


Force Dyad

by NikkiB1973



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Jedi Ben Solo, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 115,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973
Summary: Ben knew before his mother spoke that she was going to send him away; the sparkle of his tenth birthday was quickly extinguished...set way before TFA.On the night of his tenth birthday something happens that changes the course of Ben Solo's life forever.This story is now on temp hiatus.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1305
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_noun: dyad; plural noun: dyads_ **

**_-something that consists of two elements or parts._ **

** Chapter One-First Contact **

Ben knew before his mother spoke that she was going to send him away; the sparkle of his tenth birthday was quickly extinguished. He watched sullenly as her eyes moved slower and became down-cast, skimming the floor, unable to meet his devastated gaze. It was also evident in her voice too, which was quieter, with a meekness that wasn't usually part of her speech pattern.

“It’s for the best, Ben. In time you’ll come to see that.”

Ben walked back to his room, with his head bowed, and the inky black strands of his shoulder length hair falling into his eyes. He knew it was pointless arguing. Once Leia Organa Solo made up her mind there was no changing it. It was her unwillingness to capitulate that made her such a good senator-as a mother…. Ben curled up in a foetal position on his bed and let himself cry like he was a small kid again. His world had shattered and he didn't know if it would ever be right again. When the wracking sobs subsided, he went to the fresher to wash his face with cool water. The hollow eyes reflected back at him from the mirror frightened him and he fled back to his bed and hid away for the rest of the afternoon.

When the stars came out to play and the evening took on that aroma of the night, Ben finally woke up again from his sea of troubled dreams. His hair fell in tousled waves around his sleepy face. Drowsy and only half-awake, he looked blearily around the room. Rubbing his tired eyes with the insides of his palms, he swung his legs out of the bed, wondering why neither of his parents had come to check on him. They were both home for once-the only present he asked for was to have all his family around him on his special birthday. He hadn’t been able to supress the joy and sparkle in his eyes the morning he woke up to find they had given him what he wanted. His excitement and happiness had lasted for most of the daylight hours as all the adults cossetted and spoiled him with their love and attention. Ben had never known anything like it in his life. He almost let himself believe that he really was the centre of his parent’s universe, that the voices in his head were wrong, and they really did love him-until his mother delivered the bad news that was going to change the course of his life.

Despite their best efforts to build a normal life for him, his parent’s led busy lives in their active professions. His father, a smuggler before joining the Rebellion, was unable to stay in one place for long, while his mother became occupied with routine senatorial duties- a respected senator in the New Republic, the government that arose after the Battle of Endor and that had served the Empire a final defeat during the Battle of Jakku around the time of Ben's birth. Even though his mother did her best to come home every night to tuck him into bed, often she was too exhausted even to do this much, her mind too preoccupied and distracted to listen to her young son’s attempts to engage her attention.

Feeling routinely ignored and increasingly lonely, Ben had taking to acting up from a young age in an attempt to claim their attention, even if it was in a negative way. Being so Force sensitive meant that his tantrums were more intense than a normal child’s and he often saw a look of fear and anxiety in his parent’s eyes as they tried to deal with his increasingly dark moods. How often had he overheard them, whispering together in dark corners, as they voiced their concerns about how to deal with his rages. The way they spoke about him made him sound like a monster. Often Ben would retreat back to his own room in tears after listening in to one of their discussion. He was a bad, bad boy. It was no wonder no one could really love him. He would often try to be better, but being continuously ignored made him slip back into old habits.

And now his mother was giving him the ultimate punishment…she was sending him away.

* * *

A shaft of light flooded his room as the door slid open, breaking him out of his melancholic thoughts. Ben saw the shadowy figure of his father on the other side.

Han hesitated for a minute when he saw that Ben was awake. “Hey, kid.” He said gruffly. “Are you having trouble sleeping again?”

Ben shrugged his thin shoulders carelessly. Han sighed as he approached the bed and perched awkwardly on the edge next to his troubled son. “It’ll get better, kid.” He said in an attempt to be reassuring. He paused again as he looked at Ben’s bowed head.

Not for the first time Han wished he had a better rapport with his only child. It had been a lot easier when Ben was a small boy-back then his son had idolised him, there had been a real fatherly bond between them-often young Ben would follow him around, playing with his lucky gold dice. He had built up a close affinity with those closest to him, such as Han’s first mate, Chewbacca, who cuddled Ben when he was toddler. Han looked back on those days fondly. Ben used to delight in kicking Chewbacca's legs and pulling on his fur, to which Chewbacca responded by holding Ben close. Han remembered the way his son affectionately referred to the Wookie as "Uncle Chewie," who mentored him as he learned how to fly a speeder and fire a blaster. During target practice, Chewbacca and Ben would fire stun shots at a haphazard dummy made of rocks. Ben also showed great affection toward Lando Calrissian, who he referred to as "Unca Wanwo."

“Dad?” Ben’s low voice pulled Han out of his reverie. “Why do I have to go away?”

Han reached out and tenderly touched the back of his son’s head. “You make it sound like a banishment. You’ll be with Uncle Luke. He’ll be able to offer you the guidance we can’t right now. It will be okay, kid. You’ll see.”

Everyone kept saying to him that all will be okay, but he still felt anxious. It set off an electrical storm inside his brain that, quite honestly, was painful. It felt different from a headache and felt the same as intense sorrow, perhaps as a sort of frozen panic, with nowhere to go. So, though Ben tried to appear calm, his sad eyes were pleading with Han to intervene and speak up on his behalf. But even though his internal voice was crying to his father- “Help me!"-Han showed no reaction, leaving Ben to stew in his silent turmoil, his soul left in unbearable pain for the perceived lack of real love.

“I actually came here to look in on you before I left.” Han revealed.

“You’re going away already?” Ben was completely devastated. His father had only just come back home.

“A job’s come up that was just too good to turn down.” Han continued huskily. “Anyway, you’ll be heading out with your uncle tomorrow anyway. And I’ve never been one for long drawn out goodbyes.”

Ben knew his father leaving was his fault. There were so many things he could, should have done differently. All this, coupled with his perceived failures as a son, dominated his mind. He thought about his actions and words, dwelling on every minute little thing he had done wrong as he tried to determine what made him so unlovable. Festering guilt rendered his mind ineffective, and he closed his eyes in despair as he tuned out his father’s voice and sank further into melancholy.

* * *

As his bad dreams lingered, dancing in the way that dreams do, Ben arose to the sound of crying. As his feet hit the cold floor, he looked around his room in confusion, trying to find the source of the noise. What he saw astonished him. In the middle of his darkened room, bathed in a strange dappled light, was a baby’s crib. He stared and stared at it, wondering where it had come from. Maybe he was still dreaming? This wasn’t like his usual nightmares. He was hesitant to approach, worried about what he might find inside the cradle. Eventually curiosity won out over fear as he edged closer, holding his breath as he peered over the edge.

Ben took breathing for granted until the day the baby stole the air from his lungs. He exhaled shakily as he reached out with his hand and watched the new-born’s tiny fingers curl around his little finger. The baby peered through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her legs kicked in a tiny jagged motion, finding nothing but air. When she stretched her other hand, it barely rose above her head and Ben thought how strange it all was. She was getting agitated again, her eyes scrunching as she began to cry. Was he supposed to pick her up? He wanted to, but was scared to break her. She was like a little doll. The longer he hesitated, the more fretful she became. The poor little thing was scared and all alone. Ben could relate to that feeling. His hesitation disappeared as he carefully picked her up and cradled her against his shoulder. This was a new person, she was so tiny, so vulnerable, and he was already filling up with love for her.

Ben walked around his room for ages, soothing the fretful new born, until she was dozing on his shoulder. Exhausted, Ben cradled the back of her head as he placed her carefully back in the crib. She seemed peaceful now. He looked at her tiny toes peeking from under the thick blanket. He couldn’t believe how tiny new humans were, how vulnerable, how awe inspiring. She was like a little ray of sunshine in the darkness. He liked that analogy.

“Rey.” Ben mumbled as he tucked the soft blanket around the baby to keep out the cold. “That’s what I’m going to call you. Goodnight, my little Rey of sunshine.”

As Ben crawled back into bed, his last thought as he drifted off to sleep, was there was no way his mother could send him away now. Someone had to look after the baby. She would be too busy. He slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, certain in his mind that he was going to be able to stay now….

But when he woke up, he found that both the crib and the baby were gone.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	2. The Years Pass

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly read and reviewed this story!_ **

** Chapter Two-The Years Pass **

Ben saw the baby girl he’d called Rey intermittently over the next few months. She usually appeared during his lowest moments, always at night, when he was alone and needed extra solace. She was his light in the darkness. There was something about her that radiated peace and serenity. She was growing fast, her movements and facial expressions becoming more animated. Ben recalled the first time she had smiled at him. It was like she was handing him a precious gift. After a hard day’s training with his uncle, he’d returned to his hut, eagerly awaiting a call from his parents. It was the first time they had been in contact since he’d settled on the planet where Skywalker intended to revive the Jedi order. The call had been pre-arranged in advance and Ben had been impatiently waiting to get his first glimpse of his parents since he’d left home. Only the call never came. As the day faded into night, Ben’s hopes faded with it.

_They had forgotten about him._

_Again!_

He could feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child as his loneliness and despair washed over him. His eyes began to drip with tears, the rawness of his disappointment a sad side effect of the constant pain of abandonment he lived with on a daily basis. It took something out of him he didn't know he had left to give. It was like a theft of the spirit, an injury no other person could see. Ben knew there was no point going to his uncle-Skywalker was too preoccupied with the new students that he’d recently recruited. The most he would do was try and soothe Ben’s troubled soul with meaningless platitudes or another pointless lecture about controlling his emotions.

Ben had been at his lowest ebb when Rey miraculously materialised in front of him. Like always, her arrival was heralded by a halo of light. Her form would slowly manifest, becoming more solid and real with each passing second. Rey was lying on her tummy on a kind of rush mat, resting on her forearms to balance herself. She was getting stronger and had more control over her movements. As soon as she spotted Ben with her incredible hazel eyes, a sweet smile took over her face. A rush of unexpected warmth rushed through Ben as he fell onto his knees in front of her. Rey let out a soft coo, as only a baby can laugh, a sweet sound unblemished by the hurts of life. Her little face glowed from a light within. The strength in her arms gave out and she rolled onto her back, her miniature fingers grasping Ben’s, and holding tight when he reached out to her. She knew! Somehow it felt like she knew he needed comfort in the dead silence of night, she knew he needed joy in the midst of his pain. Ben picked Rey up and held her, he would never let this precious bundle go no matter what came in the future, he vowed he would always protect her. Even to the point of death.

* * *

Before Ben realised, a whole year had passed-his days were spent on intensive lightsaber training, meditation, and learning about the Force through Skywalker’s lectures. His uncle had even allowed his young apprentice to accompany him on his travels on occasion. Ben shared Skywalker’s interest in discovering ancient Jedi artifacts. It was the only thing they had in common. Ben enjoyed the break from the normal routine, also secretly relieved to get away from the other students for a while. Ben excelled at his training to such an extent that his skills eclipsed the combined power of the other apprentices. He knew that the others resented him because of it. He was also felt resentful himself when his uncle failed to praise him for his efforts, concentrating on the negative rather than the positive as if afraid to feed his nephew’s ego in any way or show favouritism. It was different when it was just the two of them, Skywalker was more willing to be open with his praise when there wasn’t an audience.

The only thing that ruined these trips away was the voice inside his head, which was becoming more and more dominant the longer he tried to ignore it. Ben hadn’t told either his parents or his uncle about the voice. During his younger years it used to terrify him, yet also comforted and guided him during his loneliest moments when his parents were too busy to deal with him. It provided warnings of danger and told him secrets, but also told him that he could not survive without the voice because he was weak as it used his insecurities and fears against him.

Things changed when Rey came into his life, her presence enabled him to ignore the whisperings going on inside his head, she solidified his resolve to focus on what was good in his life and not the bad. He no longer needed the voice for comfort when he had her. She was his light and he clung to that with all his strength. She was growing fast and so was he. The last time Rey had appeared to him, she had already taken her first steps. She moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling to and fro, before falling on her padded bottom. Then she clapped like it was all part of the plan and rolled to her stomach to get up again. Ben spent one delightful evening holding onto her hands, guiding her steps as she moved around his room on wobbly legs. Rey had rewarded him with one of her cherubic smiles. She was dressed in a white pinafore dress and those soft first shoes kids wear, the ones they can still feel the ground through. Then out of nowhere, in the middle of their fun, Rey had been swept away by unseen hands (presumably one of her parents) and disappeared. It had been a sad end to her visit.

* * *

A few weeks later Ben was in his hut taking a trip down memory lane as he documented his latest travels with his uncle. Unlike his peers who favoured the newest technology, Ben used an old-fashioned calligraphy set to keep a written record of his Jedi insights. Rey was propped up on his lap as he wrote. She was holding one of his old quill pens, which was free of ink, and studying it with interest, her eyes nearly crossing as she took in its length. After a while she got bored looking at it and stuffed the end in her mouth.

“No, you don’t.” Ben chided her gently, laughing. “You can’t eat it.”

Rey babbled a load of nonsense at him, pouting when he tried to ease the quill out of her hand. When he finally managed to disentangle it from her tight grip, her eyes filled with easy tears. Ben hated it when she cried, especially if he was the cause. He cast around for something else to pique her interest and his eyes landed on the old Rebel Alliance starfighter pilot doll his mother had made for him when he was a young toddler, not much older than Rey. The doll reminded him of a happier time-a time when his parents were around more often and he felt safe and loved.

Ben had brought the old doll with him out of a sense of nostalgia. He decided then and there to gift it to Rey. He picked it up and handed it to her. She took it from him eagerly, her tears drying up immediately as she studied her new acquisition with her inquisitive gaze.

“There you go, Rey. Remember Ben gave that to you.” He said to her jokingly.

“B…Be…Be…Ben.” Rey twittered as she turned the doll upside down and shook it.

Ben couldn’t believe she had just said his name. A rare smile took over his face as he watched her play with the old doll for a while before he resumed writing.

* * *

More months passed. Ben had been under Skywalker’s stewardship for almost two years. His twelfth birthday had passed with just a brief acknowledgement from his uncle and a short message from his parents. When he spoke to his mother, he found her distracted and overtired. When he had asked if he could pay a brief visit home, she had refused him. “Now’s not a good time, Ben. Maybe later.”

His entreaties to his father passed the same way. “Another time, kid.” Han said. “I promise.”

Ben retreated to his hut after yet another frustrating confrontation with one of the other apprentices. Voe always seemed to take it as a personal affront whenever he bested her during their lightsaber training or when he managed to lift a large rock with ease and she struggled to do the same. Another one of the apprentices, Tai, acted as peacemaker, separating them when Voe became increasingly confrontational. As for Skywalker, he hadn’t reprimanded Voe on her bad attitude, deciding to lecture Ben instead about showing some humility.

Like she always did when he was feeling low, Rey’s form began to emerge from the halo of light. Ben relaxed, the tension from his rough day quickly easing at the sight of her. Around Rey’s shoulders was a baby quilt, worn like a cape. Her eyes shined like pebbles washed by the ocean waves and a smile that ignited his inner joy spread across her face as she ran toward him, her arms outstretched as she waited for him to lift her up.

Lately Ben had been teaching her to read. He placed her beside him on his bed and reached for his datapad. A datapad was a small, usually low-cost, electronic device used for storing information. Taking the place of the more primitive book, a datapad could store textual, graphic, and holographic data. They were commonly used as notebooks, day planners, calculators, and sketchpads. Ben had downloaded some of his favourite childhood stories to share with Rey. He had been amazed when she began to quickly pick up some of the words that he read aloud to her. He decided then and there to make it his mission to teach her to read. He had no idea what her parents were doing as far as her education was concerned, but he figured giving her head start could only improve her future prospects.

Even though she was over two years of age, Rey was skinny for her age but mostly healthy. Ben had taken to keeping a store of her favourite food to snack on during her visits. Her hair was a light chestnut brown, usually weaved into three intricate buns at the back of her head. She had pale skin with a smattering of freckles over her nose. Lately, he had taken to wondering what her home life was like. He worried that she wasn’t getting enough to eat, she was a lot more subdued then she used to be. She loved animals, like most girls do. Ben delighted in showing her holographic images of different species of his home world, Chandrila. When he gently tried to coax information from Rey about hers, she would clam up and pretend she didn’t know. It was this secretive aspect that made him think that her home life was becoming increasingly unstable and it concerned him. He wished he could save her, but he was only a young teen and had no idea where she was from or who her parents were.

On a different night when she appeared, Ben decided to take her with him for a walk. It was very late, most, if not all the other students would have retired for the night. Ben carried Rey as he strolled around the temple’s grounds. She was as light as a feather and he worried she had lost more weight. She had devoured all the snacks within minutes as if she hadn’t eaten for a week. The starry night was like a brilliant painting overhead, everything bigger and brighter, blurred in the most fantastic way. Just gazing at the midnight blue canvass above stole every thought from his mind, the usual carousel of worries simply forgotten. Ben pointed out the constellations to Rey and she repeated them back to him, stumbling over some of the more difficult words. She was a quick-learner and soon had most of them memorised.

“Are you talking to yourself?”

Voe’s sneering voice coming from behind him, startled Ben. He had been so immersed in showing Rey the constellations that he hadn’t been aware of anyone creeping up behind him. His arms immediately felt empty as Rey vanished into the ether. He scowled-of all the people to discover him and disturb his peace- why did it have to be Voe?

“You are so weird, Ben Solo.” Voe continued scathingly. “You wait until I tell the others about this.” She taunted him.

“Don’t you dare!” Ben yelled as his overwhelming anger made him lose control. He wanted to wipe the arrogant smile off her face. Without realising what he was doing, he used the Force to brutally sweep her off her feet.

Voe landed heavily a few feet away, her backside smarting. “You wait until I tell Master Skywalker about this.” She cried indignantly. “He’ll revoke your privileges again. You deserve everything that’s coming to you, Ben Solo.” She warned him before running off into the night.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	3. An Unexpected Gift

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Three-An Unexpected Gift **

“I have spoken with Voe about respecting boundaries.” Luke Skywalker stroked his beard as he regarded his young nephew with worried eyes. “But, Ben, your overreaction to the whole incident concerns me greatly. There is never any justification for using the Force against a fellow student, no matter the provocation. How many times have we discussed this?”

Ben remained indifferent as he tuned his uncle out. He was sick of getting the same lecture over and over again from Skywalker. Voe had greatly exaggerated what had happened, twisting everything as usual to make him sound like the villain. Of course, his uncle took her side. He had come to expect nothing else. He didn’t bother to respond when his uncle revoked his privileges again. He was used to it. However, it was the next bit that actually provoked a reaction out of him when he tuned back in….

“And I’m afraid as a further consequence of your actions, you will no longer be accompanying me to meet with Lor San Tekka to investigate whether his discovery of an ancient Jedi outpost on Elphrona is true or not.”

Outraged at this cruel punishment, Ben shot out of his chair and glared at his uncle. He had been really looking forward to getting away from the temple grounds and the other students for a while. “That’s not fair! You can’t do this!”

“Sit back down, Ben Solo.” Luke ordered him sternly. “Once again you are letting your emotions rule your head. This is exactly what I have been warning you about. Revoking your privileges doesn’t seem to be doing anything, maybe this will have the desired effect. I will be taking Tai, Hennix and Voe with me instead.”

Hearing that Voe was going to be one of the trio going in his stead, incensed Ben even more. “So, you’re rewarding her and punishing me?” He protested “That’s unjust. You’re showing favouritism. Again!”

“Enough, Ben. My decision is final. Now leave me.” Luke frowned, his face showing that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

Ben swallowed his retort, knowing that nothing he said was going to change his uncle’s mind. “Yes, Master Skywalker.” He muttered resentfully as he stormed out of Luke’s office.

* * *

The more he thought about Luke’s cruel punishment, the angrier Ben got. That his uncle felt empowered to micromanage every little aspect of his life, wanting every damn thing done his way made his blood boil. As he walked toward his hut, he saw the instigator of all his recent troubles smirking at him from a distance. Voe’s obvious glee at his downfall made Ben snap. He charged toward her, his suppressed rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. It consumed all that he was, so delicate under that carefully ordered world. Ben watched with satisfaction as Voe shrivelled before him as he verbally ripped her to shreds, even as the other students tried to intervene, he kept on going, far too angry to hold back any longer.

* * *

“I’m ashamed of you, Ben.” Leia’s voice was dripping with disappointment.

Ben raised his bowed head to glance at the flickering holographic image of his mother. Her thick, brunette hair was done up in elaborate coils. She was immaculately dressed, almost as if she had just come from a function. She most likely had, probably annoyed that she had been disturbed by a call from her brother in order to deal with his latest tantrum. “Voe deserved it.” He muttered mutinously.

“No one deserves what you said to that poor girl. You shamed her in front of all her fellow students.” Leia admonished him. She sighed, her jaw flexing slightly as she tried to suppress her impatience. “You will issue a formal apology to the girl in front of everyone, where you will express your guilt and remorse about the way you behaved toward her….”

“No way!” Ben cut in harshly.

“Ben, this is not a request.” Leia regarded her troubled son thoughtfully. He remained defiant under her scrutinising gaze and she felt an uncustomary feeling of exhaustion wash over her. She had so much responsibility resting on her shoulders, there were so many people wanting a piece of her, claiming too much of her time. She knew she needed to prioritise Ben more. The sigh that left her lips was full of regret. “I’m asking you do to this for me, Ben. I empathise when you tell me that this girl is deliberately trying to provoke you, but…”

“She’s jealous.” Ben interrupted bitingly.

“Maybe she is.” Leia conceded. “But that is no excuse for the way you reacted. Be the bigger person, Ben. Apologise. You’ll feel better for it. I’m sorry, I have to go.”

As soon as the holographic image of his mother faded, the voice in his head started tormenting him, taunting that his mother and Skywalker saw him as nothing but an immature child. Ben put his hands over his ears in an effort to muffle the malicious voice, but the words continued to flow into his mind-sweet and venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison.

“You’re wrong. It’s not true!” Ben denied desperately.

Like always, when he was highly distressed, a halo of light began to form in the centre of his room heralding Rey’s arrival. The blessed light bathed him with its comforting warmth. It quietened the contemptuous voice in his head and he was able to breathe normally again. Rey appeared, and as soon as she saw him, she bounced over in his direction, raising her skinny arms aloft so he could pick her up. Ben eagerly lifted her up and set her down on the bed beside him. He noticed she was dressed differently than normal. Her old pinafore had been replaced with a grey tunic style dress and her fine brunette hair hung in ringlets around her face. It looked like she was dressed for a special occasion. He was about to ask her what she had been doing when she surprised him by speaking first.

“Ben Solo sad.”

Ben’s eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears at her quiet observation. He blinked them all away. His chin wobbled slightly as he tried to put on a happy face. He didn’t want her affected by his mood. “I’m not sad.” He said, flashing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “What have you been doing? You look all dressed up.” He tickled her under the chin as a distraction to make her laugh.

Rey threw her head back and giggled like only a young child can. It was that infectious kind of laugh that lights up everyone else around them. It certainly lightened Ben’s mood and finally he was able to give her a more genuine smile. “So, are you going to tell me what you’ve been doing?” He asked again.

“Dancing.” Rey chirped as she slid off the bed. Her eyes were alight with excitement, her every muscle urging her on to move, to dance, to jump. Ben watched her skip and bounce around his room like she was revelling in being alive.

Had he ever been blessed with such childish innocence?

Ben couldn’t remember, but right now, Rey’s infectious joy was enough to lift his spirits. His smile grew wider the longer he watched Rey enjoy herself dancing around his room like a spinning top, until it came to an abrupt end with an unwanted visit from his uncle.

* * *

Luke gazed around the interior of Ben’s hut as if expecting to find someone else in the room with him. “I thought you had company.” He said, confused. “I heard voices.”

“That would be breaking the rules, Master Skywalker.” Ben did little to hide his sarcasm.

“Don’t be flippant, Ben.” Luke chided, settling down on the only chair in the room. He glanced at Ben’s calligraphy set which was carefully displayed on a simple wooden desk. The rest of the room was sparse, the only other furniture being a bed and the clothes chest placed at the other end of the room. He cleared his throat and resumed talking. “I got a surprise call from Han.” He revealed to Ben. “And after talking to him I feel that maybe I’ve been too hard on you.”

Ben’s eyes widened in shock at this admission. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken to his father. It had to be at least three months. “What did he say? And why didn’t he speak to me?” He questioned in a rush. “Does this mean you’ve changed your mind about me accompanying you on the trip?”

“Slow down.” Luke advised, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. “Your punishment still stands, Ben. I’m not going to change my mind about that.”

“But you said…?” Ben argued until Luke’s deep frowned warned him to pipe down.

“Han argued your case.” Luke continued when Ben fell into a sullen silence. “He said maybe boredom could be a crucial reason why you keep acting up so much. You are way more advanced than my other students, I suspect you feel like that you are being held back because of it. So, your father suggested a project, something that will keep your mind focused. He remembered how much you used to enjoy tinkering with the Falcon. He told me he has recently acquired an old starship. It’s a bit of a fixer upper, needs extensive repairs, but we thought you might enjoy the challenge of getting it into some kind of working order again.”

There was an explosion in Ben’s brain... the good sort... the type that carries more possibilities than he could be conscious of... but there were hundreds of ideas there in that buzz of electricity... he could feel it. It was the calling card of adventure, of different paths waiting at his feet. “You mean it? I’ll have my own starship?” He checked. He was incredulous, certain this couldn’t be real. He wished Rey could be with him in that moment so she could share his happiness.

A rare smile of affection took over Luke’s face as he looked at his excited nephew. “Your father is on his way now to bring it to you. He’ll be here by the morning.” He promised.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	4. Grimtaash

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very for kindly reading and reviewing the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Four-The Grimtaaash **

“What do you think, kid?” Han laughed as he presented the battered starship to his son. “I won her in a game of sabacc.”

Ben gave his father a rare grin as he ran up the short ramp and climbed into the cockpit. Han hadn’t been lying when he said that the old ship needed fixing up. The main shuttle was in a sorry state of disrepair. He tapped some of the dials on the console and they went haywire, emitting a load of useless data. There was no visible means of propulsion and no weaponry. But Ben didn’t care. He could incorporate all that later. He climbed back out of the cockpit to find his father waiting for him outside with his hands on his hips.

“Its kriffing perfect.” Ben crowed enthusiastically. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Don’t thank me yet, kid. She needs a lot of work.” Han replied as he patted the gunmetal grey hull of the starship with his right hand. “You’re gonna need to think of a name. Any ideas?”

“Not yet.” Ben said thoughtfully. “But I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“Let me know when you do.” Han patted the side of the hull again in satisfaction before getting ready to leave.

“You’re not going already?” Ben asked in confusion.

“I’m afraid so, kid. This was just a quick detour so I could drop the ship off to you. I’ve got some important cargo to deliver.”

The eager light in Ben’s eyes died. In his head he had imagined him and Han restoring the old starship together. Rearranging his face into something he hoped was nonchalant and casual looking, Ben did his best to hide his disappointment behind an air of indifference. “Don’t let me hold you up.”

Han wasn’t fooled. He could tell his son was upset because his visit was being cut short. A twinge of guilt drove him to make another one of his rash promises. “You can come home for a visit in a few weeks. We can spend time together as a family. What do you say? You can show your mother the work you’ve done on the ship and maybe you might have come up with a name by then.”

“Maybe.” Ben answered, shrugging his shoulders. He knew the likelihood of that happening was non-existent. Still, he went along with the charade for Han’s sake. It wasn’t worth dragging out the goodbyes. “I’ll see you later.”

Han cleared his throat as he put his hand on Ben’s shoulder in an awkward gesture of farewell. “See you soon, kid. Take care of yourself and try and mind your Uncle Luke.”

Ben’s eyes tightened as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. The pain in his chest was inexplicable. Seeing Han walk away from him so easily hurt a lot. Even though he wanted to plead with his father to stay for a longer time, he knew it was a pointless exercise. It felt like his parents were drifting farther and farther away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Skywalker and his three apprentices had been gone for almost a month on their exploration of an old Jedi outpost on Elphrona. They were due back any day now. It had been a success-the last communique from Skywalker, stated that they had been able to recover some ancient Jedi artifacts. They had run into some trouble though-a group of darkside users, calling themselves The Knights of Ren, had tried to steal the artifacts for themselves, but had easily been defeated by Skywalker.

Ben wasn’t looking forward to his uncle and the other apprentices return. Even though he had been upset at first about being excluded from the trip, afterward he found he was glad that he had stayed behind and his uncle had taken the others instead. He had spent a peaceful interlude working on his ship, salvaging the necessary parts by any means necessary in order to get the starship into some kind of working order. On the nights Rey appeared, he would often take her with him so he could continue working. The starship was his passport to freedom and he was determined to finish it so he could make the first test flight as soon as possible.

Rey continued to be fascinated by everything around her. She watched him while he worked, her eyes following his every move. She soon learned the names of all the tools he used and became adept at passing him the right one when he asked for it. Ben had no qualms about letting her touch the tools and even taught her how to do simple rewiring when he occasionally paused to take a rest.

One evening, as they strolled back toward his hut, a bird took flight in front of them. Rey watched as young children do, with that look of love and awe. Her eyes stayed with the bird, the beating wings capturing her mind in the most calming of ways, the same way soft waves on the beach do. It was if she was in love with nature, with life itself, and Ben prayed she never lost that sense of childish wonder at experiencing new things. Sometimes he wished he could see life through her eyes, he wanted to learn from her how to be happy again.

Ben hunkered down beside her. “One day the starship will take flight just like that bird.” He told her.

Rey’s head tipped back while her face became a picture of concentration as she stared up at the darkening skies. “Way up there?” She chirped.

Ben gazed up at the stars building in the sky and their pattern that seemed so fixed and yet ever-changing, distant lights that called to his heart, that inspired his dreams of other worlds. “That’s right, Rey. Way up there. One day I’ll take you and we’ll fly among those stars and travel to all the different worlds. I promise.”

* * *

One more day of peace. One more day before Skywalker and the others were due to return. Ben woke up in a low mood. The time had gone too fast. He idled away his last few hours of freedom working on the ship-a ship that still had no name. He worked late into the evening, barely pausing to eat and drink, so desperate was he to put the finishing touches to the starship before his Uncle arrived. It was only when the darkness robbed him of the ability to see what he was doing that Ben reluctantly packed up his tools. He was already imagining Skywalker’s lectures in his head, admonishing him for neglecting his training and meditation to constantly work on the starship. As usual he took the circular route back to his hut, eager to avoid the other students and caretaker droids.

Ben felt a raindrop fall against his skin, followed by several others, but he didn't have the heart to go inside his hut when he reached it. Feeling restless, he climbed up and sat on the edge of the roof, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back on his elbows to observe the remaining constellations uncovered from the clouds. The moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars, allowing him to see the rooftops of the identically built huts surrounding his own. In the distance he saw the shadowy outline of the Jedi temple, its twinkling lights mocking him. Ben closed his eyes, a rattled sigh passing through his parted lips as he did so, causing his breath to fog up in front of him. As he opened his eyes again, the first thing he spotted marring the night sky was the sight of Skywalker’s ship descending from the heavens. His peaceful interlude was over.

* * *

Ben stared indifferently in front of him as he endured another one of Skywalker’s lectures. He knew what had angered him. He had expected it. Ben tuned his uncle out like he always did. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before. Skywalker’s annoyance was love in disguise; his father often used to say back in the days when Ben bothered to tell his parents anything. ‘Mind your Uncle,’ was the last thing that Han had said to him. Ben felt the usual bitterness consume him as he thought about his father. Despite Han’s promise that he could go home for visit, no date had materialised.

“I just worry about you, Ben.” Skywalker said with a gusty sigh when Ben tuned back in. “The starship was supposed to be a project you worked on during your spare time. Instead you’ve let it interfere with your studies and your training. I’m really disappointed in you.”

Ben’s face flushed a dull red. His uncle was a hypocrite. It was fine for him taking off on a whim to explore some ancient Jedi outpost and neglect his duties, but not for him to spend a few hours restoring the starship his father had gifted him. Ben bit back a retort as he left Skywalker’s office and stormed back to his hut. Of course, he had to cross paths with Voe on the way back. A huge smirk took over her smug face when she saw his furious expression. She knew that Skywalker had reprimanded him again. “You deserve everything you get, Ben Solo.” She mouthed at him.

It took a lot of effort on Ben’s part to ignore her obvious taunting. Instead he shot her a fierce glare and continued on his way. Oh, how he wished he could take off right now in his starship! It was almost fully repaired, but still hadn’t undergone a test flight. “ _Soon, Solo. Soon you’ll be free_.” He said in his head.

* * *

Rey’s cheeks dimpled when she smiled at Ben. It made his eyes moisten that she was always so happy to see him. With everyone else in his life it was always the opposite. Today she had a healthy glow on her cheeks as if she had just come in from a brisk walk outside in the cold. Indeed, she was wearing a thick padded coat, a bobbled hat pulled low over her ears as if to ward off the chill. She nearly tripped over her booted feet as she ran over to him.

“Hey.” He greeted her as he always did. “What have you been doing?”

“Collecting stones.” Rey chirped as she dug her hands in the pockets of her padded jacket and showed him a variety of small pebbles in varying shades of brown and grey.

“Nice!” Ben praised her. He asked her a few generalised questions, trying to gently coax her into giving away more information about where she was. But she immediately clammed up, mumbling ‘secret.’ Ben always found this immensely frustrating. He could see she was getting anxious. It worried him that she was so secretive, it was something her parents had clearly instilled in her. He was beginning to think they moved around a lot. Some of the things she innocently let slip indicated that they never stayed in one location for long. And there had to be a reason for that. Either it was because her parents had to travel to find work, or they were on the run from something. Ben hoped it wasn’t the latter.

“Story?” Rey asked hopefully as she yanked the bobbled hat off her head.

Ben relaxed and lifted her up onto the bed beside him. Recently he had taken to reading her some of the mythological Alderaanian tales that his mother used to share with him about her home planet when he was Rey’s exact age. He began to tell her about the Grimtaash, a figure from Alderaanian myth. “According to legend, Grimtaash protected the royal family of Alderaan from traitors, blinding them in frightening flashes of light….”

Rey was completely transfixed by the story. So much so that an idea began to form in Ben’s mind. He had been searching for a perfect name for his starship, he believed he had just found one-Grimtaash.

As Ben glanced down at Rey, he found that her eyes were drooping. Her fingers were curled into the fabric of his jacket, not tightly, but just enough to reassure her he was there. As she began to doze, unseen hands suddenly whisked her away and she disappeared into the ether. Even though this happened often, Ben still hadn’t gotten used to it. He flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes with a defeated sigh.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review._ **


	5. Desperation

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Five-Desperation **

The future was always something Ben had worried about. He felt like he was drifting, with one monotonous day following another. He found as time passed, his relationship with his uncle grew more contentious. As Ben's unrest grew, he became melancholic at having nothing to aim for except to follow Skywalker's lead. Though he had admiration for his uncle as a teacher, Ben was becoming increasingly certain that Skywalker was holding him back in his evolution as a Jedi for reasons he couldn’t fully explain or understand. The whispering voice in the back of his mind tormented him with the same narrative, twisting his own thoughts, and insinuating that Skywalker only saw him as a rebellious child and didn’t want him to reach his full potential.

Ben was also becoming increasingly isolated from the other students. His one-sided rivalry with Voe was wearing him down. He didn’t care about the girl; it was her own jealousy and envy of his Force abilities that drove her to be so mean and confrontational. She seemed to get smug satisfaction at seeing him in trouble. Which was often these days. She often manipulated his disagreements with his uncle to paint herself in a good light. When Ben pointed this out to Skywalker, he just received the usual lectures about patience and understanding.

The only one he had any affinity for was Tai. Tai was another one of Skywalker’s apprentices. He had a more open mindset than the others and sensed Ben’s inner struggles and how much he hid about himself from the others around him. Tai made it his mission to reach out to Ben. One day, after being on the receiving end of another confrontation with Voe, Tai approached Ben, expressing his sympathy. For the first time Ben found himself opening up a little about his feelings of isolation. He and Tai talked about his decision to hide so much about himself. When Ben told him that he did so because of the pressures of living up to his family's legacy, Tai assured him that he needed to be who he really was and that he wasn't as bad as he thought. Slightly comforted, Ben asked him if he was really sure about his words, leading Tai to reiterate that he shouldn't be afraid of what other people thought about him and just be himself, and the rest would follow.

Ben hoped this was true, but as more time passed and nothing in his life really changed, those hopes waned. The only bright spot in his life was the time he spent with Rey. She remained his anchor, and brought him a sense of comfort and peace that he found nowhere else. With her, he didn’t feel the need to hide, there was no judgement, no expectation, he could just be. Ben lived for those quiet moments when she would randomly appear. Sometimes they did nothing but sit together while he read to her. Rey loved the sound of his voice and would remain transfixed as he spoke, not moving until he reached the end of the tale. Other times were spent on schooling. By the time Rey turned four years old she was already a fluent reader. Ben didn’t stop there, he taught her to write, wanting to share his old-fashioned love of calligraphy with her. The first time she learned to write her name by herself was a joyous occasion. Ben didn’t think he would ever forget the way her lips lifted upward, her cute dimples crinkling as she smiled, blossoming under his praise. It made him wonder if her parents ever took time to praise her achievements much.

Ben taught Rey more practical stuff too. He used a datapad to show her the schematics of his starship-Grimtaash. He gave her an in-depth explanation of the propulsion system he’d built as well as the weaponry he’d added. She was endlessly fascinated with all the engine parts he described, listening eagerly as he went into great detail about what each part was for. He even went so far as to show her an old engine. He stripped it down for parts, laid all the pieces out on the hut’s stone floor, and made a game of getting her to repeat the names of the parts back to him. Rey was such a quick learner and Ben was an eager teacher.

“One day I’ll teach you to pilot Grimtaash.” He said.

Rey’s smile was one of happiness growing. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Ben replied solemnly.

* * *

Ben’s fifteenth birthday passed with the usual brief acknowledgement from his parents. Han, now the owner of a shipping company and a successful racing pilot, dropped in to see Ben on his way to Corellia to compete in The Gauntlet. As Ben listened to Han talk about his excitement for the race, he wondered why his father got to live out his dreams and he didn’t. He held onto a vague hope that Han would invite him to become part of the team. He would have loved to have been able to share in his father’s passion for racing. But as usual Ben was left feeling disappointed. Han left with his usual ‘make sure to mind Uncle Luke’ and that was that.

It wasn’t long though before he forgot his disappointment in Han. Soon he had something much more serious to worry about. Rey was getting very thin again. When she appeared, she was often tired and listless. Ben took to stealing extra portions from the canteen so he could feed her. But unfortunately, Voe caught him in the act of taking food and went straight to Skywalker. His uncle’s punishment was swift, not only were his privileges revoked for the umpteenth time but he restricted Ben’s access to Grimtaash. Ben was outraged, his starship was his only route to freedom. Bitterness consumed him as he stormed out of the Jedi temple and returned to his hut, quietly fuming. He was determined to get back at Voe for her continued interference.

Now his access to extra food had been cut off, Ben was reduced to saving his own portions for Rey. The problem was she didn’t appear on a regular basis. Days could pass before he would see her again, and in that time, she had dropped more weight. He didn’t understand what the hell her parents were doing to let her almost starve. Ben was angry at them. Angry at Skywalker. Angry at his parents. Angry at Voe. Angry at the whole kriffing galaxy. He wished he knew where Rey actually was, he would travel to the far ends of the galaxy to rescue her. He tried to get her to open up, but like always she clammed up, mumbling ‘secret.’

* * *

Ben woke up one morning to a heavy downpour. With a sense of foreboding he stepped outside. The water washed over his skin so strongly that it felt as if he was in the flow of a river rather than a rain shower. The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The cold icy water droplets pierced Ben’s pale and wet skin. He ran across the slippery path toward the Jedi temple, his posture weakened by the weight of his soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos, a reflection of the chaos going on inside Ben’s mind.

After drying off as much as possible, Ben was the last to arrive at the day’s training session. He endured the usual dark glares from the other students as he took his place beside Tai. Tai gave him a sympathetic glance and was about to whisper something to Ben, when he was called forward by Skywalker to compete against Hennix in a sparring contest. As Ben watched the two apprentices engage with each other, his mind began to drift. He was so worried about Rey’s welfare that his stomach was in knots. He had awoken that morning to find his bed sheets twisted in a knot and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams, he hadn’t slept a wink. His brain was constantly searching for a solution to the problem, but he kept coming up empty. Unless she told him where she was, he couldn’t help her more than he was doing already. HIs stomach shifted again uneasily and he noticed that his hands were actually shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Voe smirking at him and he felt his anger begin to rise.

“Excellent performance, Tai.” Skywalker’s calm voice broke through Ben’s ravaged thoughts. It seemed Tai had won this bout. “Better luck next time, Hennix. Go back to your places, so the next pair can take their turn.” Skywalker’s eyes landed on his nephew. “Ben, will you step forward, please.”

Ben felt the spotlight on him as he did as his uncle requested. He wondered who his opponent was going to be. He had bested the others many times before. He kept his face a mask of indifference as he looked around at the other students. That was until Skywalker announced the name of his sparring partner.

“Voe, will you step forward, please.”

“Yes, Master Skywalker.” Voe replied ingratiatingly as she moved forward to stand opposite Ben.

Ben glared at his uncle, knowing that Skywalker had chosen Voe deliberately to test him. “No. Anyone but her.” He protested.

Voe glared at him, but Ben continued to ignore her. His attention was solely on his uncle.

Skywalker frowned. “You are in no position to pick and choose, Ben. Take your places.” He ordered both of them.

“Afraid you’re going to lose to a girl?” Voe jeered in an attempt to provoke him.

“We’ll see.” Ben retorted as he took a defensive stance and reached for his saber.

* * *

Ben was quick to parry Voe’s ever more desperate strikes. They had been sparring frantically for twenty minutes and already she was dripping with sweat and tiring. She held her humming green blade in front of her; a perfect undaunted horizon, always levelled with the nose, just as she been taught. She circled Ben, impatiently waiting for his attack, and getting frustrated when he just stood there watching her with a bored expression. She gritted her teeth and charged him, slashing wildly with her saber. Ben deflected her blade easily and used the Force to sweep her off her feet. Voe let out an unladylike grunt as she rolled over and quickly regained her footing. Her pretty features twisted into a furious scowl as she rushed Ben again. He easily avoided her desperate swing and tripped her up as she passed. As far was he was concerned the fight was over. Even before his uncle called it, Ben shut down his shimmering blue blade and made to walk away when suddenly his ears were filled with the sound of Rey’s desperate cries.

_“Wait! Don’t leave me! Come back!”_

_Rey appeared before him bathed in a halo of light. She was in a state of high distress. One thin arm was held up at an awkward angle as if someone was holding it in a painfully tight grip. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Ben rushed over to her, forgetting that everyone else around him wouldn’t be able to see her. He fell to his knees, one hand held out toward her._

_“Rey, tell me where you are?” He pleaded. “Tell me so I can come find you.”_

_Rey’s head turned at the sound of his voice, her hazel eyes were glassy with tears. “Ben.” She sobbed. “Help me.”_

_“I will. But you need to tell me where you are, Rey.” Ben could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, blocking out everything else going on around him. Nothing and no else existed in that moment but them. “Where are you?”_

_“I…” Rey’s terrified response was cut off as whoever had hold of her, shook her slight frame roughly._

_Then suddenly Ben saw her being dragged away. He called out to her, a blind rage coursing through him toward the person who dared hurt her. He would kill them. He would…._

_“Ben!” Rey screamed. “Ben…. Jakku….”_

Then Ben was running. Running so fast that he hardly heard the concerned cries of Skywalker and the other students in the background. Breathing steady, heart strong-he headed straight for Grimtaash.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	6. An Invisible String

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Six-An Invisible String **

The galaxy was Ben’s light in every dark night, the brilliance in the velvet black. As he powered the Grimtaash past the planet’s verdant atmosphere, he was suddenly surrounded by the dark blanket of space, contrasting with blacks and yellows, and the occasional white, which was shaped as a circle and sometimes a crescent. The stars dotted the blanket in an intricate pattern. Ben immediately felt freer, he relaxed, his breathing coming quick and even. He let Grimtaash hover seamlessly in space while he pulled up details about the Jakku system using the ship’s computer mainframe.

Ben quickly skimmed the flood of information that began to appear in front of him. Jakku-an isolated planet located in the Jakku system within the Western Reaches of the galaxy's Inner Rim. It was once a verdant world with forests and water, but some past calamity turned it into a barren globe of scorched badlands and marching dunes. Tuanul, Reestkii, and Cratertown were settlements on the planet, while the trading post Niima Outpost was considered the only major settlement on the planet. Lacking a communications grid, spacers seeking to escape debts, create a new life or simply see the galaxy often wound up at Niima Outpost, owing to it having the only navigational beacon.

Ben wondered if this was the reason Rey’s parents had ended up there. He had thought for a long time they were running from something or someone. Maybe they owed a lot of money and couldn’t pay their debtors. Perhaps the debtor had caught up with them and Rey had paid the price. Ben found his anger toward these unknown people growing with every second and he found his hand was actually shaking as he punched in the coordinates for the desert planet.

An alarm went off on his console, indicating that someone was attempting to hail him. Ben’s eyes narrowed in irritation, sensing that it was probably Skywalker. One glance out of his viewscreen showed his uncle’s X-wing floating in space not too far away. He flipped a switch and activated the comm’s system. “Just let me go, Master Skywalker.” He said curtly.

“You know that’s not possible, Ben. I want you to stand down and come back with me.” Skywalker did little to hide the impatience in his voice.

“No.” Ben’s response was equally as impatient. “Just let me go.”

“I can’t do that, Ben. I restricted your access to Grimtaash for a reason.” Skywalker tried to soften his tone. “I understand you’re struggling, Ben. I want to help. I do. I don’t want any trouble. Come back with me and we’ll talk.”

“All you do is talk. You never listen.” Ben retorted bitingly. “I am asking you for the last time…just let me be on my way.”

“That’s not an option.” Skywalker said grimly. “Ben…”

Ben flicked another switch and cut his uncle off mid-sentence. Grasping the flight controls in his hands, Ben used the lever to swing Grimtaash around in a wide arc until he was facing Skywalker’s x-wing. As he looked through the viewscreen at his uncle, Ben felt his breath stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body. His breathing returned to normal and he felt as if he could face the problem.

He could do this.

He had to.

For Rey.

Ben called upon the Force, feeling it flowing strongly around him until the very air was vibrating with it. He felt Skywalker’s Force signature clash with his and knew his uncle was doing the same. With one quick jerk of the lever, Ben sent Grimtaash hurtling right toward Skywalker’s x-wing at high speed. He could almost envision the shock on his uncle’s face at his reckless manoeuvre. If Skywalker didn’t move out of the way soon, their ships would collide. Ben kept his nerve as he continued to surge forward, his brow furrowed in concentration. Skywalker’s x-wing remained suspended in front of him, still stubbornly believing that Ben would pull back at the last minute. It was only at the last possible second that he realised his nephew had no intention of backing down.

Ben watched with satisfaction as his uncle scrambled out of the way to avoid the collision. His x-wing rolled off course, giving Ben just enough time to swing Grimtaash around and jump to hyperspace before Skywalker could follow, which had been his intention all along. It was a manoeuvre that his father had used many times in his youth during his dangerous smuggling runs. Ben thought if Han Solo could see him now, he might actually be proud.

* * *

The desert heat rained down on Ben like the breath of hell. The scorched sand shimmered in the intense white rays of the sun as he told the repair droids to get lost. As he closed Grimtaash’s ramp, he reached for his water bottle as the muggy heat continued to press down on him. Even sweating was no good. It trickled down his neck and back like warm soup. His thick, black hair clung to his head in sweaty tendrils, locking in the heat, frying his brain. As he let the water trickle down his parched throat, Ben scanned his surroundings. Everywhere seemed deserted. Anyone sane was in hiding from the blazing midday sun. He had arrived at the worst possible time. Ben knew he should wait until the sun had moved lower in the sky, but his pressing urgency to find Rey kept him moving forward.

Niima Outpost was nothing more than a junkyard settlement on Jakku. The outpost was named for and founded by Niima the Hutt after the Battle of Jakku, to capitalize on the new scavenging opportunities the battle created on the planet. It was also the only spaceport on the planet, although it was referred to more as a landing field rather than a spaceport. Salvage made up the backbone of the economy, but other branches such as black-market trading, mercenaries for hire, and other unlawful activities also existed.

Ben stripped off his jacket and held it above his head to try and shield himself from the intense heat. As he wandered through the outpost, he remained unimpressed. The facilities were almost non-existent. Rows of white canvas tents like structures made up most of the scenery. The only other point of interest was a bizarre looking awning roofed block or concession stand which was placed dead centre in the dusty town.

The concession stand was where Ben decided to head to next. He hoped whoever ran it would be able to provide him with some useful information. The sun continued to beat down on him with unrestrained brutality as he approached the stand and used a curled fist to rap on the metal shutter secured on the front of it. Ben waited impatiently for someone to respond. When nothing happened, he used the toe of his boot to forcefully kick the stand. The shabby structure shivered on impact, causing the occupant inside to finally make the effort to open the shutter.

“WHAT?”

Ben suddenly found himself faced with an enraged Crolute. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the rancid aroma of dried sweat rolling off the bloated creature. In turn the irritated Crolute regarded Ben with suspicion.

“Kriffing offworlder! If you have something to trade come back at a more reasonable time and not during my siesta.” The Crolute barked at him. He was about to close the shutter again, when Ben lost patience and stretched one long arm through a gap in the barred window, grabbed the front of the Crolute’s metal apron and jerked him forward.

“I’m the only one allowed to ask questions.” Ben snapped as he called to his saber. It flew into his opened palm and he ignited it, pointing the shimmering blue blade at the shocked Crolute’s bloated face. “Name?” He demanded.

The Crolute’s eyes nearly crossed as he stared at the humming blue blade dancing wickedly in front of his face. “Unkar…. Unkar Plutt, Junk Boss of Jakku at your service, sir.” He stammered ingratiatingly. “What do you need?”

“What I need is information, Plutt.” Ben tightened his grip on the collar of the Crolute’s metal apron threateningly.

“Then you’ve come to the right place.” Plutt wheezed. “Normally I charge for that sort of service- “His voice rose higher in panic when Ben used the tip of his saber to singe the hulking Crolute’s tough hide- “but for you I’m willing to make an exception.”

“That’s more like it.” Ben relaxed his hold slightly. “I’m looking for a girl…”

“A girl?” Plutt squawked. “You won’t find any beauties around here. Most of them are withered old hags…I deal in junk not…”

Ben shook Plutt in annoyance. “Not that sort of girl.”

“What sort are you after then?” Unkar blustered.

Ben didn’t know if the hulking Crolute was being deliberately facetious or was just thick. “The girl I’m talking about is around five years old, small and skinny for her age, brown hair usually worn in three buns at the back of her head….”

Unkar Plutt immediately twisted his bloated features into an indifferent expression. “Never seen a girl like that. The young ones never last long around here. Now if that’s all…”

Ben’s suspicions were immediately roused. The rancid stench of nervous sweat was rolling off the stinking Crolute in waves. He smashed Plutt’s obsequious face against the bars covering the window, causing the junk boss’ nose to bleed. “Wrong answer, Plutt. Try again.”

Plutt groaned. “I told you I don’t kn…”

Ben pointed his saber directly in front of the Crolute’s pig-like eyes. “If you don’t want to lose an eye, I suggest you start telling me the truth.” He threatened.

* * *

In the haze of the afternoon Ben could feel his loose shirt starting to cling to his back in places and there was a slight sting to his eyes. He used one hand to sweep his long fringe out of the way as he followed the hulking form of Unkar Plutt to one of the larger canvas tents.

“Inside there. “Plutt grunted. “I paid a fair price for her. Her parents were nothing but filthy junk traders. Sold her for drinking money. If you ask me, she was lucky that I was the one who bought her. If it was anyone else….”

Unkar Plutt suddenly found himself confronted with Ben’s shimmering blue blade. He saw murder in the young man’s dark eyes and decided it was in his best interests to shut up. He grimaced and licked his lips.

Ben scowled, narrowing his eyes. “If you’ve hurt even one hair on her head, I’ll kill you.” He warned Plutt.

Plutt shook his head and held up his hands in supplication. Ben considered killing the filthy Crolute anyway when a faint cry coming from inside the tent distracted him. He parted the flaps and rushed inside the darkened interior, his keen gaze searching for Rey. Ben could feel the Force awakening around him-it grew stronger with each passing second, the very air seemed to vibrate around him. He followed its path, like an invisible string tying him to the frightened girl he could now see crouched in the corner.

“Rey.”

His husky voice seemed to have an electrifying effect on Rey. She raised her head sharply in his direction, the fear reflected in her hazel eyes turning to one of hope. She slowly rose from her crouched position, her gaze never leaving him, as if not she could not quite believe he was real or just a figment of her imagination. Her long-tangled hair had broken free of her usual hairstyle. It hung about her thin face, obscuring the layer of grime that was only broken by the tracks of her tears.

“Ben.” She whispered uncertainly.

Ben fell slowly to his knees so as not to spook her. “Its really me. I’ve come to get you, just like I promised.”

Then Rey was running to him. Ben held out his arms to her and she ran straight into them. She sobbed into his shoulder unceasingly, hands clutching at the material of his shirt. Ben pushed himself back onto his feet. “Its alright now. I’m here.”

The humidity of the day encased them both as Ben stepped out of the tent onto the hot sand. The sun temporarily blinded him as he waited for his vision to adjust to the increased brightness. When it cleared, he found himself regretting not killing Plutt when he had the chance. The junk boss was surrounded by five of his paid thugs.

The bloated Crolute grinned at him maliciously. “You have something that belongs to me. Did you really think I would just let you take it?” He laughed.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review._ **


	7. The Moment He Knew

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Seven-The Moment He Knew **

Rey’s scream came from a place or terror, telling of a mind lost in absolute fear. It was so loud and desolate that it made Plutt’s hired thugs stop in their tracks. They looked at each other uneasily, their weapons slowly lowering. They had been paid to teach some arrogant teenage kid a lesson, not to attack a small child.

“What are you waiting for?” Plutt screeched. “Get him.”

While the enraged Crolute began arguing with his paid thugs, Ben tried to figure out what to do. If he wanted to, he could easily dispatch them. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been trained to fight multiple opponents all at once. But Rey was already so traumatised he didn’t want her witnessing anymore violence. She had endured enough. He cast around, looking for something he could use as a diversion, just to distract Plutt and his thugs long enough for them to make their escape. Ben’s eyes fell on the white canvas covering one of the dome tents behind Plutt and his cronies. It was loosely fitted and flapping in the hot wind blowing across the sand.

“It’s okay, Rey.” Ben whispered soothingly. He looked at her face, red and wet with tears, terror in her eyes. It broke his heart. “We’re getting out of here. Trust me, okay.” He promised.

Ben knew it wasn’t supposed to be possible to feel the pain of another, but he felt every bit of Rey’s anguish seeping into his skin. He took it in, let himself feel it, and stayed right there to radiate calmness right back at her. Her frightened cries faded into ragged sobs as she looked back at him, her large eyes filled with a trust that no one else in his life ever showed him. Ben suddenly felt ten feet tall and capable of anything.

Plutt and his thugs had reached an agreement. They gathered together and began to launch their attack. Ben adjusted Rey against his hip with one arm, while extending his other out in front of him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused all his Force energy on the dome tent behind Plutt. He could feel the invisible energy pulsing from his fingertips. His jaw flexed as he directed that energy on the white canvas. Plutt’s hired thugs surrounded Ben and Rey, drawing their weapons as they closed in. Ben increased the pressure, twisting his fingers in a circular motion to wrench the canvas from its moorings. There was the sound of violent tearing as the heavy canvas flew through the air like a giant white bird and fell on top of the bloated Crolute and his shocked thugs. Confused shouts came from beneath the heavy material as they tried to fight their way out, only to become more entangled for their efforts.

“Time to go.” Ben said softly to Rey.

Rey’s small face was drowning in sorrow yet a spark of strength within gave her enough strength to smile through the tracks of her tears. Ben cupped the back of her head with his hand comfortingly as he carried her back to Grimtaash without once looking back.

* * *

Rey was curled up against Ben’s side, wrapped in his jacket. She dozed fitfully on and off, letting out a frightened whimper as she relived the horror of her parent’s abandonment in her mind as if somehow her brain was unwilling to let the images go, and in its attempt to analyse them, it made her see it all over again. Ben hated to see her suffering. He hoped that after the long days of being so alone, that her pain would ebb now that she was safe.

Ben had been wandering aimlessly in space as he tried to figure out his next move. He hadn’t thought about anything beyond rescuing Rey. Now he was faced with a conundrum-go back to the Jedi temple and Skywalker or go home to Chandrila and his parents. Neither prospect was very appealing. He suspected his uncle had already been in touch with his mother. He could only imagine what story Skywalker had painted about his bad behaviour to Leia Organa. It would only further cement her already low opinion of him. Ben wished he could contact his father, he always found Han a little more willing to give him the benefit of the doubt than his mother.

Even though he was only fifteen, Ben didn’t feel like a child anymore, he grew up a long time ago. Life with his parents had never been easy, he had been alone for so much of the time, he had become pretty self-sufficient. When his mother had sent him to train under Skywalker his life should have improved-he was surrounded by others, some were good people, like Tai, who cared-but despite that, he had still felt isolated and alone. He had felt adrift, like there was nothing to anchor him to this world, until Rey came into his life. She was his anchor, his reason for being. The small, frightened little girl curled up against him gave him the roots he lacked. No one else could see his vulnerability, only she did. He had worked hard training under Skywalker, even though he had never really wanted to be a jedi in the first place. Like everything in his life, it had just been expected of him. What he wanted didn’t matter as long as he lived up to others expectations. Well, he decided, he had failed spectacularly at that. 

Rey whimpered again in her sleep and Ben tenderly stroked the back of her head until she calmed down again. She was such a precious little thing. He couldn’t understand how her parents could abandon her in such a cruel way. Ben vowed to be everything they weren't and give Rey what they did not - security and unconditional love.

* * *

Whether out of a sense of homesickness or nostalgia Ben chose Chandrila. By the time he arrived, night had fallen and enveloped Hanna city in a blanket of darkness. It was strange, being there again after so long. Despite how long he'd been away, he still remembered everything about the place; the manicured gardens, the soft tinkling of the wind chimes that reminded him of summer afternoons. Fallen leaves littered the stone walkway leading up to the house, bathing it in dark red and orange, and Ben stepped on them with a satisfying crunch while Rey dozed against his shoulder as he carried her. The porch light was on, and the familiar yellow glow made the house feel warm and inviting.

As Ben made his presence known, he felt his heart both sink and rise all at once. It was rising with hope that Leia Organa would welcome him with arms open and no judgement, but sinking with the knowledge that her reaction would be the exact opposite. When the doors opened and his mother’s warm, loving face was revealed, he held onto the faint hope that she would support him. To his immediate surprise she embraced him in a hug, careful not to jostle a sleeping Rey. She murmured her relief at seeing him safe and well, expressing how worried she had been about him after receiving word from Luke that he had disappeared.

As he walked slowly beside his mother’s elegant form in the direction of the drawing room, Ben began to haltingly confide in her about how he had rescued Rey. To his surprise and immense relief, she didn’t question him or pass judgement. Instead she nodded her head occasionally as she listened. Ben was elated, he couldn’t believe she was taking him seriously, treating him with such care and attention. It was like things had changed in his long absence from home and he hadn’t even known. Could it be that his mother had actually missed him?

Ben’s elation only lasted until he stepped into the main living area to be confronted with the stern face of his uncle. Skywalker had beaten him back here, had correctly guessed he would head home instead of back to the Jedi temple to face the consequences of his actions. His throat tightened, cutting off his words as the hope died in his eyes as he realised coming home was the worst thing he could have done.

* * *

Ben had been banished to his old room while Skywalker and his mother discussed what to do with him. A distraught Rey had been taken from him and placed in the care of the same droids who had borne the brunt of his own childcare when he was a boy. Once again, his emotions turned jagged and his insides tight. Hot tears of disappointment formed in his eyes, ones that no one would ever see, falling fast and thick. He felt the wetness on his skin and each drop as it emerged from his open eyes. That’s when he knew he had to take Rey and go. He had already overheard his mother and uncle’s hushed whispers as they discussed about separating them-sending him back to the Jedi temple with Skywalker, while his mother worked out what to do with the traumatised little girl he had brought home with him. The word ‘adoption’ was bandied around. It wasn’t a surprise that they had kept Han out of the conversation. They weren’t interested in what his father had to say, or him for that matter. Ben had clammed up after they began questioning him in earnest, knowing that they wouldn’t believe him anyway, even if he told them the truth.

So now he knew what to do, the feeling was so familiar in a way that was traumatic. He swallowed down his pain, pushed it deep down inside him so it couldn’t hurt him anymore. His priority was Rey now. Decision made, Ben waited patiently in his room surrounded by his childhood toys, until he was sure the household had retired for the night. Then he left, making sure to pack a few essentials, before he went to get Rey. He was so attuned to her now that he located her easily. Leia Organa had placed her in a room adjoining hers, just in case she needed anything in the night.

Ben found Rey wide awake and sitting on the edge of the too big bed as if she had been waiting for him. The haunted look in her eyes turned to one of relief when she saw him. “Its okay, Rey. I’m going to look after you. Its just us now.” He promised as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder so he could pick her up. She was light as a feather in his arms as he carried her out of the room and out of the house.

The only sound as he left was the door banging behind him, caught by the wind, and accidental though it was, he was glad for the noise. It punctuated his exit from his family’s life, the biggest full stop of his life, there was nothing but a blank page ahead.

Ben Solo felt little regret as he walked away.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	8. Out of Reach

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Eight-Out of Reach  **

When Ben left his old life behind, he hadn’t anticipated just how difficult it was going to be to survive. He was a fifteen-year-old teenager who was now responsible for the welfare of a traumatised youngling. He had no money, no visible means to support himself, let alone Rey. Things he had taken for granted like food, drink and fuel for Grimtaash seemed suddenly out of reach. The first few weeks were a constant battle for survival as he moved from place to place in search of some kind of employment. He came up against a lot of prejudice, many saw him as just another privileged kid who had fallen on hard times. No one seemed to take him seriously, even less so when he insisted that any job that he took on needed to be child friendly enough for him to bring Rey with him. As the weeks passed and the supplies Ben had brought with him began to run low, he was forced to strip Grimtaash for parts in order to sell them in exchange for food and fuel.

As more time went by and they fell into more and more dire straits, Ben began to question what the hell he was doing and the guilt set in. He had left in order to provide Rey with a more stable and secure life, but so far, what he was giving her was no better than the life she’d had with the parents who had cruelly abandoned her. Rey never complained, she just accepted everything that came her way with quiet grace, seeming content to just be with him and have enough food in her stomach. She didn’t sleep well, her dreams often tainted by the memory of her parents. Ben, not a great sleeper himself, would stay up with Rey, distracting her by reading to her or teaching her how to pilot Grimtaash just like he promised. He also taught her some simple meditation techniques that Skywalker had once shown him in an attempt to quieten her mind enough to sleep.

Ben’s thoughts often drifted back to his parents during this time, particularly the stories they had told him about their respective childhoods. He recalled the jocular way Han used to joke about the ‘princess marrying the scoundrel’- his way of pointing out to Ben that opposites attract despite their opposing backgrounds. Leia Organa had led the privileged life of a princess, while Han had lived a peripatetic lifestyle on the planet Corellia after being abandoned by his father, eventually becoming involved with the criminal gang White Worms, serving as a scrumrat. Ben wondered if he would have gone down the same route as Han if he was alone in order to survive. Probably, but he had Rey to consider, and he didn’t want that life for her. He wanted something better for both of them, and was resolved to do so by legitimate means only.

Even during his lowest moments not once did he even think about going back home….

* * *

Naboo-a bountiful planet in the Chommell sector of the Mid Rim, close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. Naboo's surface comprised a vast array of different landscapes, from rolling plains and grassy hills to swampy lakes caused by the water-filled network of deep-sea tunnels. The swamps acted as a gateway to the world's seas, where legendary creatures dwelt. Besides its natural features, Naboo was considered a world of classical beauty due to the aesthetics of its population centres. The porous crust's natural plasma was harvested for energy and building material, and was generally thought to be the key to many of the planet's secrets.

It was on this verdant planet that Ben managed to find his first gainful employment. After venturing into the Gallo mountains, he came across a farming community at the Dee'ja peak. It was fruit picking season and the local farms were hiring off-worlders to help harvest the ripe fruit. It was strenuous work but Ben didn’t care about that, in fact he revelled in it. What made the job perfect was he was able to take Rey with him.

Rey flourished in the temperate climate. She wasn’t the only child there, the other fruit pickers brought their families, too. In the waning days of the summer months, while Ben and the other adults worked, they were energised by the sweet laughter of Rey and the other children as they played among the fruit trees. During the day the sunlight conjured the most brilliant of mosaics, reflecting from each leaf and wisp of cloud. It was as if there was a pure joy in the light, as if it were happy to create art where it shone, warm and steady. It was as the smiles of friends, as fresh rain after summer sun, something to quench and soothe all at once.

At night fall the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars in all their magical glory. The fruit pickers would down tools and gather around several campfires with their families and exchange news and swap stories. Ben would sit and listen to the others talking in contented silence, with Rey sitting at his feet, drinking in everything around her. As the sun went down, the campfire became bright and vivid, as though someone had thrown a spotlight on it. The colours were brilliant reds, oranges, and faint yellows. It was a happy time, a time of tranquillity and peace.

But like all good things in life, it had to come to an end. As the fruit picking season drew to a close, so did the work. Ben collected his pay and he and Rey moved on. She was sad to go, but he promised they would return next season.

It was a promise he didn’t get to keep.

* * *

It was on the dawn of Ben’s sixteenth birthday when Grimtaash’s propulsion system failed and he was forced to make an emergency landing on Trask-an estuary moon orbiting the gas giant Kol Iben. Trask was a black-market port, and its population consisted mostly of Mon Calamari and Quarren.

Ben managed to safely pilot Grimtaash onto one of the landing pads before the engines lost all power. He heard Rey let out a frightened whimper when the cockpit went completely dark as the starship experienced complete system failure. He reached for her hand, it felt so small in his, and squeezed it comfortingly. Even as he tried to soothe Rey’s anxiety, he had trouble quieting his own. From a practical point of view, Grimtaash was dead in the water. He had been patching up the systems since he had left home. Now they had completely broken down, it would take a fortune to fix and he just didn’t have the money to do it.

For the foreseeable future they were stuck on this desolate moon.

“Happy kriffing birthday.” Ben muttered under his breath.

Depression set in- it began eating him up as he unclipped Rey’s seatbelt and lifted her up into his arms. Her thin arms encircled his neck and she buried her face against his shoulder. As Ben carried her down the ramp he was met with a sea of grey. The galaxy no longer seemed like a magical place now his ship was grounded. The sky no longer seemed limitless. Trask’s port was as dull as the dark grey skies looming overhead. He felt frustrated tears form in his eyes, but they were too stubborn to fall. His face wanted to grimace and contort into a painful expression, but he kept a fake smile plastered on his face for Rey’s benefit.

When he reached the end of the ramp, he was approached by a Mon Calamari dock worker. “How much would it take to fix the ship?” He asked, even though he knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“You got a thousand credits, son?” The dock-worker questioned sardonically.

Ben felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. He shook his head. “I’ve got a hundred at most.”

The Mon Calamari shook his head in disbelief. “That would be enough to berth your ship here for a while and that’s it. How did a kid like you afford a starship in the first place? Did you steal it?” His gaze turned suspicious.

“Considering the reputation this place has got, I can’t believe you’re even asking me that.” Ben responded curtly. He passed the dock worker the hundred credits. “Is there anywhere to eat around here?”

“There’s an inn over yonder.” The Mon Calamari motioned vaguely over his shoulder. He had lost interest in Ben now he had his money.

“Thanks for nothing.” Ben muttered under his breath as he adjusted Rey against his hip and left the docks to find the inn on his own.

* * *

As Ben stooped through the low doorway of the inn, he found it packed to the rafters with Mon Calamari and Quarren. He felt several suspicious eyes following him as he carried Rey over to one of the few free tables at the back of the inn.

Before he was even seated, a female Mon Calamari server approached Ben, her protruding eyes looking at him speculatively. “This really isn’t a place for children.” She said in a low voice. “It can get pretty rough in here.”

“Where I go, she goes.” Ben replied evenly.

“My advice was kindly meant.” The female server said. She glanced over her shoulder at the many pairs of suspicious eyes. “Come with me.” She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. “I’ll serve you out the back away from all the prying eyes. The little girl looks exhausted.” She looked with sympathy at Rey.

Ben relaxed a little. “Thanks.” He murmured gratefully.

“My name’s Magda by the way. I’m the proprietor of this inn. And you are?”

Ben hesitated for a few seconds before giving her his name. “I’m Ben and this is Rey.”

“Well, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, Ben and Rey.” Magda gently patted Rey on the head, earning herself a tired smile from the little girl. “Welcome to the Traveller’s Inn.” She said as she returned Rey’s smile with one of her own.

* * *

They had been on Trask for nearly four months, with Magda’s help, Ben had found employment on the docks. The work was hard and arduous but at least he was earning money. And it was legit. Ben was still determined to avoid going down the same route his father had in his youth. He didn’t want trouble if he could possibly avoid it. With a well-toned and muscular body and his height now reaching six-foot, Ben looked older than his years. He towered over the other dock workers and they knew not to mess with him. He could hold his own in any fight. While he worked during the day, Rey stayed with Magda and her numerous relatives who ran the inn. Like all Mon Calamari, Magda had spawned many offspring, her grandchildren numbered in the dozens.

“Ben!” Rey pushed her way through the throng of Mon Calamari children as she ran to greet Ben after he returned from another particularly arduous shift working on the docks. It was raining again and his shoulder length black hair hung in wet tendrils around his head.

“Hey.” Just seeing Rey lifted Ben’s mood. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, making her giggle. He adored her sweet, joyful laughter. It meant she was happy and that was all that mattered. He set her down in a chair beside him. “So, tell me what you’ve been doing all day?”

Rey launched into a long monologue about what she had been doing. Ben loved listening to Rey talk. Just for a while, all his worries fell away. He lost the tightness in his chest. The muscles in his neck relaxed. After all that had occurred, he felt hope. And hope felt good. With hope came the thought that "things would turn around," that somehow, he would be able to save enough money to fix Grimtaash.

While Rey talked, the other Mon Calamari children joined in. Soon, Ben was surrounded by a sea of voices all talking at once. The loud noise attracted Magda’s attention. She bustled into the back of the inn carrying a tray of food. “Hush, children.” She scolded as she chased them away. “Give poor Ben room to breathe.”

“Thanks, Mags.” Ben smiled tiredly as Magda set the tray in front of him. He and Rey had a room above the inn that they rented off Magda, although often she refused to accept the money, knowing how much they needed it. Ben was eternally grateful that Magda had taken them under her wing. He was just about to dig into the food when he caught the serious expression on Magda’s face. “Is something wrong?”

Magda settled down in the chair opposite him, worry clouding her voice as she spoke. “A young Jedi came into the inn asking about Grimtaash.”

“What did this Jedi look like?” Ben felt his throat tighten. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

“He was male, human, dark-skinned. I think about your age. Who he is Ben? Why would a Jedi be looking for you?” Magda asked.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	9. Tai

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Nine-Tai **

“How long ago was this?” Ben asked Magda. He could already feel his carefully ordered world beginning to crumble around him.

Magda peered at his face, which was suddenly leached of all colour. “Ben, are you in some kind of trouble?” She said in a low voice so as not to alarm Rey.

Magda glanced to the side at the young girl, only to find that Rey already seemed to have picked up that there was something amiss. Her complexion had turned as white as Ben’s. She marvelled at how both of them seemed so attuned with one another.

“Could you watch Rey for me?” Ben said suddenly as he scraped his chair back and rose to his feet. “It won’t be for long.”

“Ben?” Rey whimpered. “I’m scared.”

Ben’s eyes skimmed her face as he hunkered down in front of her. He gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. “You don’t need to be scared. I just have some business I need to take care of. Stay with Mags, she’ll look after you.”

Rey wasn’t convinced at all. She gazed at him with hazel eyes filled with liquid tears. “But you’re scared. I feel it.” She sucked in her lower lip as she tried not to cry.

Ben wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn’t hopeless, but she wouldn’t believe him. Not when she could sense his own loss of hope, sense the pain that he was trying to hide inside. It was becoming visible on his face and he had to avert his gaze. “I’ll be back.” He mumbled, pushing himself back onto his feet.

“Promise?” Rey’s lower lip began to wobble as her old fears of abandonment resurfaced.

Ben managed to relax his mouth into a reassuring smile. “I promise, Rey.”

Rey nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she shuffled closer to Magda. The female Mon Calamari put her arm around Rey’s small shoulders comfortingly. “I’ll look after her, Ben. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Thanks.” Ben locked eyes with Magda for a minute. He could tell by her tone that she was promising him more than just looking after Rey for a few hours. She was promising him she would take care of Rey if he never came back.

* * *

When Ben left the inn, he stepped into a rainstorm. It wasn't just rain; it was a downpour as heavy as Ben had ever seen. Walking through a waterfall couldn't get any wetter. He scowled into the dark of almost noon, his mood a perfect mirror of the sky above. His breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body enough so he could concentrate, and for the first time in a long time, Ben opened himself up to the Force.

The steady breathing that Ben had in motion gave way to deeper puffs when he felt the mysterious energy field around him. The Force flowed through him, buoyed him, connected him to everything. The black-market port was teeming with life. Ben could feel every being, every reptile and insect, every living thing that binds the galaxy together. His breathing returned to normal and he felt as if he could face the problem. Harnessing the power of the Force he reached out and immediately detected the familiar Force signatures of not one but three Jedi. Alarmed, he recognised them as belonging to Tai, Hennix and Voe.

Ben immediately realised his mistake in opening himself up to the Force again. As soon as he detected their Force signatures, they in turn detected his. Ben’s despair was a heady blackness; the way forward vanished to black, not blocked, but like everything was being ripped away from him. The notion of hope had become meaningless, that the three apprentices were here in this remote place felt like a cruel trick of fate, as cruel as any desert mirage. 

Ben knew it was pointless trying to run. Grimtaash remained grounded, the repairs still not fully complete. There was no escape. He stood immobile as the thick, icy sheets of rain obscured his vision. Ben didn’t need his eyes to sense that the trio were making their way toward him. He stood with the water running freely down his face and into his already soaked clothes. As the three Jedi apprentices appeared out of the gloom, Ben managed to arrange his face into an unconcerned mask.

“What are you all doing here?” He demanded.

Voe opened her mouth to issue a sharp retort, but closed it again when Tai motioned for her to be quiet. Ben assumed that Skywalker must have placed Tai in charge over the hot-headed Voe. It seemed in the time he had been gone she remained as fiery and impulsive as ever. She still hadn’t mastered her anger or jealousy toward him, which were not the traits of a true Jedi. And this made her dangerous in Ben’s eyes.

“We’ve been looking for you.” Tai revealed as he took a step forward.

“Why?” Ben’s voice was like a steel trap.

Voe snorted derisively as she impulsively pushed past Tai and squared up to Ben. “Because before you left you were acting weird and you kidnapped an innocent child. Master Skywalker tasked us with tracking you down…”

"You're not a Jedi, Voe, and you never will be. Not with that uncontrollable temper and jealousy of yours.” Ben sneered.

Voe’s dark brown eyes flashed with fury as she reached for her lightsaber, only to find it missing from her belt. She looked up sharply, her face registering shock when she found Ben holding it in the palm of his hand.

“Looking for this?” Ben said in disgust as he launched it high into the air above Voe’s head. It disappeared into the gloom, forcing Voe to run after her weapon in order to retrieve it.

Tai let out a weary sigh, almost as if he had been expecting the confrontation between Ben and Voe. “Go after her, Hennix. I’ll talk to Ben.”

Hennix shrugged nonchalantly. “If that’s what you want.” He replied, not bothering to argue. He turned and followed after Voe.

* * *

Ben’s eyes skimmed Tai’s face restlessly as he tried to work out his intentions. They used to be friend’s once…sort of. Tai had been the only one of Skywalker’s students who had ever shown him any empathy. Had that changed since he’d left and the others had a chance to drip their poison in his ear. “I don’t want any trouble.” He said eventually.

“We’re not here to cause trouble, Ben.” Tai answered carefully.

“Then why are you here? Is it true what Voe said?”

Unlike Voe and Hennix, Tai had always sought to help Ben deal with his insecurities. He trusted Ben and believed there had to be a reasonable explanation why his friend had decided to abandon his Jedi training and taken the child with him. “Master Skywalker asked us to help find you. He’s worried about you. So is your mother. So am I. He feels that perhaps he put too much pressure on you which caused you to act the way you did. I can understand you running away, Ben, especially after what we’ve talked about before…but why take the child with you.”

“As if Skywalker cares about how I feel!” Ben said bitterly. “You don’t understand anything.”

Tai frowned slightly. “Then help me to understand. Where’s the child, Ben? Can I see her?”

“Why?” Ben demanded. “Do you think I’ve hurt her?”

“You know I don’t think that.” Tai replied impatiently. “I want to help. You can trust me, Ben.”

“Can I?” Ben asked bleakly.

“Yes.” Tai stated firmly. “Let me see her, Ben, and then we can talk.”

Ben felt a silence in his soul as he mulled over Tai’s offer. Moments of emptiness still came like an ambush, yet in the company of a true friend a real warmth could return. He had always felt able to trust Tai in the past… “Okay.” He agreed, drawing in a deep breath. “I’ll take you to see Rey. But just you. I want Voe and Hennix kept out of it.”

Tai’s frown melted into a smile. “Done.”

* * *

“Ben.” Magda’s relieved expression at the sight of Ben soon turned to one of ambivalence when she caught sight of Tai behind him. “I see you found your…” Her voice tailed off as she regarded Tai with suspicion.

“This is Tai.” Ben gestured to the young man she had conversed with earlier.

“Humpf.” Magda muttered.

Ben could see that the female Mon Calamari still wasn’t convinced by Tai. “Its okay, Mags. I’ve got this. Can you go and get Rey?”

“You want me to bring her here?” Magda said in surprise. She caught hold of Ben’s arm and pulled him to one side. “Are you sure about this?” She whispered so Tai wouldn’t overhear.

“Yes.” Ben didn’t know whether he was trying to convince her or himself. Either way, he had little choice now. He hoped that once Tai saw that Rey was being well looked after, he could convince Tai to delay his report to Skywalker long enough to give him time to patch up Grimtaash so that he and Rey could leave.

Magda wasn’t happy, but she did as Ben requested and left to fetch Rey. It didn’t take her long to return with Rey anchored to her side. As soon as Rey spotted Ben, her face lit up in relief. She immediately left Magda and ran over to him, but skidded to a halt when she finally noticed the young man dressed in the brown robes of a Jedi standing next to Ben. Turning swiftly, she darted behind Ben and hid behind him, using him as a shield between her and the stranger.

“Its okay, Rey.” Ben said to her gently. “Tai’s a friend.”

Tai took the initiative and knelt down in front of Rey so he was more on her level. She looked back at him; a gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks that made her look vulnerable. “Hello, Rey.” He greeted her warmly.

Rey glanced up at Ben for reassurance. He gave her an encouraging smile and she slowly worked up the nerve to respond. “Hello. I’m Rey and I’m six.” She said in a rush.

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” Tai hid his amused smile. She was such a small little thing. Not at all what he had expected. Skywalker hadn’t said much about her, only that Ben had taken her with him for reasons he wasn’t at liberty to divulge. Tai could sense that Rey was strong with the Force, probably why his master was so keen for her safe return. He wondered again why Ben had taken her. He was clearly attached to the little girl, and she seemed healthy and well cared for. He would be able to reassure Master Skywalker about that at least. “Maybe we should have that talk now.” He said to Ben as he rose to his feet. 

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review._ **


	10. Betrayal

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much for kindly reading and reviewing this story!_ **

** Chapter Ten-Betrayal **

“I’ll take this little one to bed.” Magda said, taking Rey’s hand.

“But I’m not tired yet.” Rey protested. She looked pleadingly in Ben’s direction.

Ben smiled at her fondly. “It’s getting late, Rey. And I need to talk to Tai. You go with Mags and I’ll check in on you later.”

“Promise?” Rey whispered as the familiar anxiety welled in her eyes.

It saddened Ben that even after all this time Rey still worried that he was going to leave one day and never come back. He wondered if she would ever get over the trauma of her parents’ abandonment, like a wound that would never heal. She never talked about it, but he knew it still haunted her dreams. She often woke up in the night crying for them.

Ben held out his arms and Rey ran into them. She clung to him for a minute as he hugged her. “I promise, Rey.” He said gently. “Now go to bed.”

Rey sucked in her lower lip as she tried to contain her tears. She let Magda pull her out of Ben’s arm’s, but continued to look disconsolately over the female Mon Calamari’s shoulder at him as Magda carried her out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Ben turned to face his friend, only to find Tai looking troubled.

“What?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“She seems very attached to you.” Tai pointed out.

“And why is that so surprising?” Ben was immediately on the defensive, feeling that Tai sounded incredulous that anyone could show an emotional attachment to him. It was his parents all over again and made Ben realise that Rey wasn’t the only one whose emotional wounds would never heal.

Tai was confused by his reaction. “Its not surprising. Don’t misunderstand me, Ben.”

Ben’s mouth turned dry. He reached for the glass of water sitting in front of him, condensation beading the outside. He took a sip to wet his throat and placed the glass back on the table. As he tried to compose himself, he ran one finger around the rim of the glass distractedly. 

After sitting knee deep in silence for a while, Tai tried to kickstart the conversation again. “What are you going to do, Ben?” He asked, glancing around the rough-hewn walls of the inn’s rustic kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Ben raised his head and looked at Tai sharply.

“Surely you can’t be intending to stay on here.”

“What’s wrong with here?”

Tai sighed impatiently. “There’s no need to be so argumentative. I’m just showing a genuine concern for your welfare, Ben. This isn’t an ideal environment for a child of Rey’s age-living above an old inn in a black-market port-especially one as Force sensitive as she is.”

“It’s temporary until I save enough to get my ship fixed. And Magda has been very good to us.”

“I’m sure she has.” Tai was getting a little frustrated with Ben’s curt responses. He leaned forward in his seat, resting his hands on the rough paintwork which covered the table. “But what about the future? Where are you going to go next? You can’t keep wandering the galaxy forever. Think of Rey, doesn’t she deserve to be settled somewhere? You’ve proved your point, Ben. Don’t you think its time to come home.”

“You think I left home to prove some kind of point to Skywalker and my parents!” Ben scoffed.

“I know you’ve been struggling with the pressure of living up to your family’s legacy. We spoke about it, remember.” Tai reminded him. “But do you really think running away is the solution? You can’t escape who you are, Ben. You need to accept it and just be yourself otherwise you’ll never find peace.” His eyes showed the same gentle concern that Magda often did when she was trying to give him some good advice.

Ben let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen the tension in his neck and shoulders. He felt that Tai was trying to be empathetic to his situation, but knew that Tai could never truly comprehend the complicated relationship he had with Skywalker and his parents. “When I walked away from everything, Tai, it was with the intention of never coming back.”

Tai was incredulous. “I can’t believe that you really intend to throw away years of Jedi training….”

“I never wanted to be a Jedi!” Ben cut in harshly. “That decision was forced on me by my mother. It was a convenient excuse to send me to my uncle because she didn’t know how to deal with me. As usual my father just went along with it. I wanted to be a pilot like him.” He continued bitterly. “I was foolish to hope he would fight for me….”

“Ben.” Tai tried again.

“No listen to me.” Ben interrupted again fiercely. “I am never going back, Tai. I am going to make my own way. I am going to make my own decisions. I don’t need or want anything from them. Rey and I are fine on our own. So, you can go back and tell Skywalker you’ve seen Rey, that’s she well looked after and happy, and he just needs to leave us alone.”

The storm had ebbed to nothingness, now the silence was as pure as the wintry blanket outside the inn. Tai seemed lost for words after Ben’s outburst and he remained that way for a while.

Ben breathed deeply in the sudden silence, he knew tensing against the shaking of his limbs was useless but he did it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what he knew he could not. He needed to drink in the silence to counteract the fear that threatened to engulf him. As he picked up the glass again to drink, he watched Tai covertly, hoping in his heart that his friend would take him at his word and just leave and go make his report to Skywalker.

“Don’t you think you’re being selfish? So far you’ve only spoken about what you want.” Tai said suddenly. “What about Rey? What kind of life can you provide for her? This?” He looked around the inn scathingly. “Aren’t you doing to her exactly what you say your family did to you? You are making decisions for her and stopping her from realising her full potential. She’s strong with the Force, Ben. I can feel it and so can you. With the proper training she could be exceptional. Don’t project your own demons and unhappiness onto her, Ben. That’s not fair and deep down you know it.”

Ben nearly choked on the water. He threw the glass back on the table and glared at Tai. “You sound just like Skywalker.” He snapped. “You pretend to listen but then twist my words and throw them back at me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Tai pleaded. “I’m trying to be your friend, Ben. I’m trying to give you a fresh perspective. To see things from a different point of view.”

“No!” Ben argued. “You’re just acting as Skywalker’s mouthpiece. I did what you wanted. You’ve seen Rey. Now you can go.”

The air was so brittle it could snap, and if it didn’t, Ben felt he might. He didn’t want to speak another word to Tai, what was left to say? Platitudes wouldn’t cut it right now….

The scream that rent the air was as good as a siren. It was unmistakably Rey. The scream was the kind of sound that bypassed Ben’s logical thinking and went direct to his emotional response. High pitched and raw it sent his heart racing with fear. He took off toward it, full pelt, with Tai hot on his heels. He crashed into the room where she was supposed to be sleeping, only to find the bed turned upside down and Rey missing.

Dread owned Ben, pushing against him like an invisible gale. His stomach locked up tight, nothing getting in or out. His teeth locked together when Rey materialised in front of him in the semi-darkness of the room-her hazel eyes were wide with terror, a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet-a hand he recognised as belonging to Voe.

“Rey!” Ben tried to reach out to her but she disappeared into the ether.

The dread was an invisible demon sitting heavy on his shoulders and only he could hear the sharpening of its knives. His face paled, then the tremor in his hands began as he focused his anger and despair on the one closest to him. “You!” He raged at a confused Tai. “This was all part of your plan. You distract me while the others take her. I’m so stupid. I led you right to her. I should never have trusted you!”

Tai shook his head in denial. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ben. You can trust me. I honestly only came here to talk to you.”

“Liar!” Ben yelled. He pulled a blaster on Tai, the one his Uncle Lando had gifted him when he was a kid, which he carried with him everywhere. “You’re in league with Voe and Hennix. Where are they taking her? Tell me right now!”

Uneasiness shone in Tai’s dark brown eyes. “You think Voe took Rey?”

“I know she did.”

“How do you know?”

“Don’t waste my time, Tai. I know you’re a part of this.” Ben growled. “Where are they taking her?”

Tai ran his fingers over his face as tried to comprehend what was happening. Could Voe really have acted on her own volition and kidnapped Rey to take back to Skywalker? And would Hennix really have helped her? He couldn’t believe they would do such a thing. Their mission had been to find Ben and the child, then report back to Skywalker. He knew that Voe could be rash and impulsive, but this was on a whole other level. Tai knew that his fellow apprentice had been struggling, she was desperate to impress Skywalker, and sometimes that pushed her to act without thinking.

“Answer me, Tai.” Ben demanded again.

Tai tried to pull himself together. “The Verity.” He breathed. “They must have taken her to the ship.”

Ben felt like a ticking time bomb was going off in his head. He couldn’t stop it, reverse it or slow it down. Each tick dragged him forward, helpless to what was coming. He could no more avoid it than the beating of his own heart. He pushed past Tai, no longer believing he was complicit with the others, and charged out of the inn toward the landing docks in a last futile attempt to get to Rey before Voe and Hennix took her away on their starship.

* * *

Ben sprinted over the damp earth like he was wading through treacle. He heaved his legs against the strong gale blowing outside, against the pressure building on his chest and hitting his face like it intended to go right through. With eyes squinted to let in only enough light in to navigate, he never slackened his pace until he reached the landing docks. But he was already too late. The wind tore at his hair as he cast his despairing gaze to the sky only to find The Verity soaring toward space.

_He was too late._

_Rey was gone._

_And with Grimtaash still grounded, he couldn’t go after her._

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	11. A Friend in Need

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Eleven-A Friend in Need **

The sound of emptiness in Ben’s mind and heart was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced his pale and wet skin as he finally began to move. He ran across the slippery path, his posture weakened by the weight of his soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring down, mixing with the salty tears travelling down his face. After all his promises to Rey to give her a safe and secure life, he had let her down in the worst possible way. He was completely devastated. The guilt already gnawing at his consciousness, dragging him down into the depths of despair.

When he arrived back at the inn, he found Magda in the midst of giving Tai a severe dressing down. Angry tears were glistening in her eyes as she spoke, Tai’s head was slightly bowed, he wasn’t even bothering to defend himself.

“Since when have the Jedi been in the business of kidnapping children!” Magda demanded. When Ben staggered into the kitchen, she stopped ranting and looked in his direction hopefully, expecting to find Rey with him. When she saw that he was alone, her face fell. “Where is she? What happened?”

“I was too late. She’s gone, Mags.” Ben’s facial expression revealed the extent of his anguish. He fell into an empty chair and slumped at the kitchen table, his brows creased and face tense.

“They won’t hurt her, Ben.” Tai finally spoke for the first time.

Ben’s jaw tightened as his fingers curled into a tight fist. He was so close to hitting Tai. It took an enormous of self-restraint to remain seated. “They forcibly took Rey against her will. And you expect me to believe they won’t hurt her.” He accused.

Tai’s face flushed with shame. “I’m sorry, Ben. I never expected Voe to do something like this. I know she can act rashly at times…”

“Don’t you dare defend her!”

“I’m not.” Tai mumbled.

For the first time in a long time, Ben allowed the darkness he felt swallow him whole for a little while, in a desperate attempt to numb the pain of Rey’s loss. Old voices, ones he had hoped had been buried forever, began making themselves known, dripping the same old poison in his ear. “ _The Jedi did this-Skywalker planned this; he wants you to fail. You can’t trust any of them.”_

Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and it was too much for him to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger pushed him back on his feet. And the target of his ire was Tai. It was only Magda stepping into his line of sight that stopped Ben from following through with his intent to…to what?

Ben blinked in confusion, slowly emerging from the anger that had briefly possessed him. Having the anger dissipate allowed him to breathe, to think clearly for the first time since Rey had been taken. The voice was wrong about one thing, there was still someone he could trust-he focused his gaze on Magda. “Will you help me?” He asked.

“Yes. Anything.”

“I need money to finish fixing my ship.”

“Oh, I can do better than that.” Magda said with as she motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

“Ow, the feral little rat bit me.” Hennix complained as he attempted to buckle Rey into her seat. The long tentacles hanging from his face quivered with annoyance as he examined the blood welling on his hand.

Voe looked over her shoulder at the male Quarren and glared. “What did you expect? I told you to be careful. The kid has been hanging around Solo for too long. She was bound to pick up his bad habits.”

Hennix was beginning to regret listening to Voe. He wasn’t so sure that Master Skywalker would be too forgiving when they turned up with the child and without Ben in tow. He wouldn’t look too kindly on them leaving Tai behind, either. Everyone knew that Tai was the Jedi master’s favourite and most trusted apprentice. It was why he had been put in charge of the mission.

“Now just be a good little girl and stay there.” Hennix warned Rey. His reward was a fierce scowl from the little girl. He muttered an oath under his breath about ‘kriffing kids’ before settling next to Voe in the co-pilots seat. “I think we’ve made a mistake leaving Tai behind. We should go back for him. It’ll soften the blow with Master Skywalker if he’s with us.”

“Don’t be stupid, Hennix.” Voe snapped. “If we go back, Solo will be onto us.”

“So? There’s three of us and one of him. We can easily subdue him if he gives us trouble.” Hennix boasted.

Voe pursed her lips and frowned slightly. “I think you’ve forgotten how strong Solo is with the Force.”

Hennix gave Voe a sly glance. “Afraid your old rival will best you again?”

“Shut up, Hennix.” Voe shot him a death glare.

Hennix shook his head at her bad-tempered expression. He would be glad to get back to the Jedi temple. Whatever Skywalker’s reaction was going to be, he was determined that he should be absolved of all blame. If it was anyone’s fault, it was Tai’s for being such a poor leader, and Voe for being such a hot head. He was simply following orders…

“I want to go home now.” Rey’s small voice broke through his introspection.

Hennix sighed and twisted around in his seat so he could look at the little girl’s anxious face. Her eyes were glassy, her skin pale, with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Hennix turned back around to the console in front of him. He felt sorry for the girl in a way. The poor kid had lost her parents and had been hauled around the galaxy by Solo for the last few months. It was no wonder the frail little thing was terrified. It reaffirmed his belief that he and Voe were doing the right thing.

“I forgive you for biting my hand, kid.” Hennix looked over at his shoulder in Rey’s direction again, only to find her seat empty. The straps buckling her in place had been pulled apart and she was gone. He climbed hastily out of the co-pilots seat, knocking into Voe as he did so.

“Watch what you’re doing, Hennix.”

“She’s gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Voe scoffed.

“I’m telling you the kid’s gone.” Hennix insisted.

Voe clamped her teeth together and let out an exasperated sigh. “You didn’t strap her in properly. Do I have to do everything?” She grouched. She scrambled out of the pilot’s seat and stood next to Hennix, her eyes scanning the cockpit in confusion when she couldn’t see any sign of Rey. “This is ridiculous…she has to be hiding in here somewhere.”

Hennix grumbled under his breath as he began to help Voe search the rest of the cockpit but to no avail. There was no sign of the kid. It was like Rey had simply vanished into the ether. He tugged on his long tentacles in bewilderment. “Maybe she snuck out through the doors.”

“The doors are sealed, stupid.” Voe retorted.

“Instead of wasting time calling me names, perhaps we should search the rest of the ship. She’s definitely not in here, Voe.” Hennix countered irritably. He slammed his hand on the door’s controls, unlocking them. They slid open with a faint whoosh and he stormed out of the cockpit and reached for the ladder leading down into the belly of the starship.

Voe frowned as she scanned the cockpit one last time with suspicious eyes. “I see Solo has taught you a few tricks, kid.” She muttered under her breath. “Just don’t think you can outwit me.”

With one last glance around the cockpit, Voe switched the ship onto autopilot before following after Hennix. As soon as the doors slid closed behind the Jedi apprentices, one of the panels in the floor began to slide open. Rey’s head popped up and she used her hands to haul herself out from the small hiding space underneath the floor.

* * *

Ben didn’t think he would ever be able to express enough gratitude towards Magda and the other Mon Calamari who had come to his aid in his hour of need. Even though most of them had already spent the day toiling on the docks, they had selflessly worked alongside him during what remained of the night to help get Grimtaash into some kind of working order. Tai had also offered his services, Ben had refused his help, but Tai pitched in anyway.

Dawn sent shimmering rays over the placid ocean, bestowing a golden path from the shore to the horizon. Ben blinked toward the sun that brought with it a renewed sense of hope. He let the moment sink in, soothing his burden as the nascent rays touched his skin. He felt Magda come to stand beside him. “I wish there was something I could do to thank you, Mags.” He said huskily.

“You can thank me by finding that little girl we’ve all grown fond of.” Magda replied with a small smile. Then to his surprise the female Mon Calamari reached up and pulled him into a motherly hug. “Rey isn’t the only one we’ve grown fond of. Stay safe, Ben. I don’t think this old woman’s heart could take it if anything happened to either of you.”

Ben blinked back tears as he returned Magda’s hug. He tried to remember if his own mother had ever hugged him this way. It was with great sadness that he bid Magda and the other Mon Calamari goodbye, promising to get back in touch when he found Rey.

* * *

As Ben fired up Grimtaash’s engines he glanced to the side at Tai. Despite his continued animosity toward the young Jedi apprentice, Tai had still insisted on coming with him. “Just don’t get in my way.” He warned.

“I just want to help.” Tai replied wearily.

“I’ve heard that before.” Ben responded sourly. He was about to initiate take off when he received an incoming hail from another ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tai’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at who was trying to make contact. The signal was coming from The Verity.

Ben quickly flicked a switch on the console to open the comm. It crackled for a minute until he managed to clean up the signal. Then through the speakers he heard Rey’s timid voice come through loud and clear. “Ben? Is that you? Please help…”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	12. Discovery

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Twelve-Discovery **

Ben’s stress response had been jacked up so high, when he heard Rey’s trembling voice being transmitted through the comms system, his sheer relief was difficult to put into words. It took him longer than it should have to respond, and he was annoyed when Tai beat him to it.

“This is Tai, Rey. Ben’s with me. Are you okay?”

“I’m scared.” Rey whispered.

“Don’t be- “

“Shut up.” Ben growled as he cut Tai off and took control of the conversation. “Rey, it’s me, are you hurt?”

“No.” Rey answered so quietly he could hardly hear her. “Ben, I don’t like it here.”

“I’m coming to get you, Rey.” Ben promised fervently. It cut him to the quick to hear how scared she was. He tried to focus his emotions, his mind constantly regurgitating the worries about what could go wrong. Right now, he had no new or brilliant solutions to offer, he could only do what he’d always done- take each minute as it comes.

“You promise?” Rey asked meekly.

“I promise.” Ben knew he needed to coax more information out of her. He was intrigued by how she had managed to tap into the Verity’s communication array. She was resourceful and he couldn’t be prouder of her. “Where are Hennix and Voe, Rey?” He did his level best to keep his voice steady. Even saying their names brought back a rush of anger.

“They left the cockpit to go and look for me. I hid under the floor so they couldn’t see me.” Rey said in a rush, her breaths were coming quick and fast. It was obvious she was beginning to panic.

Ben spoke to her calmly in an effort to allay her fears. He reminded her of the Jedi meditation techniques he’d taught her in order to focus the mind. To his relief he heard her breathing slow down to more normal levels. “You’re doing great, Rey. Now I just need you to follow my instructions. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ben exhaled slowly. “First I’m going to need you to seal the doors into the cockpit to stop Hennix and Voe getting back in.”

“K.’” Rey scampered off to do his bidding and everything went quiet.

“Ben?” Tai interrupted him.

“I said keep out of it.” Ben whispered harshly.

Tai frowned at the frustrated anger in his tone but forged ahead anyway. “Whatever you’re planning won’t work.” He argued. “Voe and Hennix will soon be able to override the doors controls from the other side.”

“It will keep them out long enough for Rey to work on overriding the autopilot.”

Tai stared at Ben in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Ben?” He exclaimed. “She’s just a kid. Even an apprentice engineer would have trouble incapacitating an unfamiliar starship. You’re putting her at unnecessary risk. Anything could go wrong.”

Ben’s eyes glared with an intensity that made Tai’s chest tighten in alarm. “Don’t you dare accuse me of putting Rey’s life at risk!” He growled. “Especially when you are part of the reason why she’s in trouble in the first place. You don’t know her like I do, or what she’s capable of. She was taught by the best. Me.”

* * *

The extra exertion was bringing on more breathlessness, like the air around her was devoid of all oxygen. Rey concentrated on Ben’s soothing voice as he calmly talked her through the difficult task. Several wires of varying colours spilled from the console into her lap. Her hands shook as she used the tools she had found stowed at the rear of the cockpit to her advantage. She had already overridden the autopilot, now she was working on sending out a tracking signal to Grimtaash, to give Ben a better chance of pinpointing the Verity’s exact position.

Muffled voices came from the other side of the sealed doors leading into the cockpit. Rey recognised Voe’s high pitched whine as she banged on the doors in frustration, setting off a metallic ring around the cockpit’s interior. A faint whimper left Rey’s mouth and she briefly lost concentration.

“You’re doing well, Rey. Just remember what I taught you.”

Ben’s voice was deep when he spoke. He spoke as if he controlled the world, his experience seeping through. Rey felt the tightness in her throat ease at his quiet confidence in her abilities. Even in her desperation, she was determined to make him proud. With renewed fervour, she soon had the last wire slotted into place. She jammed the opened panel in the console back into its former position and fled back to her hiding place under the floor.

By the time Voe and Hennix managed to bypass the locking system on the cockpit’s doors, Rey was safely tucked away out of sight. The two Jedi apprentices couldn’t believe it when they realised that the autopilot had been disabled while they had been wasting time on their fruitless search. The Verity was now left drifting in space.

Voe smacked her clenched fists on the console in a fit of pique. “The little brat!” She cussed in a very un-jedi like manner. “She did this. She must have been here the whole time.”

Hennix tugged on his long tentacles in agitation-a sign of intense stress in a male Quarren. “She’s a kid. There’s no way she could have done this.” He peered around the cockpit’s interior anxiously as if expecting a hidden foe to suddenly leap out of the shadows and attack him.

“Don’t be a fool, Hennix!” Voe scoffed. “Who else could it have been? She’s in here somewhere. And if I have to rip up every panel in this room in order to find her, I will.”

* * *

Ben knew he was being reckless. He didn’t care. He would push Grimtaash until she broke apart if it got him to Rey faster. Even as the engines turned, his brain relaxed as he tapped into the Force, there was still a way to go and all he had to do was let this technological bird fly him there. The starship felt entirely organic under his guiding hand. He called upon years of learned skill from his own father, utilising every trick in the book Han had taught him to pilot Grimtaash faster. He ignored Tai’s concerned protests- Grimtaash was his- he knew how adept she was at manoeuvring through space. And with him at the helm he was confident that he would reach the Verity’s last location before Skywalker’s traitorous apprentices had managed to pick apart all of Rey’s hard work and move on.

* * *

Ben was fully plugged into the creative energy of the Force. He gave himself over to it. His heightened feeling of euphoria felt intoxicating after cutting himself off from it for so long. The dark blanket of space spread before him, with myriads of stars dotting the blanket in an intricate pattern.

This was space.

This was home.

* * *

As the panel above her head was ripped away, Rey became rigid with fear. She looked up at Voe’s angry face hovering above her. There was no softness in that gaze. It was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred. Disgust perhaps. Disconcerted, Rey averted her eyes, she felt Voe’s fingers curl cruelly into the back of her tunic and haul her out of her hiding place. Rey didn’t struggle. She sensed her best course of action was to behave if she didn’t want to endure the angry young Jedi’s wrath.

Voe shoved Rey roughly back into the same seat as before and buckled her in again. This time she tightened the straps around her upper body so tight that there was barely wriggle room. “Don’t you dare move, you little wretch.” A stinging slap across the face followed that warning.

“Kriffing hell, Voe!” Hennix cried, disturbed by her lack of control. “Stop it! She’s just an innocent kid.” He leaned down to examine the blossoming red mark spreading across the pale skin of Rey’s cheek.

“She is far from innocent.” Voe retorted icily. “She’s been around Solo, remember. Now help me get this ship moving.” She ordered.

“No.” Hennix protested faintly. He was losing his nerve. He knew Voe could be fiery, but he had never seen her as fired up as this. She was brimming with righteous anger. “This is a bad idea. We should contact Master Skywalker and admit what we’ve done.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Hennix.” Voe hissed. “If you do that, you’ll ruin everything. You’ll paint us as the ones in the wrong. Which we are not. We had no choice but to take her. Solo wasn’t going to give her up. And Tai’s idea of persuading Solo to return peacefully was never going to work.”

Hennix continued to regard Voe dubiously. She was twisting everything around to suit her own narrative. She was allowing her hatred and jealousy of Ben Solo to cloud her judgement. They had always been close friends, Hennix knew that Voe was highly ambitious and determined to impress Master Skywalker, but lately her attempts to claim the top spot were becoming ever more aggressive. And that aggression made her impulsive and reckless. Just like now. It was difficult to admit to himself, but he was becoming afraid of Voe.

“I’ll help you.” Hennix eventually agreed. “The sooner we get the kid to Master Skywalker the better.”

And the sooner he could get away from Voe, he thought to himself.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review_**.


	13. Emotional Reunion

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirteen-Emotional Reunion **

When distance is immaterial, so is speed, and so the idea of time becomes a thing that is malleable. The galaxy spread out before Ben, observing the motions of lifeforms upon other planets that had entirely different notions of time and reality to his. Both lost all meaning to him as he continued to push Grimtaash to her limits in an effort to reach Rey quickly before Voe and Hennix had a chance to fix the Verity and move on.

When Ben finally reached their last pinpointed location, only to find them already gone, his anger boiled over. He noted Tai’s worried expression as he clenched his fists on the console so tight that his knuckles turned white. He knew the young Jedi apprentice had considered his piloting extremely reckless. Ben had gotten grim amusement pointing out to Tai that he had never flown with Han Solo-his father’s piloting skills were the definition of reckless.

Now it was a game of catch up. They had closed the gap, but it meant chasing the Verity’s crew all the way back to the Jedi temple. Ben had hoped to intercept the starship and retrieve Rey before that happened. He had to accept now that a confrontation with Skywalker was almost inevitable. With great difficulty he swallowed down the anger that was like a growing fire-seed in his belly so that he could focus all his attention on what needed to be done.

* * *

As Ben recognised the familiar constellations leading up to the secret location of the Jedi temple, he felt his animosity building up again. When he had left with Rey to start a new life, he had hoped to never see this place again. And here he was, right back where he had started. From the viewscreen in front of him, he could see the Verity in the distance. They had finally caught up with the starship and would be arriving at the temple at the exact same time. Ben could see the semi-illuminated rear engines of the Verity glowing in the darkness, the lower half shining around the rim, the upper half several shades darker. As the Verity dipped the line between shadow and light moved.

As both ships began to make their descent toward the planet’s surface, from the night came a sound as if thunder could be stretched. Ben tilted his head upward, seeking lights that flash, the red and white in the deepest of blue skies. For a moment he became still, feeling the cool air, breathing in a steady rhythm. Then there they were, those crazy passing stars, flying high, overhead as they finally touched the planet’s surface and Grimtaash’s engines fell silent.

* * *

As Ben descended the ramp the tension inside him grew. He could sense Skywalker’s presence close by even if he couldn’t see him yet. He could feel the breath getting caught in his chest and knew the fear of having to deal with his uncle again was gaining on him. He breathed shallow to find a way to release the tension. The more apprehensive he got, the more worried he became that he would lose control over his anger and prove everyone right and that he wasn’t to be trusted with Rey.

_Calm._

_He needed to be calm._

_He could do it._

_For Rey’s sake._

_He would._

* * *

It was a picture-perfect day-blue skies, no wind, ambient temperature. Ben could feel the anticipation building inside him as he sprinted, leaving Tai further and further behind him as he concentrated on the three figures running ahead of him in the distance. Voe and Hennix were moving at a fast pace, desperate to reach the Jedi temple and Skywalker before he did.

They didn’t stand a chance of beating him.

Ben ran, his feet kissing the land. He was built for speed. Months of strenuous work had given him the physique of a pro-athlete. Breathing steady, heart strong, he continued to close the gap. He could see Rey now, Hennix had resorted to carrying her. Her head was resting on the Quarren’s shoulder, her face covered by a loose swathe of shiny brunette hair.

Each one of Ben’s mighty strides were worth at least two of Voe and Hennix’s. Voe glanced over her shoulder to check on him often and he got immense satisfaction when he saw fear tensing her face. She was afraid of him. Scared of his reaction. Good. She was right to be afraid. He would make her pay for what she had done. One day. But not yet. Not yet. Right now, he had other priorities.

Ben was outrunning the two jedi apprentices, barely breaking a sweat and not panting in the least, he gave a sudden spurt and bypassed them completely. Voe and Hennix came to a staggering halt as he stood in their path, blocking them from completing their journey toward the jedi temple.

As Ben approached them with stormy eyes, he could hear their pounding hearts and rasping gasps of air. “Give her to me.” He demanded.

Hennix immediately complied, not willing to engage in combat with an angry Solo. He ignored Voe’s wrathful glare as he bent down and placed a trembling Rey gently onto the ground. He then stepped back a few paces. “She’s fine. She’s not hurt. We looked after her.” He called out to Ben.

Ben ignored the Quarren’s pathetic entreaties. His sole focus was on Rey. Her hair had slipped out of its loose braid and now fell in tangled waves around her face. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose stood out in stark relief against the paleness of her skin as her hazel eyes welled with tears of relief at the sight of him. Ben’s face split into a rare happy grin and in fast easy strides he closed the last remaining distance between them. Before Rey knew it, she was hugging him tightly, her tears dripping down her cheeks on to his shirt. His arms scooped her up, pushing everything she had suffered into the background, making her forget everything except for his smiling face in front of her.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	14. Luke Skywalker

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fourteen-Luke Skywalker **

Ben watched his uncle approach with wary eyes. Skywalker was dressed in the familiar white tunic and long, light brown robes, similar to the Jedi masters of old. Ben was wearing all black-black leather jacket (identical to the brown one his father often wore), black pants and boots. A black leather holster, which held the blaster Lando had gifted him as a child, hung low on his hips. Another holster crisscrossed the upper half of his torso, hiding his lightsaber from public view.

“I hardly recognised you.” Luke’s initial greeting was lacklustre as always. His sky-blue eyes drifted to Rey standing half hidden behind Ben. His expression softened and he bent down slightly as he introduced himself. “I’m Luke.” He said gently. “We didn’t get a chance to meet properly before.”

Ben scowled, hearing the criticism beneath the supposed pleasantries. He had an urge to snatch Rey and hide her out of sight of Skywalker, but stopped short of carrying through with it. Rey was able to decide for herself.

“You must be Rey.” Luke continued in the same gentle tone. He reached out his hand toward her but she recoiled slightly. Luke relaxed his facial features into a more welcoming smile and lowered himself further so they were more on the same level. “Don’t be afraid, little one. Nothing can harm you here.”

Ben stared at his uncle incredulously. “Are you serious?” He sneered as his hostile gaze moved to Voe and Hennix. Voe glared right back, while Hennix struggled to make eye contact. “They kidnapped Rey….”

“Now is not the time, Ben.” Luke interrupted him. “Let’s get your little companion settled somewhere comfortable, then we can debate the rights and wrongs about what happened.”

Ben ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair three times in quick succession and fixed his uncle in a stare that could have frozen the ground at their feet. “Rey stays with me.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Ben.” Luke did little to hide his frustration with his nephew’s stubbornness. “She will be well looked after. Dinner is just about to be served. I’m sure she must be hungry. She can eat with the other young padawans.” His attention shifted to Hennix. “Go and fetch young Finn for me, Hennix. He’ll look after her.”

Hennix, relieved to be out of the firing line and away from Ben’s fiery glare, quickly left to do Skywalker’s bidding.

“Who’s Finn?” Ben demanded. He had never heard the name before. “Don’t tell me you’ve been recruiting more kids, when you’re already struggling to teach the ones you already have adequately.”

“Stop being facetious, Ben.” Luke snapped impatiently.

“I’m not being facetious. I’m speaking the truth. You are spreading yourself too thin, Master Skywalker. Some of your apprentices are slipping through the net-like this one for instance.” Ben argued as he pointed at a glowering Voe.

“How dare you!” Voe exploded hotly. She struggled to school her pretty features into a pleading expression when she noticed Skywalker frowning at her temperamental outburst. “I did everything you asked of me, Master Skywalker. Unfortunately, due to Tai’s indecisiveness and lack of leadership, I was forced to take control of a delicate situation. The little girl was being kept in less-than-ideal circumstances, so I took it upon myself to remove her from a potentially dangerous situation. Hennix agreed with me. He’ll back up everything I’ve just told you.”

Knuckles white from clenching his fists too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, Ben’s tall form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was slowly turning red with suppressed rage. “You liar! Wait until Tai gets here, he’ll dispute everything you’ve just said. You’re pathetic.”

A smug smile pulled at the corners of Voe’s full lips. “We all know that Tai pities you. Sometimes he’s too compassionate for his own good. In most circumstances that’s a good thing, but when it concerns you it becomes a hindrance. Someone needed to make a decision and act on it for the good of that little girl right there.” She countered, pointing a finger in Rey’s direction. “And that’s what I did, Master Skywalker.” Voe added as she smoothed her features into a contrite expression for the older man’s benefit.

“She hit me.” Rey piped up suddenly. She darted a nervous glance up at Ben when she felt everyone’s attention fall on her suddenly.

“That’s not true.” Voe said defensively. “The kid was getting hysterical. My hand accidentally came into contact with her when I was trying to restrain her.”

Every word Voe spoke stung, only fuelling the fire that burned inside of Ben. He was struggling to suppress his anger toward Voe anyway, but after learning she had dared to hit Rey, it was like she added gasoline to it. His jaw rooted, and he felt the Force ripple through his fingers, as with one wide sweep of his hand, he tossed Voe backwards like she weighed nothing more than a feather. She landed heavily a few feet away, the wind knocked out of her completely.

“Ben!” Luke commanded. “Enough!”

Ben’s eyes narrowed as burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. Breathing heavily, his gaze fell away from his livid uncle when he felt a slight tug on the leg of his pants. Looking down, he found Rey staring up at him anxiously. The black cloud of Ben’s anger immediately dissipated under her worried scrutiny and he was filled with shame at his loss of control.

“I don’t like it here.” Rey said tremulously.

Ben hunkered down in front of her, stretching out one hand to rest on her gravity drawn shoulders. The sadness in her expressive eyes hurt him, and he hated that he was partly the cause. He opened his mouth to reassure her that they were going to leave now, but was interrupted not only by the late arrival of Tai, but also Hennix, who had brought the new padawan Finn back with him.

“Rey.” Luke intervened quickly before his nephew could say anything. “This is Finn.”

Rey stared at the dark-skinned little boy with the twinkling eyes and bright smile who was looking at her with interest. “Hi.” He said cheerfully. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” Rey whispered.

“Good.” Finn’s smile widened. “Come with me. You can sit next to me if you like.”

“Thanks.” Rey mumbled shyly.

Finn reached for her hand and began to tow her after him. “How old are you?” He asked.

“Six.” Rey answered as she glanced over her shoulder in Ben’s direction. Ben shot her reassuring smile and she immediately relaxed as she let Finn lead her away.

Ben pushed himself back onto to his feet and slowly turned to face his uncle again. “You win.” He said coolly. “It seems we won’t be leaving just yet.”

“This is not a game, Ben.” Luke sighed. “I just want to talk.”

“That depends if you’re actually going to listen this time.”

“I always listen.” Luke responded without a hint of irony.

Gloom crept into Ben like the damp into bare timber. It seeped into his pores, travelling to his heart which beat more morosely. His shoulders slumped in defeat and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. His mouth set in a semi-pout as he followed his uncle back toward the one place he hoped never to set foot in again-the jedi temple.

* * *

As Tai closed the heavy wooden door behind him, Ben cast his sour gaze in Skywalker’s direction. “You heard Tai.” He said sarcastically. “Do you believe my version of events now?”

Luke sat back in his seat and regarded his nephew with a troubled expression. “You really don’t need to be so defensive. I never stated that I didn’t believe you.”

Ben felt the tips of his ears getting hot. He lounged in his seat, knowing that would irritate Skywalker when he didn’t sit up straight. He waited for his uncle to chide him, but it seemed that the older man was willing to let it go for now. “What are you going to do about, Voe?” He demanded instead.

“She will be suitably reprimanded for her rash actions; I can assure you.” Luke answered evenly.

“That’s not good enough. She kidnapped Rey and hit her. She needs to be punished properly.” Ben argued.

“That is not your decision to make.” Luke replied evenly.

“You’re going to let her get away with it again.” Ben accused. “When will you realise you’ve failed with Voe. She’ll never be a jedi. Not with that uncontrollable temper and jealousy of hers.”

“You are in no position to judge, Ben, considering your own past actions.” Luke pointed out. “With proper training- “

“You think you can train the darkness out of her? It hasn’t worked so far. In fact, it’s made her more- “

“Stop it, Ben.” Luke cut in, finally losing his patience. “This rivalry you have with Voe needs to stop.”

“The only rivalry is on her side. I couldn’t care less about her.” Ben snapped back. “You promise to listen but like always you sit in judgement of me. Nothing has changed. Why do you think I left in the first place?”

“Ben...”

“No!” Ben retorted. “I’m done talking to you. I’m going.” He said, rising from his chair.

“Of course, I can’t stop you.” Luke said, frowning.

“Good. Finally, we understand each other. Goodbye, Uncle.” Ben sneered as he dropped the title of master, he no longer considered himself one of Skywalker’s students.

“I haven’t finished.” Luke continued and Ben drew to an abrupt halt. “As I said, I can’t stop you leaving, although I very much wish you would put aside your animosity and reconsider….”

“No chance.” Ben said through gritted teeth as he kept his back turned toward his uncle.

“If that is your final decision.”

“It is.”

“Fine, but you’ll be going alone.”

“What?” Ben’s eyes narrowed as he spun on his heel so he was facing Skywalker again.

“You can leave if you want to, Ben. But I can’t in good conscience let you take Rey with you. The others have told me of the desperate circumstances you were living in on Trask.”

“That’s not true!” Ben denied hotly. “They’re lying!”

“So, you weren’t living in the attic above an inn in a black-market port?” Luke’s tone was scathing.

“It was temporary.” Ben growled. “We made good friends there. Rey was happy and well cared for.”

“I beg to differ. She may have been well cared for but happy is another matter.” Luke walked around his desk to stand in front of his glowering nephew. “I think you saw what you wanted to see. Its clear Rey is very attached to you. She’s sensitive and mindful of upsetting you. I sense how strong she is with the Force. She needs stability and a place to nurture her growing ability. Do you really want to deny her that chance? Do you really think wandering around the galaxy, living hand to mouth, is giving her a good and secure life? You can’t be selfish, Ben. If you really care for her, then let her go.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review._ **


	15. The Only Choice

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifteen-The Only Choice **

Ben’s depression-it began eating him up. He walked away from his uncle without saying another word. Skywalker didn’t follow him, perceiving that his troubled nephew needed some time alone to think. He expected that Ben would come to the same conclusions he had about Rey. The gifted little girl needed stability, a safe place to nurture her growing ability.

Ben looked up at the sky. It was one of those baby-blue skies, not the psychedelic candy-blue nor the washed-out grey so characteristic of wintry mornings. He felt the balmy air kiss his skin but felt no warmth from the sun’s rays. Even though it was a beautiful day, the world no longer seemed magical. The sky no longer seemed limitless. The chirping of the birds no longer music to his ears. Ben felt surrounded by darkness. Not from the practical point of view, but from his mental state. The tears wanted to roll down, but they were too stubborn. They just wouldn't come.

Depression has a floor, a rock bottom. Ben felt like he’d reached it. Skywalker had called him out for being selfish when it came to Rey. Even Tai had hinted at the same thing back on Trask. He had a difficult decision to make and Ben didn’t think he had the strength to do it. He had promised Rey that he would never leave her, but what if leaving her was the best thing for her.

Rey had always been his one little piece of true happiness, the one who gave him unconditional love. She was his hope. His ray of sunshine. It was the reason he’d called her Rey; he had never learned her true name. She had accepted the name he’d given her, just like she accepted everything about him. Rey had entered his life when he had been at his lowest point. She had stopped the loneliness that had been like a vice on his heart. He had always felt isolated-from his parents, from his peers, his wider family. Rey was his anchor; without her he knew he would drift further into the void of darkness that was eating away at his soul.

The thought of leaving her behind at the temple was slowly killing Ben, taking what was once his inner light and replacing it with a darkness that overshadowed each moment. It was the fuel of his nightmares, the reason he struggled to breathe when his uncle had called him out on his selfishness. He wondered where was the limit? When comes the point at which he couldn’t take anymore and the help begins? Because he needed to know; he really needed to know.

* * *

Without even realising what direction he walked in, like some invisible string tied him to wherever she was, Ben found himself outside of the dining hall-a separate building all of its own, set slightly back to one side of the Jedi temple. The dining room was elegant in a minimalist sort of way, yet still echoed the natural world outside the temple. The table dominated the space, an elongated ellipse of oak with the raw bark at the edges. Ben’s eyes immediately sought Rey; it didn’t take him long to spot her among the young group of padawans sitting at one end of the table. Beside her was Finn, he was chatting animatedly to Rey, who seemed more interested in devouring what was on her plate, then what the new young padawan had to say.

“I thought I might find you here.” Tai seemed to materialise out of nowhere, making Ben jump slightly. Tai followed the direction of Ben’s gaze and his expression became thoughtful. “She looks to be settling in nicely.”

“How would you know?” Ben scowled. “You know nothing about Rey.”

Tai sighed. “I’m just making an observation, Ben. Why don’t you come in and get something to eat? You must be hungry.”

“No.”

“Still so stubborn.” Tai shook his head. “What did Master Skywalker say to you after I left?” He enquired instead.

“Much the same as you did back on Trask…. I’m selfish…that I’m stifling her potential…that I need to let her go.” The bitter edge to Ben’s tone cracked at the end and he averted his gaze so Tai couldn’t see the pain in his eyes.

Tai didn’t need to see Ben’s eyes to see the pain in them, he could hear it in his voice. Everything about Ben Solo radiated hurt. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Ben, I really am. I can see how much she means to you. It takes a selfless person to just walk away.”

“What if I can’t walk away?” Ben said miserably. The weight of everything seemed to press down on his shoulders and he struggled to breathe freely. “I think I am too selfish, Tai.”

Tai rested a sympathetic hand on Ben’s shoulder as he looked over at Rey. She had finished eating her portion and was now eating Finn’s. Finn seemed oblivious to what she was doing as he was still talking, not pausing to draw breath, let alone eat.

Tai smiled, finding Rey’s antics amusing. He turned to face Ben; whose attention was still focused on Rey. “You can either be selfish and take her with you, or be selfless and leave her here. Have you considered the third option?” He asked.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat. He knew what Tai was suggesting. He stood on the brink of something he couldn't describe. It was too much. All of it. “You’re suggesting we both stay.”

“Would that be so bad?” Tai said cautiously. “I know you’ve had your issues with Master Skywalker, but - “

“They were more than issues, Tai.” Ben cut in harshly.

“Maybe so.” Tai conceded. “But you’ve been gone for a while. Things could be different if you both agree to meet in the middle.”

Tai made it sound so simple. And maybe it was for him. Ben knew different. Skywalker would not be prepared to back down on anything. It was his way or nothing. He would never listen. That had been proved already during their last conversation.

But what choice did he have?

The thought of leaving Rey behind and breaking his promise to her was already costing him. He could already feel the darkness inside growing darker, the pain growing sharper; all of it seemed to only grow in strength and he began to wonder if things could ever get better.

Ben hid the sad, broken look in his eyes and turned to face Tai and put on a smile-the horribly fake smile-that no one seemed to see through. “You’re assuming that Skywalker would have me back.” He laughed, a bitter, sarcastic laugh, at himself.

“Stop it, Ben. Just stop it!” Tai warned him in a low voice. “You think nobody cares. That nobody notices. Open your eyes. I wouldn’t be here now if I didn’t. And as much as you want to deny it, Master Skywalker cares, too.” He added before walking away.

* * *

The weather was the kind that feels like a kiss of spring without the fiery heat of high summer. The grass was like a soft carpet under their bare feet as Ben led Rey outside the jedi temple. The sky above remained a pristine blue. Rey was glad to be free of the confines of her heavy boots. When Ben had taken his off to enjoy the springy grass underfoot, she had eagerly copied him. She had a full belly after eating not only her and Finn’s portions but several of the others as well. She had ignored the other padawans protests as she emptied their plates onto hers. Her ability to eat so much had impressed Finn to the point that he had actually stopped talking. “You are so cool!” He had complimented her.

Rey liked the idea of being cool.

Who needed to run when walking felt so blissful? Rey stopped and closed her eyes so that she could focus just on sound. There it was, the beautiful bird song, how could anyone not say that was music? She opened her eyes and let the daylight flood back in, focusing her attention back on Ben she noticed the despondency in his eyes. “Are you sad?”

“A little.” Ben admitted. “Sit down, Rey.”

Rey obediently sat cross-legged on the ground and waited patiently for Ben to do the same. Ben lowered himself down slowly and settled opposite her. He looked at her sweet face, filled with so much trust, as she gazed back at him. “Do you like it here, Rey?” He asked.

Rey considered his question. She scratched the end of her nose, a habit she had when she was thinking deeply. “I like the food.” She said after a while.

A rare smile broke out on Ben’s face. It was such a Rey thing to say. After living a hand to mouth existence for most of her young life until he had come for her on Jakku, she often judged whether she liked a place if the food was good or not. “Anything else? Do you like the other children?”

“Finn’s okay.” Rey replied with a non-committal shrug. “He talks a lot.”

“You were eating a lot.” Ben pointed out.

“Maybe.” Rey smiled, showing off her cute dimples. “I was hungry.”

Ben batted away a flying insect that tried to settle on his shoulder. “So, you like the food and you like Finn even if he talks too much.” He summed up.

Rey gave another non-committal shrug.

Ben saved the most difficult question for last. “Would you like to stay here?”

Rey’s smile died faster than wisps of smoke dissipated after a candle flame has been snuffed out. “By myself?” What loomed before her was fear, fear of being abandoned all over again by the only person she trusted. “Don’t go. You promised.”

Ben could actually hear her heart hammering against her ribcage like a trapped bird trying to break free. He reached out and put his hands on her small shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Just her reaction to the possibility of him leaving her behind was enough fuel to convince him that he was making the right decision, even if it cost him in the long term, he would endure it for her sake. “I’m not breaking my promise, Rey. I’m not going anywhere. If you want to stay here. Then I’ll stay, too.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	16. Master and Student

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter. There’s a time jump in this chapter of four years…. Rey is now ten and Ben approaching twenty._ **

** Chapter Sixteen-Master and Student **

As Rey stared at the blank white wall in front of her and tried to review everything in her mind, she felt the tension and anxiety build up inside as she stared blankly, her mind full of emptiness. Before the panic could eat her alive, she managed to catch up on the subtle breathing exercises Ben had once taught her to help her relax. Just as she regained her steady heart beat by breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth, the door to Skywalker’s study opened and he called her inside.

“Sit down, child.” Skywalker said gravely.

Rey perched on the edge of the tall wing-backed chair primly, her hands clasped in her lap to stop them shaking. She wished Ben were there, but he was gone, had been for over a month, sent on a diplomatic mission along with Tai to Coruscant at the behest of his mother, Leia Organa Solo.

After her many vocal and outspoken attempts to convince the Senate to take action against the rising emergence of the First Order, which Leia sincerely believed threatened the peace and harmony of the galaxy, an attempt had been made on her life. If not for her husband’s-who had been with her at the time-quick thinking actions, she wouldn’t have survived. Skywalker had been greatly disturbed by his twin’s narrow escape. He immediately made preparations to leave for the core worlds, until his sister sent word that she was perfectly fine and brushed all further attempts from him to help her.

Han had been more ambivalent. Nearly losing his wife had shaken him considerably. After the assassination attempt, he had stuck closer to home than usual, barely leaving his wife’s side. He had a private conversation with his brother-in-law himself, asking him to ignore Leia’s assurances that she was fine and to send Ben home so he could help protect his mother during this tense time.

Even though Ben remained his strongest and most prized student, Skywalker was reluctant to send him. As the years passed, he had become increasingly worried about his nephew, he sensed the darkness in him, he had seen it in moments during his training. Skywalker’s growing concerns were not just limited to his nephew, they extended to the young girl sitting in front of him as well. Just like Ben, Rey was strong with the Force, she was ten years old now and had tested his patience on numerous occasions just like Ben used to at the same age.

Desiring to offer his students a more traditional Jedi path than his own training under Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda when he constructed the Jedi temple, Skywalker worked to teach his students everything he had learned in his own training, including lightsaber combat and meditation. His attention was now split between over more than twenty students and he had become reliant on his older apprentices-Tai, Voe and Hennix-and more reluctantly Ben, to take on some of the strain.

The others did more than their fair share, especially Tai, but Ben only seemed interested in training Rey. He gave the other students his cursory attention, but his main focus was always the little girl he had rescued from Jakku. Skywalker knew deep down that his nephew had only agreed to resume his training under his stewardship because of Rey. Ben remained aloof and unreachable, continuing to isolate himself from most of his peers, barely tolerating Voe, and continuing to be vocal and damming in his assessment of her, and what he perceived as his uncle’s stubborn blindness to the very faults that Skywalker always accused him of possessing.

By the time Han reached out to Skywalker to send his son home, tensions at the jedi temple had reached new heights. The rivalry between Voe and Ben had filtered down to the students. There were now two factions-those who sided with Voe, and those who blindly followed Rey into supporting his nephew. The little girl was popular among the other padawans and extremely loyal to Ben. She took everything Ben taught her as gospel and stubbornly refused to listen to any opposing views, convinced that everything Ben said and did was right and that Skywalker was too rigid in sticking to the old ways of the Jedi.

Even though he had been reluctant to send Ben home at Han’s request, Skywalker ultimately decided that the visit home couldn’t have come at a more opportune time. He sent Tai with him, hoping that his calming influence would have a similar effect on his nephew while they were gone. He also hoped that while Ben was away, the simmering tensions at the temple would settle down. He had been wrong on both counts.

His first battle had been with Ben himself. His nephew had been under the impression that when he left, that Rey would be going with him. When Skywalker shot that assumption down in flames, a heated debate between master and apprentice had ensued. It wasn’t often that Skywalker was forced to exert his authority, but Ben continued to test his patience in every degree. It was only after he twisted the truth slightly and impressed upon Ben that it had been at his mother’s insistence that he come to her aid (and left out that it was actually Han who had asked for him) and pointed out the delicacy of the mission, and the danger it could present to an inexperienced young padawan of Rey’s age, that Ben finally capitulated and agreed to leave her behind at the temple.

His second battle had been with Rey. She had been extremely upset when Ben left, even though she understood why. Even when he was gone, she remained stubbornly loyal to him. She refused to accept Voe’s authority and clashed with her constantly during the training sessions that the older girl supervised. Like Ben, she believed Voe was an ambitious and aggressive jedi, who enjoyed manipulating those around her so she could curry favour with Skywalker. Voe was constantly picking on Rey and humiliating her in front of the other padawans in a deliberate attempt to bully her into submission. It had culminated in a mutiny. Rey finally snapped, and with some of the other padawans, like her best friend Finn, backing her up, she lost her temper and walked out of the training session, refusing to return.

“I am extremely disappointed in you, Rey.” Skywalker said heavily. “There is no excuse for your behaviour today.”

“Master Skywalker, that’s not fair.” Rey protested as the injustice of it all overwhelmed her. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Not according to Voe.” Skywalker continued sternly.

Rey looked back at Skywalker glumly. She could see where this conversation was headed, but she tried to defend herself anyway. “Voe was the one who got angry, Master. She provoked me by humiliating and denigrating me in front of the others. She doesn’t like me because I stand up for myself and refuse to put up with it.”

“Oh, Rey….” Skywalker sighed. “It wasn’t anger Voe was expressing. It was frustration. She is older and more experienced than you. You could learn a lot from her if only you would let go of your prejudices.”

“Ben says that Voe is jealous. Instead of just being herself, she always wants to be like him, or better than him. He says it makes her angry and hostile. Jedi aren’t supposed to get mad about things.”

“Don’t bring Ben into this. I am advising you to keep an open mind and learn to think for yourself instead of letting your opinions be formed by others, and I also want you to think about how those same opinions influence those you spend time with.” Skywalker spoke over her like he always did when he was losing patience. “I would like you to take time and reflect on what I’ve just said to you, Rey. And in the meantime, I insist that you go and apologise to Voe.”

Rey knew she could no more change Master Skywalker’s mind than she could persuade the dawn not to come. It was downright humiliating having to go and apologise to Voe. She could already imagine how that was going to go down. “Yes, Master Skywalker.” She mumbled. She would do anything to escape his scrutinising gaze.

Skywalker’s expression softened. “You are one of my most gifted students, Rey. You just need to learn balance. I’ll be taking over the combat training tomorrow and I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

Rey murmured her agreement as she slunk out of his study with a heavy heart.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! I know this chapter was short. More coming soon- and Ben will be back in the next chapter. Happy Christmas everyone!_ **

****


	17. The Senate

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Seventeen-The Senate **

Apathy washed over Ben like heavy water as he listened to Leia Organa Solo address the New Republic Senate. He was trying, he really was trying to take an interest, but politics bored him. He zoned out when his mother got shouted down again. Leia wasn’t put off, she just increased the volume of her voice, letting it rise in pitch until the others were forced to listen. Ben grudgingly admired his mother’s tenacity. She didn’t give up; she was determined to get her point across come hell or high water.

_“Some of you stood beside me in the Imperial Senate when we spoke for worlds that had been silenced by Palpatine's war machine. After the Empire dissolved the Senate, others of you fought beside me in the struggle to restore freedom to the galaxy. And all of you are fellow citizens of a galaxy yearning for peace and prosperity. I hope you will remember these bonds that unite us as you listen to what I have to say.”_

Ben lounged against the wall, his mother’s words bouncing off him like rain from concrete. Every muscle in him was slouched, even his heart was beating slowly. No doubt if Skywalker could see him now, he would demand he stand up straight, to show he was a true representative of the renewed jedi order. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tai doing exactly that. Skywalker’s favourite apprentice was taking a keen interest in everything going on around him. He was listening avidly to Leia’s rousing speech, his head nodding occasionally when something she said particularly resonated with him.

_“As a young senator, I saw my home world of Alderaan vaporized before my eyes, destroyed by a murderous machine that the Empire had created. The horror of watching so many lives extinguished will never leave me. That moment changed me forever, and made me vow that I would live to see an end to war and the beginning of an era of peace.”_

Ben heard the slight catch of emotion in his mother’s voice as she spoke about the devastating loss of Alderaan. It was very rare she touched on such a painful subject. She had certainly never spoken at length with him about it. He had asked her about it once, years ago, but Leia had brushed his questions aside, reiterating that it did no good dwelling on the past, and that focusing on the future was all that anyone could do.

_“But that peace could only be achieved through victory at arms. A noble but misguided few said that those of us who opposed the Empire should surrender and hope for mercy from Palpatine, but that would have sentenced the galaxy to millennia of terror. Our Alliance needed hope—but not blind hope._

_The Empire now lies in ashes, but the First Order has risen from its embers. And in the galaxy's shadows, its leaders are directing a campaign that has only one goal: the destruction of the New Republic you have worked so hard to lead.”_

Leia’s hand movements were as expressive as her impassioned speech. She had their attention now. Ben stood there in the auditorium, listening to the swell of his mother’s voice as she tried to convince the senate of her findings. She had gathered together a detailed account of the many ways the emerging First Order violated the terms of the Galactic Concordance. Leia had collated documentary evidence in the hopes of convincing the Galactic Senate of the New Republic to take military action against the First Order before it was too late. This included intelligence reports, captured surveys, and testimonies from refugees.

Ben remembered the surprise on his mother’s face when he had arrived home unexpectedly. She had been in the midst of perusing the evidence when he had turned up with Tai in tow. Her surprise had soon turned to annoyance when she found out why he was there. At first, she blamed Luke for sending him home after her insistence that she was fine. It came as a shock to her to find out that it was actually Han who had requested their son’s presence and not her beloved brother.

Ben had been just as shocked as his mother when he found it was his Han who had contacted Luke and asked for him to come home. He was angry that Luke had omitted to divulge that particular bit of information from him in order to manipulate him into going and leaving Rey behind. Even though Leia expressed her pleasure at seeing him again, Ben could also tell she was exasperated at having to deal with the extra pressure his presence put on her shoulders during this stressful time.

Behind closed doors where they thought Ben wouldn’t hear, his parents argued, but for once Han stood his ground and refused to back down. The familial tension gave Tai his first insight into how the dysfunction running rife through the Solo family affected Ben and it made him much more empathetic toward him as a result. Even though Tai gained a new understanding, it was an unpleasant reminder of the past for Ben. Leia and Han were arguing again and as usual he was the cause.

_“The Empire now lies in ashes, but the First Order has risen from its embers. And in the galaxy's shadows, its leaders are directing a campaign that has only one goal: the destruction of the New Republic you have worked so hard to lead._

_I wish I were wrong. I would gladly tell my detractors in the Senate that they are right—that I'm an alarmist, a warmonger, and a relic from the last war. But this isn't about me. It's about evidence collected at great cost by brave men and women who seek the same peace we all do.”_

Ben was brought back into the present by the ringing echo of his mother’s voice resounding in the large assembly chamber. His heart throbbed painfully as the familiar whisperings began making themselves heard in the back of his mind, refuting everything his mother said, twisting her words to suit an alternative narrative. Ben felt like he was losing his sense of reality. He tried to keep calm and meditate, to push the traitorous voice back into the darkest recesses of his mind.

_“I have compiled information vital to the survival of the New Republic into the report. I urge you to read it. It details some of the many ways the First Order has violated the Galactic Concordance, using it as a shield to prepare for war_.”

Something clicked inside Ben’s head. It was in the brisk temperature of the room, the buttery lighting highlighting his mother’s petite figure on the stage.

_“The First Order's leaders are masters of rhetoric, unleashing torrents of propaganda and fear. This is a deliberate strategy designed to distract us from what the First Order is doing in secret, and about which it is silent.”_

The world slowly dissolved around Ben and Leia Organa’s voice became background noise as a small halo of light appeared in front of him and Rey stepped out of it. It had happened a significant number of times over the intervening weeks he had been gone, she would often appear when he was struggling the most. Like she always did, her presence soothed the growing tension building inside of him, the voice ceased to exist in his head, and he was able to breathe.

“Is that your mother?” Rey asked as she came to stand beside him. Even though no one could see or hear her besides Ben, she still whispered. The solemn atmosphere inside the huge assembly hall was overpowering as Leia concluded her long speech.

_“First Order incursions into New Republic space continue to happen, with the resulting diplomatic protests ignored. The First Order's cooperation agreements with neutral systems are enforced by the business end of blasters. And the First Order's calls to civilize the galactic frontier are a story they tell to cover their colonization of star systems—systems that New Republic observers aren't permitted to visit._

_No one, least of all me, wants to see war consume the galaxy again. But war is coming, whether we like it or not. Many senators have demanded that I show them evidence the First Order has violated the Galactic Concordance. This report contains that evidence, and it is irrefutable. I urge you to view it with an open mind, seeing what is there instead of what you wish to see. And then I urge you to ask yourself this question: What if the next irrefutable evidence isn't a message from a friend, but an attack from an enemy?_

_Should that day arrive, what will you do? And what will you tell the people of the galaxy you swore to defend?”_

Thunderous applause from some of Leia’s supporters erupted from one end of the chamber. The chancellor called for quiet and a series of counter arguments from other factions ensued as they heatedly refuted what was inside the report, some even going so far as to attest that the evidence was biased.

“You have her eyes.” Rey mused quietly to Ben. “They’re a warn brown like yours.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at this observation. He always thought he favoured his father more in looks than his mother. Rey was always so observant. He glanced down at her, wondering what she thought of all the strangeness. This was his mother’s world, not his. If he found it overwhelming, he couldn’t imagine how she must feel.

Rey’s hair was almost to her waist now. She hadn’t cut it since he had rescued her from Jakku. She wore it in a long intricate braid that fell over one shoulder. He noticed a slight frown mar her forehead as she listened to the raised voices of the other senators. It was clearly affecting her.

“Let’s get out of here and go for a walk.” Ben said to her in a low voice.

“Are you allowed? Aren’t you on duty?” Rey questioned anxiously. She didn’t want him to get into trouble for her sake.

A flicker of amusement crossed Ben’s face. “This place is surrounded by security. And Tai’s here. He can alert me if there’s any trouble. We won’t go far. This debate will probably go on for hours.”

“K.’” Rey said, reassured.

* * *

Ben and Rey stepped out of the senate chambers to be greeted by glorious sunshine. They gravitated toward the formal gardens which surrounded the historic building. Rey was soon transfixed by the beauty of the gardens. She was surrounded by flowers of many colours, they were like a dancing rainbow, as if light and music had found a new way to blossom together. Ben’s mood lifted and he found himself sharing in her delight as she wandered from flower to flower, revelling in the rich aroma coming from them. She was full of questions and Ben did his best to answer them. He loved that she always wanted to know everything.

The well-manicured lawns spread before them like a sea of green as they took a slow stroll around the gardens. As they walked, Ben tried to gently coax out of Rey what had been going on at the temple during his absence. It didn’t take her long to admit about what had happened with Voe and Luke’s subsequent lecture.

“I had to apologise.” Rey’s expression turned mutinous. “She was so smug, Ben. She was enjoying watching me squirm and making me feel small.”

Ben felt his anger rising. This was a repeat of his own youth. Luke was treating Rey exactly the same way he had treated him whenever he tried to raise concerns about Voe’s bullying behaviour. Now she was using Rey to get her power fix. She was purposely humiliating Rey to get to him. Ben knew that and he wasn’t going to tolerate it. There was no way he was going to allow Voe to get her ego boost at Rey’s expense. She was like a parasite, boosting herself at the cost of others self-worth.

Ben came to an abrupt decision. He wasn’t really needed here. His mother certainly didn’t want him hanging around. She had made that clear from the outset. She was only tolerating his presence to appease Han. She was surrounded by security and Tai could stay to oversee things. Tai took more of an interest in all the political sniping than he did.

And Rey needed him.

Her welfare came above everything.

“I’m coming back, Rey. Leave Voe to me.” Ben promised.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! The writing in italics-or Leia’s speech to the senate-is taken from The Last Jedi: Bomber Command by Jason Fry._ **


	18. Impasse

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Eighteen-Impasse **

The tree lifted its branches to the sky as if its very presence was enough to beat back the darkness and command the daylight to fall on its glittering leaves. The tree’s bark shone like the right kind of gold, the sort that inspires the mind to heady heights of imagination, opening doors to fantastical kingdoms. It was no wonder that the tree was where Rey went when her soul needed to recharge, to get away from the simmering tension building inside the temple. After Voe had openly lied to Master Skywalker and informed him that Rey hadn’t apologised like he had directed her, he had revoked all of her privileges.

“Rey? Are you up there?” Finn looked to the left and to the right of him to make sure that no one was watching as he called up to her.

Rey’s head popped out of the dense foliage on the topmost branch. “Did you bring food?” She asked.

Finn rolled his eyes as he pointed to the bag slung over his left shoulder. Rey was obsessed with food. He often wondered how she stayed so skinny when she ate so much. She didn’t eat slowly either, she would stuff things quickly into her mouth as if she was eating on the run, or was on the clock. She was always the first to finish and always willing to polish off any leftovers. She often told Finn she hated waste-he put it down to her peripatetic childhood. Rey rarely spoke about the parents who had abandoned her, but he got the impression there were times in her life when she had suffered because of lack of proper nourishment. He had tried to ask her about it once, but she had clammed up and looked quite upset. Later, Ben had come to find him and advised him not to pressure Rey, he told him if she wanted to open up, she would in her own time. Finn had taken this advice to heart and never brought up Rey’s past again.

Finn ascended the ancient tree swiftly, the weighty bag filled with food constantly banged against his thigh as he pulled himself skilfully from one branch to another. When he neared the top, he lifted the bag from his shoulder and passed it to Rey. She took it from him quickly, before lending him a hand as he pulled himself up to sit beside her. It was a hot day. The humidity encased them both, and like the boughs above them, they didn't move.

“You can’t stay up here forever, Rey.” Finn said as he sprawled on last seasons leaf litter and made himself more comfortable on the wide branch. “You’re just making things more difficult by avoiding training and hiding up here. Voe is fuming and she’ll only rat you out to Master Skywalker again.”

“I don’t care.” Rey replied obstinately as she opened the bag and took out a piece of fruit. “I’m staying here until Ben gets back.”

“And when’s that going to be?” Finn scoffed. “You can’t hide up here forever.”

“He’ll be back tonight.” Rey said with a certainty that surprised him.

“Don’t be stupid. How would you know?” Finn frowned.

“I just do.” The fruit was wet and crisp as Rey bit into it. It broke between her teeth with a soft crunch.

“You can be so odd sometimes.” Finn tugged on the end of her long braid to take the sting out of his words. “Enjoy your stake out. I’ll check in with you later.”

Rey grinned and waved as she watched him begin his descent. Soon he disappeared amongst the tree’s thick foliage as he made his way back to the ground. Rey pressed her back against the rough bark and finished eating the fruit. Soon the world began to dissolve around her, just to melt away, yet she could still hear the rustling leaves and feel the rough bark. A hot breeze lifted a few fine hairs on her neck. Rey flipped her long braid over one shoulder and reached inside the bag to retrieve the flask of chilled water Finn had brought her. She only took a few sips, knowing that she was going to have make it last until nightfall.

In the distance she heard the sounds of irritated voices calling her name. Rey assumed that Voe had already complained to Master Skywalker that she had skipped training and now they had come looking for her. Rey smirked, knowing they would never find her here-she had become adept at masking her Force signature from others-a trick Ben had taught her years ago. She settled back to wait for Ben as she plucked another piece of fruit out of the bag and bit into it.

* * *

As night fell the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at sunset. As Rey looked up at the smattering of stars above, she felt so alive and was filled with a raw energy as she tapped into the Force, anticipating Ben’s imminent arrival. At times she felt as if she could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear.

Rey was on tenterhooks as she impatiently waited to capture her first glimpse of Grimtaash in over a month. She didn’t have long to wait. A few minutes later the vessel’s familiar shape blotted out some of the stars as Grimtaash made its descent. With the recent adjustments Ben had made to the star ship’s propulsion system while he was away, Grimtaash hardly made a sound, as if somehow it didn’t even displace the air as it landed.

When Rey saw the star ship finally touch base, she was filled with sudden calm tinged with euphoria. Ben had come back. Everything was finally alright in her world. She knew better than to break cover. Rey waited patiently for Ben to come to her. She knew it wouldn’t take him long. She may be able to hide her Force signature from other Force sensitives, but he always seemed to know.

Rey watched in delight as his tall form emerged from the shadows. Was it possible that he had grown again while he was away? He seemed so much bigger. Rey began to shimmy down the tree’s branches like a trained acrobat until she reached the bottom one. Holding on to the bough above her head for support, she leaned forward and waited just for the right moment to jump off when Ben stepped underneath the branch she was resting on. 

* * *

Ben’s face broke out into a happy grin when Rey dropped to the ground in front of him. There was joy in Rey’s every step as she threw herself at him and he lifted her up into a bear hug. He had missed her so much. Their emotional reunion was quickly cut short, however, when Ben sensed Skywalker coming toward them. He wasn’t alone-Voe and Hennix flanked him on either side. Ben slowly set Rey back down on her feet before revolving slowly to face his uncle, gently pushing her to stand behind him in an effort to shield her from Skywalker’s annoyed glare.

Ben smoothed his features into an indifferent expression as he faced his uncle. He didn’t give Voe the benefit of looking in her direction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her mouth twist into an ugly scowl. She had clearly been hoping to get an immediate rise out of him. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. On the flight over he had plenty of time to form his plan of revenge. By the time he finished with her she would never step foot on the temple grounds again. For now, Ben remained composed in front of all of them, patiently waiting for his uncle to speak first.

“Rey, go back to the temple.” Skywalker ordered sternly. “I’ll be coming to speak to you later.”

Rey glanced up at Ben anxiously as she wondered whether to obey Skywalker or stay put. Ben turned and touched the top of her head lightly with his fingers. “Do what he says for now, Rey. I’ll be along to see you later.”

Rey hesitated for a few seconds before complying. “K.’” She murmured before running off into the night.

When Skywalker was certain that Rey was out of earshot, he returned his attention to his nephew. The disappointment on his face and in his tone was clear. “What are you doing here, Ben? Your orders were to remain at the Senate with your mother until she felt it was safe to relieve you from duty. And where’s Tai?”

“Still at the Senate.” Ben informed him coolly. “I came back alone.”

“Why?” Skywalker demanded. “Has something happened?”

“You could say that.” Ben’s steely gaze drifted to Voe. “I need to speak to you alone… _Uncle._ ” He dropped all pretence at using the jedi master’s formal title, instead referring to their familial relationship to put Skywalker off his guard.

“I warned you it was a mistake sending Solo on such an important mission, Master. I should have gone with Tai just like I requested.” Voe piped up.

“I am not debating this with you now, Voe. There is a time and place.” Skywalker commanded impatiently. “You and Hennix can leave me now.”

“But Master- “Voe protested.

“Not now, Voe.” Hennix cautioned as he motioned for her to follow him.

Voe pursed her lips, shooting Ben a challenging glare as she heeded Hennix’s warning and followed him back to the temple.

* * *

“You continue to test me, Ben.” Skywalker sighed as he took in his nephew’s detached expression. Ben was lounging in his chair, his feet crossed at the ankle, in a blatant attempt to provoke. “Your bad attitude is beginning to rub off on some of the others, particularly Rey. Lately she has been acting out like a wilful child and I am weary of it. You know she idolises you. She sees you disobeying orders and thinks she can do the same. I had no choice but to punish her and revoke some of her privileges.”

There was a flicker of resentment in Ben’s eyes that he quickly hid behind an impassive mask. “And what is it she is supposed to have done?”

Skywalker licked his dry lips to moisten them. Ben was making him uneasy. There was something off about him. He was being too calm. Too composed. He had expected his nephew to argue as soon as he admitted that he had to punish Rey. “There was an incident involving Voe. I asked Rey to apologise to her, which she promised me that she would do, only for Voe to inform me later that she had done no such thing.”

“And of course, you believed Voe.” Ben replied scathingly.

“I have no reason to question Voe’s sincerity. Unlike you, she’s fully committed to her duties.” Skywalker made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. He had expected nothing else from Ben. “I am sick and tired of this rivalry you’ve got going on with Voe. Your constant and unfounded criticisms of her are getting tiresome. I have yet to see proof.”

Ben slowly rose to his feet, at six foot three, he towered over his uncle. Skywalker actually took a step back from the ferocity of Ben’s intimidating stare. “Voe is not committed to her duties, the Jedi order, or to you.” He declared coldly. “She’s an ambitious and aggressive individual who has been jealous of me ever since she came here. She can’t tolerate the fact that I’m better at mastering the Force than she is. She has done everything in her power to undermine me and has succeeded because you stubbornly refuse to see her faults or are just wilfully blind to them. You point out mine at every opportunity and I’ve damn well put up with it for Rey’s sake. But in my absence Voe has moved her animosity onto Rey and that I will not tolerate.”

“Ben…”

“No!” Ben cut in defiantly. “For once you listen to me, Uncle. We both know that I only resumed my training under you because you emotionally blackmailed me into believing it was in Rey’s best interests that she stays here. Every single day since then I’ve rued that decision. It has become my biggest regret. I should have defied you and taken her with me anyway. We would have both been better off then remaining in this toxic environment you’ve created.”

Skywalker glared at his nephew as he attempted to defend himself. “Rey has flourished here. She has benefitted from the training and stability that she’s found here. She’s strong with the Force and one of my most gifted students. In my opinion there is only one thing holding her back and that’s you, Ben. Your obsessive rivalry with Voe is mostly to blame for the toxic environment that you speak of. Voe has spoken to me in private at how distressed the whole situation has made her. She feels she has lost the respect of some of the padawans, including Rey, and this has made her overcompensate on occasion. And that is down to you. Your actions continue to cause division and I won’t tolerate it.” He ended harshly.

Ben hid his anger and hurt toward his uncle’s accusations behind an impassive mask. With an air of detachment, he looked back at Skywalker and shrugged. “It seems we’ve reached yet another impasse, Uncle.”

“It seems we have.” Skywalker agreed tensely.

“You continue to overestimate Voe and underestimate me. You see me as the enemy, maybe you should look in the mirror sometime, Uncle. You are your own worst enemy. If you want proof that Voe isn’t the perfect jedi you think she is, then I’ll find you that proof. And when you finally see Voe for what she really is, and you can no longer deny it, I’ll enjoy every minute of saying I told you so.”

With that last pointed rejoinder, Ben left Skywalker’s study, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him so hard it shuddered on its hinges.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	19. BB-8

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Nineteen-BB-8 **

Rey stepped out of the refresher feeling much calmer than when she went in. She dragged a wide toothed comb through the knots in her wet hair, sitting cross legged on the floor as she spent time untangling, parting, and then braiding it. When she stood, she caught a brief glimpse of her reflection in the small mirror hanging on the far wall. Rey paused, looking to the left and right of her to make sure that no one was watching, before daring to approach and examine the image projected back at her from the cold glass. She had never been bothered about what she looked like before, but after the unsettling incident she had just experienced with one of the other young padawans, it made her stop and think about her appearance.

After another energetic training session, led by Hennix this time, Rey had walked back to the temple with her usual group of friends. She couldn’t remember how, but she became separated from the others, until she found herself alone with Darwin-a young human boy who had arrived at the temple around the same time as Finn. Normally she didn’t take much notice of Darwin. He was shy, not as confident or vocal as some of other padawans. He was a whole two years older than Rey.

As they walked together, he kept trying to hold her hand, much to her annoyance. After his third attempt she had called him out on it. To her surprise, the normally quiet and reserved Darwin had blurted out that he thought she was beautiful, before leaning in to try and kiss her. Rey had been so shocked by his move that her immediate reaction had been to punch him. Darwin had run off, nursing his bruised cheek, and with his face burning with shame.

Rey’s first instinct had been to go to Ben and tell him what Darwin had tried to do, but she quickly had second thoughts. Ben was likely to overreact. Nothing had really happened anyway. She had already handled the situation herself. Darwin had learned his lesson. She didn’t think he would try anything like that again. But the whole thing had gotten her wondering about her appearance.

Darwin had called her beautiful.

_Was she?_

Rey stared at her reflection in the mirror and examined her facial features. She focused on her pale skin and the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She didn’t see anything remarkable so far. Her eyes were okay she supposed-they radiated a warm brown with a hint of inner gold. Her lips were a pale pink, the top lip was slightly thinner, but not too thin; the bottom one was larger and plusher. Rey pulled her lower lip down and pulled a face. Her features contorted into something alien and she laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

There was probably a word to describe what she looked like, but it certainly wasn’t beautiful, Rey decided. Darwin must be soft in the head amongst his many other failings. She wondered if she should apologise for punching him but decided against that, too. The punch would serve as a timely reminder to him, that if you wanted to kiss a girl, you ask her first.

* * *

Ben looked with interest at the old BB unit he had salvaged from the wreckage of an old T-70 X Wing starfighter not long after his father had gifted him Grimtaash. Its circuits had completely blown and the rest of it was in a pretty poor condition. He had been meaning to fix the astromech up for years, until life had gotten in the way, and the little droid had been left abandoned in the bowels of Grimtaash, neglected and forgotten-until now.

When Ben didn’t turn up at the mess hall for dinner, Rey went in search of him instead, bringing his share of food with her in a bag. When she came across him, she found him covered in grime and grease and surrounded by a sea of parts. He was holding a dome head in his hands, similar to that of R2 series astromech droids.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked as she carefully stepped over the myriad parts in order to reach him. “You missed dinner.”

“Is it that late?” Ben said distractedly. He dumped the dome head on the ground and tucked a stray strand of his inky black hair behind one ear. “I didn’t realise the time.”

“Well lucky for you I managed to save your portions.” Rey handed him the bag she had brought with her.

“Wow, I’m touched.” Ben deadpanned as he opened the bag and peered inside. “I’m surprised, with your appetite, you didn’t eat it on the way over here…” He paused, a grin forming at the corners off his mouth as he pulled out a partially eaten piece of fruit. “Then again?” He laughed, waving the fruit in front of her face.

Rey scratched the end of her nose in embarrassment at being caught out. “I only nibbled it.” She protested.

Ben smiled at her cuteness and tossed the fruit to her, which she caught nimbly. “I’ll let you finish it.”

“Eww…Ben…its covered in grease now.” Rey complained.

Ben just shrugged, still smiling. He reached for a cloth and wiped the worst of the grease and oil stains off his hands. While he was busy doing that Rey was examining the little astromech-or the pieces of one anyway. She asked him again what he was doing.

“It’s all part of my grand plan.” Ben revealed cryptically as he began to eat some of the food Rey had brought with her.

“What grand plan?” Rey questioned exasperatedly. She wished he would just get to the point. Ben enjoyed teasing her a little too much sometimes.

“To catch our mutual friend out.” Ben continued sarcastically; he was all seriousness now. “Skywalker wanted proof that Voe’s up to no good, so I’m going to use our little friend here to provide that proof…if I ever get him in working order again that is.” He tagged on at the end.

“How?”

“See this?” Ben picked up a cylindrical black object off the floor and showed it to her. “Do you know what this is?”

“A photoreceptor.” Rey answered quickly.

“Correct.” Ben said, pleased by her quick response. “And what is a photoreceptor used for?”

“It’s a visual sensor-a technical name for the optical sensors of a droid. They are the equivalent to an eye-they see, _record_ ….” Rey paused in her explanation, her eyes widening slightly in delight. “I understand now. You’re going to use this droid to spy on Voe and record what she does.”

“Excellent, my little padawan.” Ben praised her. “I was considering using R2 but that would have been too obvious and aroused Skywalker’s suspicions. Then I remembered I still had this little one stored away in Grimtaash and thought now would be the perfect time to revive him.”

“Can I help?” Rey offered eagerly.

“I was hoping you would.” Ben said in relief as he looked at the multitude of parts spread out in front of him. “We’ll be able to get it done in half the time.”

* * *

By dawn’s early light, Ben did a few last-minute tweaks to the little astromech’s circuitry and declared himself satisfied. He stretched, rolling his shoulders in an effort to loosen the aching muscles in them. He glanced toward Rey, who was sprawled out fast asleep on his bed. She had passed out hours ago, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. Ben had worked through the rest of the night on his own, determined to finish the task of fixing the droid as soon as possible.

And now it was done.

Ben picked up the little astromech and carried him outside his hut. His eyes welcomed the sunrise. The sun bloomed on the horizon, golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich blue. It was like an invitation to a new day, the sunrise so ordinary, but today feeling extraordinary. Ben gently placed the little droid onto the ground and hunkered down in front of him so he could examine him one last time before powering him up.

The early morning sunshine glinted off the droid’s dome head; the bulk of its body was made up of a ball on which the droid's head rolled. The little astromech was mostly white, with some silver and orange on its body.

“Well, here goes nothing!” Ben thought to himself as he took the plunge and finally activated the little BB unit.

Instead of the shower of sparks he was expecting, Ben was greeted with a series of high-pitched beeps and whistles as it communicated in its binary language. The little droid rolled agitatedly in a circle before coming to a stop in front of Ben again.

“Do you have a name?” He asked curiously.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the droid was suddenly bathed in a rosy glow. Its dome head swivelled back slightly as it took in its surroundings. The jittery little astromech emitted another series of beeps as it divulged its name.

“BB-8, huh?” Ben mused. He placed the palm of his hand on the little droid’s head to calm it down. “Its good to finally meet you. I’m Ben Solo. I think we’re going to become very good friends.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	20. The Beginning of the Fall

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Twenty-The Beginning of the Fall  
**

Rey crouched down inside the dense foliage next to BB-8. “You need to stay out of sight just like Ben told you.” She whispered to the little orange and white droid. “As soon as the lesson begins start recording, k’”

Her request was immediately met with a series of low whistles and high-pitched beeps from BB-8. Rey was still struggling to understand the droid’s binary language but she was getting better every day. Ben made it look so easy. She was determined to become as competent as him one day.

Rey patted the little astromech’s dome head. “I have to leave you now; the lesson is about to begin. Don’t let me down now. Ben and I are counting on you.”

BB-8 promised faithfully that he would. In the short time since he had been activated, the jittery little droid had become very attached to his new masters. He couldn’t remember anything about his old ones, his memory banks had been completely wiped after the X-Wing went down. He watched Rey put a finger to her lips to quieten him when he erupted into a series of beeps and whistles.

“I’ll see you later.” Rey promised as she patted him one last time on his dome head and finally left him alone in his hiding place.

BB-8 rolled forward to get a better view of the landscape in front of him. It was another warm, sunny day and the lesson was being held outside the temple. The sunshine had warmth in its brilliance, reflecting a shimmer on BB-8’s photoreceptor. He saw Rey reappear in his line of sight; she was half hidden amongst a group other young padawans.

Soon the object of all this subterfuge made her entrance. Voe strode confidently into view, her white hair was pulled neatly back from her face in several tight braids. Her dark brown eyes scanned the restless padawans as she impatiently called for order. Immediately all the padawans fell silent. No one wanted to cross Voe when she was in a bad mood.

“Today I’m going to be demonstrating some particularly difficult counter manoeuvres during your lightsaber training. So, you all need to pay careful attention.” She said loudly.

Voe paced back and forth like a wildcat, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied the solemn faces of the young padawans. When she reached Rey- her gaze lingered and turned scornful. Rey looked back at her with equal dislike. She wasn’t going to quail under Voe’s pathetic attempt at intimidation. She would just walk out of the lesson again if Voe tried to give her another public dressing down like last time.

Voe’s jaw pulsed with irritation at Rey’s obvious show of defiance. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from her little nemesis and moved on until her attention fell on Finn, who as usual was sitting beside his best friend. “You.” She demanded, pointing a finger at him. “Come here. You can partner me while I demonstrate.”

Finn exchanged a wary glance with Rey. There was a collective intake of breath from the other padawans as he pushed himself onto his feet and reluctantly went to join Voe.

Everyone could feel the tension and hear the intensity in Voe’s tone as she began to describe what she was about to do next. She urged Finn to draw his training saber and attempt to strike at her. Finn did so cautiously. This wasn’t the usual way of things. Any difficult new manoeuvres were usually demonstrated by the older apprentices on each other, before they were broken down and taught to the young padawans, who would then practise it together. It should have been either Hennix or Ben partnering Voe, not an inexperienced youngling.

Rey could see the anxiety building in every line of Finn’s body as he approached Voe, he cast a despairing look in Rey’s direction as he attempted a weak strike at Voe.

“Concentrate on me. Not her.” Voe reprimanded him as she easily countered Finn’s weak strike with her own lightsaber and pushed him backwards. Before Finn had a chance to recover his balance, Voe brought her weapon down hard on his. There was a flash of green sparks as their lightsabers clashed together. Finn felt the forceful vibration ripple through his arm right down to his shoulder. He didn’t have the strength or the skill to defend himself against the more experienced Voe. He fell to his knees, his lightsaber cutting out as it fell out of his grasp and rolled across the manicured lawn and out of reach.

“Pathetic.” Voe sneered as she shut down her saber and towered over him. She continued to deride him and list his faults loudly in front of the others. Finn remained on his knees, his head bowed, with his arm and shoulder still throbbing with pain.

Even though Rey had initially vowed to maintain her silence and not intentionally provoke Voe so BB-8 could record without interruption, she just couldn’t stand by and let Voe unfairly berate her best friend and shame him in front of the others like that. She jumped to her feet in defence of him, unwittingly putting herself in the eye of the storm.

“Are you challenging my authority?” Voe demanded.

Rey held her nerve as she shook her head. “I am not. I’m just telling you to leave Finn alone.”

Voe’s nostrils flared slightly in anger. Her gaze was unwavering as she ordered Finn to return to his place and demanded Rey take her turn. “As you seem to think so highly of yourself, youngling. Show me what you’ve got.”

Rey glanced at Voe uneasily. Despite her best intentions to keep out of the spotlight, she had ended up arousing the older girl’s ire yet again. As she moved to stand opposite the older girl, Rey could feel her nerves building. She always got anxious when she was about to do something big, and over the years those emotions had become markers for her to find her bravery, to go forwards, to tell herself that she had the strength to follow through.

“I’m ready.” Rey said aloud, her voice surprisingly steady as she drew her weapon. She ignited the shimmering blue blade of her training saber and feigned an attack on Voe.

Voe skilfully deflected her saber, issuing a counter strike of her own. Rey ducked, rolling backwards as she avoided Voe’s sweeping blade. She saw the glitter of frustration in the older girl’s eyes at having avoided her blow and knew she was in trouble. This was no longer a demonstration. It wasn’t even a sparring contest. It was a full-on fight.

* * *

Fine hairs had escaped the confines of Rey’s long braid. It was starting to unravel. The silky strands lay like a second skin over her cheeks. Her legs felt empty and there was a rising feeling of nausea from her stomach. It never ceased to amaze her that the muscles that were working so hard only seconds ago now struggled to hold her weight. Perspiration coated her skin like a series of glittering jewels. She was tiring badly. Voe’s greater weight and height as well as her wealth of experience meant that there was only going to be one winner of this contest.

Instead of running off for help, the other padawans remained transfixed by the sight of the heated duel taking place in front of them. Their lightsabers gleamed in the bright morning light as they clashed together over and over in a shower of green and blue sparks. A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Rey’s body as she endured a particularly hard strike from Voe. She dodged to the side in one fluid move, but Voe managed to swivel at the exact same time. Voe used the same manoeuvre she was supposed to have been demonstrating to the padawans on Rey, just like she had on Finn. Her shimmering green blade came down in a wide arc as she put all of her considerable strength behind the move. Her blade hit Rey’s so ferociously that Rey had no chance to deflect it. Her wrist bent back at an impossible angle, the painful vibrations of the hit reaching right down to the bone as it snapped in half.

* * *

It had been there a while now, this anger, escaping whenever those he loved were hurt. Ben sat next to Rey’s bed in the infirmary holding onto her good hand, trying to keep his emotions in check. The nurse droid had sedated the distressed young girl while they operated on the broken bone in her wrist. It was over now and Rey was well on the road to recovery, but it didn’t assuage Ben’s guilt that he hadn’t been there to protect her when she needed him the most. He had been sent off-world at Skywalkers behest to pick up Tai from the Senate.

It was on the return journey that Ben knew something had happened to Rey. As he was piloting Grimtaash, he had suddenly felt an inexplicable pain ripple up his right arm, radiating out from his wrist. Her pain was his pain. The bond had opened and he had been tormented by the sight of Rey lying crumpled on the ground. He had no idea at the time what had happened or that Voe was involved. In fact, he had no memory of the rest of the trip back to the temple. He assumed Tai must have taken over piloting Grimtaash, and that he must have blacked out or something. His next sentient memory had been him rushing like a madman toward the infirmary calling Rey’s name.

Ben caressed the top of Rey’s head while she slept. Just to reassure himself she was safe now. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Occasionally her breath hitched, a soft cry escaping her parted lips as she reacted to whatever she was seeing in her dreams. A gentle touch from his fingers on her forehead soothed her and she settled down again.

Ben stayed with her until sleep came to find him like the falling of an axe. He knew it must come but he fought it with everything that he had. He hated those defenceless hours, when he was oblivious to his surroundings. He thought he would be too wired to sleep but when the time came, he couldn’t fight it anymore and the sleep was as instantaneous as it was unwelcome.

* * *

Ben woke suddenly, every thought in high definition at the sound of his name. His first glance was at Rey, only to find she was still asleep. His second took in Tai, who was standing at the foot of her bed, his compassionate gaze fixed on Rey. “How is she?” He asked.

“She’ll recover in time.” Ben’s voice was thick with sleep. He stood up, pushing his hands through his inky black hair as he did so. “How long have I been out of it?”

“A few hours.” Tai’s voice was heavy with fatigue. He had been up half the night locked in a meeting with Skywalker and Hennix. Voe had been restricted to her quarters while Skywalker tried to work out exactly what had happened during Voe’s training session.

“Did Skywalker send for me?” Ben demanded.

Tai winced at the harshness of Ben’s tone. “You need to calm down.” He warned.

“Don’t tell me to stay calm!” Ben said through gritted teeth. “I want to know what Skywalker is going to do about Voe.”

Tai frowned, motioning for Ben to follow him into the hall so they could talk without disturbing Rey. Ben was reluctant to leave her but he was desperate for answers. He touched her forehead gently, promising her in a low voice that he wouldn’t be gone for too long.

* * *

“Well?” Ben demanded again when they reached the hallway.

“Master Skywalker is still conducting his investigation. He intends to talk to the other padawans this morning. Most of them were too distressed to talk after witnessing what happened to Rey yesterday. In the meantime, Voe has been restricted to her quarters. Hennix and I have already given Master Skywalker our opinions. We’ll get to the bottom of this, Ben. Just be patient.”

“I am done with being patient.” Ben retorted angrily. “Its time Skywalker faced the consequences of his complacency.”

Tai was alarmed at the fire in Ben’s eyes. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists too hard, his jaw tight with suppressed rage. “Please, Ben, I implore you not to do anything you might come to regret later. You need to keep a cool head.”

Ben didn’t bother to respond. He turned away from Tai, burning rage hissing through his body like deathly poison. Fury was sweeping off him like ferocious waves.

It was time to put an end to things-Skywalker…Voe… they were both going to learn that no one hurt Rey without suffering the consequences.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	21. A Revealing Conversation

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year._ **

** Chapter Twenty-One-A Revealing Conservation  
**

Rage continued to build inside Ben like deep water currents. He had done everything right - everything -and still Skywalker refused to acknowledge he had failed with Voe. And now Rey had paid the price for that failure. His mind was in a chaotic mess as he stormed toward his uncle’s study-the dark voice inside his head urging him on to damage, to destroy, to seek vengeance.

_“Skywalker did this. Are you going to continue to let him get away with it?”_

Ben was barely aware of the sound of running footsteps as Tai hastened to catch up to him. “Wait! Stop! Ben, think about how what you are doing will affect Rey.”

Tai’s desperate entreaty made Ben stop in his tracks. When he finally turned to face Tai, his eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment he was already far away. Tai was the enemy. Just like Skywalker. Just like Voe. He drew in a deep breath; his burning hard stare lasting just enough for him to think of the most brutally cutting thing he could say to tear Tai down with. But before he had a chance to speak, Tai got there first.

“You know it can be really exhausting trying to be your friend.” Tai’s voice was heavy with defeat. “I don’t think you really see other people, Ben. You go off to some place inside your head where no one can reach you. Just like now.”

“What?” Ben’s jaw remained rigid with tension.

“Its like you don’t see people. You look right through them.” Tai continued wearily. “When something bothers or displeases you, your focus goes elsewhere, as if the person reaching out to you has suddenly become non-existent.”

Ben blinked in confusion. Indeed, his focus was somewhere on the tree behind Tai, as if he had become invisible to him or he could not bear to see him at all, now that he had crossed some invisible line, offended his sensibilities.

“I’ve seen you do this to others before, but I thought our friendship would make me immune. But now I see that you treat me just the same as all the others.” Tai shook his head and frowned heavily. “Sometimes I feel like giving up on you completely.” He admitted in a low voice. “But then I see you in moments with Rey, and I catch glimpses of the real you. I see the gentle, tender, understanding side that you keep hidden from everyone else.”

The blood drained from Ben’s face at Tai’s honesty and his heart hammered erratically as his boiling rage slowly ebbed away.

“I’ve never been afraid of your anger.” Tai’s unwavering gaze held Ben’s. “When it comes, it burns hot and fast and soon goes away. But I am deathly afraid of your coldness. You let it coat you like a protective shield that nobody can break through. When you get like that, I know it’s pointless trying to reach you. Any well-intentioned words of mine would only fall on deaf ears.”

“The only deaf ears are Skywalker’s.” Ben said thickly. “You expect me to just let this slide? To let Voe get away with it again? She deserves to be punished.”

“And you want to be her judge, jury and executioner?” Tai demanded. “When I said that you don’t _see_ people, Ben. I meant it. Have you ever taken a moment to consider why Voe acts the way she does around you? And why it’s only you who seems to provoke such negative reactions out of her? Because I can assure you, she is a different person around me and Hennix.”

“She’s jealous, manipulative and full of hate. She’s not a jedi and never will be. Skywalker refuses to see it because it would mean admitting that he failed.” Ben retorted bitterly.

“There is a thin line between love and hate, Ben.” Tai said quietly. “Voe has felt both extremes when it comes to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of answering his question, Tai asked one of his own. “Do you want to know what’s worse than hate?”

“Enlighten me.” Ben said scathingly.

“Indifference is worse."

“And why would that be worse?”

“Indifference; lack of interest, concern, or sympathy.” Tai explained as if Ben needed to hear it defined. “It's something cold that never stirs itself, never cries with passion; indifference ignores, abandons, acts as if the other person doesn't matter at all. It is as cold as the void, an emptiness that cares not if the other suffers. That’s what Voe feels every time you look right through her as if she doesn’t exist. She means less than nothing to you and she knows it, when in reality she wants to mean everything.”

Ben’s eyes widened slightly and his breathing escalated. There was a dull thudding in his ears as things slowly clicked into place.

“Now do you understand what I meant when I said there is a thin line between love and hate?” Tai continued remorselessly. “Are you finally beginning to see what has been right in front of your eyes all along, Ben Solo?”

* * *

Rey awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickling in through the partially covered window of the infirmary. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers before slowly lifting her heavy lids to greet the new day.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Ben greeted her as she tried to focus her gaze. “It’s about time you woke up.”

“Huh?” Rey blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. She sat up, dragged her feet off the bed, and rubbed her knuckles onto her eyes. “I’m hungry.” She said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

“Of course, you are.” Ben said with a hint of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “I’ve brought you some breakfast.”

Rey’s eager eyes lit up with delight as he lifted a tray that had been placed on the small cabinet beside the bed and settled it across her lap. He had brought all her favourites. Ben watched in silent amusement as she immediately began to demolish the food. She ate fast, only pausing long enough to take an occasional sip of water to wash it all down. He was pleased to see that the bones in her wrist were fully healed. She showed no signs of distress as she used it.

It didn’t take long for Rey to polish off the last of the food. Ben took the tray from her and placed it back in its former position. “Can I leave here now?” She pleaded.

“You’re good to go.” Ben agreed. “I’ll leave you alone to get ready.”

“Ben?” Rey asked, making him pause. “Did you stay there all night?” She pointed to the uncomfortable looking chair placed by her bed.

Ben nodded. “Yeah.” He said with a faint smile.

Rey looked at the uncomfortable chair and wondered how he had managed to fold his long body into it. It would be a test of endurance for someone of average build, it must have been really cramped for Ben. He was so tall. “You didn’t have to stay. But thanks.” She replied gratefully.

“You don’t need to thank me, Rey. I had a lot of thinking to do anyway.”

Rey darted an anxious glance at him. “About Voe?”

“Among other things.”

“What will happen to her?” Rey persisted.

“Get dressed.” Ben urged her. “We’ll talk afterwards.”

* * *

The bright sunshine kissed Rey’s skin with warmth as soon as she stepped outside of the infirmary to find Ben waiting for her like he’d promised. He wasn’t alone. BB-8 was with him. As soon as her eyes fell on the little orange and white droid, Rey’s lips parted in a wide smile. “Hey.” She immediately ducked down to fuss over him.

BB-8 let out a series of excitable whistles and beeps as he rolled back and forth. Rey hugged him before adjusting the aerial on top of his head which became slightly askew. “I’m happy to you see, too.” She said, laughing. “I’m perfectly fine, BB-8. My wrist is all fixed up. See?” She turned her hand palm upward so the jittery astromech could inspect the repairs for himself. When he declared himself satisfied, Rey patted him on the head in reassurance and pushed herself back onto her feet.

When she returned her attention back to Ben, she found him squinting up at the sun. Its bright rays brought out the infinite hues of green around them. It felt as if the light flowed, the energy within as the water in a river, making her feel more alive.

Ben finally glanced down at her; his expression pensive. “We need to pay a visit to Skywalker.” He revealed. “BB-8 has something he needs to show him.”

“He captured what happened yesterday?” Rey asked.

“Yes, I’ve reviewed the footage.”

“And?” Rey felt her anxiety creeping up on her again. “He’ll have to believe us now. Right?”

The sun’s rays highlighted the solemn light in his dark eyes. “I don’t think it makes much difference either way anymore, Rey.”

“Why?” Rey whispered. She could see the wind stirred embers of worry clouding his vision and it made her afraid. She sucked in her lower lip to stop it trembling as she waited for him to speak.

“Whatever the outcome of his decision regarding Voe, I can’t stay here anymore, Rey.” Ben admitted gruffly. His chin wobbled slightly as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn’t hide how he was feeling. Not from her. After his revealing talk with Tai, he knew he had to get away from the jedi temple, from Skywalker and everything he represented. “I feel stifled here. I need to get away. I don’t like the person I’m turning into here.”

Rey’s eyes filled with liquid tears, they soaked her thick lashes and dribbled down her cheeks. She knew he had only stayed in the first place for her sake. He had been unhappy for a long time but had tolerated it just to make her happy. He had given up a lot to give her a settled life, she wasn’t a small child anymore, it was time to return the favour. “K.’” She said.

A light wind ruffled Ben’s hair as he took in the look of resolve on her face. She was already wiping away the tears. “What about your friends? You like it here. This is home to you now.”

There was never any question that he would leave without her.

“I’ll see them again one day.” Rey answered with a tremulous smile. “I like it here but its not really home. You gave up everything to make me happy, its my turn now. I want to do this.”

“Okay then.” Ben’s voice was husky with suppressed emotion and he was unable to say anymore. Instead, he hunkered down and scooped her up into a hug. Even though sadness still enveloped him, a strange sense of relief left him feeling giddy. After a minute, he set her back down on her feet and stood up. He wiped away a stray tear of his own as he looked down at her. “We better go and give Skywalker the good news.”

“He won’t like it.”

“I don’t care.” Ben found he didn’t. He was done with trying to appease Skywalker. He just wanted to escape the toxic atmosphere of the temple for good and there was nothing that his uncle could do about it. He had no claim on him or Rey anymore.

“Where will we go?” Rey asked as she tried to keep up with Ben’s long strides as they made their way across the manicured lawns leading up to the temple.

“I have no idea.” Ben confessed. “Where would you like to go?”

“We can visit Magda.” Rey suggested. “We haven’t seen her in forever.”

Ben’s face relaxed into a smile. “I like that idea.”

“And isn’t your father competing in The Gauntlet against Greer Sonnel again this year on Corellia?” Rey reminded him with wide innocent eyes. “Wouldn’t it be exciting to drop in and see him race?”

Ben glanced down at her. “You’re not very subtle, Rey.” His voice held a hint of amusement. “Since when have you been interested in the Five Sabers race?”

Rey just smiled as she skipped alongside him.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	22. Final Farewell

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Twenty-Two-Final Farewell **

Rey waited outside while Ben went into Skywalker’s study to face his uncle alone. He didn’t want Rey to see the distressing footage of how she got hurt. It had been bad enough viewing it himself. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to seeing it again. The holographic images were already burned inside his mind forever.

“Ben?” Skywalker seemed slightly ruffled at Ben’s unexpected entrance when he walked into the room without knocking. “I’m in the middle of something right now. Can’t this wait?”

“No.” Ben said curtly. “Don’t worry I won’t take up too much of your precious time, Uncle.”

Skywalker sighed and rubbed his aching forehead as he motioned for Ben to take a seat. “Sit.”

“I’d rather stand.” Ben avoided looking at Skywalker directly as he stepped to one side, revealing the little orange and white droid who was hidden behind him. “I’d like to introduce you to BB-8.”

Skywalker frowned as he slowly rose to his feet. “Where did this droid come from?”

“He’s mine.”

“Yours?” Luke asked suspiciously. “You know the rules, Ben. Any undeclared pro- “

“After today the rules will no longer apply to me.” Ben cut in impatiently. “I’m leaving.”

Words failed Skywalker. He stared into his nephew’s dark brown eyes burning with anger, and his heart fell silent. He knew it was pointless trying to change Ben’s mind. He was clearly set on leaving. Skywalker hated the feeling of relief that invoked inside of him. It was difficult to admit that he was glad that he would no longer be responsible for the troubled young man standing so righteously in front of him. He knew it would disappoint his sister, but Ben was no longer a child, he was a man.

“I told you that I would bring you proof that Voe isn’t the perfect Jedi you think she is.” Ben continued when Skywalker remained silent. “BB-8?”

The jittery little astromech wobbled slightly when he found himself suddenly in the spotlight. With Ben’s encouragement he rolled further forward so Skywalker could get a better view of him. His dome head slid back on his circular body as he activated his photoreceptor and projected the holo image of Voe and the padawans in front of the apprehensive jedi master.

* * *

Ben turned his head away at the exact moment the holo image of Rey showed her collapsing on the ground after Voe’s furious attack. His fists clenched at his sides as he tried to maintain his composure. “You can stop there, BB-8.” He mumbled.

BB-8 immediately shut down the footage and rolled back to his side, emitting a low whistle as he did so. Ben glared at his uncle, waiting for Skywalker to say something. Instead, the jedi master seemed in shock, his lips turning bloodless as he pressed them tightly together.

“Do you have nothing to say?” Ben demanded. “Voe has been exposed. Now tell me what you’re thinking!”

Skywalker’s mind was blank and his eyes wide as he stared at his nephew in horror. Ben’s eyes desperately searched … waiting. Skywalker knew he had to say something! He searched his mind for something reasonable to say, something to make sense of what he had just seen, but nothing came out. There was nothing he could say this time to excuse Voe, to defend her actions. Whatever her motivations, she had attacked an inexperienced padawan, and had physically injured her.

“Are you ever going to answer me?” Ben roared.

But Skywalker still couldn’t will his lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled. He watched his nephew rake his eyes over him in disgust.

“You still can’t admit you’ve failed. Can you?” Ben said scornfully. “You’ve focused all of your energy on mistrusting me, while ignoring the real perpetrator. I don’t care what you do with her now. I only came here to prove my point. Goodbye, uncle.”

Ben had reached the door before Skywalker finally managed to get his vocal cords to co-operate. “Ben…wait. Where will you go?”

Ben turned, but too slowly to be normal. When he answered his voice trailed slowly, like his words were unwilling to take flight. There was a sadness showing beneath the anger in his eyes, the brown too glossy. “I don’t know where we’ll go yet.”

Skywalker’s face turned ashen. “When you say _we_?”

“I’m taking Rey with me. You didn’t really expect me to leave her behind, did you?”

“But you can’t just take her- “Skywalker started to protest.

“Don’t you dare pull the ‘I’m selfish’ card on me again, uncle. I won’t let you guilt trip me again.” Ben interrupted him harshly before he could carry on. “After everything that’s happened recently you can’t argue that this is a safe place for her to be. I’ll continue her training if that’s what she wants to do.”

“She’s a child, Ben.” Skywalker said thickly.

“And that means she doesn’t have a voice?” Ben retorted scathingly. “Instead of ignoring or overriding the wishes of younglings in your care, perhaps you should take the time to actually listen to what they have to say for once. You might actually learn something.”

With this parting comment, Ben walked out of Skywalker’s study with his head held high and BB-8 following faithfully in his wake. Even though he felt like slamming it, he closed the door quietly behind him, letting out a long sigh as he did so. It was like closing a difficult chapter on his past.

Rey was still waiting for him outside. He looked down at her expectant face and nodded. “It’s done.” He told her with a sense of relief. “We can go now.”

* * *

In the gloom of the mess hall, with their knees almost touching under the narrow table, Rey whispered to Finn, telling him the sad news that she was leaving. He deserved to hear the goodbye from her. He was her closest friend at the academy and the one she would miss the most. It was hard to make herself heard above the din being created by the other padawans. She had a whole speech planned, a way to let Finn know that it wasn’t goodbye forever and they would see each other again one day.

It was obvious he knew it was coming too. Rey saw the hurt welling in Finn’s eyes as the smile disappeared from his face. His usual steady gaze flickered from her to the food lying untouched in front of them. Rey removed her elbows from the table and sat a little straighter. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Voe staring over at them. Wasn’t she supposed to be restricted to her quarters? Unusually her white hair had been left un-braided and fell in loose curls around her face. There was a hostile look in her dark eyes as she continued to glare over in their direction, which sent a shiver down Rey’s spine and made her feel glad that she was leaving.

“I don’t understand why you need to leave as well.” There was such sadness in Finn’s voice that it made Rey feel guilty. “He’s not your family, Rey.”

“No…he’s so much more than that.” Rey couldn’t explain her bond with Ben and why it was imperative she leave with him. Mere words weren’t enough to describe the connection she felt to him and what he meant to her. All she knew was that she would shrivel up and disappear if she stayed behind and he left without her.

“But you’re abandoning your training.” Finn tried again.

“I’m not. Ben will oversee my training.”

“But you’re leaving all your friends behind…you’re leaving me. Don’t I matter?” Finn lowered his voice and his head. He began to play with the food on his plate as a distraction. “Its not going to be the same without you here, Rey. I’ll miss you.” He mumbled.

“Of course, you matter. You matter to me very much. And I will miss you the most, Finn.” Rey caught his hand and held it between both of hers. “We’ll see each other again soon. I promise.”

Rey felt an overwhelming sadness swamp her as she looked at Finn’s downcast face. Even though she didn’t think of the jedi temple as home, she had many fond memories here, a lot of them including Finn. She knew she would savour each memory so strongly that it would be like they were together even if they were far apart. But right now, it was time to depart, and the continued hostility she felt coming in waves from where Voe sitting on the other side of the mess hall, convinced her she was right to go. Instinct warned her that Voe would continue to be an adversary in the future and she needed to remain vigilant when they inevitably crossed paths again.

“I have to go, Finn.” Rey sighed as she let go of his hand. To her surprise, Finn surged forward and touched his lips to hers briefly. She stared at him as she saw the tips of his ears turn slightly pink. “Um…see ya.” She mumbled as she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet.

“Bye, Rey.” Finn said as he watched her go with a mournful gaze.

* * *

Ben knew better than to comment on the glistening tears drying on Rey’s cheeks. He knew how hard it had been for her to say goodbye to the other padawans. He concentrated on punching in the co-ordinates into Grimtaash’s navigation system as she strapped herself into the co-pilots seat. “I contacted Mags. She’s looking forward to seeing us.” He said in a neutral tone.

“That’s good.” Rey’s voice tremored slightly as she spoke. She cast a guilty glance in Ben’s direction. She knew he was glad to be leaving and didn’t want to dampen his mood by crying like a baby just because she was leaving her friends behind.

Ben caught her gaze and held it. “It’s okay to feel sad about leaving, Rey. You don’t have to mask your feelings for my sake.” His tone was full of empathy and it made her relax.

“I’ll feel better soon.” She promised.

“I know you will.” Ben said with certainty as he blessed her with one of his rare smiles.

As soon as he smiled, Rey’s fear whisked away like a bunch of tiny insects caught in a heavy gust of wind. Excitement rushed through her veins and for the first time since saying goodbye to Finn, she allowed to herself to look forward with renewed anticipation to the future.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	23. Moving On

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter. There is a time jump of three years in this chapter._ **

** Chapter Twenty-Three-Moving On **

Finding himself the husband of an important politician, Han Solo spent a good portion of his free time becoming a successful racing pilot. In the years after the end of the Galactic Civil War, Han also became the co-owner of a shipping company and developed a reputation for being a vigilant and responsible boss. Outside of his work, he often raced for charity and sponsored several piloting matches-his favourite being the Five Sabers race.

The Five Sabers was a prestigious piloting championship held on Theron. As its name suggested, the contest was comprised of five stages: the atmospheric dash, the orbital sprints, the lunar relays, the sublight relays, and hyperspace orienteering. While the first two stages were mainly watched live or in full, the latter three were best watched in post-race edited footage, due to them lasting hours, days and weeks respectively.

There was also another version of the Five Sabers, called the Junior Sabers, which didn’t carry as much prestige, but instead provided a great introduction for the younger pilots hoping to compete against the older and more experienced pilots one day. Han’s recruit-Greer Sonnel-was one of the competitors who flew for the Crystal Cairn team. However, her championship run came to an abrupt end when she was forced to retire early when she was diagnosed with the potentially fatal bloodburn syndrome. Han needed to find someone to take her place fast, and when his only son dropped in to visit him one day, bringing Rey along with him, Han knew he had found the perfect replacement.

For the past three years running Ben had been the Junior Sabers champion. Much to his chagrin, he found himself suddenly thrust into a spotlight he didn’t want and never asked for. As the son of the famous Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, and one of the great leaders of the Rebel Alliance, he was suddenly faced with another type of pressure that wasn’t that far removed from the same pressure he had felt trying to live up to his mother and uncle’s legacy.

After his first win, Ben had been determined to just walk away and move on. He had never intended to stay and get caught up in his father’s world, but he could not have predicted the outcome of letting himself be persuaded by Han to take part in the Junior Sabers-and that was the relationship Rey struck up with his father.

Rey absolutely adored and idolised Han Solo like the father she never had. And in turn Han Solo had become equally as fond of her. They quickly built up a father/daughter bond that Ben could only envy. Over the next three years he found himself isolated all over again. In his early youth, Ben’s parents had led active lives in their respective professions. Han, a smuggler before joining the Rebellion, was unable to stay in one place for long, while Leia became occupied with routine senatorial duties. In his younger years, before he was sent away to train under Skywalker, Ben had aspired to become a pilot like Han. He had inherited his piloting skills from his father. As a child he had often enjoyed playing with the lucky gold dice that belonged to Han and often followed him around, idolising him in much the same way Rey was doing now.

The irony of his current situation wasn’t lost on Ben. He was now the pilot he had dreamed of being as a child, but Rey was the one who had his father’s attention and his love. Han had even gifted her the lucky gold dice. She wore them looped on a thin chain around her neck as she followed Han around, learning everything she could from him.

Ben remained the outsider, his relationship with Han as distant as always. He sensed his father’s continued struggle to connect with him the same way he had in his youth. Even though Ben tried to close the gap, he couldn’t forget the way his parents had allowed their busy professional lives, and their decision to send him to be trained by his uncle, had left him feeling abandoned and unwanted. Resentment began to take hold of him again which soured all of the accomplishments he’d made. He was now one of the most skilled pilots on the racing circuit and was due to take part in The Gauntlet- a mysterious and extremely dangerous annual race, in which many young pilots were selected to partake in the Five Sabers championship. The Gauntlet was sponsored by Han Solo himself, who occasionally participated in the races, and who was filled with pride that his son was certain to be one of those selected.

* * *

Ben climbed out of the Ossifrage-an RZ-1 A-wing interceptor that was once owned by Greer Sonnel, and which Ben had modified to race in The Gauntlet-and headed toward his temporary quarters. He pulled his helmet off his head, releasing his inky black hair to fall around his shoulders. As always, he hid behind a fake smile as he interacted with the other young pilots. He had gained quite a fan club. He always thought that life would be easier that way. To be kind to others, compliment them while in reality all he wanted to do was the opposite. But that would only make his life harder, which prevented him from doing so.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally managed to get away from them, but his glum mood still didn’t lift. After corresponding with his wife, Han had confided to Ben that his mother had expressed a desire to retire from the Senate. This had puzzled Han, since his wife had devoted much of her life to politics. Leia had told him about the fractured state of the Galactic Senate and how frustrated she was becoming with it all. Han had invited his wife to take a break and travel around the galaxy with him, Ben and Rey for three months. Much to his surprise, she had readily agreed, citing that she needed a break from her senatorial career.

Ben was absolutely dreading her visit. Their last face to face interaction had not gone well. Leia had been displeased when he had abandoned his jedi training and abruptly left the academy with Rey in tow. She had called him irresponsible and demanded to know what he was going to do with his life now. When he told he was going to be competing in the Junior Sabers, her response had been scathing. “You really think you'd enjoy the life of a racer? Bouncing around from one system to the next, working on ships, never knowing where you're headed next? And Rey? What about her future? You’re being selfish, Ben.”

Thinking about this just soured Ben’s mood further. By the time he came across his father working on the rear engines of a starship, he was struggling to hide his annoyance.

“Hey, Ben, how did the practice run go?” Han asked when he caught sight of him.

“Same as usual.” Ben said through gritted teeth. “Where’s Rey?”

Han raised his eyebrows at his son’s harsh tone but didn’t call him out on it. “Hey, kid, time to take a break.” He called out loudly.

Rey rounded the corner and her face broke out in a happy grin. “You’re back!” She cried. Like Han, she was dressed in a pair of grey overalls, and covered in oil and grease. She was becoming quite a skilled mechanic. Her waist length brunette hair was done up in long braid, which she had wound around and pinned on top of her head.

The fake smile Ben had been wearing earlier turned into a real one as soon as he set eyes on her. Since turning thirteen Rey had experienced a growth spurt. Still skinny for her age-she was transitioning from a child into an adult-and it still continually surprised Ben how quickly she was changing. “Hey.” He greeted her, feeling his former tension draining away. “You ready to go and get something to eat.”

“Oh.” Rey’s face fell. “I can’t. We haven’t finished up here yet. We’ll be another two hours at least.”

Ben felt his irritation beginning to build. “You shouldn’t even be working on this ship. Did you attend lessons today?”

Rey scratched the end of her nose in annoyance. “Don’t lecture me, Ben.” She huffed. “I don’t need any schooling. I’m learning much more here. Han says so.”

“Of course, he would say that.” Ben muttered under his breath as he raised his forefinger and pointed it at her in frustration. “You need to continue your education, Rey. Its important. Tomorrow you’re going back.”

“No.” Rey argued. “Stop trying to tell me what to do.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Han asked as he came up and stepped in- between them.

“You had Rey working here instead of attending lessons.” Ben turned his ire onto his father instead.

Han shrugged dismissively. “Don’t get so worked up. She’s getting a much better education here than listening to them dried up old droids in that school. They’re worse than old C3PO.” He laughed dryly at the reference to his wife’s diplomatic droid. “I never had a formal education and it never did me any harm. Isn’t that right, kid?”

“That’s right.” Rey agreed with a conspiratorial smile.

Ben hated it when they colluded with one another. His flash of annoyance turned to resentment. He felt like he was being pushed to one side again, like his opinion didn’t matter to Rey, when in the past everything he said and did had always mattered to her. As she’d grown older and asserted her independence, he felt like she was slipping away from him. She didn’t need him in the same way she used to and Ben was struggling to adapt to the change. “Do what you want.” He said to her, turning and walking away.

* * *

Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, Ben stared up at the brilliant array of stars above him and pondered his future. He felt a raindrop fall against his skin, followed by several others, but he didn't have the heart to go back inside his quarters. He moved over and sat on the edge of the roof, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back on his elbows to observe the night sky as he admitted to himself, he was unhappy, and felt as isolated and alone as he had at the jedi temple. Once again, he was sacrificing his own wellbeing and enduring a life he didn’t want for Rey’s sake. He wanted to move on, but knew that this time she wouldn’t follow. She was settled and happy, more so than she had ever been under Skywalker’s tuition.

Ben didn’t know what to do. Soon his mother would be arriving and he knew he would feel more smothered than ever. He was desperate to break free of the chains binding him to his family, and knew the only way to do that was to move on, but that would mean leaving Rey behind. Even contemplating such a thing made it difficult for him to breathe. Ben felt a spike in his heart rate and he was forced to take in huge gulps of air.

* * *

Like she always did when he was struggling, Rey appeared. She dexterously slid down the roof tiles until she reached him, using the soles of her boots for traction. She didn’t say anything, just sat silently next to him as she studied his side profile in the light coming from the stars. Rey knew him well enough to realise if she tried to talk about his feelings, he would deny it and try to change the subject. She was fully aware of his unhappiness, of the lies he spouted to hide it, faking smiles and words, trying to convince everybody as well as her that he was perfectly fine. Whenever he smiled, something felt wrong, it didn’t reach his eyes, she could see the pain coming from deep inside his soul and knew she was part of the problem. Selfishly, she had tried to ignore it because she was happy staying with Han.

“I’m sorry.” Rey whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly. He would never know how many times he broke her heart whenever she saw the sad look in his eyes, the corrupted fake smile he put on a daily basis, denying himself the right to be honest about the way he felt. “I should have attended lessons today. I’ll promise I’ll go tomorrow.”

“It doesn’t matter, Rey.” Ben said hollowly.

His lack of interest frightened Rey. She looped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. “Don’t say that?” She replied anxiously. “You sound like you don’t care. And I need you to care, Ben. Your opinion is the one that matters to me the most.”

“Does it? I thought it was Han’s.” Ben responded dully as he thought about his father.

“Well, you’re wrong.” Rey continued in a low voice. “I know I haven’t behaved well lately. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Every time someone tells me to do something, it makes me want to do the complete opposite.”

A glimmer of a real smile chased away the sadness in Ben’s eyes for a moment. “I remember feeling that way once. It’s called being a teenager.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. 

“Am I rebelling?” Rey said in wonder. “Is that what I’m doing?”

Ben laughed at the puzzlement in her voice. It was a sound she hadn’t heard in so long, Rey wanted to bottle the memory. She shifted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. “Even if I don’t always show it much lately, you are the most important person in my life, Ben.” She confessed honestly.

Relief flooded through Ben as her sincere words quietened the traitorous voice whispering in the back of his mind that persisted in telling him the exact opposite. Life was challenging enough, without making something big out of a minor issue. Ben knew he had overreacted. He had let his old fears cloud his judgement. Calm returned as well as his self-respect. “You are the most important person in my life, too.” He assured her.

“I know.” Rey whispered, smiling as she looked up at the glistening stars above.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	24. A Horrifying Truth

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Twenty-Four-A Horrifying Truth **

Despite his continued apprehension at the impending visit from his mother, Ben was surprised to feel a sense of disappointment when she cancelled at the last minute. Leia had been forced to suspend the family vacation after her faction, the Populists, convinced her to stand for the position of First Senator. The rival Centrist faction, which supported a stronger central government, had successfully passed a motion calling for the creation of First Senator in order to end the deadlock plaguing the Republic. Despite their initial opposition, the Populists, who preferred a more decentralized government, had decided to change tactics in order to prevent a Centrist from holding that office. Due to her prestige as a prominent former rebel leader, Leia had reluctantly agreed to allow an exploratory committee to explore her suitability for First Senator.

Ben wasn’t the only one left feeling disappointed, Han was even more so. He had been looking forward to finally spending quality time with his wife, and for Leia to so abruptly cancel their plans at the eleventh hour, left Han fuming. He had resumed repairing the rear engines of the same starship he had been working on with Rey when he was contacted by his wife. A heated argument ensued between them, a verry uncomfortable reminder to Ben of his parent’s fiery relationship. He was glad that for once he wasn’t the subject of their discord.

“Do you what you want, Leia!” Han accused. “You always do.”

“Han, I’m sorry. Please try and understand.” Leia pleaded with him. “I was hoping for your support.”

“I always support you, sweetheart.” Han responded wearily. “I was just hoping for once you would put your family first instead of your duty to the New Republic.”

Hearing the bitter disappointment in his father’s voice at being let down by his wife was a stark reminder to Ben that he hadn’t been the only one left feeling abandoned by his mother’s slavish dedication to her political career. Han had been pushed aside just like he had. It wasn’t like Leia even sought her husband’s advice when something troubled her, Ben knew that Skywalker filled that role. It just made him resent his uncle more, knowing that Skywalker even managed to interfere in his parent’s marriage.

Han ended the call with the unsatisfactory promise from his wife that she would take a break with him sometime in the near future. It was clear from his low mood that Han didn’t believe a word of it. He was grouchier than normal and difficult to handle as he nursed his disappointment. He even snapped at Rey, which didn’t go down too well with Ben. They exchanged a few harsh words, until Rey suddenly burst into a waterfall of tears right in front of them as the stress of the situation got too much for her to handle. A shame faced Han immediately apologised, finally realising that his son was right, now he could see how his actions were affecting those closest to him.

* * *

To take his mind off his wife, Han threw himself into preparation for the up coming Five Sabers race. As expected, Ben won the Gauntlet, and had been selected to run in the race. The three of them relocated to Theron to rendezvous with the other participants. Theron was a planet in the Theron system, whose surface featured famous spiral stone formations. It had a strong racing culture, including podracing, which made it the perfect place to host the upcoming tournament.

When they had settled into their new quarters, Han sent a holomessage to his wife, expressing his hope that her application for the position of First Senator was running smoothly. Perturbed by the lack of response from Leia, Han contacted C-3PO, only for his wife’s diplomatic droid to inform him that in addition to the First Senatorship, Leia was involved in a sensitive Senate investigation into the Nikto crime lord Rinnrivin Di's cartel, a new criminal outfit that was choking the economy of the Gaulus sector. Leia was being assisted in this investigation by an unlikely ally, the idealistic Centrist senator Ransolm Casterfo. Han also learned from the hapless droid that his wife had confided in Skywalker about her secret mission, but hadn’t bothered to tell her own husband that she was risking her life…again!

Han was infuriated at being kept in the dark. After digging further, he discovered that Leia was currently visiting Ryloth as part of her investigation into the cartel’s dubious activities. Han’s anger and frustration boiled over at his wife’s lack of confidence and faith in him. He decided to abandon the Five Sabers race and leave for Ryloth so he could confront Leia face to face.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Han apologised gruffly. “I know the race is at a pivotal point. You’re about to enter the fourth stage-the sublight relays. I hoped to be here to train with you…but it’s important I confront your mother about the danger she’s putting herself in. She’s taking unnecessary risks and I’m angry that your uncle didn’t even try and talk her out of it.”

Han’s expression turned sour as he thought about Skywalker. Ben recognised the look of anger mixed with resentment, and realised that the exact same expression had often crossed his own face when it came to the jedi master. It made him feel an affinity with his father he hadn’t felt in a while. “This is more important. I’ve done enough preparation. I’ll be fine.”

“Thanks.” Han favoured him with his usual half smile. “I don’t need to tell you to look out for the kid while I’m gone.” He continued, his smile fading and his expression turning grave. “I don’t have time to wait for her to finish school to say goodbye. I need to leave immediately. Will you tell her….” He sighed, his throat tightening as his emotions overwhelmed him.

“I know, Dad.” Ben’s voice was filled with empathy as he reached out and put a comforting hand on Han’s shoulder. “Rey will understand why you had to go.”

Han nodded and surprised Ben by pulling him into a hug. Not used to his father being such a demonstrative man, it took a minute or so before Ben returned the hug. The hug itself was a simple enough gesture-affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of proper reconciliation.

“Stay safe.” Han said, finally letting go. “I’ll be in touch.”

* * *

Rey’s disappointment at Han’s abrupt departure turned to sadness when she learned the reason behind it. His leaving made her realise that the only constant in her life remained Ben. She understood she had emotionally placed Han on a pedestal-seeing in him the father she couldn’t even remember-yet it was a role he had never asked for, so how was he supposed to deliver on it? She had created her own disappointment, so she had no right to feel let down by him, to feel abandoned when he clearly had a greater commitment, and had to leave for reasons beyond his control.

Ben could feel the hurt radiating off her. Her emotions were like an open book to him. He did his best to reassure her that Han had promised to return as soon as he could, but it was obvious that Rey was still struggling to contain her feelings of desertion. Her wayward emotions were a reflection on her past issues. He understood that she could try and tame those feelings with logic, and try to reason with herself and see it from Han’s perspective. But Ben knew better than anyone that feelings were never logical. How often had he felt the same bitter disappointment in Han, when his father had taken off in the past and left him behind?

“I’m sorry. I understand how you feel, Rey. I do.” Ben assured her when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

Rey shook her head, and Ben felt hurt by her perceived rejection, until she composed herself enough to explain. “I should be the one who’s sorry.”

“Why?” Ben was confused by her assertion.

“Because I’ve been selfish.” Rey confessed. The watery tears in her eyes continued to glimmer brightly as she spoke. She gulped in air, her voice crumbling with the weight of her guilt. “I know you’ve been unhappy, Ben. I’ve been thoughtless and ignored how sad you were, hoping that in time things would change. I wanted to stay with Han and that meant forcing you to stay, too. But I understand now…. I do…now he’s left….and…and…I know what it must have been like for you.”

Rey had always been so self-conscious when she cried, but now she just gave way to the enormity of her grief at Han leaving and her guilt over Ben. Her breathing was ragged, she gasped when the strength left her legs and she sagged against him. Each of her sobs sent a new wave of agony through Ben as he tried to comfort her. Rey’s slim shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through her thin frame. As he watched her shake with grief, tears flowing unchecked, there was part of him that was breaking too. If she wasn't the same then neither would he be. That's what happens when you care so much about someone. Their happiness was a part of your own.

“Its okay.” Ben promised fervently. “You’ve always got me. You know that, right? I’ll never leave.”

Ben’s reassuring words soothed Rey’s fears, just as crying helped cleanse her soul, as she recognised the vulnerability within herself and let him see it, too.

* * *

A few weeks later Ben was announced as the winner of the Five Saber’s race. On the day he stood on the podium to receive his accolades and the considerable prize money, he officially announced his retirement from the racing scene. After his heartfelt talk with Rey, they had decided it was time to move on.

As his face and the highlights of the famous tournament were broadcast across the galaxy, the transmissions were suddenly interrupted by a breaking news story. In front of an audience of billions, Ben was confronted with the horrifying truth of his mother’s true parentage.

Due to his hatred for Darth Vader, Ransolm Casterfo was deeply hurt by Leia Organa's perceived indiscretion of keeping her connection to Vader a secret. Feeling betrayed, Senator Casterfo upstaged a Senate hearing into Senator Organa's nomination as the Populist candidate for First Senator by revealing her true parentage. When the Populist Varish Vicly denounced Casterfo's revelation as a lie, Casterfo furnished the keepsake chest and music box that had been gifted to Leia by her adopted father, Bail Organa. Lady Carise had supplied the music box as evidence which featured an audio recording from Bail to his beloved daughter. After the Senate listened to the audio recording of Bail Organa confirming Leia's true parentage, Leia had been forced to admit that her father was indeed Darth Vader, the most hated Sith lord in the galaxy.

**_A/N-thanks for reading. Please review!_ **


	25. Levitating

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Twenty-Five-Levitating **

Ben felt like he been knifed right in the heart. He imagined he could feel the harsh metal blade, cold and raw against his bare skin, but his numb body could not really feel anything but the excruciating pain of betrayal. He was forced to run away from the baying crowds and the cameras broadcasting his reaction on giant screens far and wide across the galaxy-the notoriety he had gained from winning the Five Sabers as well as being the son of the famed Han Solo and Leia Organa-everyone suddenly wanted a piece of him.

Now that his family’s connection to Darth Vader had been so unceremoniously revealed to the whole galaxy, those who had been cheering him on as a hero only moments ago for winning the race, now saw him as a villain. How quickly the worm turned?

The crowd flowed down the wide avenue the same way a river always meets its banks. The mood of the people swirled in unseen currents beneath the dark surface of their faces as Ben fought his way through the maelstrom. The crowd continued to move like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain, becoming ever more hostile. Ben felt like he was fighting against heavy water currents, he was tall and strong, but the weight of the angry people swarming around him kept pulling him off course as he desperately tried to reach the place where he had last seen Rey.

When he had won the race, the crowd had been so jubilant, singing the songs that belonged to the inebriated and joyful. But as soon as the news broke about Darth Vader, the atmosphere of elation had turned toxic. Then from nowhere came a throng of masked security guards with weapons drawn. They launched into the hostile crowd of racing fans, striking out at everyone who came within reach. Most fled, the chaos was immediate and the atmosphere transformed to one of terror. People ran helter-skelter down back alleys and through the main thoroughfare, only to find the exits blocked by more security. Some began to fight them and defend the fallen, but not enough to stop the bloodshed. The masked security guards fired on anyone who dared retaliate and soon the bodies began to pile up.

Eventually Ben was forced to draw his own weapon as he got caught up in the running battle between the masked security guards and the fleeing crowds. In that frozen second between stand off and fighting he got a brief glimpse of his assailant’s eyes from behind his mask, before he attacked. Ben shut down his emotions so his own face was unreadable, he showed no fear, no invitational smirk as he cut the guy down with his saber before he even reached him. He moved forward, using the shimmering blue blade of his saber to deflect any blaster bolts aimed in his direction.

When it came to this type of fight there was no such thing as honour, no code. All that mattered was surviving and taking nothing for granted. Ben tapped into the force, reaching out, allowing it to guide his steps towards the only one that mattered to him.

The remaining shadows of the day were already dissolving into the night time darkness when Ben finally found Rey trapped amongst a group of the masked security guards in a back alley. She was totally in the zone, using her extensive training, and utilising everything he had taught her, as well as the inner strength the force provided to keep them at bay while she fought her corner. Ben had never felt prouder of her than he did in that moment at the way she was holding her own against men older and stronger than she was.

Ben stepped from the shadows; his shimmering blue blade gleamed like a warning signal in the cool moonlight. His expression remained impassive, only his eyes showing his fury as one of the masked men broke away from the others and charged toward him with a mighty cry. Ben barely glanced at him as his arm shot out and he used the force to freeze him in place, before closing his fist and sweeping his arm to one side and flinging the guy brutally against the opposite wall of the alley. Another one of the masked figures tried to creep up on him from behind, only to find the blaster he was holding yanked right out of his hand and land in Ben’s opened palm. Ben used it to shoot the guy without even looking in his direction. Simultaneously he ran his saber through another without blinking an eye.

It didn’t take long for Ben to dispatch the rest of them. He stood above the fallen bodies, his breathing coming rapid and fast. He felt no guilt about slaying the men, they had paid the price for daring to hurt Rey. He made eye contact with her and his breath stuttered in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body as the adrenaline of battle ebbed away. His breathing returned to normal and he opened his arms to her. Rey ran toward him, flinging herself at him and clinging on tight as he lifted her clear of the ground.

“Sssh!” His voice was low and raw against her ear. “It’s over now.”

* * *

Ben and Rey fled Theron on Grimtaash. Exhausted from everything that had happened, Rey fell into a fitful sleep. She lay curled up on the co-pilots seat, letting out an occasional whimper as she dreamed. Ben wished he could do the same. He remained awake and in silent agony as he tried to stifle the voice inside his head. It was louder than usual, demanding to be heard, twisting the narrative and placing the blame for what had happened squarely on his parent’s and Skywalker’s shoulders. As much as he tried to shut it out, to concentrate on something else, he couldn’t deny the fact that this time he agreed with it. He did blame them. All of them. Even Han was complicit, by keeping such a huge secret from him, it made him just as guilty as his mother and Skywalker.

Why hadn’t they told him?

Why couldn’t they have trusted him with the truth?

Why keep such a huge secret from him?

_“Because they don’t trust you. They think you have too much of your grandfather in you. They fear you. They fear your power. Your strength. They see you as a monster. You’ve seen it in their eyes when they look at you. You’ve heard it in their voices when they speak to you. You know it’s the reason why they sent you away. You know it’s the reason Skywalker was always so hard on you, why he was so determined to stifle your power, to control you. He’s afraid of you, of your potential, of everything you could become….”_

Ben squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears in an effort to drown out the voice. It didn’t work, the voice continued to drip its poison, making so much sense, speaking so many of Ben’s own private thoughts aloud, that it left him feeling raw and exposed. His breathing intensified and he let out a burning ball of air that was searing the walls of his lungs and opened his eyes again to find Rey wide awake and looking at him anxiously.

“Ben? What’s wrong?”

Ben looked back at her, hating that she was so worried and knowing he was the cause. He was supposed to the strong one. He was supposed to be protecting her. “I’ve just got a headache. It’ll go away soon.” He struggled to smile to hide his pain from her. He didn’t want her to worry about him, however the pain inside was becoming so unbearable, it hurt to even fake a smile.

Rey saw through him right away. She stood up and placed her hands on either side of his head. Her cool touch was soothing and Ben closed his eyes in relief as the voice inside his mind faded away into nothingness. “You need to sleep, Ben.”

“I can’t.” He admitted.

“Maybe meditating will help.” Rey suggested calmly. She took her hands away from his head and smiled tiredly. “Come on.” She coaxed him gently.

Rey really was his light in the darkness. Ben watched her activate the autopilot and take the lead as she climbed out of the cockpit to the living quarters below.

* * *

_"Meditation is about more than just forging a deeper connection to the Force… It is about gaining a deeper understanding of ourselves. It is a means of obtaining greater control over our thoughts and emotions. Peace. Serenity. Harmony. We must master ourselves before we can hope to master the Force."_

Ben could almost hear Skywalker’s lecturing voice as he settled down opposite Rey in a cross-legged position. By meditating, Force-sensitives could reach a deeper state of relaxation, making it easier to connect with the Force with a clear mind. The basics of Jedi meditation were to focus on whatever emotions were uppermost in one's mind, to be honest with oneself about the feelings one experienced and their effects. Then, one was to let each emotion go—the goal being to make oneself an empty vessel that the Force would be able to fill with peace and serenity.

Ben copied Rey and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his mind and find that inner sense of calm and serenity. He slowed his breathing, relaxing every single muscle in his body as he opened himself up to the Force. Ben sensed Rey doing the same, he could hear her quiet breathing, a sound that was soothing and peaceful. Ben matched his breathing to the pace of hers, his chest rising and falling with the sedative qualities of a lullaby. Everything was so quiet, Ben felt as light as air, the tightness in his chest was gone, the voice inside his head was banished and he could breathe with ease. A genuine smile crept onto his face and he simply let it sit there, letting himself enjoy the feel of it as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself and Rey levitating in mid-sir. He was so shocked that he let out a surprised gasp. The sound disturbed Rey. Her eyes flared open and she, too, sucked in a sharp breath, as they both tumbled back to the floor at the same time.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	26. Adjusting

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Twenty-Six-Adjusting **

The shocking revelation of Senator Leia Organa Solo’s true parentage and her only son’s public reaction to it, dominated every headline and news cycle for weeks. The fact that it was all done in the Senate chamber, not just for the pubic record, but for the cameras, just made the surprising reveal much more dramatic. The most respected person in the room, held a deep, dark secret and her political opponent held incontrovertible truth that the universe's greatest villain had a daughter and that she was the centre of the New Republic.

The way it came out began to overshadow everything she had ever done. Who cared that she was imprisoned and interrogated by Vader? Who cared that her planet was blown up by his aid? She was Darth Vader's daughter. They couldn't hold Vader responsible anymore but they could hold her accountable. Every wrong he did was now directed at her. The damage was done. At this point Leia was toxic. Nobody could understand why she kept it secret. Allies who still felt empathetic still distanced themselves from her in order to protect their own interests first. Even if they wanted to, they could not help her out of this. The political momentum had shifted.

Her familial connection to Darth Vader may have cost Leia her political career but it nearly cost her son his sanity. He was now equally as despised as his mother, deemed guilty by association. He was no longer welcome anywhere. Old friends that he had made through the racing circuit shunned him. The other young pilots who had once idolised him and come to revere him, turned their backs. His face was so well known-having been broadcast across the entire galaxy on a continuous news cycle for weeks-made it impossible for him and Rey to settle anywhere for long.

Whenever Ben was forced to appear in public when they needed to stop for essential supplies such as food and fuel, he wrapped himself in a long black cape with a deep hood, in an attempt to hide his easily recognisable features so the world around him wouldn’t realise he was Ben Solo. He even practised modulating his voice, changing its depth and tone, in order to further his disguise. He also toyed with his name. It was essential that he didn’t give his true name when negotiating for supplies or mingling in public, so he came up with a new moniker-Kylo-a mixture of part Sky and the ending of Solo.

As the weeks progressed, Rey was getting increasingly worried about Ben’s state of mind. Any attempt by his parents to communicate with him were met with a wall of silence from Ben. He refused to engage and was still too angry to forgive. He firmly rebuffed Skywalker when his uncle asked him to return to the jedi temple for a face-to-face discussion. It was like he wanted to cut all ties with his family permanently, to completely erase his past and even who he was as a person. He barely slept, became more and more withdrawn, even with Rey. He was sad and melancholy one minute, then angry the next. His mood swings were increasing in intensity and it frightened her because she was finding it difficult to reach him, or to help him through his emotional crisis.

Desperate for help, Rey reached out to the one person who had always remained their one true friend and supporter over the years-Magda.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Rey whispered through a veil of tears. Magda’s holo-image flickered slightly in front of her as she spoke.

“Where is he now? Let me speak to him.” Magda asked.

“He’s sleeping for once.” Rey confided. “I don’t want to disturb him. He has such troubled dreams and never rests for long. He’s been getting a lot of bad headaches, too. Meditating used to help but not so much now. Ben struggles to concentrate. He’s in a bad way, Mags. I’m so worried about him.”

“It’s going to be alright, child.” The female Mon Calamari’s tone was soothing. “Bring him here.”

“He won’t come.”

“Then don’t give him a choice.” Magda replied firmly. “Start the journey while he’s asleep. You know how to pilot Grimtaash alone. If he wakes and starts to protest, tell him how determined you are to come and spend time with me. He won’t deny you what you really want, Rey. He never has.”

“K.’” Rey agreed quietly. She didn’t like deceiving Ben but she was getting desperate. If Magda could get past Ben’s stubbornness and make him realise what he was doing to himself, the risk would be worth it.

* * *

Ben woke up with a sore head after suffering yet another nightmare. The voice had finally managed to infiltrate his dreams, it now had a name and a face and was truly terrifying. Ben couldn’t believe the towering, twisted and ugly creature that went by the name of Snoke, was actually real and not something conjured up from his worst nightmares. Snoke had revealed himself to be both wise and cunning, manipulating Ben now he was at his lowest point. He boosted Ben’s fragile ego, whispering words of praise regarding Ben’s inherent potential for limitless power, where Skywalker had done nothing but criticise him for the same thing in the past. Snoke took advantage of Ben’s alienation from his own family, encouraging and manipulating Ben to use his raw, untamed strength in the Force to explore the dark side of the Force, telling hm he was certain that he was capable of achieving a level of power to that of his late grandfather, the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Ben climbed wearily into the cockpit to find Rey sitting in the pilot’s seat, skilfully steering Grimtaash through the remnants of a meteor storm. One glance at the console’s navigational system showed him they were en-route to Trask. He frowned heavily, absently rubbing his aching forehead as he settled in the co-pilots seat beside her. He noticed Rey give a nervous glance in his direction and it upset him that she seemed so tense around him.

“We never talked about going to Trask.” He said testily.

“I decided to go.” Rey tried to keep her voice steady as she concentrated on the view screen in front of her. The void of space spread out before her like a dark blanket, the stars dotting the blanket in an intricate pattern. “I want to see Magda.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Ben leaned toward the console, intending on adjusting their course.

“NO!” Rey practically shouted. “I want to see Magda and you can’t stop me.” She was so on edge that she had difficulty keeping her composure.

Ben’s eyes turned stormy, revealing the depth of his pain and hurt. Rey’s lower lip trembled slightly as she looked back at him, no longer hiding how upset she was. “I need to see her, Ben.” She implored. “I miss her.”

“Fine.” Ben replied morosely. It didn’t take him long to cave in to her demands when he saw how upset she was. Magda had been correct in her assumption that he would do whatever she wanted even if it cost him. It didn’t make Rey feel any better, but at least he wasn’t putting up too much of a fight. They didn’t speak another word to each other until they reached Trask as Ben fell into another one of his brooding silences.

* * *

The rain fell in an orchestrated rhythm when Grimtaash landed in the black-market port in Trask. Fog embraced every square centimetre of ground as Ben and Rey made their way toward the Traveller’s Inn. Ben was cloaked all in black, his handsome face hidden beneath the voluminous hood of his cape. The outfit, including his weight and height, made him appear an intimidating figure. Rey walked fast beside him, taking two steps to his one in order to keep up with his longer strides. The poncho she was wearing was drenched with water, adding to the misery she already felt.

Rey rested her hand on the rough paintwork that coated the front door of the inn and pushed. Rough wooden splinters cut into her palm; shards of black paint crumbling to the floor. The hinges squealed as though they were a warning, but their plea was silenced by a wall of noise from inside. The sound of laughter and loud voices was overpowering. A sharp smell of drink wafted towards her, like black plumes bellowing from the windows of a burning house. There was even a hint of sick tainting the fragrance of the room, coming from some of the patrons who had clearly overindulged. In the midst of this chaos, Rey caught sight of Magda bustling among the tables, taking orders and keeping control.

As soon as Rey saw the female Mon Calamari, her face broke out into a relieved smile. “Mags!” She called out, raising her arm above her head to capture Magda’s attention. She ignored the oath Ben muttered under his breath at the way she was attracting attention.

Magda motioned to one of the other servers to take care of her tables and then began to make her way toward them. When she finally reached them, she didn’t bother to hide her surprise at the obvious changes in both Ben’s outfit and his demeanour. “You clearly weren’t exaggerating.” She said to Rey.

Ben scowled from inside the confines of his hood. “What do you mean by that?” He demanded in a low voice. He was annoyed by the fact that Rey had been talking about him with Magda behind his back.

Magda wasn’t intimidated by his sharp tone. She looked at him sternly. “Out the back. Now.” She ordered.

Ben’s scowl intensified. He didn’t like being ordered about, even by one he considered a close friend. He could feel a lecture coming. He was about to issue a retort when he noticed the tension on Rey’s face. Feeling guilty at his overreaction, Ben refrained from saying anything further. Instead, he complied with Magda’s request and headed for the living quarters at the back of the inn, with a relieved Rey following close behind.

* * *

As soon they stepped foot in the large kitchen, Rey was swamped by the rest of Magda’s family. Ben watched as the younger Mon Calamari accosted Rey and took her off with them to another part of the inn, leaving him alone with Magda. It was obviously done on purpose. He sighed, finally lifting the hood off his head and revealing himself to the female Mon Calamari for the first time.

Magda studied his pale face, noting the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he tried to hide his true feelings behind a mask of indifference. “Sit.” She commanded as she turned away to pour them both a drink.

Ben reluctantly lowered his weary body into one of the chairs placed next to the table. He tensed and braced himself for the lecture he knew was coming. Magda handed him a glass of whisky and sat across the table from him, nursing her own drink. Ben’s fingers closed around the cool glass as he endured her scrutiny with an impatient air.

“Do you have any idea how miserable you’re making that poor girl?” Magda said brusquely. “She tearing herself to bits because she’s so worried about you. And from the state of you I can see why.”

Ben’s fingers clenched so tight around his glass that it nearly shattered. “Has she said that?” He asked tensely, the guilt eating away at him again.

“Yes.” Magda remained brutally honest as always. She wasn’t going to spare his feelings. “I hardly recognise you, Ben. You’ve always had a melancholic air about you, but this is something else entirely. I can’t imagine what you suffered when your mother’s familial connections were revealed to you so publicly.”

“I never knew.” Ben ground out.

Magda sighed. “I am sure your mother had her reasons, but it’s not fair that you are being punished for it. You need to confront her about it, instead of letting it fester away inside of you. Or, if you can’t do that, you need to find a way to make peace with it. Your wallowing is leading you down a very dark path, Ben. It’s not just affecting you, its affecting Rey, too. And I know that’s the last thing you want. I know what she means to you.”

Magda’s frankness cut right to the heart of the matter. The guilt sat not on Ben’s chest but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do. He had sworn to always protect Rey, to keep her safe, but instead he had inflicted his emotional pain on her and made her suffer, too. For the last few weeks, he had been barely holding on to the shreds of his sanity.

Ben bowed his head and choked on his own despair. “I’m so tired, Mags. I don’t know what I’m doing. I hate myself. I feel so hopeless.”

“Nothing is ever hopeless, Ben.” Magda topped up his glass when he drained it. “You need to take some time out. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere far away from all the mess, to give yourself time to think and revaluate things.”

“Where? Everyone seems to know my face. I can’t get any peace anywhere.” Ben dug his hands into his thick hair and pushed the inky black strands away from his face.

“I know a place.” Magda said quietly. “It’s remote, far enough away from civilisation for you to find some peace there. In the meantime, Rey can stay here with me.”

“No.” Ben shook his head obstinately. He wouldn’t, couldn’t leave her behind. “Where I go, she goes.”

“I see your stubbornness hasn’t improved much.” Magda chided him. “Talk to her about it. But it has to be her choice to go, Ben.”

“I know.” Ben murmured as he raised the glass to his lips and took another fortifying sip of the whisky.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	27. Tython

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Twenty-Seven-Tython **

Magda’s spacious kitchen was the heart of the inn, the source of the good aromas that raised the spirits and the hub that drew her extensive family together. Normally bustling with activity, it was calm, peaceful now that Magda had warned her family to give the two occupants inside the room space to talk.

The table Ben and Rey sat at was long and made of solid wood, parts of it worn down with years of use. After eating the substantial meal Magda had cooked for them, they now sat in silence, neither willing to kick-start the difficult conversation and break the quietude. Rey concentrated on Ben’s face, she could see the tiredness in his facial expressions, a need for nurture and a chance to rest. He was completely burned out.

“Are you angry with me for bringing you here?” She asked, finally finding the courage to speak.

Ben slumped at the table, his brows creased and face tense. “You did the right thing, Rey. I’m grateful. Not angry.”

“You are?” Rey’s sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left her with a melancholy instead of relief. His admission that he wasn’t angry but grateful that she had brought him here didn’t change their situation in the slightest. He was still intensely weary, dealing with a tiredness that really wasn’t physical but mental. His path toward self-destruction had come to a brief halt, but the reasons that had set him on that journey still weighed heavily on him. “I hate seeing you like this, Ben. And I can’t help thinking that I’m the problem.”

Ben’s eyes reflected his surprise at her confession. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’ve sacrificed so much of your own happiness and wellbeing for my sake-you stayed at the Jedi temple because it was what I said I wanted at the time, then you stayed with Han longer than you would have done for the same reason. You’ve spent so many years feeling unhappy, and when it comes down to it, I’m the cause.”

“That’s not true.” Ben protested.

Rey’s hazel eyes sparkled with tears as she shook her head. “You can try and deny it, Ben, but it is the truth. I’m holding you back from living your life.” She sucked in her lower lip as she tried to compose herself enough to continue talking. “Magda told me what she said to you.” Rey paused again as her pensive gaze met his. “Ben, I release you from the promise you made to me all those years ago. You don’t need to look after me anymore. I think you should go.”

“NO!” Ben yelled as he pushed himself away from the table and stood up. There was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Rey watched. She watched Ben's eyes. Then she knew. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered soldier randomly throwing out grenades, scared for his life, lonely, desperate. She watched as he breathed in real slow, trying to calm himself down. “No.” He said again, his voice lowered to an agonised whisper. “You have got it all wrong.”

Rey lowered her gaze to her shaking hands. She clasped them together in an effort to stop them trembling. “I don’t think so.”

“You have.” Ben insisted as he grabbed his chair and sat back down on it. He shifted it closer to hers, lowering his head a little so he could get a better look at her face. His height still surprised him sometimes. She still wouldn’t look at him. “You’ve got it all backwards, Rey. You’re my light.” He explained. “You keep me grounded. You always have done. You have never held me back. In fact, the opposite. Without you…” He left the rest of his fears unsaid.

Hot tears filled Ben’s eyes, and he averted his face from her stricken gaze so she couldn’t see. He knew he was putting too much pressure on her and he was ashamed. He swallowed down his pain, let it beat him up inside, while on the outside he tried to form a tentative smile as he turned back to face her. “Let’s start over.” He tried again. “I will go…I want you to come with me… but of course it has to be your decision.”

“K.’” Rey answered quietly. “I’ll come.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked as he tried to check the growing guilt inside him that he had pressured her into agreeing.

Rey dodged giving him a direct answer. Instead, all she said was, “If this is what it takes for you to feel better…. then it will be worth it.”

* * *

Magda didn’t hide her disquiet when they informed her that they were leaving together. She was of the opinion they needed some time apart to grow, but it seemed nothing was going to separate them. She invited Rey one last time to stay with her while Ben left on his journey of self-exploration alone, but her offer was politely declined. “If you need me, I’m always here…” She said, sighing as she hugged Rey.

“I’ll miss you, Mags.” Rey whispered as she returned the hug. The female Mon Calamari was the closest she had to a mother figure and she meant every word.

“And I’ll miss you, child.” Magda reluctantly released her hold on Rey and turned to face Ben. She touched his face briefly, her eyes clouding in concern. “You know I don’t agree with your decision…”

“We’ll be fine, Mags.” Ben promised. “I will look after her.”

“I don’t doubt that, Ben.” Magda replied, her tone troubled. “The whole point of me suggesting you undertake this journey was so you could take some time out and focus on yourself. How can you do that if you’re busy concentrating all your energies on keeping her safe?”

“I wish I could explain things better so you could understand…” Ben shrugged, giving up. He didn’t have the words to describe his connection to Rey.

“I can see I’m not going to change your mind. Take care, Ben Solo. As I said to Rey, I’m always here if you need me.”

* * *

Tython was a terrestrial planet located in the galaxy's Deep Core. Shrouded in myth, some Jedi scholars made the case that Tython was the location of the Jedi Order's first temple. Magda had suggested Tython because of its remoteness and also its past affiliation with the Jedi order. She knew how much Ben was struggling with that part of himself and hoped journeying to such a mystical place would help him make peace with his heritage.

Tython’s primary terrain was mountainous, it was as remote from civilisation as Magda had promised them it would be. When Ben had asked her how she knew such a place existed, all Magda said was that she had learned about the place from an old acquaintance. She refused to be pressed further on who this ‘acquaintance’ was, but told him she hoped that he would find the answers he was seeking there.

“You will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force." She revealed. “It might be of some interest to you.”

Finding the ancient runs of this temple became Ben’s primary focus as he and Rey left the Grimtaash behind on the only safe place they could land the starship and made their way through the patchy scrubland to the base of the mountain. There was something mystical about the place, like the mountains had kept safe the soul of the land for time unmeasured.

It took the two of them some time to find a decent path to follow. When they did, they began to follow it. The path wound ahead as effortlessly as a blanket laid on a bed, yet each footfall cost them more strength. It was as steep as it was narrow and rocky in a chaotic way. After a few hours, Rey began to struggle, there were so many rocky boulders. Many were so tall Rey had to rely on Ben to help her scramble over them. Her weighty backpack filled with vital supplies almost pulling her back down each time she began to lose momentum.

They took frequent breaks to give Rey time to recover her strength. While they rested, they ate and drank, and took time to take in the view around them. There was no trace of civilisation in this wilderness apart from the worn-out path that they were following.

As Ben drained the water in his flask, he felt his spirits rise as high as the mountains. Magda had been right to direct him to come here. He cared little about the wet mud that stuck to his boots and the heavy backpack that dug into his shoulders. He smiled at Rey as he breathed in deeply, feeling his lungs bursting with fresh air. He observed the sunlight cascading down a gap of clouds, revealing an azure blue sky above them. Relaxing in the surreal ambience of the place, he asked Rey whether she was ready to continue. She gave him an eager nod and they resumed their journey up the long winding path.

* * *

Rey stood atop the rocky surface with Ben standing a little way behind her and raised her arms in victory. Clouds swirled around her in an icy greeting and the short scrub coated the mountain top. Her eyes began to water as wind whipped the hair across her face. When she looked down at the dizzying drop, nothing met her gaze but flat clouds, hiding the treasure of their landscape below.

"We did it!” She said aloud to Ben, her lips curving upwards into a smile of victory. "We really did it. We are on top of the world!"

Ben began to laugh. His laughter was so free and pure, so childish despite his adult years that it made Rey’s smile widen in delight at the happy and carefree sound. She bounded in his direction, capturing his hands in hers and pulled him around with her in a wide arc, spinning in an endless circle of joy, until they were both overcome with dizziness and collapsed in a tired heap on the ground.

* * *

In the end the ancient temple didn’t amount to much. It had fallen in to complete ruin, and been reduced to a ring of six monoliths surrounding a large stone in the centre. They had no idea what the stone was supposed to represent. The stone was dome-shaped, with runes written around the bottom that would take time to decipher.

Weary from their long climb, Ben and Rey decided to make camp for the night. As night fell, it brought the cold with it. Ben built a campfire to keep them warm. The heat from the campfire seemed to be sucked into the frigid air before ever reaching their frozen hands. They added more wood and poked it with long sticks. It licked at the new logs like a nervous kitten and sent feeble sparks to die in the air. But after a time, it found its confidence and grew until the heat warmed them, orange flames celebrated with their wild flickering dance. It would have to last through the night. Someone would have to stay up and nurse it through the darkest hours, guard it, feed it.

Rey said she would take the first shift. Ben didn’t argue, his eyes were already closing. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time and was desperate to take advantage of being able to experience some rare uninterrupted sleep. He wrapped himself up in his thick blanket and smiled as he heard Rey admit she was glad she had decided to come.

“Night, Rey.” Ben said, feeling at peace for once.

“Night, Ben.” Rey answered softly.

* * *

With her own blanket tucked tightly around her body, Rey listened to the sound of Ben’s gentle breathing as he slept soundly on the other side of the campfire. As the wind swooped up, over the heights, rushed and rustled through the tough mountain grasses, and gradually ebbed away through the crags to silence, Rey kept watch on the bright orange flames as she continued to feed the fire.

After a while she began to feel drowsy. As her eyes slowly began to close against her will, she thought she saw something flutter past the edges of her vision. Shaking her head to wake herself up, Rey let out a quiet gasp of surprise as a butterfly appeared out of nowhere-its fragile wings a beautiful deep, azure blue- and landed delicately on the end of her finger.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	28. A Precious Gift

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Twenty-Eight-A Precious Gift **

Rey’s hazel eyes opened wide as she stared off into the distance. This place, it was so beautiful. It was steeped with such history and so fully of mystery it made Rey feel something deep within. She allowed her gaze to wander along the small brown hills and valleys, following dry creek beds and bare trees. Her eyes traced the line of the horizon and paused on the broad mountain towering above it.

With Ben by her side, the two of them had spent the intervening weeks since landing on Tython, hiking over the mountain, exploring its secrets and mapping a much easier path up the mountainside then the one they had originally travelled. Hiking for them wasn’t just about the destination, but about the bonding experience and appreciating nature. Where the stresses of life had slowly been pulling them in different directions, in this remote place, they became a tight unit again, their bond as strong as it had been in Rey’s formative years.

Ben smiled when he saw her appreciating the view. He came to stand next to her, the two heavy backpacks he was carrying a welcome sight, indicating to Rey that there was a new adventure afoot. “Where to today?” She asked as he passed one to her. She pulled the straps over her shoulders; the backpack hugged her body as she tried to balance the weight. “This feels heavier than usual.” She observed.

“That’s because it is.” Ben replied cryptically. His brown eyes sparkled like polished amber in the first rays of dawn. “Don’t give me that look.” He laughed when she pouted at him in annoyance.

It was heartening to see him so relaxed, finally free from the crippling weight of his demons. Since arriving on Tython, Ben was sleeping better, the voices in his head muted to such an extent that he was barely aware of them anymore. The heavy burdens of his family legacy didn’t matter in this remote place. There was nothing and no one to bother them. The fresh mountain air had invigorated his soul as well as Rey’s. She would be forever grateful to Magda for directing him here.

“Okay, you can keep your secrets for now.” Rey said, laughing along with him. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Hiking was that time when Rey felt most absorbed and welcomed into nature, when the fresh air entered her lungs, giving her a deeper sense of wonder as she took in the picturesque landscape surrounding her. Traversing through the rocky terrain that led up the mountainside had become much easier now that her body had adjusted to the temperate climate. She was in the best shape of her life, so was Ben, their daily hikes giving their muscles a daily workout which no intense training session would ever be able to match.

They stopped often to refresh and refuel themselves with food and water. Ben refused to let Rey look inside her backpack, keeping up the air of mystery, his gentle teasing only adding to her curiosity. The mountain path grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow in the rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt. It was different route to any they had followed before and Rey was beginning to suspect that Ben was leading her astray on purpose so she wouldn’t guess where they were going. He was being very enigmatic, which was beginning to frustrate Rey, but she tried to curb her impatience as she could tell whatever the big reveal was, it was important to him.

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, night fell, peeling back the blue haze of day, to reveal the stars underneath. Rey smiled, feeling the wind blow through the tousled strands of her hair which had escaped the long braid pinned to the back of her head. After all the mystery, Ben had brought them back to the first place they had made for when reaching Tython-the ruins of the ancient jedi temple. She stared at the huge shadowy monoliths surrounding the large dome shaped stone placed directly in the middle of the ruins. The strange runes written around the bottom of the stone seemed to glow faintly in the darkness, calling to her. Without realising, Rey took a few steps toward the ruins, until Ben caught her arm and stopped her.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

Rey turned her head to look up at him as she caught the hint of curiosity in his tone. She wondered if he felt as drawn to the stone as she did, but that thought was fleeting when he urged her to sit and make herself comfortable on the blanket he had spread on the ground. “What’s this for?” She questioned as she lowered herself down.

Ben’s eyes turned the deepest shade of the richest earth as he smiled down at her in amusement, giving Rey a rare glimpse of his dimples. “You’ve forgotten what day it is, haven’t you?”

Rey’s brows drew down as she tried hard to think. She had no idea what he was talking about. In the end, she indicated with a shrug of her shoulders that she was struggling to guess.

Ben shook his head in disbelief as he knelt down opposite her. “It’s your birthday, silly girl. You turned fourteen today.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. She had genuinely forgotten. Passing time seemed to have lost all meaning in this remote place. “I can’t believe I didn’t remember.”

“Its lucky one of us has a brain.” Ben said as he dumped their heavy backpacks on the blanket between them.

“That’s debateable.” Rey deadpanned as she leaned forward and tried to see inside. Ben waved her away, telling her to close her eyes. “I’m not a kid anymore, Ben.” She huffed impatiently.

“Humour me.”

Rey rolled her eyes before complying with his request and squeezing them shut. She heard Ben moving around, a slight rustling noise indicating that he was unwrapping something. The tantalising aroma of her favourite food soon answered that mystery. Rey’s mouth began to water, and she was tempted to open her eyes so badly, it was by sheer force of will she managed to keep them closed.

“I’m nearly done.” Ben promised as he unpacked the last part of the surprise picnic and placed it centre stage. “You can open your eyes now.”

* * *

Cake crumbs and smears of icing were all that remained of the once triple layered chocolate cake that had been Ben’s pièce de resistance. It harkened back to his own childhood. He’d been presented with the same type of cake on his tenth birthday, the day Rey had first appeared to him, changing the course of his life forever. It seemed only fitting to celebrate hers with a similar confection.

“That was perfection.” Rey sighed blissfully as she licked the last of the rich chocolate off her fingers. “Where did you manage to get that cake? And the rest of the food?”

“That’s for me to know and you never to find out.”

“It was Mags.” Rey said, guessing the real source of the delicious food. “She gave it to you before we left for Tython.”

Ben lay on his back on the blanket, with his hands resting behind his head. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“I love Mags.” Rey murmured fondly as she rested her weight on her elbows and made herself comfortable beside him.

A fleeting smile crossed Ben’s face as he looked up at the night sky above them. Even in the velvet dark there was the light of the stars, perhaps a promise that even when a person yearned for the light of the sun there will be those stars to bring hope of the dawn. Rey had always been his light. He didn’t like to dwell on how his life would have turned out without her in it. She gave him hope, which in his mind was the greatest gift of all. He decided now was a good time as any to give her his present.

“I’ve got something for you.” He said, sitting up and reaching for his backpack.

“Not more food, Ben.” Rey whined like a little kid. “I couldn’t eat another morsel.”

Another amused smile tugged at the corners of Ben’s mouth. She was too cute sometimes. He pulled a small non-descript cloth bag out of his backpack and passed it to her. “Happy birthday, Rey.” He said huskily.

With trembling fingers, Rey eagerly tugged open the drawstring ties sealing the bag shut to reveal what was inside. She breathed as if no air would ever be enough to fill her lungs as she tried to contain her excitement. “Ben, this is…I can’t…” She was lost for words and couldn’t continue as she withdrew the clear kyber crystal from the bag, it’s many facets gleaming in the weak light coming from the stars overhead. At first it was cool to the touch, but when she wrapped her fingers around the crystal, she could feel the warmth emanating from it. Rey’s hazel eyes held a thousand questions as she raised them to meet Ben’s.

“I wasn’t much younger than you when I travelled to the ice caves with Skywalker to harvest my own crystal to use to build my own lightsaber.” Ben explained. “The Force guided me to not one but two crystals. Out of the two I knew which one matched me perfectly as a Jedi, but the other one I sensed was meant for someone else… _you_.” He paused as he saw her eyes widen in awe. “So, I took both of them. I used mine to construct my lightsaber but kept yours safe until you came of age to build your own. Can you feel it calling to you, Rey?”

“Yes.” Rey’s breathing became erratic as her eyelids fluttered closed. She concentrated on the crystal, becoming lost in its sweet melody as it called to her, as well as feeling a sense of harmony as she communed with it. The kyber crystal was hers, it belonged to her as much as she belonged to it. This was one of the most defining moments of her life. She unfurled her fingers from around it and slowly opened her eyes to find the crystal was no longer clear but glowing yellow like the sun. “Ben…. thank you.” She didn’t have the words to tell him how much his gift meant to her, but she knew he knew anyway.

“Are you ready to build your lightsaber, Rey?” Ben asked gravely.

Rey steadied her breathing to compose herself enough to answer. “I’m ready.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review. I wondered if Rey would know her true birthday but then I realised Ben would know as she appeared to him at the beginning of this story on the day she was born._ ** **_😊_ **


	29. A Rash Promise

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Twenty-Nine-Rash Promise **

As the sun began to rise over the top of the mountain, creating a bold silhouette, Rey couldn’t help but feel excited at what the new day would bring. She had spent the intervening weeks since her birthday building her lightsaber, rebuffing any attempts from Ben to help her, something inside Rey telling her she needed to work on this important project alone. To her immense relief, Ben didn’t appear to be upset that she had spurned his offer. Instead, he seemed to understand her need for solitude. During the day he went off exploring alone while she remained with the starship, crafting her saber, doing her best to salvage what she needed to build it from Grimtaash.

It felt cathartic to Rey, utilising scavenged parts from the starship that Ben had restored with his own two hands. Whatever happened to Grimtaash in the future, she could live safe in the knowledge that wherever she travelled, she would always have a part of the ship that meant so much to her and Ben with her.

In the evenings, when Ben returned exhausted from a long day’s hike over the mountain, Rey would put her work aside, and the two of them would sit companionably together around the campfire, talking about inconsequential things. Not once did Ben ask how the project was going. He sensed her need for privacy and was prepared to be patient until the big reveal. He had gone through a similar experience himself when constructing his own lighsaber. Rey was on a spiritual journey, there was something so personal and sanctifying about shaping her own weapon. She was pouring her heart and soul into it and wouldn’t rest until it was completed to her satisfaction.

* * *

Rey’s eyes welcomed the sun as it continued to bloom on the horizon, its golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich blue. It lifted her spirits and ignited the thrilling sense of anticipation growing inside her. It was going to be a momentous day; she could feel it. She had finished constructing her saber and was showcasing it for the first time. Even though she was excited for the big reveal, she was nervous, too. She wasn’t just putting the weapon on display; she was opening herself up for scrutiny. Rey knew she was being ridiculous. It was just Ben. He wouldn’t critique her work. Any suggestions for improvement he might make would be for her benefit, but still she couldn’t help feeling incredibly shy when she handed him the weapon for the first time and waited tensely for his assessment.

Rey watched as he gripped the haft of her weapon and tested its weight and balance. His hand was so much larger than hers that his completely engulfed the hilt of the newly fashioned saber. Rey became lost in trying to read his every facial expression, it proved frustrating, she sensed he was deliberately hiding his every thought and feeling from her purposefully. After what felt like several lifetimes, Ben finally finished his examination and handed it back to her.

Rey took it from him, bracing herself for what he was about to say. When he stayed silent, she huffed out an impatient breath. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Stop being flippant, Ben.” Rey said exasperatedly. “You don’t need to spare my feelings. Just tell me the worst.”

Rey’s insecurity was written all over her face, her shoulders hunched over as if hiding the treasure inside of her. She continued to watch Ben with wide, skittish eyes, waiting for his inevitable damming assessment of all her hard work, clearly intent on convincing herself that she had failed in some way.

Ben hated that she felt that way, and he knew no reassuring words from him would convince her otherwise. “Rey….” He began.

“I knew it!” Rey interrupted miserably.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry.” Rey mumbled, casting her eyes to the ground.

Ben could only imagine what was going through her mind right now. He smiled at her, hoping to lighten the burden she put on herself. “If you really want to know how good your weapon is, you need to actually use it.” He said quickly before she had a chance to cut him off again. “While you’ve been busy constructing your saber, I’ve been setting up a training course for you.”

His confession had an amazing effect on Rey, like a light turning on in a dark room, her eyes lightened and she smiled back at him. “I thought you just went hiking.”

Ben let his smile widen into a brilliant grin that had Rey beaming at him. She was laughing now, feeling absolutely delirious. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually doubting yourself.” Ben chided her gently. “I warn you the course I’ve set up isn’t going to be easy, though. It’s designed to test your physical and mental skills. I’ve also utilised Skywalker’s old tools that he left behind on the Falcon. Han gave them to me years ago when he was having a clear out and I’ve kept them ever since.”

“Thanks, Ben.” Rey said gratefully.

“Don’t thank me yet, Rey. You haven’t attempted the obstacle course yet.” Ben teased.

* * *

The sweat lay on Rey’s skin as softly as new spring rain as she battled through the obstacle course. Ben hadn’t been exaggerating when he said the course was going to be tough. He had used everything he had at his disposal to test her mental and physical strength, utilising both Skywalker’s tools and Tython’s mountainous terrain to his advantage. Rey called upon energy reserves she didn’t know she possessed in order to complete it. She followed the beaten path as it wound its way up the mountainside, sometimes scrambling on all fours as she fought her way over the rocky landscape.

Often a trio of colour coded training remotes would appear out of nowhere, testing Rey’s evasion and deflection skills by flying about her on repulsorfields, firing sting-beams to distract her. She would ignite her saber, the shimmering yellow plasma blade skilfully fending off the stinging beams before they had a chance to reach her. As she continued on her journey, she found the red remote the most persistent, and the most challenging to her temper now that she was beginning to tire. As she tried to avoid its stinging beams, often she found herself diving to the ground as the beams missed her by mere inches, ricocheting off the rocks behind her. On one occasion she dropped her weapon and screamed her defiance at the remote, flinging a series of rocks at it in order to knock it off course, before calling her saber back into her hand.

By the time she neared the end, she moved with robotic precision but organic fluidity. Her hair was saturated with sweat, and the salty drops ran into her mouth like a kiss of life. It was the sweetest of things, to sweat, to feel the stress rise up and out of her skin with each molecule of water.

Darkness was falling by the time she made it back. She found Ben sitting in front of an open campfire, toasting bread on the end of a long stick. When he saw her, he stood up, assessing her critically. “Still want to thank me?” He asked.

Rey scowled at him, snatching the toasted slice of bread off the end of the stick he was holding. She tore off a huge chunk with her teeth and chewed noisily. “I’m going to freshen up.” She muttered with her mouth full as she stormed past him and disappeared inside Grimtaash.

Ben just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

As Rey’s dreams lingered, dancing in the way that dreams do, she awoke the next morning to the sound of the starship’s comm signal going off. She waited impatiently for Ben to deal with it, but when the irritating noise didn’t stop, she rolled out of her cot, muttering under her breath. Rubbing her tired eyes with the insides of her palms, she realised how late it was. He must have left ages ago, probably out preparing another tortuous obstacle course, she thought grumpily.

Raking her fingers through her hair to comb the tangles out of it, Rey yawned several times as she dragged her aching body up into the cockpit and slumped in the pilot’s seat. The signal was patchy on Tython, it was only possible to get one if the weather permitted. Today was one of those days. Rey flipped a few switches on the console as she wondered who could possibly be trying to contact them out here. They had been off the grid for months now. The most likely candidate was Magda, she was probably just checking in on them.

As the flickering holo image coalesced in front of her, it wasn’t the female Mon Calamari like she expected, but Finn. Rey had kept in sporadic contact with him over the years, but It had been so long since she had seen her friend in the flesh, that she was totally unprepared. “Hey.” She greeted him lamely. Just the sight of him made her realise just how much she missed his easy friendship.

“Hi.” Finn’s familiar toothy grin spread across his face as his image flickered again. “You’re a hard one to track down.”

“You’ve been looking for me?” Rey asked, feeling confused.

“Yeah.” Finn’s smile faltered a little. “Your birthday passed ages ago. You promised to visit, remember. When you didn’t show up, I started getting worried. I asked around and no one seemed to know where you were.”

Rey felt a twinge of guilt tug at her heart. With everything that had happened recently, she had forgotten all about her rash promise to drop by the temple and catch up with Finn so they could celebrate together. “I’m so sorry, Finn. The signal is so patchy here… I meant to contact you…” She knew her excuses were pathetic and she could tell by his disappointed frown that he thought the same.

“Where are you?” He asked.

Rey repetitively tapped her fingers on the console as she tried to come up with a viable excuse why she couldn’t tell him. Nothing came to mind and she was forced to go with the truth. “I can’t say.” She admitted.

“Don’t you trust me or something?” Finn’s tone was filled with despondency. “I thought we were friend’s, Rey. Or has that changed?”

Rey felt another stab of guilt. “Of course, I trust you. You are one of my best friends.” She implored.

“Doesn’t feel like it right now.” Finn muttered.

“You are.” Rey insisted. “Look, I know I’ve been out of contact and I’m sorry for that. I’ll come and visit you soon. I promise.”

“What’s wrong with now?” Finn questioned eagerly, a fervent light glowing in his dark eyes. “Skywalker’s away if he’s the one you’re trying to avoid, it’s the perfect time for you to drop by…”

“Skywalker’s not the only one I would rather avoid.” Rey countered as Voe came to mind.

Finn guessed what she was thinking. “You don’t need to worry about Voe, either. She’s gone.”

“Gone where?” Rey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at this news.

“I can only tell you she’s the reason Skywalker’s away right now. Come on, Rey.” Finn coaxed her. “It has been so long since we’ve been able to see each other. I’ve missed you. And you did promise…so?”

Rey bit down hard on her lower lip as she hesitated. She knew Ben wasn’t going to like it…. but it would only be a short visit….and she had already let Finn down once, she owed him. “Okay.” She found herself agreeing rashly. “I’ll come.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	30. Breakdown

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Breakdown **

There was a softness in Ben’s eyes and a gentleness in his smile when he greeted Rey after she went in search of him. She found him in the midst of planning another expedition. “You deserve some fun after such a strenuous day yesterday.” He teased lightly.

Rey slowly met his playful gaze, guilt clouding her vision. She suddenly didn’t want to tell Ben about her conversation with Finn and the rash promise she’d made. She saw doubt flicker in Ben’s eyes as he picked up on her growing tension. Rey remained mute, the words she needed to say getting stuck in the back of her throat.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ben asked in concern.

Rey maintained her silence, her eyes roaming his face with continued trepidation. She looked at him. Really looked at him, with fresh eyes unburdened with familiarity and youthful innocence. No one feature made Ben so handsome, she thought, though his eyes came close. People often spoke of the colour of eyes, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade, she decided. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness and vulnerability that he allowed no one else but her to see. It was a privilege he afforded no one else and she wondered how often she had inadvertently taken advantage. She had the ability to hurt him, even to break him, and that newfound knowledge frightened Rey. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Why are you apologising?” Ben’s tousled black hair, thick and lustrous, ruffled slightly in the breeze as he spoke.

Rey concentrated on the inky black strands of his hair as they became disarrayed by the gentle winds. He had beautiful hair, she thought, it was quite distracting, just like everything else about him.

“Why are you looking at me so funny?” Ben angled his head slightly so he could get a better look at her face.

“I’m not.” Rey mumbled, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She didn’t understand her sudden fascination with his face and hair. It was just Ben. She shook her head to clear it.

“Are you not feeling well?” Ben continued, blissfully unaware of her chaotic thoughts. “You look flushed.” He placed the palm of his hand on her forehead in an attempt to gauge her temperature.

“Don’t!” Rey snapped, pushing his hand away impatiently. “I’m perfectly fine. Stop treating me like a child, Ben.”

“You’re certainly acting like one right now.” Ben answered, barely able to conceal his impatience with her sudden switch in mood. “You’re not usually this immature.”

“Immature, am I?” Rey felt resentful tears fill her eyes. She hated being thought of as a child. She was on the cusp of womanhood, she deserved to be treated like the adult she was becoming. “The problem is you still see me as the five-year-old child you rescued from Jakku all those years ago.”

“No, I don’t.” Ben’s frustration continued to boil over. He had no idea what they were even arguing about, or what had started it. “Where is all this coming from?” He reached out through their bond, hoping to make sense of Rey’s wayward emotions, but she brought the shutters down, deliberately hiding from him. “Talk to me!” He demanded.

“Some space will do both of us some good.” Rey retorted, going completely off on a tangent.

“Space?” Ben exhaled slowly in an effort to compose himself enough to speak calmly. “Fine! I’ll leave you to your own devices today if that’s what you want. I just hope you’re in a better mood when I get back. I just- “

“That’s not what I meant.” Rey interrupted him.

Ben’s dark eyebrows sloped down into a serious expression. “Then what do you mean?” He asked quietly.

Rey averted her gaze, she could no longer look at him, the guilt had become too much. “Finn made contact.”

“I see.” Ben’s voice was too steady, too calm. “What did he want?”

“He wants me to come back to the temple for a short visit. We haven’t seen each other in so long, and with Skywalker away, he thought it would be an opportune time for me to go.” Rey said in a rush. “And I agreed.”

“Without consulting me?”

Rey felt her former irritation returning. “I make my own decisions.”

She finally found the courage to look Ben’s way again. He was pacing. She watched him move, there was something of the warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out. She had behaved badly. She had hurt him; it was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn’t even explain why she had. Maybe she was still the immature child he still perceived her to be, she thought miserably. She felt the heat rise in her face again and she cast her gaze to the ground.

“Rey?”

The gentle cadence of his voice when he said her name, made Rey’s breath hitch. She bit her lip, becoming more and more ashamed of the way she had acted. She dared a glance up at him from under her thick eyelashes, in that same instant he turned and caught her eye; before she could turn away with shyness a resigned smile spread across his face. “You have every right to visit your friend, Rey.” He said tiredly. “You say Skywalker’s away?”

“That’s what Finn said. And Voe’s gone, too.”

“What do you mean gone?” Ben frowned again.

“Finn didn’t elaborate.” Rey swallowed thickly, changing the subject again. “Ben, you don’t have to chaperone me. I know how you feel about the place. I can go on my own.”

“I can handle a short visit. Where you go, I go.” Ben reminded her bleakly before turning and walking away.

* * *

Ben’s sadness drained through him rather than skating over his skin as he and Rey piloted Grimtaash and left the Tython system behind. It travelled through every cell in his body to reach the ground. He felt like his peace of mind had gone with it. The closer he got to the Skywalker’s Jedi temple, the more he could feel the familiar darkness press in on him. Snoke’s long forgotten voice began making itself heard again in the far recesses of his mind, spreading the usual poison. The sound of it robbed him of his best senses and replaced it with a paralysing fear. He sat in the pilot’s seat, muscles cramped and unable to move. He only knew his eyes were still there because he could feel himself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs as he concentrated on the viewscreen in front of him, the endless void of space calling him ever onward to disaster.

A loud pounding began in his ears. He tried to breathe easier, to try and bring his heart rate down to a sensible level. He remembered as a child, how he used to wake in the night and wish for the sun. The darkness had tormented him even then, his imagination supplying many beasts with fantastical jaws to lurk beyond the range of his vision, to scare him into embracing the dark, to find solace in its shadows.

Ben felt like he was drowning and there was no hope of being saved. The blackness of his memories started to spread through his mind, clouding his thoughts and taking him back to places he never wanted to revisit. It been a big mistake leaving the sanctuary of Tython behind. He pressed his palms to his ears trying to block out the sound of Snoke in his head, but it didn’t work. His voice only grew louder and louder. Ben just wanted Snoke’s voice to go away. For the darkness to leave him alone. Was that so much to ask?

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard Rey’s voice calling his name. Without him being aware that she had even moved from her seat, he felt her cool hands resting on either side of his head, the way she had done once before in the distant past, her soothing touch guiding him back to reality. She was his light in the darkness, his anchor, giving him hope when the darkness creeps in.

* * *

The guilty thoughts continued accelerating inside Rey’s head as she piloted Grimtaash alone. She was filled with shame, blaming herself for Ben’s panic attack. Coming back to the source of his former misery had cost him his peace of mind. She should have insisted he stay behind on Tython, even though deep down she knew he wouldn’t have listened and still come with her anyway. He was stubborn, but she was selfish. He was resting now, his eyes moving fast beneath his closed eyelids as he suffered troubled dreams.

Rey shuddered at the memory of his attack. His pain was her pain. During the episode Ben had no control over his feelings -his emotional torment had bled through their bond -Rey had felt everything he felt. The first she had been aware of his silent struggle was when an invisible hand seemed to clasp over her mouth, cutting off her airways; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline piercing her heart, unloading in an instant. She remembered her ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate her lungs with air. Her head like a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing her mind into blackness. She had wanted to run; she needed to freeze. Sounds that were near felt far away, like she was no longer in control of her body that was paralyzed beyond all feeling….

Rey tried again to contact Finn at the temple, to tell him that she had changed her mind and couldn’t come after all. There was no way she was going to subject Ben to any more emotional trauma. He had been so strong to repress it all this time, but coming back to the temple had brought it racing to the surface.

Rey felt a growing sense of unease when she continued to get no response from Finn or anyone else at the temple. She was well within comm range, and she found it strange that nothing was forthcoming. She considered waking Ben, to ask his advice on what she should do, but decided against it when she checked on him and found that he had finally fallen into a deep sleep.

The decision was once again hers to make. Rey activated the autopilot while she checked over Grimtaash’s multi band transceiver- an upgrade Ben had added to the communications array when he had restored the starship. She found it was functioning perfectly. The fault had to be at the other end. This left Rey with a dilemma; she had no way to contact Finn without going to see him in person.

“I have no choice.” Rey mumbled under her breath as she deactivated the autopilot and took over the reins again. She decided she would make a quick stop at the temple, pay Finn a very short visit and apologise that she couldn’t stay. If she was fast enough, she could be in and out of the temple before Ben was even aware that they had landed.

It was a decision that would come to haunt Rey for a very long time.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	31. Destruction

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-One-Destruction **

Rey had descended into hell. As soon as Grimtaash’s ramp lowered to the ground, her eyes began to tear up because of the thick smoke billowing in her direction. A sliver of fear made goose pimples break out on her skin as she ran down the ramp and tried to focus her blurred vision on the source of all the smoke. What she saw made her heart bleed.

_The Jedi temple was burning!_

Rey watched in silent horror as the flames ripped their way through the buildings surrounding the temple itself, tendrils of smoke reaching desperately into the sky, as if trying to escape the blazing inferno below. Panicked, she began to run toward it, completely forgetting about her own safety, her mind filled with terror at what her friends might be suffering inside. Soon she was surrounded by a sea of red, yellow and orange flames as the terrified cries of the young padawans and the other students trapped inside the buildings echoed into the night.

“Finn!” Rey screamed. “Finn, where are you?”

She ran toward the nearest outbuilding-which turned out to be the main dormitory, where most of the younglings slept-and where the most petrified screams were emanating from. She assumed the most likely place Finn or any of the older apprentices were going to be, it would be here, shepherding the frightened younglings and guiding them to safety.

Rey’s heart beat frantically as she approached the dormitory only to find the hysterical screams she had been hearing, were actually death cries. One look told her that there was no saving any of those trapped inside. Rey fell to her knees, her eyes smarting from the thick smoke, mixed in with her tears. The air smelt of burning, it was acrid, chemical infused and choking – Rey knew it had been set deliberately. This was no accident.

Rey remained on her knees, sobbing wretchedly. A window blew out nearby, showering her in hot shards of glass. She whimpered in pain as the hot shards scorched her skin, making it bleed in some places. Still on her knees, she moved blindly forward, reaching out for something, anything to tell her this was all a bad dream. Her fingers became entwined with a woollen blanket, which must have once belonged to one of the young padawans, she gripped it tightly as if it were more substantial than a square of multicoloured yarn, as if it could keep her from tumbling into the abyss. But as the flames continued to engulf everything around her, scorching her skin further, and singeing the surrounding trees, what she needed wasn't a comfort blanket. She needed Ben to be here. She needed real comfort, strong arms and reassuring words. She needed platitudes however empty, because if he said them, she would believe it.

_“Ben!”_ She chanted in her head like a mantra. _“Ben! Please help me! Ben, I need you! Please come!”_

* * *

Ben woke suddenly, his every thought in high definition, and with the sound of Rey’s panicked voice ringing in his ears. Though his eyes were open it took him a minute to comprehend where he was; his heart was pounding, mind empty. It was if a hypodermic of adrenaline had been emptied into his carotid. He strained his eyes into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady as he tried to focus. “Rey?” He said out loud, his voice still rough with sleep. “Rey?”

A halo of light, like an arc of brilliant gold in the darkness, morphed in front of Ben revealing Rey to him. She was hunched over on her hands and knees, clutching a woollen blanket to her chest for dear life, its edges stained and blackened with grime. She was crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Their bond opened and Ben was suddenly hit with a wall of her pain, it flowed from her to him, so raw and powerful that it left him gasping for breath.

“Rey!” Ben called to her, his arms instinctively reaching out to comfort her, but they closed on nothing but air. She was already gone.

* * *

Rey’s emotions swirled with the hot tears burning a path down her cheeks. Each new wave a searing trail of agony as her slim shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through her thin frame. Fire of desolation and anger burned just under her skin and a deep emptiness filled her heart as the devastation she had witnessed brewed over and boiled past the seams she could no longer hold together. She kept calling for Ben over and over, his name spilling in a frightened whimper from her trembling lips. She had a brief flash of hope when she thought she heard his beloved voice saying her name in response to her pleas, but one look from her streaming eyes showed her it was nothing but her imagination.

Rey pulled herself up into a sitting position, still clutching the charred woollen blanket to her chest, clinging to it like a child would a doll. As the flames continued to engulf the temple and all the buildings surrounding it, Rey looked down at the blanket and released her hold on it. The once perfect knit now had finger holes, it was stretched out of shape and there was a singed portion. The charred wool stirred a memory of stamping a flame from it. Funny. The recollection seemed far away, like some half-remembered dream.

Then a gloved hand fell on her shoulder and she raised her aching head to find herself staring into the eyes of a monster.

* * *

Ben emerged from Grimtaash to the strange sight of fiery red storm clouds massing in the night sky above and the jedi temple and its surrounding buildings ablaze with fire. Lightning cracked the sky, racing like an arrow right toward the temple, the strike causing an explosion that knocked Ben off his feet and scattered debris and the bodies of dead students.

When Ben finally managed to climb back onto his feet, his throat tightened in terror at the horrific sight of the charred and burned bodies of the students lying broken on the ground nearby. Lightning illuminated a brilliant pathway above, lifting his panicked eyes skyward, Ben realised this was no natural storm. Whoever was behind this sorcery was despicably evil, had probably been planning this event for a long time, hiding in the shadows until that plan came to fruition.

Lightning continued to cut crazy zig-zags into the black sky as Ben took off in a fast sprint in the direction of the temple in search of Rey. He concentrated all his attention on their bond, using it as a beacon in order to guide him directly to her. Unfettered flames, devouring hungrily, continued licking and lapping at the crumbling buildings, twisting and swaying in a dance without rhythm. Blackened bodies, charred bones, unsettled souls, snatched before their time littered the ground around the temple. Nausea welled up in Ben’s throat and he was forced to pause momentarily as he threw up on the ground.

* * *

Rey was quick to call her lightsaber to her hand as she leapt up nimbly, blocking the strike from her assailant’s own saber. A shower of green and yellow sparks lit up the air as their weapons clashed together violently. Rey held her shimmering yellow blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always levelled with the nose, just as Ben had taught her. She had stalled her assailant’s strike, but watched a wretched, twisted grin split the lips of the cloaked figure as her saber shivered under the brutality of the other’s compelling strength. “

“I see you’ve built your own saber in the time you’ve been gone.” The cloaked figure throatily crooned, a voice so familiar to Rey that it sent cold shivers down her spine. It was Voe. Their weapons clashed again as they slowly circled each other. “Your skills have improved but you’re still no match for me.”

“We’ll see!” Rey cried as Voe’s hood fell back, revealing her pretty features twisted into a bitter scowl. Her blade flashed in the darkness as she brought it over her head and hummed a low, swift tune when she brought it down hard on Rey’s yellow blade, in another brutal crescendo of sparks. Rey shuddered under the impact and she gasped as pain shot up her arm.

Voe laughed cruelly as she twirled her green saber, her eyes gleaming with triumph. “The last time we fought I broke your wrist. I intend to break a lot more this time, foolish girl. The dark side of the Force has given me a power and strength that you could only dream of.”

Voe’s eyes gleamed with a deep hatred and loathing as she advanced toward Rey, intending to make her suffer, before she finished her off completely. But before she had a chance to carry out her threat, the temple’s very foundations were rocked by a violent explosion, causing the whole building and the one’s surrounding it to collapse in on themselves.

The last thing Rey heard before she and Voe were buried beneath a ton of rubble was the terrible echo of Ben’s anguished cry as he called her name.

* * *

The explosion rent the air as if it was intent on shattering the galaxy by ripping apart every atom. Ben was just within reach of Rey when the force of the explosion sent him flying backwards, sobbing in anguish as he cried her name. Dazed and confused, Ben climbed slowly back onto his feet, his bleary eyes searching for the last place he had seen Rey, but instead all that confronted him was a monstrous pile of debris.

Trembling violently, he attempted to reach out through their bond, trying to connect with her, but found nothing. It was like Rey had tumbled completely out of existence. He couldn’t find her. All that was left was an empty void where Rey used to be, her light extinguished, snuffed out as easily as a candle’s flame.

When Ben cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was an open wound. In his sobbing was the sound of a heart breaking. It cracked wide open in the heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that had arrived uninvited. It was a terrifying reality in which his one reason for living no longer existed. Ben couldn’t bear it, the knowledge that he had lost her, that he had failed so completely to protect her, broke him completely. Rey was his light, his happiness, his everything. The pain of her loss was unbearable, he couldn’t cope, couldn’t comprehend it. All his hope was gone. There was nothing left to live for…. he was dying…. dying…

“Rey!” Her name was wrenched from the depths of his soul as he sobbed wretchedly. He surveyed the death and destruction around him and let out an agonised cry of desolation. “I never…. I didn’t want this….”

_"And you did not choose it, Ben. The Jedi did. Skywalker. He is responsible for this! It was his actions that killed her!”_ Snoke’s treacherous voice whispered inside his head, manipulating Ben’s devastation in order to stoke the flames of his inner rage and confusion.

Ben cast his eyes to the sky. The strange storm had disappeared, the red clouds dispersed as if they never existed. Stars lit the sky like snow-flakes in the night. The shutters came down over Ben’s face, his emotion walled off behind a cold mask as Snoke continued to drip his poison. Ben felt the wind blow his hair into a tousled mane as he spotted a familiar vessel floating in the night sky as it began to make its descent-it was Skywalker’s X-wing.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	32. Lies and False Promises

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Thirty-Two-Lies and False Promises **

Ben’s tall figure was a dark silhouette against the smouldering ruins of the jedi temple as he waited for his uncle to reach him. The fire had taken what was alive and sacred and cast it as confetti into the sky, first glowing red before cooling to black. The very air was pungent with the odour of the recently deceased, the crumbling stones of the magnificent temple lay ash-like on the ground, a cold dust over every blade of grass and leaf. There it would stay until the wind carried it away and the rain washed every little thing clean. For now, it remained, the recent carnage on full display as Skywalker roamed blindly through the ruins, his mouth moving, his eyes gaping wide in silent horror, with his faithful droid R2 following slowly behind him.

Apathy washed over Ben like heavy water, holding him in place. As he witnessed Skywalker’s emotional breakdown, he felt nothing. He was trying, God knows he was trying, but he couldn’t feel a damn thing.

Ben compared the feeling to being under water, and you close your eyes. Everything in the world suddenly ceases to exist somehow. The only thing you hear is the beating of your heart and the thoughts on your mind, and if you don't reach the surface, you start to feel your lungs craving for oxygen, burning because you can't breathe.

That's how it felt like losing Rey. He was only left with the echoes of her sweet voice in his mind, the sound of it making it hard to breathe. She was gone. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not the dead students. Not the intense grief being displayed by his uncle at the loss of everything he had built lying in ruins around him. Nothing would matter to him ever again.

All that Ben felt was the dull beating of his heart; nothing less, nothing more.

* * *

When Skywalker’s hostile gaze finally met his nephew’s, Ben showed nothing but indifference. Behind his uncle’s icy stare was a mountain of pain and self-blame, yet extracting it would bring pain and instability. Either it would be born and his soul reborn, or he would lash out and it would be forever over.

The latter turned out to be true.

Skywalker didn’t hesitate, lost in his grief, he ignited his lightsaber as he lashed out at the one person he considered responsible for the massacre. The plasma blade of his weapon hummed, casting a sickly glow over his face as he charged toward Ben, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Why?”

* * *

Ben showed no reaction and made no move to defend himself as he watched Skywalker raise his blade to cut him down where he stood. He was numb, the darkness colouring his vision like a void. A dark void. A never-ending dark void that consumed everything, so he was left feeling nothing. Empty. Nothing to subside his hollow soul that hid in the shadows, away from any other human life because its emptiness was so consuming it cannot bare to pretend that everything is okay.

The death blow never came. Skywalker’s grief-stricken roar filled Ben’s ears as his uncle cast his weapon to the ground and sank onto his knees, mumbling over and over. “Why? Why did you do it?”

Skywalker’s words bounced off Ben like rain from concrete. He looked down at his uncle with empty eyes, devoid of life. “You are to blame for this. Not me. I warned you. Over and over, I warned you, but your blind arrogance refused to let you see what was happening right in front of you. And now all your dead students have paid the price for your conceit. Rey paid the price…” His hoarse voice cracked at the end when he said her name, the first sign of emotion slipping through.

“Rey?” Luke rasped, his eyes narrowing in contempt as he slowly rose back onto his feet. “You hurt her, didn’t you? Did she get in the way of your grand plan to destroy everything that mattered to me? Why didn’t you come after me? Just me!”

“Don’t you dare say her name!” Ben thundered. His apathy began to disintegrate under the weight of his uncle’s horrific accusations. That's when his anger spiralled, unleashed without thought of consequence. He reached for his weapon, igniting his saber in one fluid movement. He brought it down hard in his uncle’s direction. Skywalker barely had time to dodge the furious strike as he called his own saber into his hand.

* * *

The two of them had been fighting for a solid hour, still with neither victorious. Ben’s tousled hair clung to his hot skin in sweaty tendrils, his skin glistened with perspiration like he had been caught in a sudden rainstorm. In the haze of the approaching dawn, he could feel his shirt starting to cling to his back in places and there was a slight sting to his eyes as he continued to try and bury his grief with aggression.

Time ticked by as time does, neither accelerating nor flinching, for the allotted moment when combat would end in one of their deaths was surely approaching. Sunrise came as a golden tunnel to a world that for Ben would forever be bathed in darkness. Igniting the world anew with such brilliance, the sun rose with casual elegance, a sore reminder to Ben of what he had lost. Rey was his light. Unlike the sun, her brilliance would shine no more. She was lost to him for eternity and the exhausted and bitter old man in front of him was responsible. Ben renewed his attack, pressing Skywalker further and further back with each calculated strike of his saber.

* * *

So lost in combat, the Verity was able to land, without either man being aware of the starship’s arrival. Returning from an off-world mission, Tai and Hennix were confronted with the brutal scene of the temple’s destruction and the demise of their fellow students. Tai was forced to hold Hennix up as his companion collapsed under the weight of his distress.

In the distance Tai became aware of the flash of green and blue sparks as Ben and Skywalker fought under the early morning sunlight. His eyes widened in shock at seeing Ben again after so long, only to find him fighting with his master. It was clear that Skywalker was weakening. Ben was pressing his advantage, determined to exact his revenge on the man he held responsible for his misery.

“Pull yourself together, Hennix.” Tai said thickly as he shook the Quarren none too gently. “We need to help Master Skywalker.”

Hennix stood up on unsteady legs. He tugged agitatedly on the end of the long tentacles hanging from his face as he tried to compose himself. “Why, Tai?” He pleaded, knowing that Tai was in the dark about what had happened just like he was.

“We’ll focus on why later.” Tai muttered as he drew his saber and ignited it. “Right now, Master Skywalker is in need of our assistance.”

* * *

Sunlight painted Ben’s lips red and hair ebony; it played over his pale face, alighting softly on his skin. Sunlight showed the glimmer of tears in his dark eyes, revealing the pent-up misery he held inside. As soon as Tai and Hennix revealed themselves he knew he was outnumbered. His desolate gaze landed on his former friend, strangely finding compassion in Tai’s eyes where he thought none would be forthcoming. He didn’t have time to ponder or question it as he was forced to withdraw.

As he departed in Grimtaash, nothing but a shell of the man he once was, Ben felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. His grief was absolute, his old self burned clear away and the new self stepping up to take his place. The transformation hurt, that it came at a huge cost to his sanity didn’t matter. If he wanted to survive long enough to wreak his vengeance, then he needed to bury everything that once made him Ben Solo.

_“My boy!_ ” Snoke’s treacherous voice crooned inside his head, encouraging him along. “ _Now is the time to take on a new mantle, young Solo. Become my new apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force and you will become more powerful than you ever imagined. Only then will you be able to fulfil your potential and achieve your deepest desire….”_

“What do you mean?” Ben demanded. “What could you possibly offer me that would make my servitude to one such as you worthwhile?”

_“The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. There was once a Sith Lord so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create... life.”_

“Life?” Ben’s grief over Rey was all consuming as Snoke cruelly dangled a sliver of hope in front of him. “Is it possible to learn this power?”

_“If we work together, I know we can discover the secret.”_ Snoke promised.

Ben closed his eyes in defeat, his exhaustion overwhelming. “I pledge myself…to your teachings.” He said dully. He would do anything for the slight chance that Rey could be brought back to him. He had to believe that Snoke was telling the truth, otherwise he would lose the last grip on his sanity altogether.

_“Good. Good…the Force is strong with you, young Solo. Come to me and fulfil your destiny.”_

* * *

Nightfall came with a whisper of perfect black that grew into a comforting chorus of stars. “How could a place be so full and empty at the same time?” Tai wondered as he looked with grief-stricken eyes at the mass graves in front of him, the freshly turned earth a stark reminder of the many young lives so cruelly cut short in such a tragic way.

Along with Skywalker and Hennix, he had toiled all day, gathering the burned and broken bodies of the other students and burying them. Tai continued to stand in front of the graves as the moon shone its bright light down on him, a living, breathing being, his life stretching out before him, unlike those now resting in the cold ground. Tai bowed his head and closed his eyes in silent prayer.

Despite Skywalker’s assertion that Ben had been behind the massacre, Tai wouldn’t let himself believe it. He had been closer to Solo than anyone else at the temple, he felt he understood him in ways the others, including Skywalker, could not. He knew how devoted Ben was to Rey, there was no way he would let her come to any harm. It just didn’t make sense to Tai, that his friend would dare risk her safety for some grand scheme of revenge. He opened his eyes again and breathed in the night air, trying to compose himself, there was nothing he could do for the dead, he had to concentrate on the living now. Tai paid his last respects to his fallen comrades and finally left to join the others.

* * *

When Tai caught up with them, he found Skywalker and Hennix in the midst of transporting the only two survivors onto the Verity. It had been by sheer luck they had heard Voe’s guttural moan of pain, coming from underneath a mound of rubble near the ruined dormitory where the young padawans used to sleep. Working together under Skywalker’s guidance, the three of them used the Force to lift the heavy piles of masonry, revealing the fallen bodies of the two girls lying beneath.

Rey was in a worse condition than Voe, she was barely clinging to life, her pulse so faint that they worried that she was too badly injured to survive many more hours if they didn’t get her urgent treatment. Voe, on the other hand, was improving quickly, she remained unconsciousness, but her prospects were much better than Rey’s.

“Would you like me to carry her, Master Skywalker?” Tai asked the exhausted jedi master.

“I’m fine, Tai.” Skywalker said wearily. His face was haggard, he seemed to have aged twenty years in one night. “I’ll take care of her.” He looked down at Rey’s ashen face. Her eyes were closed, myriad cuts and bruises littering her pale skin. “Poor child.” He murmured. “You didn’t deserve any of this. You’re safe now.”

Tai expelled a shuddering breath as he, too, looked down at Rey’s limp form. “What are we going to tell her about Ben?” He asked anxiously.

Skywalker’s blue eyes hardened. “We’ll tell her he’s dead.”

“Master Skywalker?” Tai protested in alarm. “You don’t mean that!”

“I do. The young man who committed that appalling atrocity is not my nephew. The moment he committed that vile act he was dead to me. How do you think Rey would feel knowing the truth about him? Its best she believes that the boy she trusted still had good in him, that he died along with the others in the fire.”

“But…?”

“I have made my decision.” Skywalker cut in harshly before Tai could protest any further. “There will only be five people who will know that Ben Solo has fallen to the dark side. That consists of you, me, Hennix and Ben’s parents.” His eyes closed briefly in despair at the forthcoming painful conversation he was going to have with his beloved twin and her husband. The news was going to devastate them. “Please don’t press me further on this issue, Tai. I am not going to change my mind. Do I have your promise that you won’t raise this subject again?”

“Yes, Master Skywalker.” Tai promised reluctantly.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	33. Reaching Out to a Friend

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-I don’t normally say much in my author’s notes, other than to say I’m very grateful to my readers for taking the time to read and review my stories. But after reading some of the comments on the last chapter, I felt compelled to apologise if any of you found the last chapter in any way upsetting. It wasn’t my intention. I cried a bit thinking about it. So, I’m very sorry. That’s all I wanted to say, really._ **

**_As I just couldn’t post an author’s note on its own, here is preview of chapter thirty-three…the only part of it that was edited._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Three-Reaching Out to a Friend **

Ben didn’t get very far in Grimtaash before he broke down completely. He left the starship floating in space as he let his anguish swallow him whole. There was hope before. Just a tiny flicker against the wind. With the open eyes of a sad child, he’d reached out, fingers extended. In that moment Snoke made his offer he had a choice of kindness or cruelty; it took no time at all for him to decide to accept. If it meant a choice of existing in the darkness without Rey or surviving in the light alone, he had quickly chosen the former. Snoke had seen his dying ember of hope and prayed on it, leading him down a path that would only end in wretchedness and sorrow.

Ben sat in the dark pit that had become his world, the only decorations his own nail marks on the console in front of him, where his fingers dug in too tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Before, whenever he had sunk into despair, Rey had always been there to pull him back to the light, her mere presence a balm to his wounded soul. He hadn’t understood how much he relied on their unique bond to make him feel whole before it was wrenched away from him so cruelly.

It made Ben realise that being lonely and being alone were such very different things, so very, very different. He had been lonely growing up with the parents who were supposed to love him more than any other... then, later on, he had been lonely and alone when they sent him away to train under Skywalker. Rey had been the one who had eased his loneliness through those dark days, lighting up his life when she randomly appeared, giving him someone to take care of, to nurture. He had given everything he had inside of him to keep her safe, and he had failed even to do that.

In his isolated state he became more conscious of his choices and emotions. Ben knew the moment he started to cry, releasing the negative emotions that held him back from thinking rationally. He cried slowly, with tears dripping down his cheeks and the soft hum of his own voice echoing throughout the cockpit. When it came down to it, Rey had been the only person who knew he existed and breathed. Their bond had been as simple and beautiful as the rising sun. He meant nothing to anyone, only her. She had been the only one who saw the light in him, when others only focused on the darkness.

Ben’s tears fell into his parted lips and stuck to his thick eyelashes. He could taste them, rolling down his parched throat. He was alone. So alone.

In losing her he had lost himself.

In his grief Ben knew that Rey would be upset that he had allayed himself with Snoke. He was ashamed. For most of his life he had resisted the evil voice inside his head, constantly twisting things, trying to manipulate and mould him into something he didn’t want to be. Snoke was just another in a long line of people who wanted to use and abuse him for their own purposes. He was done with it. It was time to make a stand, to get past his despair and prove to himself that he could be strong, that he could withstand his silent torment and forge his own destiny and not let it be chosen for him by others. He would try, for Rey’s sake, he would reach out to the only other person in the galaxy who had ever shown him unconditional love…. Magda.

* * *

Ben relaxed under the gentle gaze of Magda’s eyes as he unburdened himself to her. Her holographic image flickered occasionally as she listened intently to him speaking. His tears flowed as he spoke of Rey and about the terrible events at the temple and the horrific aftermath.

“I didn’t want this, Mags. I feel lost. I failed…I failed to protect her. After all the promises I made to keep her safe, I wasn’t there when she needed me the most.” Ben wept.

It was his tears that kept his soul alive in the furnace of his pain. They couldn’t extinguish what had passed, yet he was glad to cry, because if his tears were what saved him from becoming a monster, a person indifferent to suffering and sorrow, then crying was the smartest thing he could do.

When he finally succumbed to silence, Magda began to talk. There was something in the way Magda spoke that gave her away, her keenness to seek information. She started with the easy questions, pulling details from him that in the haze of the moment he had forgotten. The more questions she asked, the more Ben began to doubt his own version of events. Then Magda asked the one question that had been burning in the back of his own mind.

“Did you see her body?”

“No.” Ben whispered, his throat tightening at the painful memory of seeing the heavy masonry from the explosion burying Rey and Voe under a ton of rubble. “But I knew, Mags.” The knuckles of his right hand turned white as he hit himself on the chest, right over his heart. “I couldn’t feel her anymore…I couldn’t….” He lowered his head, clenching his fist tighter. “It was like she had fallen right out of existence.” His mind began to race as he questioned everything that had happened all over again. If their bond was severed, then it had to mean she was gone? Didn’t it? But what if…?

Ben stared at Magda, desperately yearning for her to give him a glimmer of hope.

“I don’t pretend to understand the bond you share with Rey. But until I see her dead body with my own two eyes, I won’t believe she’s gone, and neither should you.” Magda chided him. “In your grief at what you think happened, you allowed Skywalker and the others to distract you from finding out for sure. Go back, Ben. I feel it in my bones that Rey is still alive. Have faith in her and yourself.”

Ben stared at Magda, his vulnerability shining through. He had allowed himself to open up to someone who truly cared about him and his reward had been one of hope. He didn’t waste anymore time procrastinating. With a renewed sense of purpose, Ben engaged Grimtaash’s propulsion systems, and swung the starship back around in the direction of the jedi temple.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	34. Self-Realisation

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-I want to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for all the lovely messages of support I received. I can’t express my gratitude enough at what they meant to me._ **

**_Hugs,_ **

**_Nikki_ ** **_😊_ **

** Chapter Thirty-Four-Self Realisation **

When the guilt returned again to haunt Ben, he took in a deep breath. One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. A fire burned in his mind and throat at the realisation he had been wrong. He had let his anger and bitterness toward Skywalker skew his vision, and allow Snoke in to stoke the fires of his grief over Rey in order to manipulate him into doing what he wanted. He stood in the very same spot where he had seen Rey and Voe buried underneath a ton of masonry and bowed his head in anguish. The rubble had been moved-whether by physical means or by the use of the Force- either way no one would have gone to all that trouble if those buried underneath hadn’t still been alive.

Ben felt something bump against his lower leg and he glanced down to find BB-8 trying to capture his attention. He hadn’t even been aware that the little droid had followed him off the ship. Ben hunkered down and reached out to straighten the wonky antenna on top of BB-8’s dome head. The little astromech let out a low whistle as he enquired about Rey. Ben’s eyes moistened as he became aware that the devoted little droid had no idea what had happened at the temple or Rey’s subsequent fate. BB-8 had remained on Grimtaash the whole time and completely missed the devastating events that occurred after their arrival.

“Why can’t I feel her, BB-8?” Ben asked the little droid miserably.

BB-8 emitted a series of confused beeps. He had no solution to offer, still being in the dark about what had happened to Rey. Regret weighed heavily on Ben’s shoulders. He pushed himself back onto his feet as his eyes became blinded with yet more tears. Now he was thinking more rationally he was able to view past events through a different perspective than the one he had at the time, in the heat of the moment. The crushing loss of his force bond with Rey had almost driven him to insanity, followed immediately afterwards by Skywalker’s sudden appearance, it had made him lash out without thought or consequence and in doing so had led him down a path of self-destruction.

Thank goodness he had decided to reach out to Magda….

Ben was well aware of his many flaws. There were times his brain fried up when he panicked or felt threatened. There was no excuse; he owned his behaviour. He tried to remain on the light side, tried to be good, and then a trigger is flicked. His emotions would turn - cold, fearful, anxious... he’d back away, flee or strike out without thinking. Just like he had when confronted by Skywalker’s cruel and unfounded accusations, his uncle’s callous words had triggered a frightening rage inside him and resulted in him making a deal with the devil.

If he had followed through and gone to Snoke…?

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, thankful instead he had sought the female Mon Calamari’s help, that he had allowed her to see the frightened child he was within, damaged and afraid, the one still finding security in the dark because he didn’t think he was worthy of living in the light. Magda saw his faults but she also saw the light inside of him, just like Rey did. She wasn’t judgemental, instead doing her best to turn a hopeless situation into a positive one. Her advice had led him here in search of the truth and now he had found it.

Opening his eyes again, Ben cast his eyes to the smouldering ruins of the former jedi temple and resolved to work on his issues, he could no longer let his troubled past define his future. Those were things for him to work on, not for others to mitigate, he was an adult after all. He had to stop living in a state of flight or fight, until he found a way back to being calm and steady. Having Rey in his life had kept him emotionally stable for many years, caring for her had given him focus, a way to heal his fractured soul. Ben understood now that wasn’t fair to her, she shouldn’t be responsible for his happiness, for his peace of mind. He had to find those things within himself. He had put a heavy burden on her young shoulders without even realising he was doing it.

“I’m sorry, Rey.” Ben whispered. “I’ll do better. I promise I won’t fail you again.”

Closing his eyes again, Ben reached out with the Force, seeking Rey. He could feel the fear in his chest waiting to take over when he was confronted with the same emptiness as before, like she had fallen completely out of existence. The fear sat like an angry ball propelling him towards an anxiety he just didn’t need. He could feel himself falling into the same trap as before, his emotional turmoil preventing him from his achieving his goal.

Ben called upon old meditation techniques to try and clear his head. His tiredness made him weary, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept. He felt like every muscle was giving into gravity. Slowly the meditation techniques began to help him see through the chaos engulfing his mind. His sadness, his fear, his hurt... they were simply birds flying around his head. At first, in knowing this, he felt alone, isolated within his mind. But, after a time, he knew it meant he was in control. The sad memories of Rey’s loss only existed in his head, he pushed them back into the furthest recesses of his mind... and they floated away. His fear and grief were reduced to nothing at all.

Ben’s face relaxed and suddenly there it was…. like the finest gossamer thread…. their connection…. their bond….

Ben concentrated hard on this fine thread-so fragile, so weak-and tugged on it.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! That was the rest of chapter thirty-three…or thirty-four now, LOL_ ** **_😊_ **


	35. Mother and Son

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Five-Mother and Son **

Leia stared at her brother’s haggard face as he delivered the devastating news to her and Han about what had happened at the jedi temple. In just a short amount of time Luke had aged beyond measure. She was shocked by his transformation, but not as shocked as she was by the unfounded accusations he was now making against her only son. His grief was absolute, that was clear, his old confident self burned clear away, leaving a shell of a man behind. Leia couldn’t imagine how traumatising the whole experience had been for him, to be confronted with such destruction and carnage, to find everything he had dedicated his life to building lying in ruins around him.

_And those poor students, some of them still no more than children…._

Leia glanced at her husband, seeing her own thoughts reflected on his face. When Luke had unexpectedly arrived at their marital home in Hanna City on Chandrila- transporting a severely injured Rey and a small retinue of students, who had survived the massacre at the temple-Han in particular had been deeply emotionally affected by the sight of Rey barely clinging to life. Leia knew that Han had a struck up a close emotional father/daughter bond with the young teenager when she and Ben had joined him on the racing circuit. He often spoke about Rey with great affection as well as his pride in Ben’s piloting skills. Of course, all that had come to an abrupt end when the shocking news of Leia’s familial connection to the former Sith Lord, Darth Vader, came to light and was broadcast to the entire galaxy. She didn’t think she would ever forget the sight of Ben’s stricken face as he was confronted with the startling news with millions of cameras pointed directly at his face, capturing the moment for posterity.

Even though Leia had tried desperately to reach out to Ben, pleading with him to give her a chance to explain her side of things, in his devastation, he had cut off all contact, instead fleeing with Rey to somewhere remote and essentially going into hiding.

Only now Ben had resurfaced and her brother was accusing him of such horrific crimes that it tore her heart to shreds and made it suddenly difficult to breathe. Rey, and another one of Luke’s female students that Leia didn’t know the name of, had been moved to one of the most prestigious medical facilities in Hanna City. They were being treated by some of the most eminent physicians the facility had to offer. While the older female student was well on the road to recovery, Rey’s prognosis remained dire. Rey’s skull had been fractured by the falling masonry and she had suffered some brain damage. To what severity, the physicians were still unsure, so she remained in a medically induced coma to reduce the swelling in her brain. All they could do now was wait.

“You’re grieving-so I’m going to show you some consideration-but if you ever accuse my son of such wicked and cruel things again, I promise you, I won’t hold back next time.” Han told Luke curtly. His jaw tightened as he tried to keep his anger in check. “I’m the one who has spent the most time with Ben recently. He worships the ground Rey walks on, there is no way he would ever contemplate putting her in harm’s way. Or anybody else for that matter.”

“I agree with Han.” Leia said, surprising herself as well as him, it had been so long since they had been on the same page about anything. She felt his fingers curl around hers when he reached for her hand. She gripped his back tightly as they stood united. “I know my son. He would never do the things you are accusing him of.” She said firmly, exhaling slowly, her faith in her son remaining strong and true despite her brother’s attempts to sow the seeds of doubt in her mind. “I don’t pretend to understand why Ben and Rey were at the temple that night, but what I do know is that my son played no part in what happened.”

Luke remained convinced that his sister and her husband were the ones in denial. He didn’t have irrefutable evidence to back up his claims, but in his deep-seated grief he refused to see beyond the surface facts, persuading himself to the point of conviction that his nephew was responsible for the temple’s destruction and the ensuing massacre of the innocent students.

“Leia.” He demanded. “Have you forgotten the reason why you sent Ben to train with me in the first place? You sensed the darkness inside of him, just like I did. Even with my best endeavours I couldn’t prevent it from taking root. Over the years I sensed it building in him. I'd seen it in moments during his training…”

“No more, Luke!” Leia met her twin’s ravaged gaze as she battled old feelings of guilt. She felt Han tense by her side and she held fast to his hand for emotional support. “Sending him to you is one of my biggest regrets. Its where I lost him. I can assure you I won’t be making the same mistake twice.”

* * *

Ben sat cross-legged; eyes closed. He didn’t remember rising off the ground, but he was vaguely aware that, somehow, he’d ended up floating. Pebbles and small boulders hovered around him, like a field of asteroids orbiting their sun. The Force flowed through him, buoyed him, connected him to everything. As he concentrated his mind, he thought about his life, the way it had pushed him to near breaking point until it seemed there was no way he could put himself back together.

Ben inhaled through his nose and sent his awareness into the void. Peace and calm were key. He reached, he searched, he felt the warm breeze on his cheeks, he smelled the burned and charred remains of the ruined temple, damp from the recent rain. He held onto the gossamer thin thread of his connection to Rey and let it guide him toward her.

“Be with me.” He murmured. “Show me where you are.”

* * *

Leia and Han sat on either side of Rey’s hospital bed, each holding one of her hands. The hospital room was as devoid of beauty as it was functional. Its walls were painted a simple cream colour, there was no decoration at all, the only furniture the two chairs Leia and Han currently occupied. The machines monitoring Rey’s vital signs provided a melancholy background noise in the grim room.

Leia swallowed thickly as she looked at Han’s ashen face. His whole attention was focused on the sick girl in the bed. After a while Leia had to turn her head away, no longer able to bear the silent anguish shining in her husband’s eyes. A faint undertone of bleach made Leia feel sick as she looked at the grey floor at her feet. At the far end of the room, windows in brown metal frames, only openable at the top remained firmly shut. She wished she could open them, but was reluctant to move and disturb the fragile silence that permeated the room.

In order to concentrate her mind, Leia called upon the old meditation techniques that Luke had once taught her to calm her mind. She felt immediately disquieted about the way she had left things with her brother; she didn’t think she could ever forgive him for the things he had accused Ben of. He was wrong, so wrong. Leia had witnessed the uncomfortable expression on one of his young apprentice’s faces as he spoke so derogatorily about her son-Tai was it? Whatever the young man was thinking in that moment, it was clear that he had misgivings about what his master was saying. Leia vowed to speak to Tai to gain more insight into his private thoughts on the matter once Rey showed signs of recovery…

Leia had meant it when she had vowed not make the same mistakes twice with Ben. She would not give in to fear like she had the first time. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind in a vain attempt to feel his presence through the Force. Leia wasn’t hopeful for success, but maternal instinct made her continue to try anyway. She reached out to the Force, let it flow through her like blood in her veins. Everything became background noise as she concentrated hard, her brow furrowing slightly as she pushed through the limitations in her own mind.

And then she felt him-for a brief instant- his presence so solid and clear, Leia felt she could touch him.

With focus, and with delight, Leia raised herself off her seat, only to lose her footing, her form collapsed, and she opened her eyes to find herself on her knees with Han looking down at her with worried eyes.

“What happened, Leia?” He asked gruffly as he helped her to rise.

“I felt him, Han.” Leia told him as tears clouded her vision. “I felt our son.”

* * *

Ben tumbled to the ground, barely avoiding the small pebbles and rocks that fell with him. He lay stunned for a few seconds, doing his best to steady his breathing. He hadn’t secured his connection with Rey like he had hoped, instead he had made a surprising one with his mother. He had felt Leia Organa Solo reaching out to him voluntarily through the Force, desperate to make a tentative connection with him. The shock of it had severed the fragile connection just as quickly, but it had still given Ben a brief glimpse of his mother’s deep feelings of regret, her anxiety over Rey’s wellbeing, and her yearning to be reunited with him.

Ben climbed unsteadily back onto his feet and looked down in elation at BB-8. The jittery little astromech let out a series of anxious beeps and whistles. “I’m fine.” He rushed to reassure the droid. “I know where Rey is, BB-8. She’s with my mother. Come.” He took off at fast sprint toward Grimtaash, his desperation to get to Rey diminishing his body’s urgent need for rest.

BB-8 let out a high-pitched whistle of delight as he hastily followed in his wake.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	36. A Friend in Need....

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Six-A Friend in Need…. **

Skywalker’s compassionate gaze swept over the distraught young woman in the hospital bed. Voe’s white hair, released from her usual tight braids, spiralled around her face in soft tendrils as she cried. Her eyes glimmered with watery tears which glistened wherever they touched her brown skin. She was so distressed that she couldn’t even look Skywalker in the eye as he gently questioned her about what had happened at the temple on the night of the massacre.

“I tried so hard, Master Skywalker.” Voe sobbed. “I tried to get to the young padawans trapped inside the dormitory, but the heat from the fire was too intense.” She lowered her head and covered her face with shaking hands in order to disguise her true feelings from the grief-stricken jedi master. “Then I saw Rey…she was running from Solo, frightened for her life…I jumped to her defence straight away, trying my best to shelter her from his uncontrollable rage. I guess…he…he…was angry that she had…had turned away from him.” She paused, taking a deep quavering breath to steady herself, still making sure to keep her face hidden behind her hands.

“I’m so sorry, Voe.” Skywalker said gravely as he gently rested one hand on her shoulder in sympathy. “If you feel you can’t continue…”

Voe let out another choked sob. “There’s not much more to say, Master Skywalker. When Solo saw Rey cowering behind me for safety, he used the Force to collapse part of the building on top of both of us. I did my best to throw myself over Rey to protect her from the falling masonry…. but I wasn’t quick enough. I am so sorry.”

“Please, Voe, don’t apologise.” Skywalker’s lashes were wet with moisture as he pleaded with her not to distress herself further. “You did everything you could to protect Rey from my nephew’s wrath. Your courage in the face of adversity is admirable and will never be forgotten by me or any of the others. I assure you. You are a true jedi.”

Voe parted her fingers and peeked through them up at Skywalker’s haggard face. “And how is Rey?” She asked cautiously, her voice slightly muffled from behind her hand. “Is she…?”

Skywalker’s expression turned grim and he let out a shuddering sigh. “Her prognosis is….” He hesitated, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. “She’s still in a coma, but stable for now. All we can do is hold on to hope, Voe.”

“Yes, Master Skywalker.” Voe whispered. Her shoulders shook slightly as she let out another choked sob.

“I’ll leave you to rest now, Voe.” Skywalker murmured as Voe’s obvious grief affected his own to the point he had to leave abruptly.

As soon as she was sure that the jedi master had gone, Voe dropped her hands into her lap, revealing that her shoulders hadn’t been shaking with grief but silent laughter.

* * *

“What more proof do you need to convince you, Leia?” Skywalker questioned his sister impatiently. “I’ve provided you with a first-hand account of what happened at the temple. Even though she was deeply distressed, Voe was brave enough to eloquently articulate what she saw happen that night.”

“Yes, this young woman has painted herself as quite the hero.” Leia retorted sarcastically.

“Voe risked her life to save Rey from your son’s wrath. You should be thanking her!” Skywalker snapped.

“Forgive me, brother, if I don’t take this young woman’s word as gospel. She is a stranger to me; I know nothing about her or her intentions.” Leia fired back. “I need more proof than just her ‘word.’”

“Aren’t the dead bodies of all my students proof enough!” Skywalker argued, his frustration growing. His twin’s stubborn refusal to accept the truth about her son was infuriating.

Leia didn’t flinch as she met Skywalker’s ravaged gaze. “I empathise with your predicament, Luke. Believe me, I do. However, I refuse to condemn my son without irrefutable proof. I’d like to speak to this young lady and hear her version of events myself.”

“Voe has been put through enough…” Skywalker protested.

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.” Leia cut in calmly. “I am set on this course of action, Luke. You can’t change my mind.”

“Fine.” Skywalker agreed grudgingly. “But I want to be there when you do.”

* * *

Tai had never felt so nervous in his life as he slowly sank into the velvet lined wing-backed chair opposite Ben’s mother. He had been in awe of the former senator as soon as he had laid eyes on her. He was well aware of her history as a princess turned rebel leader, today her thick, luxuriant brown hair was woven into a long braid, nothing fancy, but still, it somehow managed to project her past royal status. Just like the simple white shift dress she wore, a thin golden belt circling her waist the only ornament.

Tai shifted awkwardly in his seat as he declined her gracious offer of refreshment. “I’ve already eaten.” He apologised hastily.

Leia, noting Tai’s awkwardness around her, smiled at him with a serenity that quickly put the young man at ease. She regarded him with her warm brown eyes, so like her son’s, it startled Tai for a moment. “I’ve asked you here, Tai, for a specific reason. I understand you and Ben are friends. Han told me that Ben used to mention you on occasion. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions about him.”

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Tai said in a rush, his cheeks warming slightly when he realised, he was close to babbling.

“Thank you.” Leia blessed him with another dazzling smile to express her gratitude at his co-operation. She leaned forward in her chair and looked at him speculatively. “Besides yourself and Rey, Tai, how did Ben get on with the other students?”

“Ben wasn’t exactly the most sociable guy.” Tai responded cautiously.

“I can imagine.” Leia’s smile turned wistful. “Ben takes after his father in that regard.” She shook her head slightly as if clearing her head of old memories before focusing on Tai again. “What about Voe? How did he get on with her?”

“Um…” Tai fidgeted uncomfortably as he suddenly realised where this conversation was going.

“I need you to be honest, Tai. Its important.” Leia urged him.

Tai melted under the sincerity of her gaze. “They were rivals.”

“In what way?”

“Maybe rivals is the wrong word to use.” Tai said apologetically. “The rivalry was mostly on Voe’s side. As for Ben, I don’t think he even noticed she existed other than as an irritant. I think she acted up sometimes in order to get his attention.”

“I see.” Leia said slowly. “Are you hinting that Voe may have had romantic feelings toward my son at one time?”

Tai cleared his throat as he lowered his eyes. “Yes.”

“And my son was unaware of this?”

“He was until I pointed it out to him after Voe accidentally broke Rey’s wrist during a training session.”

“Tai, can you look at me properly, please?” Leia asked him gently. Tai slowly levelled his gaze to hers. “Thank you.” She continued gravely. “I only have one more question and I need you to answer me honestly. Don’t think you’re betraying my brother’s trust in any way by being sincere with me.”

“Of course.”

“Do you believe Ben was responsible for what happened at the temple?”

Tai swallowed thickly as he slowly shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He whispered.

* * *

After thanking Tai for his assistance - she asked one more favour of him -to guard Rey’s room with Hennix, and to admit no visitors, unless it was one of the physicians treating Rey or herself and Han. Tai readily agreed, grateful for something to do to keep his mind occupied from dwelling too much on the traumatic events that had happened at the temple. He left to find Hennix, while Leia headed to Voe’s room to meet up with her brother.

Leia found Skywalker already waiting for her. He expressed his disapproval once more at forcing Voe to revisit the terrible tragedy all over again. “Be gentle with her, Leia. This is not an interrogation.”

“Don’t worry, brother.” Leia replied curtly. “I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

Skywalker totally missed the sarcasm in her tone. “Good.” He said gruffly, opening the door to Voe’s room and waving her in ahead of him.

* * *

They were barely in there for fifteen minutes before Skywalker was pulling Leia back outside the room. He closed the door firmly behind him, hoping to drown out Voe’s loud hysterical sobbing. To his horror, his sister had been neither kind or sympathetic to the poor girl’s plight, instead leaving Voe a trembling wreck as she coldly launched straight into her interrogation.

“How could you be so cruel, Leia?” Skywalker demanded. “You promised to be gentle. You’ve reduced the poor girl to tears. She’s so distraught, she’s shaking. I’m ashamed of you.”

“She shaking with anger more like because she knows I don’t believe her bullshit story.” Leia retorted impatiently. “You’re letting your grief cloud your good judgement. I was a senator, Luke. I’ve been around enough politicians during my lifetime to know when someone is being untruthful. That young woman is lying through her teeth.”

* * *

Wrapped in his long black cape, his hood pulled down low over his head to better conceal his facial features, Ben adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive hand gesture, waving it in front of his confused target’s face as he used an old jedi mind trick on the hospital official in order to persuade him to give up Rey’s location. It worked like a charm. The clueless official gave Ben clear and precise instructions, even going so far as to suggest a shortcut which would keep Ben away from any prying eyes.

Ben thanked the official, knowing that as soon as he walked around the corner the man would have forgotten they had ever encountered each other. He kept to the shadows as often as possible, avoiding contact with any other staff members, paying particular attention when he crossed paths with any droids, those couldn’t be dealt with by a simple mind trick like the official.

The hallway leading toward Rey’s room had about as much personality as the rest of the hospital. The floor was slate grey and the walls dove. Above the ceiling was made from wooden squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light was too bright for his eyes after the darkening gloom outside, he found it abrasive, he could feel a headache already forming. Or maybe his head was aching because of his distinct worry about being discovered with so many Force sensitive individuals roaming the corridors, it could only be a matter of time. He had to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. He certainly didn’t want to risk another confrontation with his uncle if he could help it. His sole focus was on getting to Rey.

* * *

So far Ben had managed to traverse the hospital without incident, but when he turned the last corner in the direction of Rey’s room, he sensed Tai and Hennix close by. Cussing under his breath, he knew it was pointless hiding any longer. They would have sensed his presence just like he had theirs. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Ben pulled his hood back, revealing his face, before boldly stepping out into their line of sight and striding confidently toward them.

Ben wasn’t sure what to expect from either of them. He saw Tai whisper something to Hennix, before the Quarren took off at a fast sprint in the opposite direction. Ben tensed, suspecting that Tai had sent Hennix off to fetch Skywalker. This was not good and the worst possible outcome. He had not factored in that anyone would be guarding Rey’s room. Still, it was too late to back out now. Ben continued forward, his long strides quickly eating up the distance. He soon reached Rey’s room only to find Tai blocking the entrance.

“I don’t want to fight you, Tai.” Ben said in a low voice. “I’m here for Rey.”

Tai’s gaze wandered over his face briefly. “I don’t want to fight you, either.”

“No matter what Skywalker says, I didn’t do it, Tai.” Ben continued as he kept his gaze level with his friend’s. “Like I said, I’m only here for Rey. I don’t want any trouble.”

“I know you didn’t do it.” Tai admitted, he glanced down the corridor in the direction Hennix had vanished. “I said as much to your mother.” He saw the surprise register on Ben’s face. “Look, Hennix is going to fetch your mother right now. I thought better her than Skywalker. You don’t have long. So, whatever you’re here to do, then I suggest you hurry.” He stepped aside, allowing Ben clear access to Rey’s room.

“Thanks, Tai.” Ben said sincerely.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Tai muttered, glancing down the empty corridor again as Ben moved eagerly past him and stepped into Rey’s room.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	37. World Between Worlds

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Seven-World Between Worlds **

Ben’s chin wobbled slightly as he looked down at Rey’s face. She lay on the bed, tucked in as if it mattered, perfect "hospital corners." There was no greyness in her complexion, simply a lack of the usual pink in her cheeks. Ben’s hand found hers without thinking and he recoiled slightly at the lack of warmth, he rubbed his thumb over her palm, hoping to infuse some of his own body heat into hers. He was rewarded with a slight blush of red where his thumb connected with her skin, but her hand remained limp in his.

Ben let his other hand fall to the cotton sheets covering Rey-they were clean, stiff, functional, just like the sterile room. He wondered how anyone was supposed to recover here, the room was so devoid of beauty, of anything remotely welcoming. He glanced at the stands for intravenous drips and the monitors keeping a constant check on Rey’s vital signs. At the door resided dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer and soap. It was an awful, awful place. How could this possibly claim to be the most prestigious medical facility in Hanna City?

Pulling up a chair, Ben lowered his weary body into it, his hand still holding tightly onto Rey’s. When he had first stepped into the room, he had been hoping for a miracle, hoping that once she sensed his presence she would simply wake up and greet him with her usual vibrant smile. Ben knew he was being naïve, ridiculous even. Miracles were something dreamers believed in, and he wasn’t a dreamer.

He would just need to reach her another way.

Still holding onto her hand, Ben closed his eyes. He breathed in. He breathed out. Ben could feel the breath entering and leaving his lungs as his surroundings dissolved around him. He could feel the life circulating within him and without, the energy of a calm breeze, a gentle sun, echoing through his heart-space.

“Be with me. Be with me, Rey.” He murmured. “Know you are not alone. Know you are loved. Know the galaxy, vast as it is, recognizes you and cherishes you. Know where you belong…with me…here…now…be with me.”

With his mind emptied of everything but Rey, Ben felt the Force, buoying him. He sent his awareness into the void, just like he had before, peace and calm were the key. He felt the gossamer thin thread of his connection to Rey unravel before him, pulling his mind in a certain direction, guiding him, steering him toward something significant.

Unaware that each breath that left his body - each slow and steady heartbeat was being matched by the girl lying comatose in the hospital bed - Ben concentrated on several paths that were opening up a gateway in his mind, like an impossible maze. One path began to shine as if it were made of the rays of the sun itself and the others paths melted away like so much ice in a sudden unannounced return of summer.

And there she was…

Rey….

Her form was tangible, like she was her own personal sun, she glowed bright and clear in the cave like structure that surrounded her. Several tunnels diverged from the main cavern. Even though Ben called her name, she remained crouched in front of one of the tunnels, her mind and gaze focused on the sweet singing voice that emanated from the darkness….

Ben concentrated his energy on that voice. It was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. It was a woman’s voice, singing a lullaby that Ben didn’t recognise, but which Rey clearly did. She seemed mesmerised by the voice, her eyes wide, haunted, glistening tears threatening to fall on her pale cheeks. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, because Ben instinctively knew that the voice belonged to Rey’s mother. The woman’s voice continued to sing, echoing in sorrowful waves, floating directly from Rey’s past.

Then Rey was singing too. Swells of power rose up in her throat. Ben couldn't even tell if it was words that came from her. Her voice was music, and grace, and the haunting feeling of knowing that her voice was brought out in a fit of indescribable pain. Her hand went to her heart and her head rose as she belted out the final notes as the woman’s voice faded into the ether….

“Mama!” Rey fell to her knees, her hand outstretched toward the darkness. “Come back! Please, come back!”

When there was no response her eyes closed in despair and her fists closed tightly in agony. That's when Ben heard a sound that almost stopped his heart. From one of the other tunnels came a voice he recognised as his own, echoing from the distant past just like Rey’s mother. He watched Rey’s eyes flicker open in confusion as she began to crawl on her hands and knees toward the other tunnel. “Ben?” She whispered uncertainly.

_“It’s really me. I’ve come to get you, just like I promised.”_

There was the sound of sobbing from the tunnel, like a small child who'd lost all hope.

“Ben?” Rey said again, her voice cracking slightly. “I don’t understand. Where are you?”

_“It’s alright now. I’m here.”_

“Where? I can’t see you.” Rey faltered as she crawled inside the tunnel and disappeared.

Ben was despairing when he watched her fade out of sight as she followed the distant echoes of her past. His epiphany never arrived because it had been within him all the time. Rey was trapped, somewhere, in a world between worlds, a mystical plane within the Force that served as a collection of doors and pathways existing between time and space, linking all moments in time together. If he wanted to bring her back then he needed to find an entryway and he knew just the place.

* * *

After disconnecting Rey from the machines monitoring her vital signs, Ben swung her up in his strong arms as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Her head lolled on his shoulder, her long brunette hair slipping across her face, hiding it from view.

Ben hadn’t walked two steps before his mother appeared in the doorway. He saw the shock register on her face when she saw what he was doing. He felt his throat tighten as he levelled his gaze with hers. “Please, I’m begging you to just let me take her and go.”

It was the look that Leia gave him that broke Ben. Those warm brown eyes, so full of empathy, probing into his soul, desperately wanting to see what was going on inside him, to understand. She came to stand by his side, listening to his words as he tried to explain, to make her see why he needed to take Rey with him and go, now. Her compassion burned stronger than any pain that had corroded his heart in the past. It was the look that she gave him, telling him, "I know something's not alright; and when you're ready, we can work it out together." It was her hand upon his shoulder, the realization that he was not alone. And this time, she wasn’t here to judge. She was here to help.

“I remember when you first brought Rey home with you. She was no more than five years old.” Leia said wistfully as she dared to rest her fingers tentatively on his cheek in a sign of affection. To her relief, Ben let her. “You tried to explain to me then what she meant to you, about the bond you shared. I didn’t listen, believing that I knew best. I let you down and forced you to run. And I’m sorry for that. I promise I won’t again.”

“Mom….” Ben’s chin wobbled slightly as he spoke.

“Hennix has already gone to fetch Luke. You don’t have long. I’ll try and stall him as long as I can.” Leia promised. She took her hand off Ben’s face to gently push Rey’s hair back from her face. Leaning forward she pressed a gentle kiss on Rey’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon, young one.” She murmured, before stepping back and raising her eyes to meet Ben’s again. “I still have much to say, but I’ll save that for another day. Just know that I love you. Now…go.”

Ben’s throat was so tight with emotion that he could hardly speak. “Mom…” He said again.

Leia smiled sadly, her eyes glimmering with moisture. “I know.” She said, copying something Han would sometimes say. She saw her son nod his head subtly in understanding before swiftly leaving the room.

Seconds later, Tai appeared, his body language uneasy. “Master Skywalker is not going to be pleased we just let them go.”

“Master Skywalker is not thinking clearly right now. I don’t think he has been for a long time. In your heart I think you know that’s true.” Leia said steadily as Tai cast his eyes to the floor in defeat and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Returning to Tython was like coming home. Ben was breathless from the long hike up the mountain. By the time he reached the ancient jedi temple’s ruins, nightfall had arrived to awaken dreams within its quilt of starlit black. The darkness took on a mystical quality as he carried Rey toward the six giant monoliths surrounding the large dome-shaped stone in the centre. The runes written around the bottom gleamed brightly and for the first time he understood them. As he climbed up onto the stone and sat in a cross-legged position with Rey draped across his lap, Ben heard a voice he didn’t recognise echoing in the darkest recesses of his mind.

_"Tython is beautiful and powerful, enigmatic and dangerous, filled with mysteries and open to those comfortable with the Force. It was here long, long before us, and these mysteries persisted with no eyes to see them, no minds to contemplate them.”_

“Until now.” Ben thought as he secured Rey’s hand in his and closed his eyes.

As he fell into a mediative state, sending his awareness out into the void, a dozen blue butterflies appeared, circling around his head on their gossamer thin wings, summoning a force field around the stone, caging him and Rey inside.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! I know some readers already picked up on the little hints I’d dropped about Tython being a gateway to the WBW. Anyway, please review._ **


	38. A Journey of Self Realisation

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Thirty-Eight-A Journey of Self Realisation **

Lost.

Confused.

Alone.

So alone.

Rey felt like she had been wandering through the tunnels following the ghostly voices of her past for a lifetime. Every twist and turn always brought her back to the same point – a wide cavern, eerily lit by wooden torches, whose flames never seemed to flicker or die. Time seemed to have no meaning in this strange place, she suffered neither hunger or thirst, exhaustion was just a distant memory. The only thing bothering her was her emotions. She felt like she had run the gamut of them since landing in this mysterious place.

Rey was beginning to worry that she was never going to escape back to the real world. What did that even mean anymore? She wasn’t sure whether she was dead, alive or trapped somewhere in-between. If this was a test of her endurance, physical and mental, she had failed so far. When she had first heard Ben’s beloved voice echoing from one of the tunnels, she had eagerly followed it, convinced that he would be waiting for her around every corner. She had made sure to take in every detail no matter how small, any chance of finding the bread crumb trail was better than nothing at all. But the further Rey travelled, finding no sign of him at all, she became discouraged when she exited the tunnel to find herself back at beginning, and curled up in a corner and wept.

It was then she heard her mother’s voice, singing the familiar lullaby she once used to soothe her to sleep. Like a long-forgotten memory buried from her childhood had been reawakened, Rey found herself gravitating toward the sound. She stopped outside the tunnel, the familiar refrain of her mother’s melodic voice teaching her brain how to flow, how to be so peaceful. It was if the slowly changing tone touched different parts, a sort of auditory massage for her mind. It was an invitation to dwell for a while and bathe in the memory of her mother’s love.

Then Rey found herself singing along with her mother. Their voices wove together to form a tapestry of the heart, Rey’s rising and falling in pitch, her desolation at the loss of that maternal connection evident in every spoken word. When her mother’s voice began to fade into the ether, for Rey, it was like losing her all over again. Like a small child, when she opened her mouth again to speak, the words came out fitfully as she called out to her mother, the sounds half swallowed by a sobbing noise. To her dismay she was crying almost too much to be coherent.

“Mama! Come back! Please, come back!”

Rey was crouched down on her hands and knees with fists closed tightly in agony when she heard Ben’s voice again, calling her toward another tunnel, speaking words that gave her a renewed sense of hope. “Ben?”

_“It’s really me. I’ve come to get you, just like I promised.”_

This was followed by the sound of sobbing from the tunnel, like a small child who had lost all hope.

“Ben?” Rey said again, her voice cracking slightly. “I don’t understand. Where are you?”

_“It’s alright now. I’m here.”_

“Where? I can’t see you.” Rey faltered as she crawled into the tunnel, clinging tightly to the faint hope that this wasn’t just another delusion and he was real this time.

* * *

Rey had been lost for so long she was getting used to the feeling of bitter disappointment when confronted with yet another dead end, kind of like a person who gets used to being beat up, she supposed. It's not that she had accepted it, quite the opposite. Being lost was terrible. There was nothing lonelier, nothing that brings more desolation to the soul. But she’d never stop looking for a way out, never let that small spark of hope become extinguished. Ben was out there somewhere; she knew he was. He wouldn’t believe she was dead. He was out there looking for her, too. She could still feel him, feel his love still and that couldn’t be a lie. She had to find her way back to him somehow, find her way back to the real world.

* * *

" _Here in this place, I can change things. I can stop Kanan from dying."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes, I do. If I can change your fate, I can change his."_

_"Ezra, Kanan gave his life so that you can live. If he's taken out of this moment… you all die."_

_"You don't understand what you're asking me to do."_

_"Yes, I do; you can't save your master, and I can't save mine. I'm asking you to let go."_

The voices raised up from the tunnels as if on ever spread wings. Rey listened intently to them, realising that many of them were not connected to her, or her past at all like she had first believed. She considered the tunnels more like portals now, leading to different planes of existence, the portals converging toward the large cavern which served as the pivotal point. It was both intriguing and mysterious. She got the sense that if somebody else ended up in this strange place, they would have experienced something completely different. They would have heard different voices echoing. Rey guessed she would never really know. All she longed for was to go home to Ben.

* * *

_“The Emperor has been expecting you.”_

_“I know, father.”_

Was that Master Skywalker? Rey listened intently to the voices echoing down the tunnel, holding her breath when she heard the deeply modulated response from Skywalker’s companion, heavily synthesised and breathless.

_“So, you have accepted the truth.”_

_“I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.”_

Rey crouched down, her heart beating so fast that she thought she might pass out. Was that Darth Vader? Ben’s grandfather? It had to be. She waited in stunned silence for more, but nothing else was forthcoming. The voices faded into the ether just like all the others.

* * *

Rey felt like her soul had been adrift for so long, it had forgotten the feeling of being rooted inside her mortal body. As more time went by the hazy recollections returned and with them the longing for the feeling of soft grass beneath her naked feet. A great weariness descended on her, purely mental, she was more desperate than ever to return to her physical form and be reunited with Ben. How many more voices would she have to hear before she could go home?

* * *

_“Take her, Luke!”_

_“Mara, I can’t….”_

_“I’m dying, Luke. I won’t be around to care for her. Darran saved your life. He died…. because of you! His sacrifice ruined my life. You owe me!”_

The woman called Mara sounded angry, defiant in her grief as she continued to rage at Skywalker, demanding that he fulfil the life debt that he owed for her husband’s sacrifice. Soon he crumbled and gave in to her request.

“ _I cannot refuse you, Mara. What is her name?”_

_“Voe…after Darran’s grandmother.”_

_“She’s force sensitive?”_

_“Yes. I implore you to take care of her as if she were your own daughter, Luke. I warn you, if you don’t, I promise, I will come back and haunt you and make your life a living hell for all eternity.”_

As Skywalker and Mara’s voices faded into the ether just like all the others, Rey reflected on what she had just heard. Mara had sounded so resentful, so full of bitterness and anger toward Skywalker. If this was indeed Voe’s mother, then Rey had finally gained an insight into where Voe’s ability to hold a grudge came from. She was full of bitterness and hatred just like Mara. Did Voe know that her father had sacrificed his life for Skywalker and the repercussions it had for her family? If so, it would explain her strange attitude toward the Jedi master and would give her a good reason to want revenge against him and all that he stood for. It also partially explained why Skywalker was so willing to give Voe the benefit of the doubt all the time and was so wilfully blind to all her faults. Guilt was a heavy burden for even the strongest to carry.

* * *

Solitude is what comes when the pain of loneliness gives way to a calm confidence, a self-reliance and a realisation that when you can take good care of yourself, you can take good care of others. Rey felt like she had reached that point. She had gained an insight into herself, into her inner strength and fortitude, her ability to survive against the odds that made her strangely proud of herself. She had also garnered a few useful bits of information on the way. She believed she was ready. She was ready to go home.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she saw the butterfly. If ever there was magic powder, it was the iridescent blue glow of the butterfly’s wings. It cast a spell on her eyes, so that her soul felt lifted, filled with a fullness of spirit and energy that could only be compared to an adrenaline rush. She felt as if her thoughts were more tuned in somehow, as if they were a comm signal that had found a frequency that was both more calm and more intense all at once.

As she focused on the butterfly’s delicate wings, she heard the distinct tenor of Ben’s voice. Its vibrations were so strong and clear, so full of emotion and honesty, that Rey felt moisture welling in her eyes at the beauty of it.

_“Be with me. Be with me, Rey. Know you are not alone. Know you are loved. Know the galaxy, vast as it is, recognizes you and cherishes you. Know where you belong…with me…here…now…be with me.”_

He was calling out to her to come home.

So, she did.

* * *

The forcefield surrounding Ben and Rey dissipated as he opened his eyes to the early morning sunlight, soft and diffuse, giving way to the first strong rays of the day, the ones that bring true warmth. He slowly cast his eyes down to Rey’s face, his expression tentative and unsure, anxious that the miracle he had been searching for had been snatched from him once again. He sighed with relief when he saw her hazel eyes open, radiating brown sun warmed with inner gold as she looked up at him.

“Hi.” He greeted her softly.

Confusion clouded her vision, her brow furrowing slightly. “Who…who are you?”

“You don’t know me?” Ben’s heart began pounding hard against his ribcage as his pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within. He felt like he was going to pass out. His long fingers wrapped tighter around hers in dismay. This couldn’t be happening. She had just woken up. It would take her while to get her bearings. That was all. Once she had time to absorb everything, she would recognise him. She wouldn’t have forgotten...she couldn’t…impossible….

“Ben, I’m teasing.” Rey’s laughter, so free and pure, made Ben smile in delight as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	39. Mourning

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**. **_I got tearful while writing this chapter. I am glad I had some tissues handy…._**

** Chapter Thirty-Nine-Mourning **

Stars lit the sky like snow-flakes in the night, yet appeared still, like a holo-image set on pause. Rey smiled, feeling the wind blow her hair into a tousled mane. It wasn’t often she let her long hair flow free, it was liberating. She pushed the glossy chestnut strands back from her face and tucked them behind her ears. She watched as Ben added more wood to the campfire and poked at it with a long stick. The light cast by the flames danced across his handsome face. He had the kind of face that stopped a person in their tracks, Rey thought, not that Ben ever seemed to notice. He was indifferent about his looks, always assuming the worst when he caught someone staring. He would never accept that maybe they were just admiring him from afar.

“Why are you looking at me so funny?” Ben asked when he noticed her gazing wistfully in his direction. “Have I got something on my face?”

Rey's cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour obvious against her freckled skin. She looked away and tried to distract Ben from questioning her further. She was so embarrassed to be caught staring at him, again! It wasn’t the first time. What was wrong with her?

“Are you feeling alright, Rey?” Ben asked in concern when she didn’t immediately answer him. “Your cheeks are all flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Rey mumbled, cursing her traitorous skin in her head. “I was just thinking….”

“About?” Ben prompted her when she hesitated.

Rey was struggling to come up with a reasonable explanation until her eyes landed on Ben’s lightsaber that lay casually on the ground beside him. “I lost my saber.” She blurted out. “I worked so hard to build it…and now it’s gone.”

“Oh, Rey.” Ben’s eyes were soft with sympathy as he reached for her hand.

Rey avoided his touch, shifting away from him, her own eyes filling with unexpected moisture. If she was being honest, it was the first time she had even thought about the weapon. But now that she had, she mourned its loss. “I was going to show Finn.” She said in a low voice. “I won’t get the chance now.” She wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand. “I wonder how he’s faring. He must be- “

“Rey.” Ben’s voice was tight with strain as he interrupted her rambling.

“Don’t say it, Ben” Rey was suddenly afraid of what he was about to tell her. She turned her back on him completely, not wanting to see the pity on his face. “Finn is just fine.”

Ben could feel the waves of her grief travelling through their bond. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, Rey sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture.

“We don’t know for sure.” Rey said bleakly. “He could have escaped.”

“I didn’t see him at the hospital, only Tai and Hennix. And they were off world when….” Ben couldn’t finish. He rubbed Rey’s arm again soothingly.

“I survived!” Rey protested as she looked at him pleadingly. “He might have too. I can’t give up on him, Ben. What if he’s lying somewhere injured?”

“Rey, Skywalker and the others would have checked…when I went back there, I saw…” Ben stopped again, swallowing thickly. “I saw the freshly dug graves.”

Rey stilled, her brow furrowing in confusion. “I don’t understand. What do you mean when you went back? Why did you need to go back? When did you even have the chance?”

When the guilt came again to haunt Ben, he took in a breath to steady his nerves. He reminded himself that whilst he couldn’t undo his misdeeds, he hoped that Rey would understand the reasons behind them. Just thinking about the near insanity he’d descended into after being so convinced she was dead-the devastating loss of their bond, the feeling that she had fallen completely out of existence-followed by the confrontation with Skywalker and his cruel accusations. Ben wondered if he would have behaved differently if his uncle hadn’t appeared at the exact same moment he was trying to absorb Rey’s loss. He would have dug her out with his bare hands if he had to, or used the Force, but instead he had wasted time fighting Skywalker, letting the darkness consume him, allowing Snoke access to infiltrate his mind and manipulate him.

“In the moment, that flash of anger protected me from the pain.” Ben explained haltingly. “Were I to relive it, I would try to summon more strength. I failed myself, and you too. I’m so sorry.” Ben hung his head in shame at the difficult confession. “I nearly succumbed to the darkness…if it wasn’t for Magda….”

Rey’s fingers were featherlight on his cheek. “It wasn’t Magda who stopped you. You did. By reaching out to her you had already made the decision to turn away from the dark.”

“But I was so close to giving in – “

“You need to learn to have faith in yourself. I always have.” Rey looked toward the horizon. The pure black of the night was comforting, the blanket of generous velvet made her feel safe. Tython was such a spiritual place, felt so much like home like nowhere else ever had. She was sad to go but knew it was time to leave. “Ben, I want to go back to the temple.”

“Rey, you’ve been through an incredible ordeal. Are you sure you’re ready?” Ben cautioned her.

“I need to know for definite about Finn…”

“K.’” Ben agreed reluctantly. He would do whatever she wanted. “We can look for your lightsaber, too.”

“Thanks.” Rey gave him a wan smile, knowing how ambivalent he was feeling about the whole thing. She just felt it was something she needed to do, even if all she got out of it was a sense of closure.

* * *

Rey sank to her knees when she found Finn’s grave, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her clothes. His name was etched into the wooden marker that Skywalker and the others had hastily assembled to identify the deceased as they lay them to rest. Her tears mingled with the driving rain falling from the grey skies. The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid wind ruffling the loose strands of her hair. Ben stood by her side, struggling to keep his tears silent, looking up to the watery skies, sharing and feeling every inch of her pain.

So many young lives tragically lost.

For what?

Revenge?

Ben’s mind turned to Voe and his expression turned grim. She was responsible for all this destruction, she had blood on her hands, and still Skywalker defiantly refused to believe she was at fault. Instead blaming him. He couldn’t believe she had done all this alone. There had to be others involved. As the rain increased in intensity he looked down at Rey’s bent head. She still hadn’t shared much about what had happened in that strange otherworldly place she had found herself in. Ben guessed she would in time. For now, she was lost in her heartache as she mourned her friend.

* * *

Rey covered Finn’s grave with the freshly cut flowers. After the rain, the fog had rolled in. She touched the grave marker, the rough wood that bore his name but none of who he was. Finn was never grey or cold; he was the sunshine and the flowing river, the laughter and the sparkle of light. He was the beauty that made life good and made her heart beat happily in her chest when she thought about him. She would treasure his memory forever.

“Goodbye, my friend.” Rey whispered as she pushed herself back onto her feet. “We’ll see each other again one day.”

She saw Ben in the distance coming toward her. While she had been preoccupied with gathering the flowers to put on Finn’s grave, he had used the opportunity to go and search for her lightsaber. It hadn’t taken him long to find it, the saber remained in the place she dropped it after being buried underneath the falling masonry.

“Here.” He said, handing it to her when he finally reached her side.

Rey curled her fingers around the hilt, feeling the familiar weight of it resting easy in her palm. She ignited her weapon. The smooth yellow blade quickly hummed to life, casting a sunny halo of light on her face, warming her pale skin. Twirling the saber in her hand, Rey made a few practice swings. As she did so, she made a solemn vow inside her mind, that if she ever encountered Voe again, next time she would be the victor.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	40. Back to Trask

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Back to Trask **

The black-market port on Trask was busier than normal as Ben and Rey mingled with the Quarren and Mon Calamari dock workers after leaving Grimtaash behind on one of the landing bays. It was still early, the grey clouds heavy with rain, making it seem like night. As millions of droplets fell from a limitless sky, the wind coming off the sea howled in a low pitch. The temperature had dropped noticeably and Rey shivered in her poncho. 

“Are you cold?” Ben asked when he noticed her tremble.

“I’m okay.” Rey answered stoutly.

Ben knew she was lying. He shrugged off his thick jacket and draped it around her shoulders, ignoring her protests when she tried to give it back to him. “The more you argue, the longer its going to take to reach the inn. Just keep it, Rey.”

Rey caved in. If he was determined to freeze on her behalf, there was nothing she could do about it. He wasn’t listening and wasn’t going to change his mind, so…. secretly pleased, she slipped her arms inside the long sleeves, rolling them up countless times to make them fit because Ben was so freakishly tall. Even now he stood head and shoulders above everyone else. Rey wrapped his jacket around her body, raising the collar around her face to shield it from the driving rain. Ben’s jacket smelled like the forest after a rainstorm-clean and fresh. Natural. She felt snug inside it, and was considering not giving it back.

They reached the inn without incident. As Ben pushed the rough wooden door open, the hinges squealed as though signalling a warning, but their plea was silenced by a wall of noise coming from inside. A sharp smell of drink wafted toward them, intermingled with the mouth-watering aroma of Magda’s famous stew. As they stepped inside the inn’s inviting warmth, they caught sight of the female mon-calamari holding court behind the bar.

Ben took the lead as they wound their way past the other patrons to reach Magda. They were only half way across when an inebriated Quarren grabbed hold of Rey and pulled her onto his lap, squashing her against him. He laughed drunkenly. “I’ve caught a pretty one here, lads.” He boated to his companions.

His laughter was immediately cut off as he began to cough and splutter, his hands clawing at his neck. Rey slipped out of his hold and his friends scattered to reveal an infuriated Ben using the Force to choke the unfortunate Quarren. The whole inn had fallen deathly silent as the other patrons watched the spectacle play out before their eyes. Ben’s brown eyes remained narrowed and forbidding as he punished the Quarren for daring to lay a finger on Rey.

“I think you’ve made your point, Ben.” Magda’s authoritative voice, ringing loud and clear across the inn cut through Ben’s anger. He relaxed his hand out of its pincer like grip and the Quarren stumbled backwards, gasping and wheezing.

For good measure, Rey walked up to him and kneed him right where it hurt, he collapsed onto the floor groaning in pain. “Maybe you’ll think twice before doing that again!” She snapped at him.

Magda had finally reached them. “You know how to make an entrance.” She said sardonically to Ben before looking down with little sympathy at the male Quarren moaning on the floor. “And as for you, Sander. Consider yourself barred. Permanently.”

* * *

“I am so relieved you pulled through. You don’t know how worried I was.” Magda hugged Rey joyfully, before stepping back and studying her with a critical eye. “Let me look at you.”

Rey was nearly as tall as the female mon-calamari herself, her facial features and body shape already hinting at the stunning young woman she was growing into. It was obvious why she had caught Sander’s eye. Magda knew from experience that Rey would encounter many rogue’s like Sander in the future. She had no doubt that Rey was well able to take care of herself, it was Ben who needed to see that.

“Its so good to see you, Mags.” Rey leaned in for another hug, clinging to the mon calamari matriarch like she would a mother.

“And you, child.” Magda blinked away the moisture welling in her eyes and urged Ben and Rey to sit down at the large kitchen table. “Now sit down and let me feed you.” She laughed.

* * *

“A new special I’m thinking of adding to the menu.” Magda revealed as she set the soup down in front of Ben and Rey.

The soup brought the aroma of comforting wintry days to the kitchen and thus, along with the fragrance of the fresh baked bread, began to call the rest of Magda’s family to dinner. Soon they were surrounded by a sea of boisterous chatter as Magda’s husband, her numerous children and grandchildren, settled down to eat.

Rey found herself sitting next to Denny, Magda’s youngest grandson. The last time she had seen him he had been the height of a toddler. Mon Calamari children aged differently to their human counterpart. Denny was already the equivalent of a ten-year-old in human years. He slurped his soup noisily as he gave Rey several shy glances. “You’re very pretty.” He said to her during a lull in the conversation.

His comment sent the rest of his family off into gales of laughter when Rey’s blush seared through her cheeks, setting her face on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers.

“Ah, don’t be shy.” Magda’s husband said to Rey. “Denny’s only speaking the truth.”

“Stop embarrassing the girl.” Magda chided her husband. She noticed Ben looking at Rey with a thoughtful expression and wondered what he was thinking. “More soup?” She offered in order to take the spotlight from Rey. She was met with a series of empty plates as most of her family pleaded for seconds.

* * *

When dinner was over and her family had dispersed, Magda settled back down at the table and poured herself and Ben a shot of whisky. Rey had been claimed by Denny and her other grandchildren. For once it was quiet in the kitchen, Magda decided to take advantage of the rare peace. “I’m glad to finally have a chance to talk to you alone.” She said to Ben.

“I’m fine if that’s your next question.” Ben answered, his fingers gripping his glass a little too tightly.

“Are you?” Magda persisted. “It wasn’t that long ago you were about to walk down a very dark road.”

“That’s all over now.” Ben insisted. He raised the shot glass to his lips and downed the whisky. “Rey’s fine. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry anymore.”

“For now.” Magda filled his empty glass with more whisky. “But what happens the next time that Rey’s not ‘fine.”

“Nothing will happen. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Have you?” Magda looked at him pointedly. “Judging by your reaction today with Sander, I’m not so sure.”

“That asshole deserved it!” Ben blazed. “Are you really defending him?”

“I’m not defending him. I’m pointing out that you didn’t need to intervene. Rey was quite capable of handling the situation herself. She’s almost fifteen and a trained fighter. She’s growing up, Ben.”

“I am aware.” Ben muttered.

Magda sighed as she watched the tension building up in him. “I understand this must be a difficult time for you. Its hard navigating the teenage years but this bond you share must make it particularly…perplexing.” She continued, choosing her words carefully.

Ben twirled the shot glass between his fingers in silent contemplation. He wasn’t sure what Magda was hinting at, but this conversation was beginning to make him feel very uncomfortable. Of course, he was aware that Rey was growing up. She was changing so much, so quickly, of course it was challenging, but they would work through things, together, just like they always did. Magda was just overthinking things as usual. Relaxing when he reached this conclusion, he raised the glass to his lips and drained it again. “I promise you don’t need to worry, Mags.” He assured her as he placed the glass back down on the table. “We’re fine.”

Magda stood up and cleared the glasses away. It was obvious that Ben was clearly in denial about what the future held. She couldn’t blame him for not wanting to confront it. He had built his whole life around Rey, had put it on hold for her and still continued to do so. When she reached full womanhood there would come a natural parting of the ways he might not be prepared for.

“I’m just pointing out you need to think about the future a little more, Ben. You can’t keep drifting like this, wandering from place to place, you’re isolating yourselves too much. You should be around other people more.”

Ben frowned. “Okay, I’ll think about it. Does that make you feel better?” He asked testily.

“That’s all I ask.” Magda said with a slight smile. “No more lectures I promise. Now help me wash up.” She threw a dry towel in his direction.

Ben smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	41. Bad News

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-One-Bad News **

“You need to see this, Ben.” Magda said the next day after breakfast.

Ben exchanged an uneasy glance with Rey. They both joined the mon-calamari matriarch at the kitchen table, where she passed Ben a holo-pad. “What is it?” He asked worriedly.

“It’s all over the main news feeds this morning.” Magda informed Ben carefully as the grim images began to roll across the screen in front of his horrified eyes. There had been an explosion in the middle of Hanna City. In one terrible flash the heart was torn from the city, all that was left was blood, crumbling walls and a sense that all that was good in the galaxy had cried out in pain.

“The explosion came from the same medical facility that you were in.” Ben said hoarsely as he locked eyes with Rey. Her face had gone completely white and she was shaking a little. He instinctively reached for her hand. “If I hadn’t taken you out of there….?”

Rey breathed, but too slowly to be normal. When she finally did her voice trailed slowly, like her words were unwilling to take flight. There was a sadness in her eyes, the hazel orbs too glossy. “Ben, your parents were still there…and Tai…. Hennix….and Skywalker…”

“And Voe.” Ben finished for her.

“Is this the same Voe that attacked you and was responsible for what happened at the temple?” Magda demanded.

“Yes.” Rey answered faintly. Her grip on Ben’s hand tightened. She felt sick to her stomach.

“Do you think this could be connected to her?” Magda directed the question solely to Ben. She glanced at the headlines scrolling across the screen. “It doesn’t mention anything about casualties or what caused the explosion.”

Ben felt his throat tighten in agony. “I don’t know…but I think it’s too coincidental for her not to be involved somehow.” His thoughts wandered to his mother and the last conversation they had together before he took Rey from the hospital.

Leia had been so full of empathy, so open to listening to him without judgement or blame. For the first time he felt he had connected with his mother on a deep emotional level that hadn’t been possible before. Leia had let him go, promising to intervene with Skywalker so he had a chance to escape with Rey. That alone showed her faith in him. Her last words to him had been- _“I still have much to say, but I’ll save that for another day. Just know that I love you.”_

“My mother was suspicious of Voe.” Ben couldn’t disguise the pain in his voice. “She made that clear to Skywalker, if Voe picked up on it….” He left the rest unsaid, his chin wobbling slightly.

Rey still had a tight grip on his hand, it was almost painful, but a good type of pain. It reminded him he wasn’t alone. He never would be while she was with him. “If anything had happened to your mom, we would have felt it through the Force, right?” She questioned tentatively.

The reminder gave Ben renewed hope that his parents had somehow escaped the explosion. He had to hope that Tai and Hennix had, too. There was only one way to know for sure. “We’re going to have to go back to Chandrila.” He said to her.

Magda sighed, already knowing they would be set on this course of action once she showed them the news. “You’re going to need supplies.” She said, getting up from her seat. “Give me an hour and I’ll get you everything you need.”

Ben’s eyes were glowing with moisture as he met her practical gaze. “Thanks, Mags.” He replied gratefully.

* * *

Ben’s jacket was the kind of soft black leather that was supple and comfortable to wear. It was well shaped, with a thick fleece lining. It was the kind of jacket that would keep a person warm in any winter, Rey loved it, and wasn’t prepared to give it up, even if it was far too big for her. She noticed him giving her a long look when she slipped it on, rolling up the sleeves several times in order to make them fit better.

“I know it’s too big for me. But I’m cold, okay.” She said defensively when she finally dared to raise her eyes to meet his.

There was a flicker of bewilderment on Ben’s face at her prickly attitude. “That’s why I gave it to you in the first place. I want you to be warm.” He said earnestly.

“Oh.” The tips of Rey’s ears turned pink. She shuffled her feet, feeling ashamed that she had just basically snapped at him for no discernible reason. She could be so over sensitive sometimes. “Thanks, Ben.”

“You’re welcome.” Ben gave her one of his sweetest smiles. Rey could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. It was beautiful. “Rey, are you feeling okay?” He asked in concern when she continued to stare at him without saying anything.

Mortified at being caught staring, Rey felt the heat of her blush travelling down her face. What was wrong with her? She was glad Ben couldn’t read her mind; she could imagine the endless teasing if he ever learned she had thought his smile beautiful. Rey cleared her throat and turned away from him so he couldn’t see. “I’m fine. I’m just going to say goodbye to Mags.” She mumbled by way of an excuse as she fled the room leaving him gazing after her in confusion.

* * *

Chandrila, a small blue-green planet with calm seas and rolling hills, and Ben’s birth place. Under a state of emergency Hanna City had been locked down. Ben concluded his parents would have left the city as soon it started crawling with security, and the first place they would have headed was home. He assumed that Tai and Hennix would be with them, unless they had stayed behind with Skywalker.

Ben’s reasoning was borne out when he steered Grimtaash toward a convenient clearing near his old home to find the Millennium Falcon already there. Seeing his father’s old ship brought him a sense of relief he had no idea he had been seeking. He made a smooth landing and landed Grimtaash a slight distance away.

“Are you ready for this?” Rey asked him when she noted the ambivalent look on his face as he powered down the starship’s engines. 

“It’s just been so long since I’ve been here. It was almost ten years ago I walked out of my parent’s house carrying you, and promising myself I would never come back. And here I am….” Ben reflected bleakly.

“Things are different now.” Rey reminded him. “You’re older and wiser and so are they.”

“You got the older part right.” Ben responded doubtfully. “I don’t know about the wiser. And what about Skywalker?”

“I don’t think he’s here.” Rey murmured.

“Neither do I.” Ben agreed as he reached out with the Force. “I get a sense of the others, though-Tai and Hennix-and my mother.” He sagged back in his seat with relief. He had no idea where Skywalker was, neither did he really care. At least he would be spared the confrontation with his uncle that he had been dreading.

* * *

Entering his childhood home was like walking into a kaleidoscope of memories, of old holo-images adorning the walls, each of them conjuring the emotions of those sweet eternal moments. Ben had enjoyed some happy times here, especially when he was very young. The warmth of the main living room caressed Ben’s numb cheeks, ears, and nose after the cold outside. It was quiet there, with only the crackle of the fire to break the almost silence. He glanced at Rey, wondering if she was remembering the one time he had brought her here, she had only been five years old when he had reached out to his parents for help.

Ben stood in front of the old-fashioned hearth. White powdered ash from the burning logs were crowded in the crevices of the auburn bricks. The thick wood pieces were crackling and popping as the bright flame slowly ate away at it and turned it to black ashes, as if a shadow had corrupted its lively essence. The dancing fire licked and spat at the curved ceiling of the hearth with its glowing, bright golden flame, and its red base shimmered across the wood like a dawn upon a summer morning. He held out his hands towards the warmth and noticed Rey do the same. They stood in quiet contemplation next to each other until Han appeared through one of the doors on the other side of the room. As soon as he caught sight of Rey, he was running toward her, scooping her up into a bear hug.

“You don’t know how good it is to see you, kid.” Han said gruffly as Rey hugged him back. He exhaled slowly before gently depositing her back down on her feet. He looked toward Ben, the firelight reflecting the deep-seated emotion in his eyes. “Hey, son, I’m glad you’re here. Your mother knew you were coming.”

“Hey.” Ben replied awkwardly. He wasn’t used to seeing Han so sentimental. His father’s thick hair was now more grey than brown. His face was ashen, like he hadn’t slept in a good while.

“I guess you saw the news.” Han continued wearily.

“What happened, Dad?” Ben asked cautiously. “Is everyone okay?”

“We managed to get out…but others weren’t so lucky. Tai and Hennix are in the spare rooms resting. We had to fight our way out. It’s been a terrible ordeal for everyone.” Han grimaced at the memory. “Leia…after you left with Rey…she and Luke had quite a heated argument…” His expression hardened. “I intervened, told them both to calm down, but you know how stubborn your mother can be…” Han paused again, as if trying to choose his words carefully.

“Dad?” Ben prompted him impatiently.

“She went to confront Voe on her own, determined to get the truth out of her, in one final attempt to convince your damned uncle that he was being an obstinate fool….” Han stopped again, rubbing a hand over his face as he did so. “Look, I think its best if I let your mother explain. Come on, she’s in the study waiting for you.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	42. Dark Alliances

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Two-Dark Alliance **

When they walked into the study, they found Leia standing near the window looking out onto the garden at the back of the house. It had been raining. The garden was always a shade brighter in the rain. It was as if the gift of the skies wasn't water, but liquid magic, washing everything to show what was there all along, nature in all her humble brilliance.

Ben noticed his mother’s gaze seemed to be focused on something just outside the window, she still hadn’t turned to greet them yet. He moved nearer, peering out of the clear glass to see what had her so captivated. To his astonishment a blue butterfly danced by in a whirl of colour. It continued to swim around in the air in dizzying circles. He became so consumed in watching its delicate wings fluttering, the gentle eddy of the wind dictating the pattern of its flight, that it wasn’t until he heard a quiet gasp from beside him that he realised Rey had come to stand next to him.

“Ben, do you see…?”

“Yeah.” Ben felt the gentle brush of her shoulder against his arm as she leaned in closer to get a better look. Ben stared at the top of her head, admiring the way the diffused light in the room brought out the red hues in Rey’s glossy brunette hair. He didn’t say anything—didn’t know what to say. He was peculiarly conscious of Rey standing close to him, her arm near his.

“What do you think it means?” Rey whispered to him.

Ben felt a strange static, a crackling in the air that was becoming more frequent whenever the two of them got within a foot of each other. Or maybe it had always been there and he was only now becoming aware of it. It was enough to make the little baby hairs on the back of his neck stand up because he didn’t understand it. He wondered if Rey was aware of it but was too afraid to ask without sounding like a fool.

“Ben.” Leia’s gentle cadence brought him out of his introspection. He felt the tips of his ears burning as if he had been caught thinking something he shouldn’t. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Yeah.” Ben was suddenly down to one syllable. He couldn’t seem to form words or think clearly. He stepped away from Rey, ending up closer to his mother. He looked down at Leia awkwardly, uncomfortable at the softness showing in her warm brown eyes. He wasn’t used to seeing such a clear sign of affection from his mother and it made him uncomfortable.

Leia seemed to sense his unease. She turned the spotlight away from him and turned her benevolent gaze onto Rey instead. “It brings my heart joy seeing you looking so well, my dear. We were all so worried.” She said, before embracing Rey gently in welcome.

Rey stiffened slightly, not knowing Leia as well as she did Han, she felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. It took her a minute to collect herself before she properly returned the older woman’s hug. “Thank you.” She murmured.

Once Leia let go, she urged them all to sit down and make themselves comfortable. Ben pulled up one of the plush velvet lined chairs for Rey to sit on before finding one for himself. As he sat down, he watched Han move his chair closer to Leia’s as if not wanting to be too far away from her. It was so odd seeing his parents so united, but also strangely comforting. Now he had a clearer view of his mother’s face, he noticed how wan her complexion was, she looked as exhausted as Han.

“Dad said you went to confront Voe on your own.” Ben began tentatively.

Leia’s face was drawn as she looked his way. Han put his arm around the back of her chair and she shifted closer to him. “Yes, there was no convincing Luke that there was something not quite right with the girl. I sensed the darkness in her, I was surprised he couldn’t. Or maybe he didn’t want to. Or maybe she was just adept at hiding it from him, but wasn’t bothering with me as she knew I had seen through her pitiful act. Either way, it was clear that Luke was heavily in denial about a lot of things. He had taken on too much. I don’t think he wanted to admit he was failing….”

“Where is Skywalker?” Ben cut in abruptly.

“I’m getting to that.” Leia touched her temple as if it pained her.

“Be patient will you, son.” Han chided him gently. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asked Leia.

“Its just a tension headache.” Leia reassured her husband with a tired smile before resuming speaking. “I walked into Voe’s room, only to be confronted by several masked warriors. They were clearly devotees of the dark side of the Force, heavily armed and highly dangerous….”

Ben found that his hands were clenched into tight fists on his lap as he shuddered at the thought of the peril his mother had unwittingly placed herself in. Just by her brief description he knew who she was talking about-The Knights of Ren. The knights were an enclave of masked warriors, neither Jedi nor Sith, but members of a new generation of Force-sensitive adepts that emerged to fill the void left by the demise of the last Sith Lords. Adhering to the ways of the Ren, a philosophy epitomized by the unique lightsaber the leader wielded, the Knights roamed the galaxy causing wanton destruction as devotees of the dark side of the Force. Armed with distinctive weapons for ranged and close-quarter combat, his mother had been lucky to escape with her life.

“I can see by your face that you know who these darkside warriors are. Have you crossed paths with them before?” Leia asked him cautiously.

Ben’s gaze slid to the side and met Rey’s. She knew. She recognised who Leia was talking about, too. He found himself suddenly unable to speak. Sensing how disturbed he was, Rey was the first to break eye-contact and she ended up answering for him. “They call themselves the Knights of Ren. They are devotees of the dark side of the Force. They adhere to the ways of the Ren, a philosophy epitomized by the lightsaber the leader-who also goes by the name Ren-wields. The Knights have a fierce reputation. They roam the galaxy causing chaos and misery wherever they go.”

“You seem to know a lot about them, kid.” Han said gruffly.

“Only through Master Skywalker.” Rey explained. She glanced uneasily at Ben before continuing. “If I’m remembering correctly, Master Skywalker encountered the knights when he was investigating the discovery of an ancient Jedi outpost on the planet Elphrona. He brought some of his apprentices with him- “

“Was Voe one of them?” Leia cut in sternly.

“She took my place at the last minute.” Ben broke in bitterly. “Voe had played one of her usual tricks and painted me in a bad light. As a consequence, Skywalker punished me by taking her with him instead of me, along with Tai and Hennix.”

“Its all beginning to make a horrible kind of sense.” Leia rubbed her aching forehead again. “This girl has been wilfully manipulating my brother for a long time. I cannot believe he was so blind to it….”

“He was too busy focusing all his energy on suppressing the darkness within me.” Ben answered sarcastically. “Unfortunately for him and for all of us he was looking in the wrong direction.”

Leia flinched slightly at his harsh tone. “I am partly to blame for that.”

“Leia…” Han interceded.

“No…its true!” Leia hushed him. “Its time I owned my mistakes, Han. I have never properly dealt with my issues regarding my familial connection to Darth Vader. You know I haven’t. And in trying to suppress it all, Ben got caught in the crosshairs. I projected it all on to him, self righteously believing I was protecting him from the darkness by sending him to my brother, not realising I had barely dealt with my own, or that Luke had, either. We only spoke about it once and never brought it up again. We were both scarred by our experiences with our birth father and it affected us going forward. I see that now. The problem is Luke still refuses to see it.”

Listening to his mother expressing her deep regret and taking ownership of her past actions was a sobering experience for Ben. Sadness came as a painful cleanse. It hurt like hell, but seeing his usually strong mother, so open and so vulnerable had come at a pivotal point in his life. It was a chance to reassess what was helping and what was hurting, a chance to make new choices and go forward with a clearer conscience. His gaze shifted to Rey again, only to find, somehow, she had gravitated toward him, or he to her. He didn’t know, he couldn’t remember shifting his chair closer to hers. Rey had tears in her eyes, her front teeth were imbedded in her bottom lip in an effort to prevent it trembling. His mother’s confession was affecting him, it also seemed to be affecting Rey just as much.

“Phew!” Leia let out a shuddering sigh as she dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. “This conversation went way off topic. I haven’t cried like that since…I can’t remember.” Her glazed eyes met Ben’s and she swallowed thickly. “There is still so much I have to say…. but….”

“Now is not the right time.” Ben finished for her. “I know.”

Leia nodded as she took a further minute to compose herself before continuing on with the rest of the story. “The ‘knights’ were shocked by my sudden appearance, which worked heavily in my favour, it gave me enough time to draw the blaster I had concealed- “

“There’s my princess.” Han interrupted her, grinning. “I knew you wouldn’t have gone in there unarmed.”

Leia rolled her eyes even as a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Anyway, I managed to fire at least one shot at them, before backing out of the room and fleeing for my life. Some of them were quick to follow, but by this time I had alerted Tai and Hennix to my predicament. They left to face off against the ones pursuing me, while I continued on to warn Han and Luke.”

“Where was Voe?” Ben asked.

“I’m getting to that.” Leia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and reached for the hand Han offered her. She closed her fingers around his, grateful for his silent support. “I found Han first, quickly explained what happened, then we continued on together, searching for Luke. We found him in the hospital basement of all places. He wasn’t alone, Voe was there.”

“And?” Ben prompted.

Leia’s eyes moistened again as she cast her son a despairing glance. “Knowing that I was going to confront Voe again, your uncle decided to go and see her first. She wasn’t in her room. Concerned that she was missing and she might be in some kind of jeopardy, he went to track her down, only to find her in the midst of planting a series of explosives in the basement.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	43. The Price of Betrayal

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Three-The Price of Betrayal **

“I could see Luke was in total shock by what he was confronted with. He had spent so long defending this girl, justifying her every action, and to have his belief in her shattered in such a brutal way. It was the worst betrayal you can imagine.” Leia said gravely. “It broke him.”

“I warned Skywalker. Repeatedly.” Ben interrupted harshly. “So, don’t expect me to have any sympathy for him.”

Leia paled slightly under the ferocity of his response. She knew her son’s anger was justified, but he hadn’t been there, he hadn’t witnessed the utter devastation on her brother’s face. She hadn’t exaggerated when she said the whole situation had broken Luke completely.

The memory of what happened would be forever burned into her memory. Leia closed her eyes as the events unfurled in her mind. She and Han had entered the basement right in the midst of Luke’s confrontation with Voe. Leia recalled how Voe’s dark brown eyes had been burning bright with anger and loathing, while Luke stood in front of her, looking completely shattered by her betrayal. “Answer me!” He roared at her, his voice cracking under the strain. “Tell me why!”

His heartfelt plea had been met with emotional indifference from Voe. Her eyes had turned empty, devoid of any human feeling. Emotional indifference itself wasn't evil, there are times its needed as a valid form of defence in order to protect the self from harm. But it was obvious to Leia, in Voe’s case, she had used it so often to protect herself from having to deal with feelings of regret or remorse for her actions, over time dampening her ability to feel sympathy or empathy for anyone’s pain but her own. It was clear the darkness had infected her mindset and corrupted her soul.

It was in that moment Leia saw her twin crumble as it sank in how much he'd misinterpreted Voe’s actions, her words, her expressions for so many years... as if she'd been speaking a language, he couldn't understand... that moment where he realised his treatment of his nephew had been skewed by the manipulative young woman in front of him to such a degree that he had accused Ben of ‘crimes’ that had been based on nothing but false perception.

“These many years I thought I had earned your trust. I have shown over and over that I would do anything in this world to keep you safe, yet still you mistrust. Now that you've shown your hand all I feel is numb. You misread me and then feel bitter, angry, though all the while I was simply doing my best to fulfil my promise and take care of you.” Luke cast his rheumy gaze to the lightsaber hanging from his belt and lay his hand over it. “And now you leave me with no choice.” He said in defeat.

Before Voe pressed the timer, she fancied she could already smell the smoke and see the destruction as the explosives detonated. It was that moment just before the chaos began that she loved the best, the sweet feeling of intoxication. She felt heady, powerful, her pupils dilating at the thought of all the carnage that would ensue. She didn’t bother answering Skywalker as she pressed the switch on the timer, her silence was already torture enough for him. Though she wasn't a spiritual person, this was the closest she ever came to her own personal nirvana. The red numbers began their countdown. Right before Voe reached for her own weapon, her lips curved up into a serene smile, allowing the feeling of power to settle in her core.

Voe didn’t have long to revel in her exultation. It was at that exact moment that Han chose to fire his blaster in her direction, hitting her right in the abdomen.

* * *

Leia opened her eyes again to find her lashes wet with tears. She blinked rapidly to rid herself of the moisture. Now was not the time to cry. She felt Han rubbing her lower back in comforting circles and leaned into him gratefully. “Even after everything she had done, Luke couldn’t find it within himself to leave Voe behind. She had been mortally wounded by Han’s blaster but was still breathing. With barely five minutes to spare before the timer ran out and the explosives detonated, he scooped her up in his arms and we all made a run for it. We barely made it to a safe distance before the whole building and those surrounding it collapsed around us.”

Words failed Ben as he watched his mother struggle to compose herself. He knew he should say something but he couldn’t will his lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled. He couldn’t believe after everything Voe had said and done, that Skywalker had been willing to risk his own safety as well as Han and Leia’s by rescuing her. Even a minor delay could have cost them all their lives.

Ben automatically looked toward Rey for reassurance, and he found it, there was a natural soothing quality in her hazel eyes and to see her was to feel his body relax and brain begin to function once more. “I presume if Voe was that badly injured, she didn’t survive her wounds.” He eventually surmised as he returned his attention to his parents.

Leia’s face turned ashen as she exchanged a long look with Han.

“What is it?” Ben demanded. “Don’t tell me she’s still alive? Is Skywalker with her?”

“I don’t know.” Leia admitted.

“How can you not know?” Ben exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch.

“Ben…” Rey cautioned him.

“Quit yelling at your mother, son.” Han warned him, raising his forefinger in a signal for Ben to calm down. “We were knocked out for a few minutes by the force of the blast. By the time we came round, Voe was gone. We can only presume those masked knights took her off with them. Tai and Hennix had managed to disarm two of them but were forced to make a run for it when the building went up.”

“And Skywalker?” Ben muttered.

“Luke was completely shattered, Ben.” Leia resumed talking. “What happened here and at the temple destroyed him. When I looked at him, the only thing that showed any resemblance to the Luke I once knew was the shell his bitter soul inhabited. The death of so many innocents weighed heavy on him. I tried to reason with him…. but he wouldn’t heed any words of mine. He was inconsolable. He lost faith in the Force and the vision of the Jedi for having failed to rebuild the Jedi Order. He believed he had failed to protect his students, and also failed to protect…you.”

“It was his wilful ignorance and blind arrogance that made him fail. He is right to shoulder all the blame. Where is he? Off somewhere licking his wounds?” Ben replied sarcastically. He was losing patience. He didn’t think Skywalker deserved anyone’s sympathy, least of all his.

“I don’t know.” Leia said bleakly. “Luke has closed himself off from the Force and gone into hiding.”

Ben shook his head in disbelief. “Then he is not only a failure but a coward as well.” He said, rising to his feet. “And once again leaves others to clear up his mess.”

“Ben, please.” Leia implored as she watched Ben storm out of the study.

“Sweetheart, leave him. Give him time to cool off.” Han urged her.

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Rey offered, speaking for the first time. She left before Han or Leia could talk her out of going after him. She had a secret she had been nursing of her own, and wanted Ben to be the first to hear it. She was regretting not confiding in him earlier, but so much had happened in the interim, there hadn’t been time. She just hoped he was in a forgiving mood.

* * *

No matter the distance, her connection to him remained constant. Ben could be at the other end of the galaxy and still she would feel pulled toward him. It had always been this way; Rey couldn’t remember a time when it wasn’t. She found him standing in front of the wide hearth in the main living room, staring bleakly into the dying embers of the fire. The hearth was going cold just like the air around them, the remnants of the fire – now just white ash and dust, the charred remains of firewood.

“I’m angry.” Ben said through gritted teeth as he sensed her approach. On the richly carved mantel in front of him stood an exquisite plate-glass clock, the chimes of which were just striking nine, the ringing noise of the bell like chimes increased his frustration and he swept the clock off its perch and onto the floor.

“Did that make you feel better?” Rey asked tonelessly as she bent down and gathered the broken pieces of the clock into her hands. “You’ve probably ruined a priceless antique.”

“It was a present from Skywalker to my mother on her first wedding anniversary.” Ben muttered as he took the broken pieces from Rey and tossed them into what was left of the fire. A few sparks licked eagerly at this new fuel, but died just as quickly when the plate glass proved lacking in the right essence to bring the sparks to life.

Rey felt the need to move; if her limbs were moving the anxiety was gone, or at least she could ignore it a while. She paced back and forth, hugging Ben’s thick jacket around her slim frame as she tried to walk it off.

“Something’s bothering you, Rey.” Ben said quietly. “Just tell me.”

“You’re still angry.”

“Not with you. Never with you.” Ben hoped he sounded reassuring. He hadn’t meant to spook her by breaking the clock. He was already regretting his lapse in control; it had been a petty thing to do and hadn’t brought him any solace.

“K.’” Rey stopped pacing and planted her feet firmly on the floor, making sure to keep a few feet between them. “I’ve got a confession to make. I should have told you before, but so much has happened, I genuinely just forgot. Its about Master Skywalker.”

“What about him?” Ben asked curiously.

“I know why he was so willing to give Voe the benefit of the doubt all the time and so forgiving of her faults.” Rey explained. “It was guilt. Voe’s mother demanded that Skywalker fulfil a life debt he owed her, after her husband sacrificed his own life to save Master Skywalker’s. She was dying and made him promise to take Voe and care for her as if she was his own, otherwise she threatened to come back and make his life a living hell for all eternity.”

Ben’s mind went blank as he stared at Rey. His eyes desperately searched hers… waiting for her to reveal more. Then it all came tumbling out, her words tripping over one another in a desperate attempt to get them out. She told him about the strange world she had found herself in when she was unconscious, about the echoing voices, some that seemed connected to her past, while others seemed to have no connection to her at all. Rey had only hinted at what had happened before, but listening to her experiences in their entirety shocked Ben to his core.

By the time Rey reached the end of her long, drawn-out explanation, she was shaken and tearful. Ben gravitated toward her, reaching out a hand in comfort, when a terrific explosion coming from outside shook the house in its very foundations and knocked them off their feet. Rolling over, Ben grabbed Rey, shielding her with his own body in anticipation of another blast.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	44. A Warning

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter_**.

** Chapter Forty-Four-A Warning **

Rey’s fingers curled into the fabric of Ben’s tunic, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure her they were staying together. After the unexpected explosion everything had now fallen deathly silent, all she could hear was Ben’s rapid breathing, his face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath skating across the sensitive skin of her cheek. His hand moved around her middle, warm and soft as he rested it on her lower back.

“You okay?” He whispered close to her ear.

“Yes.” Rey whispered back. “You?”

“Yeah.”

Rey let her body sag in quiet relief, her muscles becoming loose. In his protective embrace she felt her worries lose their keen sting and her optimism returned. She felt Ben brush her hair back lightly with his fingers. There was something so warm, something that felt right, resting in his arms like this. Rey felt like she could stay there forever, but just as she was enjoying the sensation of Ben’s fingers gently stroking her hair, he let go, rising slowly to his feet and pulling her up with him.

Just as they both regained their footing, Han and Leia entered the room. Han had his blaster in his hand, his keen eyes surveying the immediate area for any sign of danger. “Ben? Rey? You kids alright?” He called out.

“We’re good.” Ben yelled back as he drew his own weapon. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Han was already heading toward the front window. He parted the heavy drapes and peered outside. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the pure black of the night. Once they did, he focused his gaze on the horizon, toward the distant line of trees that bordered the property, and what he saw chilled him. The trees that sheltered so many with their spreading canopy of green and provided so much were now lifeless sticks of charcoal. The unfettered light illuminated the scorched ground and the smell of burning lingered through the partially opened window despite the previous rainfall. 

The others had joined him at the window by this time. Han jumped in surprise when Rey let out an anguished cry of distress beside him. “Grimtaash! Ben, she’s gone! They’ve destroyed our ship!”

Then Rey was running, heedless of the others warning shouts, she fled outside into the night. Rey breathed as if no air would ever be enough, as if she were a drowning victim suddenly brought up from the depths. Her feet slid outwards on the wet leaves coating the ground, the cold evening air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhaled deeper, faster. With each footfall a jarring pain shot from ankle to knee. Her heart beat frantically, tears stinging her eyes as she continued to run in the direction of the burning ship. The explosion had taken what was sacred to her and Ben and cast it as confetti into the sky. Grimtaash wasn’t just a ship, it was home, their route to freedom when life got too much to take. A whole host of precious memories were wrapped up in the starship and now she was gone forever.

Soon the air was too smoky to breathe. Rey fell on her knees, hands on the gravel, her long hair almost touching the ground as she sobbed wretchedly. It didn’t take Ben-with his longer strides-to catch up with her. He hunkered down and pulled her into a gentle hug. In his comforting embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain.

Rey snuggled in, weeping on his shoulder. “Grimtaash, Ben, she’s gone. I can’t….” She stopped talking, inhaling sharply as realisation struck. “BB-8! Ben, BB-8 was still on the ship!” In that moment Ben’s arms squeezed a fraction tighter around her in understanding and Rey breathed more slowly, her body melting against him as every muscle lost its tension and she gave in to her despair.

Ben’s own eyes were wet with tears as he focused his gaze over the top of Rey’s head and stared at the ghastly orange flames, devouring hungrily, licking and lapping at what was left of Grimtaash. He thought of the faithful little orange and white astromech trapped inside and his throat tightened with grief. Eventually they were forced to move as the rising smoke began to choke them. Ben pushed himself back onto his feet, leaving his arm around Rey’s shoulders as he guided her a safe distance away from the scene of destruction. He saw his parents approaching in the distance, ever practical, they had already scoured the house for vital supplies and were loaded down with heavy bags filled with food, water and first aid kits.

“Come on, Rey. We need to go. We can’t stay here.” Ben said softly. “Whoever did this are probably still close by.”

“We know who did this, Ben.” Rey answered bitterly.

“I know.” Ben murmured. He knew Rey was thinking of Voe, but he knew the former jedi turned darksider was just a small cog in a large wheel. This went much higher than Voe. There was a simple reason why Grimtaash had been specifically targeted and the Millennium Falcon spared. This was a direct warning from Snoke that he wouldn’t tolerate being disobeyed. Ben had rejected his offer to join him and in doing so was now a marked man.

_“Stupid boy, I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see your mind. I see your every intent! You can run. You can hide. But one day you will join me. It is preordained.”_

Just thinking Snoke’s name seemed to conjure the powerful dark Force wielder’s voice inside his mind. Ben let go of Rey and clutched his head, groaning as if in pain. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head frantically in a vain attempt to shake Snoke’s voice out of his head.

“What’s wrong with him?” Han said in alarm to Rey as he dropped the bags he was carrying and lumbered to Ben’s side. “Hey, son, its your old man. What’s wrong? Have you hurt your head?”

“Ben!” Leia gasped breathlessly as she finally caught up. “What happened?” She asked Rey.

“He needs space. This happens sometimes.” Unlike the adults, Rey was totally composed as she pushed past Han and placed her hands on either side of Ben’s head. “You’ll be alright now.” She whispered.

Ben stilled under her cool touch as her light chased away the darkness tormenting him inside his mind. His breathing came in short and shallow bursts as the pain in his head receded and Snoke’s voice faded away into nothingness. “I’m alright now.” He said to Rey as he slowly opened his eyes.

“You sure?” Rey checked as she dropped her hands back to her side.

“Yeah.” Ben ran his fingers through the inky black strands of his hair. “Thanks.”

“Ben, what the hell happened?” Han demanded. He was completely shaken up as was Leia.

“Nothing happened.” Ben muttered, unable to meet his parents concerned gazes. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Snoke had managed to infiltrate his mind again despite all the mental barriers he had put in place. “It was a headache.”

“That was no headache.” Leia came to stand in front of him. She was forced to crane her neck to get a better look at his face because he was so tall. “What are you not telling us, Ben?”

“Nothing.” Ben practically growled. He was tired of all the questions. “I just get a pain in my head sometimes. Its no big deal.”

Leia was disbelieving. She glanced at Rey, who quickly avoided her enquiring gaze when she realised the older woman was looking in her direction. “You’ve seen him like this before?”

Rey shrugged. “Sometimes.” She looked up at Ben, who gave a subtle shake of his head to warn her not to elaborate. She sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly. “Like Ben says, its nothing.”

Leia was just about to ask more questions when BB-8 shot out of the burnt foliage where he had been hiding, only revealing himself when he heard Ben and Rey’s voices floating toward him in the darkness. He rolled quickly toward them over the bumpy ground, his dome head jerking on his round body in his haste to reach them.

“BB-8!” Rey cried in delight as she tore across the ground toward him.

Ben was only one step behind her. His longer strides soon outpaced Rey’s and he was the first to reach the overjoyed little astromech. "Such a clever little droid." He praised BB-8, who was practically vibrating with happiness at being reunited with his beloved masters.

Rey skidded to a stop in front of him, lowering herself down to BB-8’s level and immediately fussing with the bent aerial on top of his head. “I am so happy to see you.” She said happily, tears filling her eyes. Once she had adjusted the aerial, she threw her arms around BB-8’s round body and hugged him to her.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! I’m sorry for the short chapter. I didn’t have time to edit the rest._ **


	45. Broken Trust

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Five-Broken Trust **

Ben, sitting in the cockpit with Rey, smiled to himself when he heard his father’s irritated voice echoing from the bowels of the Falcon as he gave Tai and Hennix a tour of his beloved ship.

"You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han demanded in annoyance.

“Should I have?” Hennix responded cautiously.

“It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now.”

Rey laughed as Han continued to boast about the Falcon’s prowess to his clueless audience, bristling at once if they expressed even a minor criticism. “Didn’t you warn Tai and Hennix to just agree with everything Han says?” She asked Ben.

“Where would the fun be in that?” Ben smirked as he made some minor adjustments to the co-ordinates, ensuring that they were staying on course.

“What’s on D’Qar?” Rey wondered as she tapped into the Falcon’s navigational system and studied the star charts leading to the Outer Rim planet.

D’Qar was a verdant planet located in the Ileenium system on the edge of the galaxy's Mid Rim and Outer Rim Territories, relatively close to Naboo and Crait. An obscure world far from the main space lanes, the remote D'Qar was surrounded by a wide planetary ring that cast a shadow on its forested surface. The lush, jungle-covered terrain did not host any intelligent life, though creatures such as birds and insects called the huge trees and fast-growing roots of the jungle home, as did the carnivorous plant known as the creepervine. Aside from the foliage, D'Qar's surface featured plains and mountains. The world had a comfortable, temperate climate despite its challenging ecosystem and dangerous predators.

After learning more about the planet where they were headed, Rey still couldn’t understand why Ben’s mother was so insistent on going there. Naboo seemed like a much better option if their intent was to hide out for a while. What did D’Qar have to offer? There was no civilised or intelligent life there. In fact, some of the creatures that did inhabit the jungle like terrain sounded absolutely terrifying. Rey didn’t fancy becoming some carnivorous plant’s next meal.

“There’s just nothing there, Ben. I don’t get it.” Rey said aloud this time.

“I asked that question myself but she wasn’t exactly forthcoming.” Ben felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew his mother was being secretive for a reason, and he guessed she was being purposefully cryptic because she guessed he wouldn’t like it if he knew the truth. He hadn’t exactly had any choice but to come along for the ride now that Grimtaash had been destroyed. He had a lingering suspicion that he was about to be pressured into joining in one of his mother’s latest causes. Leia Organa Solo never did anything without a reason.

* * *

Rey was entranced just as much by the rich brown earthen hues of the forest ground to the sweetness of the blue-white sky, the forest was a three-dimensional wonderland for the eyes. She had been prejudiced in her initial assessment of D’Qar. It was beautiful. Rey tilted her head upward, feeling her hair tumble further down her back; gazing up at the tall trees surrounding her in awe. Birdsong came in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody. A serene smile painted itself upon her face, highlighting the smattering of freckles across her nose, her rose-pink lips semi-illuminated by the dappled light. She caught Ben glancing at her often, an indecipherable look on his face.

“This way.” Leia said, taking the lead and steering them toward a large clearing housing a strange dome-like structure. It appeared to be an abandoned storage outhouse. Rusty barrels of noxious chemicals were littered around the entrance, each labelled with a warning sign. Tall weeds grew between the stones, creeping up the entrance, hardly high security. It looked like it had been purposefully left this way.

“What’s this?” Rey asked curiously. “It doesn’t look important.”

“It isn’t.” Leia responded as she stepped forward and keyed in a long and complicated code into the key pad located by the double metal doors leading into the domed structure. “Its what’s underneath that’s important.” She continued, walking inside as the doors glided open.

Underground was definitely a different story. Leia led the small group through a maze of rooms, each either buzzing with computers or loaded with the latest in weaponry. The deeper they went underground the larger and wider the rooms became, until eventually they emerged into a wide cavernous area, teeming with groups of people.

“Welcome to the Resistance’s main base of operations.” Leia announced proudly.

* * *

The Resistance base was located mostly underneath the surface of D'Qar, with only the facility's landing areas and antenna arrays exposed. Inside the base was a command centre, as well as multiple hangars, both above and underground, used to store T-70 X-wing starfighters. Underneath the hangars was an area known as the maintenance level, where damaged vehicles could go to be repaired. Surrounding the base was thick jungle foliage, which helped hide the facility from air and ground sensors and conceal potential power leaks. Most of the equipment used at the base was portable, a feature insisted by Leia Organa due to her experience of the Rebel Alliance's near-extinction on Hoth.

Ben raised an eyebrow, his disbelief was off the charts, but honestly his pessimism had come to the point of questioning his mother’s sincerity. He felt like she had deliberately used the tragic loss of Grimtaash to lure him into a trap. “You are unbelievable!” He snapped at her resentfully. “You knew that if you had told me about what was really here that I would have refused to come.”

“Don’t speak to your mother like that, son.” Han intervened gruffly as he came to stand by his wife.

“I’m not surprised you’d take her side.” Ben retorted bitterly. His fists clenched at his sides and his jaw rooted. “Why couldn’t you just have been honest with me…for once! I am sick and tired of being lied to.”

Tai and Hennix exchanged uneasy glances. They had landed in the midst of a family row that they felt was none of their business. In silent agreement they moved further away to give Ben and his parents some semblance of privacy. Rey, like always, remained firmly rooted by Ben’s side.

Leia drew herself up to her full height, shushing Han when he attempted to reason with their son. She didn’t need him defending her. “You make it sound like I planned all this. I can assure you, I did not. I brought you here because it was the safest place to come. Whether you like it or not, Ben, you are part of this fight. War is coming and we need to be prepared to defend ourselves.”

“I am not part of this fight, you and Skywalker together dragged me in to it. I never wanted this…any of it!” Ben countered angrily. He raised his forefinger in his mother’s direction, looking the image of his father, as he glared at her. “Whatever I do, however hard I try, I can’t escape my damn legacy, can I? You all want a piece of me. Once again my choices have been taken away from me.”

Rey looked between Ben and his parents anxiously. “Ben…” She said haltingly. “I don’t think your mother means to…”

“Again, don’t answer for me.” Leia cut in abruptly, her brown eyes softening slightly when she saw the worry radiating in Rey’s eyes. “Its okay, child, I deserve every bit of his anger. He’s not wrong.” She turned her gaze back on to her infuriated son. “You can try and deny it all you want, Ben, but your legacy will always define who you are. Just like mine defines me. I would rather be a monster that believes in something, that would sacrifice everything to make the galaxy better, than be someone who sits on the side lines and watches as if it has no consequences to them."

“At last, you’re being sincere, mother.” Ben’s tone was scathing. “At least now I know where I stand. I’m not a coward like Skywalker, I’ll stay and I’ll fight. But just remember I am not you; you may be willing to sacrifice everything to get the end result you want, but I’m not.” His gaze drifted to Rey as he spoke-he would rather let the galaxy burn then let anything happen to her.

Leia followed the direction of his gaze, feeling the full meaning of his last statement. She was already regretting her poor choice of words, she had ended up alienating him all over again, when her real intent had been to persuade him to willingly join her cause. Leia knew that Han was angry with her, one glance at his dour expression confirmed that. Her little speech about sacrificing everything for the galaxy had pissed him off, too. Leia could already imagine the slanging match they would be having later. She wanted to apologise, to try and kick start the conversation all over again, but it was too late. As she watched Ben walk away with Rey by his side, she knew that even though he was going to stay and fight, the fragile trust that they had built up between them was gone forever.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	46. Rose and Poe

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on the last chapter. There is a time jump in this chapter. Almost two years have passed, Rey is now seventeen…._ **

** Chapter Forty-Six-Rose and Poe **

As Rey etched another scratch on the wall by her bunk to mark the beginning of yet another day on D’Qar, she pondered how quickly the time had gone by. A whole eighteen months had passed since she had first arrived at the Resistance base with Ben and the others, and it had also been six long weeks since she had last seen Ben in the flesh. He and Tai had been sent on a diplomatic mission to Naboo at General Organa’s behest. Now the war was heating up between the First Order and the Resistance, the General wanted to make sure her ties with her former allies remained as strong as possible. If Ben and Tai managed to attract more recruits to their cause along the way that was an added bonus. With Luke stubbornly remaining in exile-much to Ben’s disgust and Tai and Hennix’s dismay, they had been pushed into the limelight as the last true representatives of the jedi order-a title Ben refused to own, but his mother continued to claim in order to further her cause.

“Why do you do that?” A female voice asked curiously.

Rey glanced up to find her roommate, Rose Tico, looking down at her from the bunk above hers. “I like to keep a record.” She said, shrugging.

“It’s a waste of time if you ask me.” Rose slipped off her bunk and landed lightly on the balls of her feet. She was a pretty girl, petite, with dewy tan skin and lively brown eyes. She originated from Hay’s Minor, an impoverished mining colony in the Otomok system. She and her older sister, Paige, had joined the Resistance on the urging of their parents after The First Order took over Hays Minor's mines and forced Rose's people to mine their planet's resources to feed their war machine. Rose served as a maintenance worker in the Resistance while Paige was a gunner. Rose was the first person of Rey’s own age that she had been introduced to on the base and the two girls had been firm friends ever since.

“Why the sullen face?” Rose teased as she joined Rey in her bunk. “You’ve been really down lately. You need to lighten up.”

Rey moved over to make room for her friend. Curling her legs underneath her, she shrugged again, not really feeling in the mood to confide how much she was missing Ben. “It’s just the last few weeks have dragged that’s all.” She mumbled.

“You mean since a certain someone left.” Rose guessed astutely. “What is the deal with you two anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Rey always got uptight whenever anyone questioned her close relationship with Ben.

“Well…I don’t know…its just…weird.” Rose said carelessly.

“Weird!” Rey exclaimed in annoyance. “You can be so crass sometimes, Rose.”

“I’m sorry, okay.” Rose hurried to apologise. “Weird was a poor choice of word. Maybe…. different….is a better way to describe what I mean.”

“Different?” Rey was getting increasingly irritated. “Ben and I are like….”

“Brother and sister?” Rose cut in doubtfully.

“No!” Rey snapped defensively. “Ben has always been a big part of my life. He’s my….”-if she said ‘everything’ that would only give Rose’s opinion more weight that there was something odd about how close they were. “Look I don’t have to explain myself to you. So just drop it!”

“Fine.” Rose said, backing off. She pushed herself off of Rey’s bunk and gathered her shoulder length black hair into a small ponytail. “You better get ready or we’ll be late for the morning briefing.”

“Okay…and I’m sorry, Rose. I know I haven’t been great company lately.” Rey apologised.

Rose wasn’t one to hold a grudge. “We’re good. Just hurry up.” She urged Rey as she sprinted toward the fresher.

Rey wasn’t immune to the gossip that went around the base about her and Ben. It didn’t help that Ben was so intense about everything. He didn’t mix with anyone on the base. He avoided small talk, joining or mingling with large groups, never bothered with convention or seeking others approval. He spent most of his free time with her, only letting a select few that he trusted, such as Tai, into his inner circle. A lot of people found his high intellect intimidating. It wasn’t that he set out deliberately to impress or dazzle them. It was because he was well read and thought about things more deeply. When engaged in a heated discussion with another, he often made more direct and sustained eye contact than others were normally comfortable with, most found this threatening, but Rey knew that they were just not well acquainted with him enough to read his intensity level while his eyes were locked on them and blazing while he talked passionately about a favourite topic.

People often commented on their age gap, openly wondering why Ben, who was almost ten years her senior, was content to spend so much time in the company of someone who was still only in her late teens. He might be intimidating to many, but there were some people, mainly of the female variety, who found his directness and intensity captivating and invested a lot of their free time trying to capture his attention. It was a fruitless exercise on their part, Ben simply looked through them as if they didn’t exist.

Rose hadn’t been the first to question Rey about her connection to Ben. Plenty of others had too. Some, like Rose, were simply curious. Others pretended to befriend her in an effort to use her to get closer to Ben. Rey had learned very quickly who was genuine and who was not.

“Rey, hurry up!” Rose called to her again, pulling Rey out of her brooding thoughts. “We’re going to be late.”

“I’m coming.” Rey called back, sighing as she climbed off her bunk and reached for her clothes.

* * *

Rey wasn’t the only one brooding. Ben stared moodily out of the transport’s viewscreen into the velvety blackness in front of him. In every direction there was a star. He tilted his head, gazing upward, not looking at one star, yet somehow seeing them all at once.

Tai, noting his sullen expression, highlighted once again that their mission had been a success. “We should be home within a few hours.” He pointed out. “General Organa will be pleased when we inform her that the mission went smoothly and that the Queen of Naboo and the Naboo Royal Advisory Council have promised extra troops to swell our ranks.”

“This ship is too slow.” Ben complained testily.

The transport was small and not designed for military encounters. It was unarmed and slow moving. Ben had wanted to take the Millennium Falcon, and Han had been willing to lend him his precious ship, but Leia had put her foot down, insisting that the Falcon was too easily recognisable. The transport would be much more suitable and less likely to be stopped or arouse suspicion should they encounter any unwanted attention.

It had been six long weeks since he had left Rey behind at the base, six long weeks of feeling like the best part of him was missing. Leaving her had been a bigger wrench then he could ever have imagined. When his mother had approached him about the mission, he had naturally assumed Rey would be a part of it. There was nothing perilous involved. He knew how much Rey loved Naboo, she had never forgotten the many months they had spent on the idyllic world close to the border of the Outer Rim territories. They often spoke of it, hoping to return one day. This mission would have provided the perfect opportunity to revisit old haunts. But, again, his mother had been firm that Rey would prove a distraction, she needed Ben to be fully focused. The argument that had ensued when she made this presumption had resulted in their worst disagreement yet.

At first Ben had refused to go, telling her that Tai and Hennix were perfectly capable of handling it alone, but Leia had been insistent that he go along, pointing out that as her son, he was her personal representative. Still, he had refused until Rey had intervened and told him she didn’t mind being left behind. He suspected that was a lie. Han had obviously been in her ear, probably because Leia had been in his. Rey looked up to Han like she would a father, there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. If he thought it important Ben go without her, then she was prepared to suffer the separation.

So, despite his reservations, Ben had caved in and did what his mother wanted. And Tai was right, it had been a success. He could turn on the charm when he wanted. His eyes might have been empty and his smiles fake, but the Queen and her diplomats seemed none the wiser. Now six weeks, three days and four hours later he was on the way back to D’Qar and Rey.

* * *

Rey was incensed when she came across Poe Dameron trying to steal her droid again. The cocky pilot thought he was invincible and that everything and everyone on the base was in awe of him and his reputation as one of the best pilots in the galaxy. His inflated opinion of his piloting skills was legendary and he had an ego to match. Ben couldn’t stand him and neither could she, even more so when he kept on trying to smuggle BB-8 away from her.

“Hey!” Rey yelled in his direction as she caught him trying to load BB-8 into Black One- a T-70 X-wing starfighter- his trusty co-pilot, a spherical droid similar to BB-8, had been severely damaged during one of Dameron’s reckless manoeuvres. Ever since then he had been trying to steal BB-8 as a replacement. 

“Ah, its my little Rey of sunshine.” Poe was not in the least bit embarrassed at being caught out. Ever the incorrigible flirt, he began to tease her about her flushed face, which was red with anger, and not because she was enamoured of him like he assumed. “I love a girl with roses in her cheeks. There’s no need to blush just because you’re in my presence.” He quipped.

“You arrogant Nerfherder.” Rey fumed as she quickly released a grateful BB-8 from the X-wing and motioned for him to follow her.

“Nerfherder!” Poe said indignantly. “I’m insulted that’s the best you could come up with.”

“Leave my droid alone!” Rey warned him over her shoulder as she stalked off.

“Your droid?” Poe laughed as he followed after her. “Doesn’t the little fellow have a say in that? Hey, buddy?” He called to BB-8. “Tell our little ball of sunshine how bored you are of hanging around the base. Tell her you crave adventure.”

Rey gritted her teeth as she herded BB-8 in front of her. “Get lost, Dameron!”

“No can do I’m afr- “Poe immediately fell silent when he was suddenly confronted by the intimidating figure of Ben Solo.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review. A filler chapter I know. More coming very soon!_ **


	47. The Mating Dance

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter. Armitage Hux makes his appearance in this chapter and the changes I’ve made might just surprise you…._ **

** Chapter Forty-Seven-The Mating Dance **

“What’s going on here?” Ben demanded as he noted the exasperated look on Rey’s face. Gods, how he detested Dameron and his giant ego. He could barely tolerate the man at the best of times, but Rey was clearly upset, and that he wouldn’t stand for.

“You’re back!” Rey took a joyous step toward him, but became instantly frustrated when he refused to look at her and kept his simmering gaze fixated on the hapless Poe instead. “Ignore him, Ben.” She said irritably. “He was just being his usual dumbass self. He was trying to steal BB-8 again.”

“Aww…tell the truth, Rey.” Poe drawled; an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Admit it, you just wanted my attention.”

“I did not!” Rey blazed, turning directly to face him. “You are nothing but a…a…a….” She stumbled over her words as she tried to think of a suitable insult.

“Nerfherder?” Poe teased lightly, his smile turning into a smug grin. “You’ve got it bad.” He laughed as Rey’s cheeks turned rosy with renewed anger. “You’ve got stop blushing around me, my little Rey of sunshine. You’re giving yourself away. Although, I must admit I’m kind of partial to a pretty girl who- “

“Enough, Dameron!” Ben thundered, completely losing his cool with Poe’s flirtatious comments to Rey. He hated the guy with a huge passion. Dameron’s presence buzzed around Rey like an insect he couldn’t swat. He wanted to flatten Poe; the fool needed to be taught a lesson he would never forget. “I’m warning you; I will not allow you to take what’s mine.”

Poe’s lips curved into a sly smile as his eyes flicked to Rey. “I take it we’re not just talking about the droid here, Solo.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Rey’s hazel eyes widen slightly in confusion. Poe’s taunt had gone right over her head, though Ben had gotten his full meaning. “Leave while you still can, Dameron.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I’m going.” Poe replied, his mocking smile fading as his expression turned serious. “Just a friendly warning, Solo. Independent girls like Rey don’t like to be owned.” He lowered his voice further so Rey wouldn’t overhear. “Our little Rey of sunshine belongs to no one but herself. You carry on being so possessive, she’ll see right through you and walk away.”

* * *

“I hate that guy!” Ben complained for the umpteenth time. “Something has to be done about him. He’s reckless, egotistical and…”

“Will you please give it a rest, Ben!” Rey interrupted him in annoyance. “Poe loves to wind people up and get under their skin. He thrives on the drama. Why are you letting him get to you?” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

There was that static again, that crackling in the air that always happened whenever they got within a foot of one another. It was occurring with increasing intensity lately. Ben gravitated toward Rey. He stared at her lovely face, couldn’t help himself. Her eyes spoke of a beautiful soul as she gazed up at him in concern. She was kind and clever, that's what drew people to her. She showed compassion, even to those who didn’t deserve it, such as Poe Dameron.

Ben didn’t know how to answer her-didn’t know what to say. He was peculiarly conscious of her standing so close to him. She was like the sun. His light in the darkness. No matter the distance his attraction to her remained constant. She could be at the other end of the galaxy and still he would feel pulled toward her orbit. When times were dark, she was the one that lifted him back into the light, when times were bright, she was the one who rejoiced with him. She was everything to him. He had watched her grow from a tiny baby into this beautiful, stunning, independent young woman in front of him. There was nothing "princess" about her though, just a fierce independence and a bright spirit…. and she was that way from girlhood, confident with the air of a warrior.

_And he loved her._

_He loved her so damn much_.

_And he couldn’t tell her._

_Ever._

It had taken Ben a long time to acknowledge how he really felt about her, to admit his attraction. No other girl could hold a candle to her. He didn’t see anyone but her. She consumed his every thought, his every feeling.

_And he was ashamed._

_So ashamed to be having these thoughts and feelings about her…._

Rey was unaware of the chaos going on inside his head. His eyes were so different in moments like these, softer than she knew eyes could be. He looked so vulnerable, so exposed. She got a secret thrill that she was the only one who ever got to see this side to him. He trusted her enough to be unguarded around her. She continued to gaze into his warm brown eyes, the emotion in them clearly telling her he needed more of a connection, or that she did, though she guessed in reality it was both of them.

“I missed you, Ben.” Rey said honestly. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“I know.” Ben answered huskily.

If it were anyone else Rey would drop her gaze, but with him she was drawn in closer, always wanting more. “Ben….”

“Rey, are you in there?” Rose came bouncing into their shared quarters, stopping short in surprise when she saw Ben towering over her friend. “Woah…I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t.” Rey said curtly.

“Okay.” Rose’s gaze slid to Ben, who looked back at her with a detached expression. The guy was always so distant and unapproachable. Rose wondered how Rey put up with his aloofness. “Um…I only came to tell you that breaks over. We have to get back to work now.”

“I’m coming.” Rey sighed. She made to follow her friend, but paused, looking over her shoulder at Ben. “I’ll catch up with you properly later?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Ben murmured as he watched her go.

* * *

Faster and more expensive and complex than the former T-65B, the T-70 X-wing starfighter featured advanced weaponry and proved more versatile than its predecessor, and was essential in both dogfights and capital-ship scale combat operations. Rey and Rose were part of an essential team of maintenance workers and engineers who kept the fleet of starfighters in tip top condition.

The head engineer was a young man who went by the name of Armitage Hux. His most outstanding feature was his red hair, which he kept short and slicked back while he was working. He was the palest person that Rey had ever seen and D’Qar’s lush, jungle covered terrain did his complexion no favours. If he ventured outside the base, he seemed to attract all manner of biting insects and he was often covered in bacta patches. Still, despite these irritants, he was devoted to his job and an extremely accomplished engineer.

“Armitage!” Rose yelled.

Hux’s head popped up from inside the cockpit of the X-Wing she was working on. “You called, my queen.” He teased.

Rose immediately bristled at his mocking tone. Hux knew how much she hated it when he called her that. He often referred to her as some kind of royalty and it irritated her every time. He never did it to anyone else. “Stop acting the fool and tell me where you’ve hidden the power calibrator.”

“Weren’t you the last one to use it, your highness.” Hux responded with a smirk. “Perhaps you need to retrace your steps.”

Rose scowled. “You get on my last nerve, Armitage. If I find out you’ve hidden it….” She stalked off, muttering under her breath.

Armitage chuckled as he pulled the power calibrator out of the cockpit and held it in his hand, revealing that he had it all along. Rey, working on the tail end of the X-Wing, shook her head in disbelief. “Why do you wind her up like that, Armitage? I swear you get a kick out of it.”

“Of course, I do.” Hux grinned. “And she enjoys it.”

Rey looked up at Hux as if he had grown two heads. “She clearly doesn’t. She’s mad at you.”

“Ah, you are such an innocent, Rey.” Hux said playfully. “It’s all deliberate. I wind her up. She retaliates. Its all part of the mating dance.”

“Mating dance?” Rey questioned in confusion.

“I like Rose. She likes me. It’s called flirting, Rey. It makes life fun. You should try it some time.” Hux’s voice became muffled as he disappeared back inside the cockpit again.

“Flirting?” Rey said wonderingly. So that was how it was done? Insulting each other meant you liked each other? How odd! She filed away this little bit of information for future reference. Maybe she would indeed try it out on Ben sometime, she thought, just to see his reaction.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	48. Hurt

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Eight-Hurt **

Over the next few days Rey spent time discreetly observing the other courting couples on the base, carefully analysing how they interacted with each other. While she did so, she made notes. Lots and lots of them. She could often be seen, datapad in hand, wandering around the base, her fingers flying over the screen, jotting down everything she saw and heard. When questioned by others about what she was doing, she merely smiled, telling them she was doing a special inventory at General Organa’s request.

Rey felt like a spy sent on an undercover mission. It takes a strange person to become a spy, she thought, but she was strange though. She realised that because normal people were strange to her. She found most of them charming and kind yet stupid and, more often than not, completely underwhelming. Some of the pick-up lines Rey overheard were absolutely excruciating. She couldn’t believe their chosen target actually fell for them; she could only assume they were so enamoured by their suitor that they were willing to overlook their lack of subtlety.

Poe Dameron remained the absolute worst. He flirted shamelessly with anyone he came across, no matter what the species. He just couldn’t seem to help himself; it was like an in-built reflex action. He was on a mission to charm everyone. As much as she tried to avoid his annoying presence, he seemed to be everywhere she went. Rey was beginning to suspect he was following her, probably purposefully trying to find out what she was really up to. He hadn’t swallowed her excuse about doing an inventory like all the others had.

Rey was half hidden behind a console, quietly watching Kaydel Ko Connix-a sensor ops officer-flirting with Rose’s older sister, Paige. She saw Kaydel look coyly up at Paige from under her long lashes, gently winding one finger in a strand of her golden hair. Rey noticed that Paige was mirroring Kaydel’s actions when she saw the gunner’s fingers had fluttered to her own hair. She had learned that potential couples often did this when they were attracted to each other. Rey imagined herself doing the same thing the girls were doing with Ben instead. She became so lost in the pretty picture that it painted in her mind, that she didn’t realise that Poe had crept up on her.

“And what is my little Rey of sunshine up to I wonder?”

His loud voice disturbed Rey’s pleasant daydream and she scowled at him. “Go away, Poe!”

Poe grinned at her, not at all put off by her surly attitude. He glanced over at Kaydel and Paige, their heads were close together, Kaydel whispered something and Paige giggled. “Aren’t they just adorable?” He crooned.

“Ugh, you shouldn’t be spying on them!” Rey snapped; she felt her face heating up because that was exactly what she had been doing.

“Your flushed face gives you away.” Poe pointed out in amusement. “Are they part of the ‘inventory’ you’re supposed to be doing?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Rey said primly, she held her datapad close to her chest so that Dameron couldn’t see the screen.

“You’re looking a bit hot under the collar there, my little ball of sunshine.” Poe responded playfully. “I asked General Organa about this so called ‘inventory’ of yours and she seemed to have no idea what I was talking about. Funny that.”

“She’s hardly going to confide such important information to a hot-shot pilot like you.” Rey snapped.

“So…. you think I’m hot?” Poe drawled.

Rey made an aggravated noise in the back of her throat, before storming off in the opposite direction with the sound of Poe’s laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

“So damn arrogant!” Rey muttered over and over under her breath. Poe had shaken her up considerably. She knew he suspected she was up to something, though he didn’t know exactly what. How she despised Dameron and his interfering ways. He got on her last nerve.

Rey was so het up that she didn’t watch where she was going. She ended up inadvertently bumping into Han. She rebounded off him, the datapad clattering to floor. “Oh no!” She cried, ducking down in order to retrieve it.

“You alright there, kid?” Han asked in concern.

“Not really.” Rey pushed herself back onto her feet and stared miserably at the smashed screen on the datapad. It had gone completely blank. She just hoped the memory was still intact and hadn’t wiped off all her hard work.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Han peered at her troubled face.

“Its nothing, just ignore me.” Rey mustered up a fake smile for Han’s benefit. “Were you looking for me?”

“I was.” Han’s answering smile lit up his eyes. “How would you feel about getting away from the base for a few days? I need a co-pilot. Chewie’s been in contact. He’s ready to join us. I’m taking the Falcon to Kashyyyk to pick him up.”

A real smile blossomed on Rey’s face this time, like a spring flower kissed by first light. “I’d love to!” She chirped. Like Han, she had been suffering with cabin fever, being trapped on the base for weeks on end was making her restless and was not good for her mental health. “I’ve missed that Wookie! I can’t wait to tell Ben.”

Han shook his head vigorously, putting a finger to his lips, indicating he wanted her to lower her voice. “Don’t tell him.”

“Why not?” Rey asked in confusion.

“I want it to be a surprise.” Han revealed. “You know how much Ben loves his uncle Chewie. And it’s his birthday in a few days. What a better day for the big reveal, huh?”

“I guess.” Rey said doubtfully. “I’m not sure how I’m going to keep it from him, though. He’ll know.”

The little rise at the corner of Han’s mouth warned Rey his familiar smirk was on the way. “My son may be strong with the Force, kid, but I don’t think even he can read your mind if you don’t want him to. You’ll manage.”

Rey wasn’t so sure about that. She supposed she would just have to do her best. She kind of liked the idea of Chewie making his appearance on Ben’s special day. Usually, Ben avoided celebrating his birthday at all costs. To him it was just another day, but Rey thought he would make an exception this year if Chewie was involved. “I’ll find a way.” She promised Han.

“Thanks, kid.” Han said. “Do you have time to help me do a maintenance check on the Falcon?”

“Of course, I do.” Rey agreed. As she walked toward the hangar bay with Han, she decided now was an opportune time to ask his opinion about his flirting technique. She imagined he must be pretty good if he had attracted an actual princess. He and Leia seemed so different, but somehow, those differences worked for them, mostly.

“Why do you want to know?” Han asked with interest.

“Just curious.”

“I knew this day would come.” Han teased. “Have you got your eye on someone, kid?”

“No!” Rey protested, her flushed cheeks giving her away again.

Han decided to go easy on her. He was quite touched that she had come to him for some fatherly advice. “Alright, kid. Were do you want me to start?”

“I don’t know.” Rey pondered for a minute. “Um…. were you the one who took the lead?”

“Nope.” Han denied. “That was Leia. She did all the chasing. You see, she may have been a princess, but she had a thing for scoundrels. This one in particular.” He continued smugly. “She used to run around after me, trying to rile me up to get my attention.”

“Like Rose and Armitage.” Rey murmured.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Rey cleared her throat. “Please continue.”

“Okay, there was this one time on Hoth when….”

* * *

“Where have you been all day?” Ben complained irritably when he met up with Rey later. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Working on the Falcon with Han.” Rey said as she pulled her hair out of its tight braid and allowed it to fall in shiny waves around her slim shoulders. She combed her fingers through the fine strands, trying to work through the snarls.

Ben found himself completely mesmerised. It wasn’t often Rey let her hair down. There was a warmth her glossy brunette hair brought to her features, a simple frame for her lovely smile and eyes that held more beauty than could be put into mere words. The hue altered as the strands curled and moved, he found himself wanting to touch it and had to force his hands to stay by his sides.

“It will only be for a few days.” Rey said.

“What?” Ben shook his head to clear it. He had seen her mouth moving but had been too distracted to hear the actual words coming out of it.

Rey frowned. “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Something about a few days.” Ben mumbled.

“Yeah, Han said it’ll be a week at the most.”

“What’s Han got to do with it?”

Rey sighed impatiently. “The trip on the Falcon. He said no more than a week.”

“I could use a break from here.” Ben carded his fingers through his own hair. Since coming back from Naboo, he was feeling stifled by his mother. She was still on a mission to mould him into the perfect jedi, no matter how much he renounced the title. Tensions were running high between them. Escaping on the Millennium Falcon for a few days with Rey couldn’t have come at a more opportune time. “When do we go?”

“We?” Rey looked at him uneasily. “Um…its just going to be me and Han. He needed a co-pilot and I said I’d fill in.”

“You…you’re going without me?” Ben questioned bleakly.

Rey was well aware of the hurt in his voice, he wasn’t even making an effort to disguise it. She cast her eyes down to the floor before he had a chance to see the guilt shining in them. “Um…. you’ve only just come back from Naboo. I didn’t think you’d want to leave again so soon. And I’ve been stuck here for so long…”

“Is this because you couldn’t come with me to Naboo? That wasn’t my choice. You know that.” Ben implored. She was lying about the real reason she was going without him. He knew it, but couldn’t understand why.

“This has nothing to do with Naboo.” Rey protested. “And do you really think I’d be that petty.”

“You’re hiding something. I can sense it. You’re a terrible liar. What’s really going on?” Ben demanded. “Tell me.”

Rey felt her breathing quicken. This confrontation was exactly what she had hoped to avoid. She had warned Han this might happen. She wanted to tell Ben the truth, but didn’t want to break her promise to his father and ruin the surprise. “You have no right to interrogate me, Ben. Maybe I am hiding something, but that is my business and not yours. I don’t have to tell you everything that’s going on in my life.”

Ben cast his gaze onto the ground and his eyes darkened with hurt. After a minute spent composing himself, he glanced back up at Rey. “I see.” His voice sounded more pained than anything. “Enjoy your trip.” He muttered before striding away.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	49. Falling Apart

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Forty-Nine-Falling Apart **

After a tumultuous few hours of vivid disaster-fuelled dreaming Ben was more awake than if a blaster bolt was fired by his ears. Commonly he remained in the inkiness, willing himself to return to sleep, unpleasant though it was. But he struggled. He lay still, becoming irater at his sleeplessness, and so decided to rise and start his day. He could get a lot done before the sunrise: exercise, food preparation, meditating. His personal organization was the envy of Tai and Hennix; but he’d give it all away to slumber until breakfast.

It had been three days since Rey had left with Han on their mysterious trip to destinations unknown in the Falcon. There had been no resolution to their argument before she went, and this plagued Ben, the thought that she was out there somewhere thinking he was angry with her. As soon as he walked away, he had regretted his outburst. Of course, she had a right to privacy. He had no right to question her every move, even if he was hurt.

If he was being honest, he hadn’t overcome the trauma of what had happened at the jedi temple when he had so nearly lost Rey. Even though it been nearly two years he was still tormented by what could have been. It made him overprotective, more anxious when they were apart for too long. It had been different when he went to Naboo, even though he had fought with his mother for Rey to go with him, at least when he was gone, he knew that she was safe on the base. This trip with Han was something else altogether. Not only had she chosen to go without him, but he knew how reckless his father could be. What if this recklessness led to some sort of catastrophe and he wasn’t there to save her?

In his quieter, more rational moments Ben knew he was being ridiculous - as Magda had pointed out to him once, Rey was well able to take care of herself - she was a seasoned fighter and a skilled pilot. She would be fine. And Han loved Rey like the daughter he never had. There was no way he would put her in peril needlessly.

Like he always did when he struggled with his emotions, Ben chose to bottle them up. But each day that passed, he found his head refused to cooperate. He tried so hard to focus on other things but it was like trying to run through water. His brain fogged up and his anxious thoughts went nowhere at all. One night he broke into his father’s secret stash of Corellian whisky, anything to numb the pain, to wipe out the trauma. Then there were the times of clarity, sudden moments when he could see every detail and feel every feeling. The trigger could be something as simple as a wrong word, a turn of phrase, a smell and he would be right back at the temple, reliving the nightmare of Rey’s loss all over again.

At the start Ben hoped it was a process to wipe out the bad memories, to stop him reliving them constantly. Now he learned it was not so simple. Locking down his emotions afforded some protection, but the price was the flashbacks and the times of confusion; the stronger the blocks became the more intense the flashbacks were - as if the neurones in his brain were fighting for their lives, anything not to wither away.

Those closest to him, like Tai, knew the warning signs. He had seen them in Ben before. He made sure to stay close to his friend, covered for Ben when he missed one of General Organa’s daily briefings because he was nursing a hangover. Tai tried to get Ben to open up, but he remained stubbornly locked down, leaving Tai feeling frustrated that he couldn’t reach him.

Ben didn’t want to admit to Tai that his mental walls were crumbling, that he was once again hearing Snoke’s insidious voice whispering in his head during his weakest moments. In order to combat the problem, Ben closed himself off more than ever, he trained harder, tiring himself to the point of exhaustion. He was desperate for sleep. Just for a moment’s peace. It didn’t work. It was then he knew that being tired could be a wearing of the emotions too, that it can come together with a tired body, and become an ingrained part of a life that isn't lived, but survived, endured.

* * *

One night, when Ben stumbled through the sliding doors toward his quarters on the Raddus after wrapping up yet another intense solo training session, he’d actually found his mother waiting for him. Leia sat with exaggerated nonchalance, sipping on a cup of Gatalentan tea, as if consuming such a rich drink was something a normal person often engaged in during the middle of the night.

He must look bad if even his mother had noticed.

Ben was greeted with a concerned smile from Leia. “How are you, Ben?”

Ben wasn’t fooled. He tried to slink away from his mother after grunting a non-comital response, and had almost made it to his room before he was called back by the sound of:

“What’s the rush, Ben? Why don’t you sit down and talk to me for a spell? I could use the company.”

Ben stared at her incredulously, and although he had obediently walked back in and hovered over a chair, he didn’t actually sit in it.

“Mother, it’s the middle of the damn night, I stink, I’m exhausted, and I’ve got to get up again in a few hours. Do you think we could save this conversation for a more convenient time?”

Leia gave him a knowing look that never failed to remind Ben of the time when he was six and had been caught with his father’s blaster, a broken kitchen droid, and a guilty look on his face. Even though his twenty seventh birthday was just around the corner, the memory still made him squirm. It was weird how his mother, with just one look, could reduce him to feeling like a naughty child again.

“Well, I suppose we could, if you were actually around me for more then ten minutes at a time.”

Ben sucked in a deep breath to contain his annoyance, but still managed to reply. “Well, maybe I would be around more often if you weren’t so intent on moulding me into someone I’m not.”

Leia blanched slightly at his harsh accusation. “That’s not what I’m doing, Ben. I’m concerned. You’re out training from the time the morning briefing ends until near day break every night. I’m worried that you’re pushing yourself too hard…”

“You’re the one always lecturing me about responsibility. I’m focusing all my energy on being the best that I can be and still that’s not good enough.” Ben broke in scathingly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

As the doors to his quarters slid closed behind him, a longing so strong it was almost blinding rose up inside of him. He missed Rey. He hadn’t seen her in nearly five days, and suddenly he wanted to be with her so badly he couldn’t breathe.

Ben threw himself down on his bed and closed his eyes. There was a tenseness to his muscles that made him more like a mannequin on the soft mattress than a man of flesh and bone. He wanted so much to melt onto the bed and drift into a dreamless sleep. Yet his brain remained a violent whirl of activity, trying to organize the chaos in his life. The talk with his mother had blindsided him. Like always, Ben questioned her motives, was she really concerned for his welfare or worried his recent behaviour meant he was straying off the path of the perfect jedi she had painted for him.

His defences were down and he was feeling vulnerable, Snoke chose the perfect moment to infiltrate his mind. Ben’s face paled and a small whimper left his throat as he flipped onto his front and pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to stifle Snoke’s treacherous voice.

Ben was not okay, and suddenly, far away on Kashyyyk with Han and Chewie, neither was Rey.

* * *

Rey managed to hold it together fairy well for the rest of the evening as she and Han celebrated their reunion with Chewie. Han rarely showed his sentimental side, but seeing his old companion brought his emotions racing to the surface. Rey had been enjoying listening to the old friends swap stories around the campfire until the bond opened and Ben had effectively shoved a spike of agony through her chest. With a high-pitched, strangled little cry, she had run off, desperately needing to find a place to be alone and think.

However, solitude wasn’t an option when she had a concerned father figure and his Wookie companion hot on her heels. Chewbacca easily outdistanced Han with his longer strides and was the first to reach her. Without stopping to think, he scooped her up in his furry arms as if she weighed nothing more than a child. Rey was sobbing frantically by the time he caught her. Chewie whined softly, asking her what was wrong. Rey couldn’t tell him. She had been affected by Ben’s emotions before, but never to this extent.

“What’s wrong?” Han asked, ashen faced.

Chewbacca emitted another soft whine, telling Han to give Rey room to breathe. Han nodded, leaving Chewie to carry Rey the rest of the way back to the campsite. By the time they reached it, Rey’s cries had faded to breathless whimpers. Chewie sat down gingerly, cradling her in his lap, and stroking her hair as if she was a small child, and waiting for her to calm down enough to talk.

Han settled down opposite them. He peered at Rey worriedly. “What is it, kid? What happened?”

“I need to go back.” Rey whispered. Now the hysterical sobs had passed, she just sounded tired, her voice muffled by the Wookie’s thick fur.

“But why?” Han ventured to ask. He exchanged a confused glance with Chewie. “We’ve only just got here…”

Hot tears slid over Rey’s fingertips. She looked at Han through blurred eyes. “I can’t explain it. Please, Han, don’t ask me anymore. Just believe me when I tell you that we need to go back. Now.”

Han and Chewie exchanged another long look. They had no idea what was troubling Rey and she was clearly not going to elaborate. Eventually Han raised his eyebrows and shrugged helplessly. Whatever the reason, he couldn’t deny Rey what she wanted. “Okay, kid.” He said in resignation. “If that’s what you want.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	50. Finally Free

** Force Dyad **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Finally Free **

The fear travelled in Ben’s veins but never made it to his facial muscles or skin. His complexion remained pale and matt, his eyes as steady as his heart beat as Snoke, Supreme Lead of the First Order, breached the last of his mental barriers and fully infiltrated his mind.

“You think you can beat me. Foolish boy, I warned you I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see into your mind. I see your every intent. You want to kill me. It cannot be done. I am stronger now than you could possibly imagine. You will fulfil your destiny…. I have seen it!”

“I am the master of my own destiny.” Ben retorted desperately. His breathing turned shallow, and his eyes blurred as he bravely fought off the unwanted vision that Snoke was determined to force upon him.

Snoke snickered, his evil laughter sending chills down Ben’s spine. “I have seen it.” He repeated again, enunciating each word slowly. “And now so will you. Embrace your future, young Solo. Become the man you were always meant to be….”

Ben had thought himself awake but he couldn’t be. This was a nightmare of sorts, more vicious than most he’d ever had, more lucid. His reality distorted and he was confronted with the monster others had always perceived him to be….

“What is the truth, my friend? What is your true name?” Snoke’s insidious voice ricocheted around inside his mind. “You will need to own it. It is the way of the dark side. When we embrace it fully, we become our truest selves."

“I am Ben Solo.” Ben yelled into the void.

“Wrong!” Snoke thundered in response. “I need more from you. I need you to find your true power. Your true potential."

“I am Ben Solo.” Ben said again, his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut in silent agony.

“Wrong again!” Snoke roared. "Rise above what's holding you back. Strike. Strike against the light side that is within you."

Ben experienced a vison of Skywalker, saying that he didn’t want to fight him. Ben heard an echo of his own voice retorting that he didn't care and ignited his lightsaber. A short duel ensued between the two, Ben was able to kill the vision of his uncle, by utilising the anger festering inside of him toward Skywalker. 

Ben flinched in silent agony. It was time to get out of this strange reality before it broke him. Ben tried to command his eyes to open but they remained firmly shut. Every tiny movement was costing more energy than it should, like someone just turned gravity the wrong way up.

But the vision had only just begun…

Ben experienced another vision, this time of his parents, begging him to stop. He heard himself bellowing that Ben wasn't his name, Kylo Ren was. He heard his mother’s voice, insisting that Ben was his true name and that he was still their child, whom they loved.

“I’m Ben Solo.” Ben cried resolutely.

Snoke appeared from the shadows of his nightmarish visions, revealing himself in all his hideous glory. Snoke’s elongated face was pale, with heavily scarred skin, and pale blue eyes. In Ben’s mind, he appeared exceptionally large, standing over seven feet in height. Nevertheless, Snoke didn't need his size to intimidate, the mere sight of his appearance was terrifying enough. He sported a large scar from the top of his head, all the way down to his brow. A scar or burn on his right cheek caused his mouth to be contorted. Snoke's left zygoma was malformed. His twisted build and extensive scarring confounded Ben’s valiant attempts to identify his species. This, this twisted, narcissistic individual was the monster that had been trying to groom him all this time and he had so nearly given into it…if not for Rey…. his light.

“Come, Kylo Ren.” Snoke coaxed. “It is time to embrace your true name. It is time for you to see yourself as you truly are….”

Ben’s heart was pounding fit to burst and his limbs flexed in shock as the vision turned to one of death as his alter ego, Kylo Ren, swept into view: clothed all in black, his face hidden beneath an intimidating mask, Kylo Ren and his bunch of masked marauders were killing many people.

Then the vision shifted and Ben found himself transported to the middle of a snowy forest, where he saw Kylo Ren ignite his unique cross-guarded saber, the fiery red blade humming like an angry swarm of insects. Ben watched as Kylo stalked toward a terrified young woman whose face was hidden in shadow. She was clothed in the rags of a scavenger. Kylo had frozen her in place using the Force and was now striding toward her purposefully. It was only when he moved his weapon toward the young woman, the red blade casting a sickly crimson glow across her pale skin, that her face was revealed to Ben.

It was Rey.

Not his Rey.

Another version of her.

A scavenger.

Just like Kylo Ren was another version of him.

This was not his reality. This was Snoke’s version of it. The one the brutal tyrant had held onto all these years, believing in his arrogance that it would always come to fruition. Only the cunning and cruel darksider’s will had been thwarted when the Force, in its infinite wisdom, had drawn him and Rey together so much earlier, in a way that Snoke could never have predicted, and set things on an alternate course.

_“Be with me!”_

From far away Ben could hear Rey’s gentle voice calling him home. The nightmarish vision of Kylo Ren melted away and Ben was left looking up at Snoke’s twisted visage. “I am Ben Solo.” He said loudly, firmly embracing his true name. “And you have no power over me, Snoke. I warn you, when we next encounter each other, I will kill you.”

Snoke’s terrifying form melted back into the shadows as Ben found the will to finally eject the monstrous individual from his head forever. Powerful light eclipsed the powerful dark and he found he was finally able to open his eyes. The first thing to greet him was the sight of Rey’s lovely face hovering over him. Her hazel eyes were the softest brown infused with green, as if she held the new spring growth inside. They were the forest floor and the gentle flowers, somewhere to rest and breathe. Her hands were resting gently on either side of his head.

“Hi.” Ben’s voice sounded husky with disuse.

“Hey.” Rey answered shakily.

“I heard you calling.”

“I was scared, Ben. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to reach you this time.” A lone tear streaked down her face.

Ben reached up and lightly traced its path down the curve of her cheek with his forefinger. Rey’s breathing hitched slightly as he captured the droplet on the pad of his finger, the tiny teardrop glistening like a small jewel in the weak light. “I was scared, too.”

“I saw him in your mind, Ben.”

“Saw who?” Ben’s warm brown eyes flicked to hers again anxiously. Had she shared his vision? Had she seen Kylo Ren? His throat tightened and the lone tear suspended on the edge of his finger splattered to the floor.

“That hideous, twisted monster….” Rey faltered.

She was talking about Snoke. Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He wished he could banish the image of Kylo Ren threatening the alternate version of her with his saber from his mind, but he knew it would be ingrained there forever, a timely reminder of what could have been.

“Why did you never say anything about him?”

“I couldn’t. You were so young…and I wanted to protect you.”

“I’m older now. I can protect myself.” Rey replied testily.

“I know.” Ben managed a weak smile as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He was surprised to see he was still in his quarters. He wondered how much time had actually passed. He felt as weak as a kitten. His throat burned, a sign of how thirsty he was. “How long have I been out of it?”

“I don’t know.” Rey unconsciously bit her lip. She barely remembered the fraught journey back to the base from Kashyyyk. In her desperation to reach Ben as quickly as possible, she had sabotaged the Falcon’s propulsion system, causing an energy flux in the hyperdrive motivator resulting in a fuel backup. Han and Chewie had been forced to leave her in the cockpit to pilot the Falcon alone while they hurriedly tried to fix the problem. It meant that Rey now had total command of the ship, which had been her intention all along. Sealing the doors to the cockpit so Han and Chewie wouldn’t be able to get back in to stop any reckless manoeuvres on her part, Rey had pushed the Millennium Falcon to her limits, nearly breaking the ship apart as she resorted to hyperspace skipping, also known as lightspeed skipping, a technique that could be used to quickly jump to hyperspace in a starship. However, hyperspace skipping was dangerous, and could put undue stress on the ship, as well as place it in a dangerous location when it exited lightspeed.

It was a technique she had heard Poe Dameron boast of on several occasions. Rey hadn’t believed it was actually possible, believing the hot shot pilot was exaggerating his prowess. But desperate times called for desperate measures. She was just lucky her gamble had paid off. She just hoped that Han and Chewie would forgive her for her stupidity once they learned the truth.

Ben saw Rey worrying her lower lip with her top teeth. She was radiating anxiety and guilt. It suddenly occurred to him to wonder how she had managed to get back to his side so quickly. “Rey, what did you do?” He asked.

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done if the tables were turned.” Rey muttered. “I’m sure Han and Chewie will…”

“Chewie’s here?” Ben exclaimed in shock, unintentionally interrupting her.

Rey groaned in disbelief that she had let that secret slip. “It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday.” She said in defeat. “I’ve ruined that now. Just like everything else.”

“That’s why you didn’t want me to come?” Ben felt his heart sink as he realised what a fool he’d been. He had let his hurt at her perceived rejection cloud his judgement and it had nearly ended in disaster. 

“It was Han’s idea. I wasn’t comfortable about keeping it a secret, but I liked the idea of the surprise. I’m sorry, Ben.” Rey apologised.

“Don’t you say sorry. This is my fault. All of it.” Ben responded bleakly.

A stillness fell between them as they both reflected on what had happened. Ben felt much calmer now that he was free from the chokehold of Snoke’s evil influence. His thoughts were finally his own. In a way he was glad it had all happened; it may have been brutal but the mental confrontation with Snoke had been a long time coming. He had stood firm and reclaimed who he was. The Supreme Leader would never be able to manipulate him again. He sat opposite Rey, their knees touching slightly, both letting their bodies unwind and letting their thoughts flow free.

Rey was the first to speak. “You need to tell them, Ben.” She said earnestly, raising her eyes to his. “You need to tell your parents about Snoke."

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	51. The Truth Hurts

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-One-The Truth Hurts **

Ben’s gaze slid to Chewbacca. The tall Wookie looked exactly the same as he remembered, albeit a little more stooped than he used to be. Before he could even utter one word, his surrogate uncle lifted him up into a bear hug. Given Ben’s weight and height, it was highly amusing to those watching, that the Wookie was able to haul him up as if he weighed nothing.

Ben’s face split into a rare grin as he hugged Chewbacca before fighting his way out of his hairy arms. “Enough of that!” He complained good-naturedly.

Chewie huffed out a laugh before reaching out to ruffle Ben’s hair like a small child.

Ben rolled his eyes as he combed his fingers through the tousled strands. “It’s good to see you, too.”

“This was meant to be a surprise for your birthday.” Han said sourly as he caught the flash of guilt in Rey’s eyes. “You just couldn’t keep it to yourself for one more day, kid?”

“Don’t blame, Rey.” Ben intervened quickly. “She had no choice but to tell me,”

“Don’t defend her, son.” Han still sounded unusually stern. “She has to own her mistakes.”

“I’m sorry, Han.” Rey apologised as she hung her head in shame.

“Sorry doesn’t quite cover it, kid.” Han argued. “I’ve pulled some reckless manoeuvres in my time…. but lightspeed skipping? You could have killed us all.”

“Dad, lay off her.” Ben warned him. “She had good reasons for what she did.”

“Well enlighten me.” Han bristled at his son’s sharp tone. “Because right now I can’t think of one.”

Chewbacca laid one furry hand on his friend’s shoulder, warning him to calm down. Han glanced up at the tall Wookie, mumbling under his breath as he took the hint and relaxed his stance. “Well go on. I’m listening.” He said grudgingly.

“Not here.” Ben stared around the crowded hangar bay where there were many eyes watching.

“Where then?”

“Your quarters.” Ben answered curtly. “This involves you and mom.” His gaze shifted to Rey, seeking reassurance. She looked back at him, the corners of her mouth attempting a smile, but she couldn’t quite manage it. She was still upset over disappointing Han.

Ben sighed, trying to push his own reservations to one side. He was already convinced his confession wasn’t going to down well with his parents. He tried to imagine their reactions-Han would probably kick off right away - it was Leia he wasn’t too sure about. He had often wondered how much his mother really knew. While Chewie remained with the Falcon so he could oversee the repairs, the rest of them left the hangar bay and headed toward the Raddus.

* * *

Despite his family dysfunction and his inherent distrust of his mother, Ben forged ahead and confided in his parents about the many years of mental abuse and trauma he had suffered as a result of Snoke’s cunning manipulations. Talking about it so openly for the first time triggered the emotional pain and distress he had been forced to endure alone for pretty much his whole life. If Rey hadn’t been with him, he didn’t think he could have gone through with it. Her gaze remained fixed on him the whole time. Her eyes saying what he needed to hear: “I see you. I do. I see the pain in your eyes. It has sat there for your life time, but I’m here. Let me join you in that pain, walk with you, feel the same torture I know you bear. And, together, we’ll overcome it.”

_He wasn’t alone._

_She was with him._

_He could do this._

When Ben reached the end of his confession, once again his emotions turned jagged and his insides tight. He waited, wide eyed, heart in his mouth, anxious about his parent’s reaction. As predicted, Han immediately balked, kicking off by uttering a string of expletives. He pushed his chair back violently, pacing back and forth as he declared Snoke a dead man. Han’s reaction was as familiar in a way that was traumatic. Ben didn’t want his father issuing death threats, what use were they now? He would have welcomed this in his youth, but his father’s constant absence in his life, especially during his vulnerable younger years had allowed Snoke in to try and corrupt his soul. That was when he needed Han’s protection. Now, his anger and frustration at the situation rang hollow.

Ben swallowed down his pain, his face remaining impassive as he turned his attention away from Han and focused on his mother instead. Leia’s complexion had turned ashen. She appeared stunned, but something in her eyes showed, that this news wasn’t a complete surprise to her like it was to Han.

Ben’s brain stuttered for a moment and every part of him went on pause while he waited for his thoughts to catch up. Then it hit him, the undeniable truth. His mother’s underreaction only adding to the confirmation. “You knew?” He accused; his voice hoarse with disbelief. “You knew about Snoke? Didn’t you?”

“I was…was trying to protect you.” Leia faltered.

Before Ben could respond to that statement, Han stepped in and confronted his wife. “You knew from the beginning?” He exclaimed angrily. He looked completely betrayed. “Why didn’t you tell me?’

Leia blanched under the ferocity of his tone. “Snoke knew our child would be strong with the Force, that he was born for equal potential for good or evil.’ She explained in an effort to defend herself. “There were many reasons why I didn’t tell you. I was hoping that I was wrong. That it wasn’t true. I hoped I could sway him, turn him away from the Dark Side myself, without having to involve you.”

“You are unbelievable!” Han retorted bitterly. “You had no right to keep this from me!”

Leia remained on the defensive. “You have wonderful qualities Han, but patience and understanding were never among them. I was afraid that your reactions would only drive Ben further to the Dark Side. I thought I could shield him from Snoke’s influence and you, from what was happening.”

“You didn’t trust me.”

Leia’s voice dropped and she had trouble looking at him directly. ‘It’s clear now that I was wrong. Whether your involvement would have made a difference, we’ll never know.”

Han was still having trouble believing what he was hearing. Like his wife, he seemed to have forgotten Ben and Rey were still in the same room, watching and listening to their every interaction. “So, you’re telling me Snoke was watching our son since the day he was born?”

“Always.” Leia admitted. “From the shadows in the beginning, even before I realised what was happening, he was manipulating everything – pulling our son toward the Dark Side.”

“If you knew. Then Luke knew.” Han guessed.

“Yes.” Leia looked at him pleadingly, her eyes begging for understanding. “That’s why I sent him to train under Luke…. for protection.”

“So, you handed the problem over to your brother instead of letting us deal with it, together, like a family.” Han said resentfully. “You really have some nerve, sweetheart. You always think you know best. You always have to control everything.”

Red bloomed on Leia’s cheeks as she slowly began to lose her own temper. “You have the audacity to talk to me about family. You were always off doing your own thing…while I…”

“Was too busy trying to save the galaxy to focus on the fact that an evil monster was grooming our son!” Han interrupted bitingly.

When Ben looked her way, Rey could see he was one more blow away from breaking. She understood now why he had kept the heavy burden of his secret from his parents for all these years. Knowing them so well, he would have anticipated this reaction, his personal trauma had become all about them and the way they had handled it. They were so busy arguing with each other, they had failed to do the one thing that Ben so desperately needed them to do -support him.

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” Rey whispered to him forlornly. “I was wrong to suggest you tell them.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ben whispered back bleakly. Seeing his parents fighting was too reminiscent of his childhood. He hated seeing Rey so crestfallen. He knew how much she adored Han. The scales had well and truly fallen from her eyes and it had to hurt. As for him, he couldn’t find it within him to be disappointed with his parents, he was used to it. “Let’s go.”

“K.’” Rey mumbled as she followed Ben and quietly rose to her feet.

They were halfway across the room when Han and Leia noticed they were leaving. “Where are you going?” Han called after them. “We haven’t finished talking this through yet.”

“Please, come back and sit down so we can discuss this.” Leia added.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at his parents. They seemed utterly bewildered that he was essentially walking away after dropping such a huge bombshell. It would be laughable if it wasn’t so tragic. “You seemed to be doing just fine without me. Carry on.” He said scathingly. “Rey and I have somewhere else to be.”

As the doors glided smoothly shut behind him, sealing his parents inside their quarters, Ben felt a sense of relief that it was over. There comes a point in trauma when seeking empathy from others is not enough to bring healing. He had to do that himself. Ben realised his parents were incapable of offering him the kind of support he needed. Only one person could do that. He glanced at Rey, walking steadfastly by his side, the shared warmth from their bond reached his heart unaided and he relaxed.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	52. Request

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Two-Request **

Even though he had formally rejected the mantle of jedi, much to his chagrin, Ben still found himself the undisputed leader of Skywalker’s few remaining apprentices. Tai and Hennix looked to him for guidance, with their own training cut short when Skywalker exiled himself from the galaxy at large, Ben remained the most knowledgeable and the most experienced of the group. As the heir to the Skywalker bloodline, Ben possessed raw strength in the Force and had the potential for limitless power. His only equal was Rey. She shared the same raw strength, but lacked the proper training to utilise it. Ben made it his mission to teach her all he knew, along with the others, he developed a training camp on D’Qar. Determined to sever all ties with his past, he developed a regime of his own that differed from Skywalker’s, refusing to adhere to the Jedi teachings of old, he drew upon his own experiences as a young Padawan, thirsty for knowledge and eager to learn, but also careful to channel the anger that had always plagued him in his youth in a more positive direction. His struggle to establish his own identity apart from his famous family was just beginning….

* * *

In the heart of the forest, Rey sat by the side of the river, meditating. Large boughs sprouted from the trees above her and reached into the murky water as if trying to scoop up the swarming fish. Although the warm water was an olive colour from the swirling mud and algae, an observer could see the underwater wildlife flourish in the shallow part. Swamp-like vegetation and old, rotting trees crept into the river's edge and created slimy pools of debris from withered leaves and twigs. Above the mass of water, high branches wove a tunnel of green leaves like archways in a church to protect from strong sunlight.

The early morning brought with it the steady patter of rain, the fine droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of the rising sun. The sound brought a calmness to Rey’s mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. With eyes at rest, she felt centred, revelling in her blessed moments of solitude. She was so totally relaxed and at peace that she imagined she could hear Ben’s soothing voice in her mind as he instructed her. He had the kind of deep voice that was like an auditory massage to the ears. She could listen to him all day.

_“Breathe in. Breathe out. Know your surroundings as you know yourself, Rey.”_

When he spoke, his voice was magnetic to the core of who she was, as if he was able to resonate with all of her, when others could barely achieve a fraction of it.

_“Feel the feeling of breath entering and leaving your lungs. Feel the life circulating within and without, the energy of a calm breeze, a gentle sun, echoing through your heart-space, Rey_.”

Rey began to rise off the ground and ended up floating. Pebbles and small rocks from the river’s edge hovered around her, like a field of asteroids orbiting their sun. The Force flowed through her, buoyed her, connected her to everything. The lush rain forest was teeming with life. She could feel every tree and fern, every reptile and insect….

“Woah, there!”

Poe Dameron’s loud exclamation of surprise broke Rey’s concentration and she tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, before quickly rolling to one side in an effort to avoid the small rocks and pebbles that had been orbiting around her. One hit her smartly on the back of the head and she scowled up at Dameron, who seemed highly amused by her predicament.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Rey demanded in annoyance as she rose gracefully to her feet to be greeted with Poe’s familiar smirk. “This part of the forest is private. No one from the base is allowed on the training ground unless it’s in exceptional circumstances.”

“You know I’ve never been one for following the rules, my little Rey of sunshine.” Poe countered cheerfully.

“You are so infuriating.” Rey fumed as she began to gather her things together. “How did you even find me?”

“Ah…. I’m not one for divulging my secrets…”

Poe was interrupted by a rustle in the nearby undergrowth. Seconds later BB-8 burst out of his covering of ferns and rolled directly toward Rey. The jittery little astromech let out a series of high-pitched beeps and whistles in his binary language, effectively revealing exactly how Poe had tracked her down.

“You have a nerve, Poe.” Rey snapped as she lowered herself so she was more on BB-8’s level. “Using my droid to get to me.” She did her best to calm BB-8’s anxiety. “I’m fine.” She assured the little droid. “He was using you. I wasn’t in any danger. Its not your fault he used subterfuge to make you give up my location.”

“Busted!” Poe laughed. He wasn’t troubled in the least by Rey’s angry stare. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying getting under her skin.

“I presume that you’ve gone to so much effort to track me down for a reason. What do you really want, Poe?” Rey asked through gritted teeth.

Poe took her anger in his stride. “General Organa wants to see you.”

“And she sent you?” Rey said disbelievingly. “Why not Ben, Tai or Hennix? Any one of them could have found me easily without you having to resort to trickery to track me down.”

“The General doesn’t want any of them involved.”

Rey was immediately on alert. She eyed Poe suspiciously. “Why not? Why would General Organa not want her own son to know what’s going on?”

“You are so full of questions, my little Rey of sunshine.” Poe mused, his smile turning playful. “I think you should save them for the General herself.”

“Fine!” Rey muttered resentfully. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and took off at a fast sprint toward the Resistance base. BB-8 followed hot on her heels, though his trajectory was somewhat impeded by the lush undergrowth. This meant that Rey was forced to slow down so the little astromech could keep pace with her. To her annoyance It also meant that it gave Poe Dameron a chance to catch up. She was forced to endure his company all the way back to the base, so when they finally reached it, she was in a particularly foul mood.

“You can get lost now, Poe.” She told him, desperate to be free of his irritating presence.

“No can do, I’m afraid.” Poe answered cockily. “This meeting involves both of us.”

Rey experienced a sinking feeling. She didn’t say another word as she headed straight to the Raddus to find Ben’s mother and get the meeting over with. Whatever it involved, if General Organa thought she was going to keep it a secret from Ben, she was in for bitter disappointment.

* * *

As Rey stepped into the main living quarters of the Raddus she found General Organa waiting for her. The older woman looked tired as if she had missed too many night’s sleep. Her lustrous brunette hair, now greying at the edges, was wound in an elaborate braid around the back of her head. As Rey approached, she reflected on how diminutive Ben’s mother appeared. The heavy burden of leadership had taken its toll on the former princess of Alderaan over the last few years. Leia had devoted so much of herself to the Resistance that it had put further strain on her relationship with both her husband and son. Rey secretly vowed never to put her future family before duty. In her mind family should always come first.

“You wanted to see me, General Organa.” Rey decided to be direct.

Leia smiled warmly, easing the fine lines etched into her skin. “Poe found you quicker than I expected.”

Rey frowned as her former irritation at the cocky pilot returned. She shot him a sour look and all she got was another infuriating smirk for her trouble. “He tricked BB-8 into thinking I was in trouble.”

“Needs must.” Poe said with an incorrigible grin.

“I suggest you wipe that smug smile off your face right now, Dameron.” Leia said severely. “I brought you here on a serious matter.”

Rey got immense pleasure out of seeing the conceited pilot knocked off his pedestal by someone he admired so much. The General wasn’t prepared to put up with his bullshit, not when it concerned her precious Resistance. “What can I do for you, General Organa?”

“Please, call me Leia.” Leia urged Rey gently. “We can dispense with formalities here.”

Rey looked back at the older woman uneasily. “Okay.” She said cautiously. “Poe said you needed to see me urgently.”

“Yes.” Leia confirmed. She offered Rey some refreshment, which she politely declined. “Will you at least take a seat?”

“I’d rather stand.”

Leia sighed. “If that’s what you prefer.” She paused, touching her temple briefly as if it pained her. After taking a few seconds to compose herself, Leia raised her head and looked directly at Rey. “I have a mission for you.” She said authoritatively. “We have traced Lor San Tekka, an old associate of Luke’s….”

“I know who he is.” Rey replied curtly.

“Yes…Ben would have mentioned him to you.” Leia continued gravely. “As you already know, San Tekka holds a piece of the map that could lead us directly to my brother. After much investigation by Commander Dameron and Black Squadron he has been traced to Tuanul on Jakku.”

“And what has that got to do with me, General Organa?” Rey felt more comfortable using Leia’s formal title.

“I want you and Poe to go undercover and journey to Jakku to make contact with Lor San Tekka and retrieve the map.”

Rey was incredulous. She couldn’t believe that Leia was asking this of her. Ben would be extremely angry when he found out. There was no way he would want her to be a part of any mission to track down Skywalker. “I must refuse.” Rey said abruptly.

Apart from the pain it would cause Ben, she couldn’t believe that Leia would so unfeelingly send her back to Jakku, the very place she had so traumatically lost her parents. It was like a kick in the teeth and it made her temper flare.

“Why ask me?” Rey demanded, forgetting all pretence at politeness. “I have no interest in tracking Skywalker down. You could have asked anyone else-Tai, Hennix for example….”

“They are not as accomplished as you are. As well as being strong with the Force, you are an exemplary pilot and mechanic, Rey. I know you have a strong allegiance to my son, but sometimes you have to put those allegiances to one side and think of the greater good. You are almost eighteen now and have matured into an independent and strong young woman. It’s imperative that we find my brother. I feel that if Luke could see you as you are now. See that you survived the attack on the temple, that it would refuel his determination to come out of exile and join the fight. We need him, Rey. As Ben refuses to– “

“To what?” Rey cut in scathingly. “To be the poster boy for the Jedi? You can’t mould people into who you want them to be, General Organa. Ben was the one who stayed and fought, he’s the one who has taken on the responsibility this last year and half of training the remaining apprentices, including me. He has done everything you asked of him so far. As have I.”

“Hey!” Poe intervened.

“Shut up, Poe.” Rey answered fiercely. “Stay out of it.”

They had reached a stalemate. Leia touched her aching temples again and ordered Poe to go and find Ben. “General Organa?” He asked in confusion. “I don’t think – “

“I’m not asking you to think, Commander. I’m asking you to follow orders.” Leia said sternly as she locked eyes with Rey. “Okay, Rey, I had hoped you would have been mature enough to keep this between ourselves and not involve Ben in this until the time was right. I didn’t want to dredge up painful memories of the past for him, not until I knew for certain that this map can definitely lead us to Luke. But you’ve forced my hand and given me no choice. I just hope for your sake he can be rational enough to approach this with an open mind.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	53. A Quiet Moment

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Three-A Quiet Moment **

Somehow Ben knew this was coming. When his emotional pain hit, he let it sit inside him for a while, just long enough to feel the emotion and gain new perspective on it. Then he dismissed it, adding it to the long list of ways his mother chose to inadvertently hurt him. It didn’t matter anymore, he had made his peace with it, learned to accept that this was the way it would always be between them. This way he was solid, being real to himself and others, yet not wallowing but enabled to embrace his future free in a healthy way, reaching forwards with confidence.

Lately he had been doing a lot of thinking about his future.

As he listened to his mother speak, his glance slid toward Rey. She was looking particularly lovely today, he thought. Her warm chestnut coloured hair and pale white skin made her beautiful pink lips stand out. Her cheeks were tinged red with fury on his behalf, an enhancement that only added to her perfection in his eyes.

“Ben, did you hear what I said?” Leia demanded when she realised his attention was focused elsewhere.

Ben reluctantly turned to look in his mother’s direction. “I heard you.”

“And?” Leia looked back at him, feeling extremely perplexed by his underreaction. She had expected the usual angry outburst, instead she was confronted with a cool, calm individual she hardly recognised as her son.

“We’ll leave for Jakku tonight.” Ben answered her curtly.

His surprising statement was followed by a look of surprise from his mother and a small gasp of hurt from Rey. Ben whipped his head around to face her, a slight pleading look in his brown eyes as he sought her understanding. But Rey was already on her way out of the room, her tense posture and refusal to make eye contact radiated betrayal.

“You can’t be serious!” Poe Dameron exclaimed, reminding Ben of the egotistical pilot’s irritating presence. “General, I must protest…”

“Protest what, Commander?” Leia’s warm brown eyes were unusually stern as she looked his way. “I give you the orders and I expect you to follow them. My son has agreed to accompany you and Rey on this mission…”

“Belay that order.” Ben cut in quickly.

Leia and Poe’s eyes snapped to his. “Excuse me?” Leia huffed, not welcoming being overridden.

Ben’s sense of calm was anchored in his well-earned self-confidence. Perception was everything. Ben had learned the hard way that the only thing a person could ever truly control was themselves. He wanted to be done with this conversation so he could go after Rey and set things right. With eyes filled with determination, Ben faced down his mother and told her how it was going to be.

“I refuse to have Dameron as part of this mission. He will only jeopardise it. And I don’t trust his mouth to stop running away from him.” Ben ignored the scowl that swept across Poe’s face, instead levelling his gaze with his mother’s and focusing on her reaction. “Rey and I will get your precious piece of the puzzle to Skywalker’s location from San Tekka, don’t you worry. We work better alone and certainly don’t need some conceited pilot interfering and getting in the way.”

A rare glimmer of admiration flickered in Leia’s eyes as she regarded him thoughtfully. She had enjoyed his raw honesty. It was rare that anyone questioned her authority. Dameron did on occasion, but he was never direct like Ben, he usually went on a charm offensive to try and get his own way. No, Leia much preferred her son’s straight approach. She silently applauded his ability to control his emotions. He was angry with her, that wasn’t in doubt, but she was impressed by his attempt to direct it in a positive way. And of course, she had got the end result she wanted.

“Done.” She agreed.

“You have got to be kidding me, General.” Poe said in disbelief.

“I never joke around. You should know that by now, Commander Dameron. You’re dismissed.” Leia informed him curtly.

Poe’s mouth snapped shut as his scathing gaze swept over Ben, before he stormed out of the briefing room in a sulk. This left mother and son alone. Leia’s expression softened now there was no longer anyone else in the room. “Ben…” She said, reaching out to him.

“Don’t.” Ben avoided her attempt to touch his face. “Just celebrate the fact you got what you wanted…again.”

“That’s not….” Leia faltered, but it was too little too late, Ben had walked away.

* * *

With the ever-faithful BB-8 following in her wake, Rey strode blindly through the base, barely acknowledging the many greetings that came her way from the other Resistance members. She was a popular figure among her peers, and her unusually taciturn disposition confused them. She was desperate to be alone so she could nurse her hurt in private. She felt utterly betrayed by the one person she trusted the most. For Ben to be so blasé about agreeing to go to Jakku, the very place where she had suffered her most traumatic experience, was like being stabbed right in the heart.

Rey never spoke about her parents. She had come to terms with the fact they were probably buried in some paupers grave somewhere in the Jakku desert, but it didn’t mean she hadn’t stopped thinking about them. Their desertion still haunted her dreams occasionally. There were some mornings she woke up with tears lingering on her cheeks, transformed into her five-year-old self again as she relived the distressing event.

It would have been kinder to kill her, Rey thought dramatically as she plunged outside into the blistering heat of the day. A lone drop of sweat made its way down her back, leaving a trail of temporary coolness in its wake. In this heat even the trees appeared defeated, mimicking her own feelings. Leaves that should be firm and upward tilting, drooped like her shoulders. Even the air was dry, not the usual humid warmth.

Rey made her way toward the line of trees, heading for one spot in particular. On bright days, after a strenuous day, Ben would often be found sitting under the shade, his eyes on the foliage above, on each green leaf in that vast canopy. Despite her best intentions Rey imagined him reclining in that dappled shade, an old-fashioned book resting on his raised knees, his eyes following the text as if it were the soft call of a lover. Before she’d quite chosen what to do, her feet had taken her under that same tree, her eyes weighed down with tears.

“Why, Ben? Why?” She whispered forlornly. “Why would you do that to me?”

Sensing her sad mood, BB-8 rolled to her side, emitting a low whistle of sympathy as she settled down beside him.

* * *

When the frustration built up inside and Ben thought he might explode – he took a deep breath. He reached out with the Force, immediately feeling the pull of their bond drawing him toward Rey. Ben began to run, desperate to escape the confines of the base and reach the open air. The sun beat down on him as soon as he stepped outside. The sun was no longer a friend, it was an oppressive presence that sapped the energy out of every living thing.

Despite the intense heat, Ben increased his pace. His lungs heaved like the air was acidic and every part of him felt like it would break if he didn't stop. But Rey was upset and she was his whole world. He needed to explain. To tell her…

And there she was, Rey, sitting in the shade under his favourite tree, meditating. Her eyes were closed in a way that appeared restful, as if inviting Ben to imagine her dreams. He slowed down, an image forming in his mind, which he knew he hadn’t conjured himself. It was coming from Rey. He saw himself reclined in the dappled shade of the same tree, a book resting on his raised knees. Rey had her head in his lap, her eyes closed and her lips curved up into a blissful smile as she listened to him read. Summer winds moved the deepening foliage, creating an ever-changing mosaic of light and shade, and with it the music that is born of such gentle movement, the steady soothing lyrics of nature close by. It was such a sweet and restful scene that Ben longed to step into it, but as soon as the thought entered his head, the image vanished and he was left feeling bereft.

Ben realised Rey’s eyes were open and she had seen him. Her expression turned stormy and she glared at him. “If you came here expecting my forgiveness, forget it.” She warned him angrily. “There is no way I am ever going back to Jakku. That planet is cursed. And I can’t believe you had the temerity to tell your mother that I would.”

“We’re not going to Jakku.” Ben explained, immediately taking the wind out of her sails.

“But you said…?”

“I lied.” Ben watched the dawning confusion in her eyes. His voice took on a softer quality, lowering in pitch as he revealed his hurt. “I can’t believe you even thought for one minute that I would take you back to a place that traumatised you so much. I thought you knew me better than that.”

Rey realised the triggers of her past had clouded her perception and caused her to doubt the one person who meant everything to her. “I’m sorry.” She apologised, guilt colouring her voice.

“Come here.” Ben said huskily.

Rey rose gracefully to her feet and drifted slowly toward him. “I’m sorry.” She said again.

Ben’s expression remained serious as she approached him. In the intense heat his inky black hair had become one with his face, the long strands draped over the bone structure that drove her crazy. She wondered if he knew how crazy that made her, how it made her want to feel every inch of his skin. Red blossomed on her cheeks as the thought entered her mind, and she ducked her head slightly in an effort to hide her face from him.

Rey felt Ben’s fingers curl around hers as he pulled her toward him until they were standing in front of each other, toe to toe. His other hand landed on her face and to her immense surprise he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. As she glanced up at him from under her thick lashes, she saw his eyes were closed. His breathing was calm and controlled, while hers went completely erratic at the intimacy of their position.

“I would never do anything to hurt you, Rey.” Ben murmured, his warm breath tickled her skin and she felt her stomach flip at the sensation. Before she had a chance to respond to that statement, he carried on talking. “I said to my mother that we were going to Jakku to meet with San Tekka, but I wasn’t telling her the truth. She wants Skywalker back…”

Rey went to pull back in surprise, but Ben’s hand held her in place. “I don’t understand.” She mumbled.

“I’m going to give her what she wants.” Ben continued, his voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t need a piece of a space map to work out where Skywalker is. I already know where he is.”

“What?” Rey felt Ben press his forehead harder against hers as he hushed her.

“Skywalker is nothing if not predictable. He may have closed himself off from the Force, but he would still gravitate toward remnants of it. During the early years of my apprenticeship, before he took on the others, we would travel together, searching for ancient Jedi artifacts. It was one of Skywalker’s obsessions. If he was going to exile himself somewhere, it would be at the site of the first Jedi temple….”

“But no one knows where that is.” Rey interrupted him.

“Its on the planet Ahch-to.”

“How do you know?” Rey asked breathlessly. She was impressed by his ingenuity.

“Research.” A small smile took over Ben’s face. “You know how studious I am.”

“That’s why you’ve been obsessively reading those old text books lately.” Rey surmised.

The same image that had been playing in her mind earlier – the one of Ben settled peacefully under the tree, an ancient tome resting on his knees, and with her head resting in his lap -replayed in her mind. Rey felt a hot flush take over her face and she was grateful he couldn’t see inside her head, unaware that she had already unwittingly projected that very same image to him when she sat brooding under the tree.

“I don’t understand, though. Why would you go to so much trouble to find Skywalker? I thought he was the last person you wanted to see.”

“He is.” Ben agreed. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. “I am going to bring him back, Rey, screaming and kicking all the way if I have to. Its time the old man faced up to the consequences of his actions and my mother is desperate to have him back. She thinks that once knowledge of his reappearance spreads, it will reignite the spark in the galaxy and more will flock to her cause.”

“But what about you?” Rey asked anxiously. “How will you cope with having him around? It will affect you, Ben.”

“It won’t because I won’t be here. As soon as we bring him back, I’m leaving, Rey.” Ben said fervently. “I’m done here.” He paused for a second as he felt her go still. “The question is…will you come with me?” When she opened her mouth to answer he hushed her again. “Don’t say anything now.” He murmured, his eyes closing again as if afraid she would deny him. “You’re almost eighteen now and in charge of your own destiny. I want you to come with me but it has to be your decision. Just think about it, okay.”

Silence fell between them, the only sound the gentle resonating of their breathing. Rey gazed up at Ben’s handsome face, his forehead was still pressed to hers, his eyes still closed. His plush lips were slightly parted. She couldn’t stop staring at them. Instinctively, Rey tilted her head slightly, angling closer to his. Her slight movement disturbed Ben and he turned his head aside, releasing his hold on her face as he straightened up again. Rey was left with an overwhelming feeling of confusion and frustration as he took the lead and she followed him back to the base.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	54. The Love Guru

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who has kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Four-The Love Guru **

When Ben had slowly opened his eyes to find Rey’s lips barely inches from his own, he was mesmerised. Her lips were a pale pink that reminded him of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and plusher. His first instinct was to close the gap-he wanted to feel her lips against his- it was something he often daydreamed about. He often stared at them in quiet moments when Rey was distracted by other things -like when she bit her lower lip in silent contemplation when she was mulling over a problem, or when she drank from her flask, or when she applied balm to keep them soft in the insufferable heat.

It was clearly an accidental tilt of her head that had drawn her mouth so close to his. It was so tempting to throw caution to the wind and give in to the intense attraction he felt toward her. He saw her eyes flicker to his and he was left with an intense feeling of shame for harbouring such thoughts about her. Ben quickly turned his head aside, relaxing his hold on her face as he straightened up again. Without saying another word, he took off toward the Resistance base, his face burning with guilt. He couldn’t believe he had so nearly lost control around her like that. Rey trusted him implicitly and he had nearly broken that trust. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

Ben knew it was his own fault. He shouldn’t have held her close like that, she was too irresistible and clearly, he couldn’t resist. He was weak-willed and foolish. He got an overwhelming urge to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness but that would mean owning up to the truth of how he felt about her. He was dammed if he didn’t and dammed if he did.

“Ben.”

Rey’s voice coming from behind, startled Ben out of his introspection. He took a minute to compose his features into what he hoped was a neutral expression before he turned to face her. “Yeah?” He asked gruffly. He kept his eyes downcast, anxious that if she got a good look at them then Rey would be able to tell what he was thinking.

“I’m going to see Rose. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Ben was confused by the despondency in her tone. He allowed himself a quick glance at her lovely face only to find her expression was equally as crestfallen. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Rey was the one avoiding his eye now. “See ya!” She mumbled as she hurried away. She didn’t look back.

* * *

Han came across his son sometime later sitting dejectedly on the edge of the Falcon’s ramp, his head in his hands. He sighed, already suspecting that it had something to do with his wife and Ben’s mother. He had just stormed out of their shared quarters after engaging in another heated discussion with Leia as she reluctantly revealed the truth of what had happened between her and Ben.

“You look just like how I feel.” Han said succinctly as he lowered himself down beside his son. “Leia told me.”

“What?” Ben raised his head, looking bewildered. His mind had been on Rey for the last few hours and he had totally forgotten about the confrontation with his mother.

Han rested his elbows on his knees, frowning. “Don’t worry, son. I told her exactly what I thought.”

“Oh, that!” Ben said listlessly. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it matters. She should never have gotten you and Rey involved.” Han insisted.

“Dad, just let it go. I mean it when I said it doesn’t matter.” Ben muttered.

Han was concerned by the lifeless tone in Ben’s voice. He had expected him to be in a bad mood, but instead he just seemed indifferent, apathetic even. It was so unlike how he usually reacted to things. “You don’t have to go, Ben. I told your mother as much. I explained how traumatising it would be for Rey to go back to Jakku again – I don’t think it even occurred to her.” He sighed again, shaking his head at his wife’s thoughtlessness.

Ben’s mind was still on Rey. He wondered what she was doing right now. He was beginning to worry that his slip up had destroyed her trust in him. At first, he thought she hadn’t noticed that he had so nearly given into the urge to kiss her, but now he wasn’t so sure. It would explain the strange way she was acting right before she left him. She was probably shocked and didn’t know how to handle it. Shame washed over him again and Ben dug his fingers into his hair in despair.

“If you’re still intent on going. Take the Falcon.”

“Huh?” Ben pulled himself out of his funk long enough to turn and look at his father.

“You know she’s the best. Take her.” Han insisted again.

“You’d trust me with your ship?” Ben asked incredulously.

Han was a bit hurt that his son sounded so surprised. “Ben, you’re one of the best pilots in the galaxy. I know she’d be in a safe pair of hands.”

Father and son looked at each other quickly before turning away just as fast. They were having a moment and were both unsure how to handle the rush of sentimentality.

“Well, that’s settled then.” Han affirmed.

“Thanks, Dad.” Ben offered up a rare smile in gratitude at the trust Han had placed in him.

“Alright, son, don’t go overboard.” Han’s mouth quirked into one of his lopsided grins. “Oh, before I forget, I found this stashed in one of the lockers on the Falcon. I think its Rey’s. Can you give it to her?” He said, passing Ben a non-descript bag that he had brought with him.

“I will.” Ben promised as he took it from him.

“I better go and tell Chewie about the Falcon.” Han pushed himself back onto his feet. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.” Han patted Ben briefly on the shoulder before walking away.

Ben was once again left with his own thoughts. He looked down at Rey’s bag lying in his lap. Wondering what was inside it, he pulled on the drawstrings and turned it upside down. All that fell out was an old datapad, its screen was cracked, probably the reason why Rey had abandoned it. He assumed she had forgotten all about its existence. Ben wondered whether it was worth fixing. He picked it up and switched it on. To his surprise it worked. He waited patiently for it to load. It didn’t take long. As he used his long fingers to flick through the reams of data, what it showed was very revealing. Ben’s eyes opened wide in surprise as he realised exactly what he was looking at- Rey had been gathering intel on others flirting techniques.

* * *

Rey flushed red from the roots of her hair to the nape of her neck when she strode into her shared quarters to find Rose and Armitage post coitus. “I’m so sorry, guys.” She apologised as she covered her eyes with her hands.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until later.” Rose squealed as she climbed off Armitage and scrambled for her clothes. She threw Armitage his shirt. He seemed unabashed at being caught.

“I didn’t expect me back until later, either.” Rey babbled out a load of nonsense to cover her discomfiture. “I’m so sorry.” She apologised again as she backed toward the door.

“Its fine, Rey.” Rose said a little grumpily. “You can open your eyes now. We’re decent.”

Rey peeked through the gaps in her fingers to make certain before lowering them completely. Rose was as flushed as she was, while Armitage was lounging in the only chair, his feet propped up on the small table. He looked extremely satisfied with himself.

“My poor innocent Rey.” He said, smirking. “I hope we haven’t traumatised you for life.”

“Stop saying that!” Rey countered irritably. It irked her when Armitage continually pointed out her lack of experience. “I am not innocent.”

“You’re not?” Armitage perked up. “Care to share?”

“Leave her alone, Armitage.” Rose cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Ow!” Armitage pouted.

“You’re ridiculous.” Rose scolded him.

“And you’re beautiful.” Armitage laughed as he sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He smirked again when Rose rolled her eyes in irritation. She could never take a compliment. Armitage turned his attention back onto Rey. He wasn’t done teasing her yet. “Anyway, we all know who little _Miss Innocence_ is smitten with.”

“Armitage, I won’t tell you again.” Rose warned him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Rey added, scowling.

“Oh, but I do!” Armitage was having too much fun to stop, even if his teasing was getting under Rose’s skin. He would make it up to her later. Some people just needed a shove in the love department and Rey and Ben Solo definitely fell in that bracket. “You’ll spend your life pining after a certain brooding prince unless you make the first move.”

“I am not pining after anyone!” Rey denied hotly.

“You can live in denial all you want, Rey, but everyone around here is well aware of the longing looks you two throw each other when they know the other isn’t looking. It’s rather sweet in a quaint sort of way. Haven’t you ever wondered why none of the other guys have ever attempted to make a move on you -except for Poe, but he doesn’t count – it’s because _Mr tall, dak and handsome_ looks daggers at them every time they try to get near you.”

“That’s not true.” Rey’s protest was much weaker this time. “Ben looks at me?”

“Aha!” Armitage crowed; he nearly fell out of his chair with glee at being proved right. “There it is!”

“Shut up!” Rey retorted sulkily. “You’re just reaching. You have no idea about anything.”

“Oh, but I do.” Armitage’s smile turned smug again. “Just call me the love guru.”

“Love fool more like.” Rose chided him. “Just because your prediction about my sister and Kaydel becoming an item came true, you suddenly think you’re some kind of expert in the love department. It was a lucky guess.”

“There was nothing lucky about it. I read the signs and these two are definitely hot for each other.” Armitage replied, referring to Ben and Rey. He had no qualms about embarrassing Rey. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. “You want my advice?” He offered.

“No.” Rey responded curtly.

“Take the lead.” Armitage encouraged her. “If you’re waiting for Ben to make his move, you’ll be waiting forever. Ben Solo is the typical tall, dark brooding prince. You can bet he’s sitting in some quiet corner right now torturing himself about his feelings. Agonising and overanalysing every little interaction between you…”

“Armitage!” Rose cut in again. “Stop letting your mouth run away with you. You’re upsetting, Rey.”

“I’m merely giving her some valuable advice. If she chooses to act on it, that’s up to her, sweetness.” Armitage argued.

“Don’t call me sweetness.” Rose narrowed her eyes.

“Okay, cutie pie.”

“Argh!” Rose growled. “You’re infuriating.”

“But you love me anyway.” Armitage said confidently.

“And this is where I take my leave.” Rey interrupted quickly. Despite how uncomfortable it made her feel, Armitage had given her a lot to think about. “I only dropped in to tell you I’ll be leaving the base for a while. So, you’ll have the place to yourselves.”

“Where are you going?” Rose asked worriedly.

“I can’t say. It’s on a need-to-know basis.” Rey said apologetically. “I’ll keep in touch. Bye guys.”

“Take care of yourself.” Rose called out to her as Armitage eagerly pulled her back into his lap.

“I will.” Rey promised as she finally took her leave.

**_A/N-thanks for reading!_ **


	55. Reflection

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Five-Reflection **

Ben’s mood ricocheted between low and lower. He had no energy or motivation to finish the final checks on the Millennium Falcon in preparation for leaving. After an hour of flicking random switches and soldering broken wiring, Ben threw his tools down and stared moodily out of the large viewscreen. Of course, it was bound to happen - Rey had developed feelings for someone - why else would she be comparing notes on different courting couples on the base?

Ben wondered who had caught her attention. When in his company she had shown no signs of pining after anyone. If she was yearning for someone, she was certainly good at hiding it. It was clear by how old the data was that this ‘crush’ or whatever it was she was feeling had been going on for some time. Ben found himself feeling envious of this faceless individual who had been lucky enough to capture Rey’s fancy. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t stop the spike of jealousy consuming him. If only he knew who it was, he could figure out what it was about them that made Rey go to the extremes of actually gathering data in an effort to attract their attention. It had to be someone older, more experienced and sophisticated in the ways of love.

Whoever it was, Ben already hated them, in his mind no one was worthy of Rey. He closed his eyes in despair, his fingers finding their way into his hair as he pulled at the inky black strands in a sense of hopeless frustration. The pain from almost tearing his hair from the roots did nothing to ease the pain in his heart. Ben let go of his hair and collapsed in his seat, his eyes still closed. Growing up had been such a baptism of fire for both of them, without each other to cling to during the darkest times it was possible that neither of them would have survived. But Ben realised the time had come when he might have to try and endure the separation. He had asked her to come with him, but there was now a real possibility she would choose to stay behind.

Like a snapshot out of time, Rey appeared in Ben’s mind, her chestnut hair blowing in the spring breeze, her youthful face turned toward the sun. She was dancing, dancing like the joy of life within her couldn’t be tamed. Ben felt his heart burgeoning with love. To him she was the world itself and without her he knew his life would be devoid of any happiness. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe from harm, but he knew he couldn’t protect her forever. Whatever she chose to do with her life. or whoever she chose to spend it with, he would always be there when she fell and stand well back while she reached for the stars without him.

* * *

As Rey said goodbye to her friends for the last time, her thoughts remained preoccupied with Ben. He was always on her mind. When she woke, he was always her first thought of the day, he ruled her every daydream and every fantasy of future years. Rey knew she must separate these fantasies from reality if they were ever to have any chance together. He may be her whole word, but he was still a man, great though he was, she wasn’t privy to his inner thoughts and feelings. He might not share her fantasies; they did not build those daydreams together. She needed to let those go. If there was ever going to be a possibility of a real romance, it needed to be a new thing, a new book with clean pages. One they would write together.

There was so much history between them. Rey worried that the weight of their past and the expectations she carried could crush both their hearts. She knew he was the one, but she had to consider that maybe she wasn’t his. Rose had already warned her to expect disappointment and to take Armitage’s advice with a pinch of salt. Rose was convinced the age gap was too big to breach, and pleaded with Rey to guard her heart and to remember Ben was an individual with his own thoughts, needs and heart...

“I’m here if you need me.” Rose promised as she hugged Rey goodbye, already convinced that the whole endeavour was going to end in disaster and that the next time she saw Rey, her friend would be nursing a broken heart.

* * *

Rey found Ben waiting for her at the bottom of the Falcon’s ramp. She approached him cautiously, trying to read his expression. “I’ve done all the pre-flight checks.” He said causally. “Oh, before I forget…Han left this for you.” He handed her the non-descript bag containing the datapad.

“Oh.” Rey’s throat tightened and she paled considerably when she took the bag from him. She had recognised it at once. “Um…thanks. You…you didn’t look inside, did you?” She stammered.

Ben kept his face composed as he watched Rey bite her lip and avoid eye-contact with him. She was clearly fretting about whether he had discovered the datapad. Even though he was dying to confess, he knew it would only upset her. And he hated seeing her upset. He unintentionally moved closer. “Hey, its okay.” He assured her. “I didn’t look inside the bag.”

Rey’s breathing became softer, her pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Her body squirmed just a little as her muscles relaxed. “There’s nothing in there. Just a broken old datapad.” She admitted.

Ben shrugged. “Well, you’ll have plenty of time to fix it on the way to Ahch-to.” He caught her gaze and held it, wondering for an instant if she was the one who was actually going to confess.

There was something about that gaze of his that Rey knew she would never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge. She took advantage of the moment, stepping closer, her fingers moving to her hair and playing with one of the loose strands. Rey saw his warm brown eyes unconsciously track her movement. She curled one brunette strand around her forefinger in the same way she remembered Kaydel doing when she smiled coquettishly at Paige. Rey pursed her lips slightly, cocking her head to one side as she looked up at Ben from under her thick lashes. She thought he looked a bit dazed, and when he raised his own hand to instinctively brush a strand of his own hair away from his face, she realised he was mirroring her movement, just like Paige had mirrored Kaydel’s.

Rey was silently contemplating whether to push things a little further when the precious moment was interrupted by the arrival of Han and Chewie. The hairy Wookie crept up behind Rey and hauled her off her feet, huffing out a deep throaty growl that resembled human laughter as he did so. Rey squealed in surprise, suddenly reduced to a gauche young girl again as Chewie wrapped her in a bear hug. As she looked over his shoulder, she saw Han and Ben laughing at her shocked reaction. She loved Chewie, but right now she wanted to smack him.

“Put me down!” She demanded in annoyance.

Chewbacca finally obliged. He lowered her gently back onto her feet, completing the final humiliation by ruffling her hair like a small child. Rey groaned internally, only deriding some satisfaction when the Wookie did the same routine with Ben. She had to admit it was quite funny watching Ben swept off his feet. Being so tall and muscular himself, it took the strength of a Wookie to lift him. Chewie hugged him, huffing out more laughter as he reversed his grip on Ben so that one hairy arm was around his shoulders and pulling his surrogate nephew into his side so he could ruffle his hair just like he had Rey’s.

“Get off!” Ben laughed as he wriggled out of Chewie’s hold.

Han was wearing one of his lopsided grins. “You two all set?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ben agreed, glancing back at the Falcon. “I’ve done the pre-flight checks. For once she seems in good shape.” He teased.

“Hey!” Han complained, pretending to be insulted.

Rey rolled her eyes at their childish banter as Han reached out to hug her. “Stay safe, kid.” He murmured, pressing a brief kiss on top of her head. “And no light speed skipping.” He warned after letting her go.

“I promise.” Rey agreed.

Han turned to face Ben, locking his son into his serious gaze. “Take care of her.” He said to Ben. “And I don’t just mean the ship.”

“You know I will.” Ben responded huskily.

“And don’t forget to take care of yourself, too.” Han added.

“I will.” Ben promised solemnly. “You can count on that.”

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	56. Evolving Bond and Telepathy

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Six-Evolving Bond and Telepathy **

Stretching her muscles became as much a part of Rey’s daily exercise routine as stretching her perceptions. As she warmed up beside Ben in preparation for their daily sparring session, she allowed herself a discreet glance in his direction. Just looking at him working out left her feeling breathless. He was divinely handsome. Ben had both empathy and a very masculine form of strength that most men would die for. For such a large man he was so graceful in his movements. The sweat coating his skin made it appear more beautiful, more glowing, then her heart could have imagined.

_“_ He really is something….” Rey thought to herself as she reluctantly forced her gaze to travel in another direction before he caught her admiring him.

‘ _He really is something_ …’ - Ben startled in surprise when Rey’s voice unexpectedly popped into his head. He paused in his workout and looked over at her. “Did you say something?” He asked cautiously.

“No.” Rey puffed as she carried on with her stretches.

“Oh.” Ben murmured. “My mistake.”

Now that he had looked directly at her, he found he couldn’t look away. She was stunning. The energetic workout had brought a deeper hue to her clothing. The beads of perspiration settled upon her soft dewy skin like newly melted snow crystals. As she moved, it seemed like she was floating more than anything. She looked like a dancer transformed by music that only she could hear, her body flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion.

_“Why is he staring at me like that? I must look weird or something.”_

Rey’s voice resounded inside his head again, though this time it had an anxious tinge to it. Ben jumped, his face heating up in shame like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I wasn’t.” He protested out loud.

“What?” Rey questioned as her eyes clouded with confusion. She stopped exercising and turned to face him. Immediately his gaze slid guiltily to one side as he focused on something over her shoulder. He mumbled something non-committal under his breath. “Ben, are you feeling alright? You look flushed.”

Ben reached up and rubbed his forehead. He was going crazy. He had to be. It wasn’t the first time he had heard voices inside his head. But this wasn’t just any voice-it was Rey’s. At least it sounded very much like her. It wasn’t real though. Somehow, he was conjuring her voice inside his head for whatever bizarre reason he couldn’t immediately think of. Maybe it was his own guilty conscience impersonating her voice in order to call him out for having such unchaste thoughts about her.

“Ben, you really don’t look well.” Rey said, breaking through his chaotic thoughts. “You’ve gone really pale now.”

When had she moved so close to him?

Ben breathed in her heady scent as he stared down at her. She made his head literally spin. He was attracted to her with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. She was just the right mix of shy and sweet, and the way she was looking up at him, if it was anybody else, he would have thought they were trying to be coquettish.

But this was Rey.

She didn’t feel that way about him.

Ben fervently wished he had never seen what was on that datapad. Ever since then he had been overanalysing his every interaction with Rey and secretly torturing himself about what her every look and glance might mean. It was getting ridiculous. The rational part of him knew it. Unfortunately, the lovesick part of him refused to listen. And right now, that was the side that was winning.

“Ben, are you ever going to speak?” Rey persisted, her tone turning impatient.

Ben made the mistake of glancing down at her mouth. That beautiful, beautiful mouth. Her lips were so pretty. Just the sight of them sent his mind into a sensual state of intoxication. Before he was aware of what he was doing, one hand reached toward Rey’s face to touch them lightly as the urge to kiss her took over.

_“Oh my, it’s happening. It’s really happening. Ben is really going to kiss – “_

Rey’s voice was like an excited squeal inside his head. It was so loud and defined that it shocked the life out of Ben. His hand dropped back to his side and he quickly retreated, ashamed that he had come so close to giving in to his urge to kiss her. His subconscious was doing such a good job of impersonating Rey that it had saved him from crossing a line.

“I’m going to freshen up.” Ben said hoarsely as he practically ran from her.

“Damn.” Rey’s hazel eyes glistened with frustrated tears as she watched him go.

* * *

Being closeted on the Falcon with the object of her desire so close but painfully out of reach was doing Rey’s mental health no favours. After the latest fiasco she had retreated to her quarters, leaving Ben to pilot the ship alone as she spent time ranting to BB-8 about him. The faithful little droid listened in silent commiseration as she complained about men in general and their complete stupidity.

“I feel so defeated, BB-8.” Rey’s shoulders drooped as she fiddled with the wonky aerial on the little astromech’s dome head. “I’m beginning to think there’s no point in trying anymore.”

BB-8 didn’t really have any idea what she was going on about but that didn’t stop him beeping at her in sympathy in his binary language. “There is always hope.”

“You think?” Rey looked at BB-8 pleadingly.

Instead of the expected response from the sympathetic little droid, Ben’s voice answered her instead. _“I’m such a jerk!”_

“You said it.” Rey answered automatically out loud. She expected to see Ben standing in the doorway but found the doors still sealed shut. She froze, glancing down at BB-8 in confusion. “Did you hear someone say something?” She asked him worriedly.

BB-8’s dome head swivelled back and forth in denial.

“I swore I just heard Ben say – “

_“She’s going to hate me forever if I don’t get my act together.”_

Ben’s mournful voice resounded so crystal clear inside her head that Rey jerked in surprise. Once she could have put down to her overactive imagination, but twice….

“Oh, BB-8, it’s finally happened. I’ve gone crazy.” She moaned in despair as she clutched the sides of her head.

BB-8, ever the wise counsellor, emitted a series of beeps and whistles as he gave her the benefit of his immense wisdom. “Crazy doesn’t equal mad.” He had stored this phrase in his databanks for years and had been waiting for a suitable time to utilise it.

“And that’s a good thing?” Rey asked dubiously.

BB-8 had no idea whether it was a good thing or not, but he thought it sounded reassuring. “Yes.” He finally agreed.

* * *

It had been hours since Rey had hidden away in her quarters and she still hadn’t resurfaced. Ben was getting concerned. He knew he had been an idiot but couldn’t think of a plausible excuse to give her about why he was acting so oddly. His strange behaviour was beginning to impact on their relationship and he realised if he didn’t get a grip, he was in danger of testing her patience so much that it would cause a permanent rift between them. He knew he needed to apologise before things got too out of hand.

With that thought in mind, Ben adjusted the co-ordinates, making sure that the Falcon was still headed on the right path to Ahch-to, before letting the autopilot take over. Climbing out of the cockpit the first thing he did was head straight down the walkway and took the first entrance to the right which housed the small galley kitchen that Han Solo had added to the Falcon as a wedding present for his new bride. Ben didn’t think his mother would have been very impressed with this gift. As far as his memory served him, Leia Organa was never much of a cook. Her few attempts had been dismal and she was too impatient to mess around with food preparation, preferring quick and easy meals when on the go. When hosting visiting dignitaries, Leia left the task of preparing elaborate meals to the kitchen droids, the very same ones who were often also tasked with watching over her son when he was very young.

Ben dismissed those depressing thoughts from his mind and focused on the task at hand. One thing Rey loved more than anything was food. If anything was going to tempt her to come out of her cave, it would be this. Ben knew he was going to have to get creative if he wanted to impress her, they had brought only the most basic food supplies with them, but he was nothing if not determined. Ben quickly became absorbed in working his culinary magic as he whipped up something tempting for Rey.

* * *

Ben enjoyed making the pizza. From forming the dough, to rolling it out, to layering it with toppings, to the fragrance that came from its baking. He knew Rey wouldn’t be able to resist it, either. Back when they were living on Trask with Magda and her family when she had been a young girl it had been one of her favourite meals. Magda could put anything on a pizza and make it taste fabulous, Ben recalled as he became lost in memories. There were the days she pulled a plain cheese from the oven just to make them laugh, but most days it was an edible form of her crazy wonderful imagination. Ben missed Magda and her loving advice. He could do with some of that now. Maybe it was time he considered opening up to someone else about his pent-up feelings for Rey. He knew Magda would be brutally honest as always, but perhaps he needed a dose of that right now.

“Ben, are you making pizza?”

Ben flinched at the sound of Rey’s voice coming from behind him. At first, he thought his subconscious was messing with him again and mimicking her voice inside his head like earlier. But as he glanced over his shoulder, he realised she was actually standing in the doorway of the galley kitchen. She looked cute dressed in a simple white tunic dress with her long brunette hair all mussed up from sleeping. That explained why she had been quiet for so long; she must have fallen asleep.

“Its ready. You’re just in time. Sit down.” He urged her.

Rey walked over and settled on one of the stools near the counter. Her mouth was already watering in anticipation. “It smells delicious, Ben. What’s the occasion?”

“Its my way of saying sorry.” Ben apologised. “I know I’ve been acting weird. Its just the closer we get to Ahch-to and Skywalker….” He paused, hating that he was covering up the truth.

Rey gave him an understanding smile. “It’s okay to feel jittery, Ben. I feel exactly the same about seeing Master Skywalker again.”

“Yeah.” Ben murmured in agreement as he began carving up the pizza to distract himself from her pretty face. She was going to be the death of him if she kept taking his breath away by smiling at him like that, he thought to himself. He was blissfully unaware that he had inadvertently transmitted that intermittent thought to Rey – and she didn’t comment on it - as the strength of their mutual feelings and attraction to each other made their deep bond continue to evolve in ways neither of them could ever have imagined.

* * *

From space, Ahch-To appeared to be a world of nothing but deep blue oceans orbiting twin stars. Dotting the oceans, however, were rocky island archipelagos covered with green trees and grass, where birds, such as Porgs would congregate. Moss, grass, and ferns also grew across the islands' rugged cliffs. The first Jedi Temple was built on one such island, known as Temple island.

As they pulled out of hyperspace, the Falcon shuddered and the alarms went off. The systems were overloading. Fire and smoke erupted, causing them both to choke. Fumbling around in the thick smoke for their oxygen masks, Ben and Rey mutually cursed Han and his shoddy repairs, while simultaneously preparing for an emergency landing. They had hoped to sneak onto the island without warning Skywalker of their presence but there was little chance of that now, the Falcon was like a burning beacon in the sky.

“Here goes nothing!” Ben yelled to Rey as he watched her strap herself in, in preparation for a rough landing.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review. I scoured the interent to try and find out whether pizza exists in the SW universe and it does, LOL ;)  
_ **


	57. The Ancient Jedi Texts

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter. Who else thinks ‘Kiss from a Rose’ describes Reylo perfectly?_ **

** Chapter Fifty-Seven-The Ancient Jedi Texts **

Soon the air was too smoky to breathe and hot enough to scorch the skin. With their oxygen masks pressed tightly over their faces, Ben and Rey activated the Falcon’s internal sprinklers, being careful to seal the fire doors behind them to stop the spread as they fled the confines of the ship with BB-8 hot on their heels. When they reached the end of the ramp, to their immense relief, they found it was raining. The cold-water droplets hit their skin, freezing and paling it on contact. But neither cared, their only concern was the Millennium Falcon. The heavy downpour was already dousing the hungry flames that threatened to devour the ship.

“You okay?” Ben asked Rey as his comforting arm found its way around her slim shoulders. They hadn’t had a chance to salvage any of their belongings in their hasty retreat from the ship and they were left with only the clothes they were standing up in, which were hardly suitable for the environment they now found themselves in. Rey was already drenched and shivering in the thin tunic and capri pants she was wearing. She huddled into his side, seeking shelter from his much larger frame. “We need to move and find some kind of refuge somewhere.”

“I can’t see anything in this.” Rey’s teeth clacked together as she spoke.

The heavy downpour was turning into a storm. The wind had picked up, it ran as if it has been restrained for time out of mind and it was determined to outrun any chaser. It whipped Ben’s already saturated hair into a frenzy, making it difficult for him to see. He pushed the damp strands out of his eyes impatiently and peered into the gloom, seeking any kind of landmark which would afford them some kind of protection from the wild weather.

“Ben, what’s that on top of that hill?”

Ben followed the direction of Rey’s shaking finger as she pointed to something in the distance. He used his free hand to shield his eyes from the driving rain and squinted slightly as he tried to figure out what the odd shadowy shape actually was that Rey was so keen on. To him it looked like some kind of tree, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I have no idea what that is.” Ben had to yell to make himself heard above the wild wind. “But it’s the best we’ve got.” Reaching for Rey’s hand he pulled her along with him as he did his best his navigate his way toward their target. BB-8 rolled miserably behind them, an occasional electrical surge lighting up his white and orange body as the rain played havoc with his circuitry.

* * *

Ben’s assumption had been correct-it was a tree- but not one either of them had come across before. Its naked branches loomed high above them as it stood in the centre of a million grassy wands, the bark so patterned as if carved by centuries of rain-born flash rivers. The tree stretched up, like a proud sentinel offering shelter to the forlorn. Both Ben and Rey felt a strange sense of reverence as they approached it, their hands remained linked the whole time. The bark shone like the right kind of gold in the gloom, the sort that inspires the mind to heady heights of imagination, opening doors to fantastical kingdoms.

Now they could see more clearly, they noticed that the voluminous trunk was hollowed out inside. Ben and Rey glanced at each other, seeking courage from one another as they stepped inside. BB-8 lagged behind, his circuitry continuing to go haywire. It was so dark inside that Ben was forced to activate his saber in order to provide a modicum of light. He held it out before him, his brown eyes widening in awe as he slowly turned around in a circle, his hand tightening around Rey’s at what was revealed.

This was no ordinary tree. It was in fact a reading chamber. Further exploration showed a hidden bookshelf containing several ancient tomes. The academic inside of Ben was immediately reawakened when his thirsty eyes discovered the ancient texts. He passed his saber to Rey and reached for one of them. The book was so ancient, so fragile that Ben was concerned it would fall apart in his hands.

Rey hovered next to him, the light coming from Ben’s saber casting an eerie blue glow on the delicate pages. She watched as Ben carefully studied the first few pages, his brow furrowing slightly as he did so. “What is it?” She whispered.

“These are the original sacred texts of the Jedi religion. They date back to the dawn of the Jedi order. Skywalker must have put them here.” Ben explained, his eyes turning dark.

“Why would he leave them inside a tree?” Rey asked in confusion.

“Why does Skywalker do anything?” Ben muttered as he began to gather the rest of the leather-bound books and scrolls together. There were eight in total.

“Ben, you can’t just take them.” Rey chided him.

“I can and I will.” Ben retorted. “What good are they doing stored away in here? We could learn so much from these. Its just like Skywalker to stifle knowledge and keep it all to himself. Perhaps if he hadn’t hoarded it all, then we wouldn’t be in the position we are in now.”

Rey sighed, there was no talking to Ben when he was in this mood. Finding the books proved beyond all doubt that Skywalker had indeed exiled himself on the island just like Ben had surmised. Yet, where was he? He must know they were here. Their crash landing would have been heard for miles around.

“I wish this rain would stop.” Rey murmured uneasily. “I want to check on the Falcon.”

Ben was barely listening to her. He had already made himself comfortable on the earthen floor of the tree library and had one of the ancient texts propped open on his lap. BB-8 was acting as his torch now the little droid had dried off enough to regain control over his circuitry. Rey glared at Ben in irritation. This was so typical of him. They were supposed to be looking for Skywalker but instead the hidden scholar inside of him took precedence now he had a mystery to unravel. She knew there was no pulling him away from the books. Grumbling under her breath, Rey gave in and joined him on the floor as she reached for one of the loose scrolls and began to read.

* * *

"The Force is the light; the Force is the dark. Jedi choose the light, for all it reveals." Rey read aloud. She had just finished a fascinating passage on Force projection, one of the few sections she had managed to understand. The ancient scriptures were proving difficult to translate. BB-8 was doing his best to help, but he was no C-3PO.

Ben was still immersed in his book. His only bodily movement was his eyes travelling across the pages as he read. Reluctant to disturb him, but desperate to stretch her legs after sitting down for so long, Rey climbed to her feet to check on the wild weather outside. She could still hear the wind’s strange song, as if howling yearned for a melody. She peeked outside to find the storm had peaked. The rain continued to come down in orchestrated waves, but there was a light on the horizon which hinted that an end was finally in sight. Retreating back inside, Rey settled back down beside Ben and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and gave her a brief smile before returning his attention back to the book on his lap. Rey yawned, feeling tiredness creep up on her. Soon her eyes closed and she fell into a light doze while Ben continued to read.

* * *

Ben huffed out a frustrated breath as he came across a particularly difficult passage that BB-8 was struggling to translate. From the little he had managed to decipher, the text he had been reading held a visualization of the Chain Worlds Theorem, or Vergence Scatter, which was a representation of the World Between Worlds. After what had happened to Rey, this was of particular interest to him, it was intensely annoying that he would have to wait until they returned to the base before he was able to access further help in translating the text. There was also another intriguing premise that Ben had discovered, a reference to a Force Dyad. He had only been able to understand a few of the words but like the Chain World Theorem, the translation was going to have wait for another day.

Light was filtering in from outside now, signalling that the storm was finally over. Ben closed the ancient tome and glanced down at Rey. She was still sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, the long fringe of her lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Ben was hesitant to disturb her, but they had already delayed enough.

“Rey.” He said coaxingly. “Its time to wake up, sweetheart.”

The endearment slipped so easily from his lips that it felt completely natural. He watched as Rey began to rouse herself. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened her eyes. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Eventually, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked so darn cute that Ben was overcome with emotion.

“Did you sleep well?” He managed to say.

“I’ve got a crick in my neck.” Rey complained as she massaged her shoulder, rolling it slightly at the same time. She caught the emotional look on Ben’s face and gazed at him curiously. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ben quickly tore his eyes away from hers before she could question him further. He was getting worse at hiding his feelings around her. If he wasn’t careful, they would come spilling out before he could stop them. “The storm’s over. We should go.” He held out his hand toward her.

“K.’” Rey took his proffered hand and let him pull her back onto her feet.

They stood in front of each other, sharing the same air space. Rey felt her pulse begin to race at the way Ben was looking at her. His brown eyes, usually so full of warmth, were brimming with an emotion she couldn’t decipher, like there was an internal battle raging inside of him. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of Rey’s face, resting just in front of her cheek, but with one swift slide of his thumb, Ben brushed it out of the way. Looking into his eyes Rey became lost. Before she was aware, he had moved, she felt his lips graze the smooth skin of her cheek. Time stopped. Her heart came to a halt and her breath caught in her throat. Their fingers locked together. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of her face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through Rey. A small smile crept onto her face and her cheeks painted themselves rose red. Ben pulled away silently, but their eyes remained locked, having a private conversation of their own.

Rey was desperate to close the gap between them, but instinct warned her to just accept this small victory and be patient. “We should go.” She murmured, breaking Ben out of his trance like state.

“Yeah.” He agreed reluctantly as he let go of her hand and bent down to retrieve the books.

They stepped into the honeyed light of late evening. Now the storm had passed and they could see clearly, they were able to see all the way to the coastline. It was a rugged kiss of grey rocks meeting blue water, the oceanic waves crashing gently against the rocks now that the wind had died down. And standing with his back to them on the cliff’s edge was Skywalker. Ben and Rey exchanged a long look before they slowly began to make their way toward him.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review_**.


	58. Avoidance

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Eight-Avoidance **

Ben and Rey instinctively drew closer to one another as they approached Skywalker. The jedi master didn’t immediately turn to face them but remained rooted on the cliff’s edge. He was dressed in a white tunic, and long light brown robes, similar to those he had once worn while teaching at the temple. Ben felt like he had been transported back into the past, a slight shudder rippled through him, and it was only when he felt Rey’s fingers tentatively curl around his that he was able to relax again. She had sensed his ambivalence and had quickly acted to comfort him. Ben knew this confrontation would have been ten times more difficult without her by his side. He closed his hand around hers and clasped it tightly in gratitude. Together, they stood united as they waited for Skywalker to turn around and acknowledge them.

Only he didn’t….

Ben quickly found his anger rising. They had travelled all this way and Skywalker was stubbornly refusing to engage with them. His fingers flexed around Rey’s as he tried to keep a tight hold on his temper. He knew he was hiding a truth from himself, of how much his reaction was really to do with sadness and the scars that Skywalker had inflicted but refused to heal. He felt Rey’s thumb gently rubbing the smooth skin of his palm and he concentrated on the soothing sensation.

Slowly calmness returned and Ben finally found the will to speak. “You can’t ignore us forever, uncle.” He said loudly.

“We just want to talk, Master Skywalker.” Rey added in a much gentler tone.

It was hearing Rey’s voice that seemed to have the most effect on Skywalker. He slowly turned around, revealing his face to them for the first time. He seemed to have aged even more since the last time they had seen him. His brown hair was greying and as unkempt as the wild beard he was sporting. But it was his eyes that struck them the most-they shone an icy blue, darkening like the gathering clouds signalling another rainstorm.

Rey knew it was a sign of pain long-held in rather than because of their unwanted intrusion. However, Ben saw it differently. To him it was just another in a long line of rejections from his uncle. She could sense his anger building up again and knew he was close to exploding. Even though she could empathise with his anger-Skywalker’s behaviour was infuriating-losing control would get them nowhere. Ben’s angry eyes reflected his deep pain, but again, she knew that Skywalker wouldn’t read them that way. It was frustrating how both men could misread each other so easily.

“Master Skywalker.” Rey tried again. “We’re here because Leia sent us.”

“She sent you?” Skywalker’s voice was hoarse with disuse, but it did little to hide the sarcasm in his tone. “I have a hard time believing that….” His brows drew down into a deep frown as he regarded Ben warily.

Ben’s gaze remained stormy as he glared at Skywalker. “The part Rey left out was that my mother manipulated us into coming.”

“To what end?”

“To bring you back to the Resistance, of course.” Rey took over the conversation again. “They need your help. The First Order has become unstoppable– “

“Why are _you_ here?” Skywalker cut in abruptly as he emphasised the ‘you’, his fiery gaze remained locked on his nephew. It was clear the question was for Ben alone.

Ben’s emotions switched gears so that his face showed nothing but cold indifference. It always emerged when he sensed a threat, and so this was part of full-on protective mode. “Because its time you practised what you preach and faced the consequences of your actions. I am tired of cleaning up your mess.”

Skywalker flinched slightly under the ferocity of Ben’s response to his question before a scowl took over his face. “Then you wasted your time. I came to this island to die. It’s time for the jedi….to end.” He retorted bitterly as he stalked past them off the plateau.

Rey tried to follow him, but Ben’s hand tightened on hers, warning her to stay in place. “Why not?” She demanded, feeling frustrated with both of them.

“Its not worth it.” Ben answered curtly. “Let the old fool wallow in his misery. We need to concentrate on fixing the Falcon so we can get out of here.”

“You’re going to leave him here?” Rey exclaimed. “I thought the whole point in coming here was to bring him back to the Resistance.”

“He’ll come.” Ben vowed darkly. “I’ll drag him back kicking and screaming if I have to.”

* * *

Ben tried to hide his smile as he watched Rey feed the small nest of porglets some shredded fish. She had discovered the clutch of baby Porgs when he had unwittingly dispatched their parents to make dinner. When she caught him roasting the adult birds over a fire, she had been infuriated. She had become quite attached to the stocky native island birds with their beakless faces and large webbed feet. Ben just found them a nuisance. They had already infiltrated the Millennium Falcon, nesting in every available nook and crevice they could find. He had spent hours chasing them out of the ship, trying to ignore the harried look in their large telescopic eyes. If Rey had her way, she would keep them all as pets. She wouldn’t listen when he pointed out there would be bird poop everywhere and they would probably chew through the wiring.

“Are you ever going to get over it?” Ben asked after Rey had steadfastly ignored him for over an hour.

“Did someone speak?” Rey asked the empty air.

“You’re being juvenile.” Ben was getting testy now. “We have to eat, Rey. There’s no supplies left on the ship…or would you rather starve?”

“We’re surrounded by ocean. You could have gone fishing.” Rey snapped. Her loud voice disturbed the sleepy brood of porglets and they began to caw irritably. “Now look what you’ve done! You’ve upset them!”

“I haven’t the patience for fishing.” Ben complained irritably. “You’re just being ridiculously sentimental. If I had caught fish, would you be cooing all over them like those stupid birds?”

“They are not stupid!”

“Yes, they are!”

As he spoke one of the annoying Porgs landed on top of his head. Ben growled as he batted it away. It cawed loudly, flapping its stubby wings clumsily as it tried to fly away. It ended up toppling to the ground at Ben’s feet instead, its large telescopic eyes gazing up at him miserably.

“Ah, my poor baby.” Rey crooned as she bent down and picked it up. She smoothed down its ruffled feathers before depositing it on Ben’s lap. “Now say sorry.” She chided him.

“I am not apologising to that.” Ben protested. He made the mistake of looking down at the adult Porg perched on his lap. Its black pupils widened, seeming to make it eyes alarmingly wider than ever as it peered up at him. He felt a slight twinge of guilt but refused to back down, even if meant incurring more of Rey’s wrath.

Luckily for him, Rey had become distracted by the porglets again. Ben sighed in relief, carefully lifting the adult Porg off his lap and shooing it away from him. He stretched out his long legs toward the campfire and made himself comfortable. The night brought such a silence that the crackle of the campfire was all that could be heard, a natural music in the black night. Flames sent red sparks dancing into the breeze creating a cosy glow. They turned the silky brunette strands of Rey’s hair into burnished gold.

She looked so cute, Ben thought to himself, fussing over those absurd porglets. It was the first glimpse he had ever gotten of her maternal side and he liked it. Rey would make a great mother, she barely remembered hers, but he knew she would be fiercely protective of her own. Any child of hers would be free to live, to learn and love whom they love... for there was no rule that can contain such a sacred thing. The child would have her support for always and her guidance should they ever wish to ask. Ben knew Rey would walk through the gates of hell to keep them safe. He found himself feeling a fierce envy toward the faceless man who would be lucky enough to sire her children.

_“It should be me!”_ Ben thought bitterly inside his head, totally unaware that he had projected it straight to Rey.

Rey raised her head and looked at him in confusion. “Did you say something?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes what?”

Rey made an irritated sound in the back of her throat. “You can be so frustrating sometimes. One day you might actually say what you mean and start making some sense.” She muttered. “I’m going to sleep.” Without another word she rolled onto her side, keeping her back to him as she closed her eyes, effectively shutting him out.

* * *

Then next day was spent working on the Falcon. The cockpit had borne the worst of the damage. They had yet to figure out what had caused it. Ben left Rey in the cockpit as she ran a quick diagnostic while he headed outside to assess the damaged to the exterior. After the passing of yesterday’s rainstorm, the day had turned out fine. Ben stood at the bottom of the Falcon’s ramp and let the warm air wash over him as he enjoyed the serenity of quietness, and breathed. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden reappearance of his uncle. Now that Skywalker had closed himself off from the Force, he had no prior warning.

“Why are you still here?” Skywalker demanded.

The brief feeling of serenity vanished to be replaced with the usual bitterness he felt in his uncle’s presence. “The Falcon was damaged when we made entry. We’re in the process of repairing it.”

“And how long will that take?”

“How long is a piece of string?” Ben countered.

“Don’t be facetious, boy.” Skywalker growled.

“Don’t call me boy!”

The two of them glowered at each other for a long moment. Skywalker was the first to break eye contact as he shuffled away, muttering something under his breath. Ben watched him go with a scowl on his face. If their presence on the island was pissing him off, well good. The selfish old fool hadn’t even bothered to ask after Tai and Hennix, or enquire about his own sister. His time in exile had made him more taciturn and embittered than ever. Skywalker was wallowing in self-pity, it just made Ben resent him even more for being unable to own his failures.

“You can’t hide forever, uncle.” Ben called after him. “You’re going to have to face what you’ve done eventually!”

Skywalker’s only response was the slamming of the door of his hut as he once again concealed himself inside.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	59. An Interesting Revelation

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Fifty-Nine-An Interesting Revelation **

Rey awoke to the golden threads of morning light shining in her eyes. She sat up slowly, using the heels of her hands to rub away the last remnants of sleep. She glanced over toward Ben. In the wash of new light, it made him appear almost ethereal. He really was a beautiful man. She watched as the light brought his face into focus, not yet animated with the warmth of who he was, for he was still in the land of dreams. She wondered what he was dreaming about, by the soft smile on his face, she hoped it was something joyful rather than the nightmares that usually plagued him.

Even though the plan had been to wake early to continue working on the Falcon, Rey was reluctant to disturb Ben, especially when he looked so peaceful. Stealthily, she climbed onto her feet, quickly gathering her things together so she could sneak away without disturbing him. Before she left, she noticed one of the Jedi texts Ben had been avidly studying the night before. He had fallen asleep in the middle of reading; the book lay propped open on his chest as he slept. Intrigued by what was so captivating about this particular text, she bent down and carefully picked up the ancient tome.

Rey hurriedly tiptoed away before Ben discovered her theft. The book was several hundred white pages, yellowing at the edges and as delicate as a butterfly’s wings. It remained open on the last passage Ben had been reading before he fell asleep.

Rey touched the fine script that lined the page, her fingertips lightly tracing the words as she read. “Force Dyad….” She murmured, her eyes eagerly scanning the page. Some of the wording was difficult to understand, which was highly frustrating, but she persevered, determined to find out why Ben was so fascinated with this particular book.

Motioning for BB-8 to follow her, she wandered through the ancient ruins of the jedi temple out buildings, until she reached a series of stone steps. Climbing up them, she settled down on the topmost step and lay the book across her lap. In the early morning light, the pages of the book fluttered in the breeze. Rey smoothed down the pages, and with BB-8 helping to translate some of the more difficult passages, she began to read in earnest.

* * *

“A Force dyad, also known as a dyad in the Force, the pairing of two Force-sensitive beings, making them one in the Force. The power of a dyad is foretold to be as strong as life itself, and the individuals who form a dyad share a connection that is able to span across space and time.

Those in a dyad are rumoured to possess rare Force powers such as Force healing. This ability allows them to heal wounds and even resurrect the deceased, but it requires the transference of their own Force energy and is, therefore, potentially lethal to the healer. In addition, dyads are attuned to each other's senses, including what they can see, hear and feel. Their connection is able to cover a range of light-years, allowing the dyads to interact with each other across the galaxy.” 

It had taken the best part of an hour for her and BB-8 to translate just a few paragraphs, but Rey was completely astounded by the brief summary. It sounded so credible and incredible all at once. No wonder Ben was so fascinated by it. She thought about her own unique connection to Ben and wondered whether he had been searching through the texts in order to find an explanation for it. They certainly shared some of the same elements as the Force Dyad-they were definitely attuned to each other’s senses, Ben’s pain was her pain, his happiness impinged on hers. She was often affected by his change in mood, and their connection certainly was able to cover a range of light years, they had interacted with each other from the time she was born, living on a planet many light years away from his.

“But I’ve never been able to heal anyone.” Rey said to BB-8. Then she paused, chewing on her lower lip as she dwelled on her strange experience on Tython after Ben had brought her back from that mysterious place, the world between worlds. “As strong as life itself….” She mumbled, her hazel eyes searching again for that particular line of text.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Skywalker’s loud voice made her jump as he suddenly appeared over the horizon. Rey slammed the book shut and hid it behind her back as she quickly rose to her feet. “I’m just enjoying the early morning sunshine. That’s not a crime.”

“I saw it!” Skywalker yelled at her. “You had no right to take it. Give me the book.”

Rey thought the old jedi master looked half mad as he came running toward her, nearly tripping over his long brown robes in his haste to reach her. The map of wrinkles on his face told of the most incredible journey. His eye lines once told of laughter, of warm smiles and affection. His forehead of worries past and worries present. But mostly they were so deeply ingrained they told of a man who had travelled through many decades to that moment; to stand there as an old man, beaten and forlorn.

“Give me the book, Rey.” Skywalker demanded again; his voice hoarse.

“What happened to you, Master Skywalker?” Rey asked, her tone dripping with disappointment. “How could you just turn away like this and let others shoulder the burden of your disastrous decisions? It’s not fair…. especially to Ben. Out of everyone he has suffered the most because of your inability to face up to your failure. You need to own up to it and come back with us. You owe him that much at least.”

“You have no right to speak to me like that, child.” Skywalker warned her, his complexion turning grey.

“I am not a child!” Rey retorted impatiently. “In two days, I turn eighteen. A lot of time has passed, Master Skywalker, while you’ve been stuck here wallowing in your own misery.”

“You have no idea.” Skywalker answered gruffly. “The Jedi are romanticized, deified. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris. I am just the one of many failures.”

“So, you just exile yourself here in self-pity?”

“It is the only way. At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader.” Skywalker argued.

“And a Jedi who saved him. Yes, the most hated man in the galaxy. But you saw there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned.” Rey countered.

“And I became a legend!” Skywalker replied bitterly. “For many years, there was balance, and then I saw... Ben. My nephew with that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him; I could pass on my strengths. Han was... Han about it, but... Leia trusted me with her son. And I failed her in the worst way. I was so focused on trying to fight the darkness I had convinced myself was rising in him, it was too late…. I had allowed Voe to….to…” He took a deep shuddering breath and hung his head in despair.

Rey wanted to feel compassion for him but she just couldn’t. The way he had alienated and treated Ben over the years was something she couldn’t easily forgive. “You need to come back with us and right your wrongs.”

“How can I?” Skywalker focused his watery blue eyes on Rey. “I never expected Voe to turn on me like that…. I refused to listen to others countless warnings…I know Leia blames Snoke for turning Voe’s heart, but... it was me. I failed. Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master. A legend.”

“The galaxy needs a legend right now. The Resistance is struggling…. we have all been doing our best…. Tai, Hennix, me…. but especially Ben. Without him stepping up and taking over the burden of our training we would all have floundered by now.”

Confusion crossed Skywalker’s face and he touched his forehead as if it pained him. “Ben has been training you?”

“Yes.” Rey answered steadfastly. “After everything he’s been through, after everything he’s suffered…he still put others first. Isn’t it time you did the same, Master Skywalker?”

* * *

When Rey returned to the Falcon, Ben was still sleeping. She knelt down beside him and placed the book back on his chest. She looked down at his handsome face, admiring the way the dark fringe of his eyelashes settled softly on his cheeks. She felt his warm breath against her face as she leaned in close. He murmured something in his sleep, Rey moved nearer, almost certain he had just said her name. As she did so, one of his arms shot out and wrapped around her, pulling her to lie down next to him. Rey just about managed to stifle her startled cry as Ben rolled onto his side, pulling her along with him. One look showed her that his eyes remained firmly closed. He tucked her against his long body as he spooned her from behind.

Rey remained still, contemplating whether to wake him up or not. She had to admit it was surprisingly comfortable lying next to him like this. It was a scenario she had dreamed about on occasion, but not like this, not when Ben wasn’t aware of what he was doing.

Or was he?

Rey glanced over her shoulder again at his sleeping face. No, he was definitely asleep, she decided. She rested her head against his shoulder and gazed up at the hazy blue sky above. Her surroundings had taken on a dream like quality and she felt reluctant to move and disturb the quiet serenity she had found. Giving in, Rey shifted closer to Ben and made herself comfortable as she closed her eyes.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	60. Confronting

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Sixty-Confronting **

Ben had been enjoying a pleasant sleep. After years of enduring tortuous insomnia because of Snoke’s mental manipulation inducing nightmares, he loved being able to lay his head down without the constant fear and dread hanging over him of what might visit him in his dreams. Lately he had been dreaming of things past, things that will never be again. Rey featured in many of them. When she was the focus, he felt nothing but comfort, freedom and love.

Sometimes his dreams were just garbage or just too obscure to figure out. When this happened, Ben knew it was just his tired mind trying to make sense of his current problems and trying to work out a solution. Right now, though, he was having the best dream of his life. It was the best because it felt so real-he could actually feel Rey lying next to him, her smaller form nestled snugly against his larger frame. His arms were around her, as if holding her wasn't quite enough, he needed to feel every ounce that she was press into every ounce of him. In that moment of feeling her so close he felt more awake somehow, more alive than he had been in so very long.

Ben smiled in his sleep. His mind was at peace. It was like the world had stopped on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. He felt Rey’s body press in, soft and warm. This was the love he'd waited for, prayed for. He inwardly thanked whatever higher power was allowing him to live this beautiful daydream and hugged all the tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Finally, he was home.

_“What the hell is going on here?”_

The gruff timbre of Skywalkers raspy voice blasted Ben out of his happy fantasy and back into waking reality. In the soft white gold light of the new day, he opened his eyes to find his uncle glaring down at him like some peal clutching maiden aunt. A soft moan coming from beside him prompted Ben to realise the fantasy world he had created in his head was actually very real. Somehow, during the night, he had unconsciously gravitated toward Rey and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Everything he had been feeling and experiencing during his pleasant daydream became tainted as he realised, he had been holding her without her knowledge.

“Rey, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Rey yawned, rubbing the heels of her hands in her eyes as she sat up. Ben’s face slowly came into focus, highlighting his guilty expression. Behind him stood Skywalker, looking like some grizzled old man with his bushy beard and straggly grey hair. He looked outraged about something. She sighed irritably, annoyed at being disturbed. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know how it happened.” Ben apologised again. “I didn’t mean to lay hands on you without you knowing.” He shifted away from her as if her very touch burned.

“Gods, this is worse than I thought!” Skywalker’s blue eyes turned icy as he stared at Ben accusingly, already falling into the same old trap of condemning his nephew before he heard the truth of the situation. “How could you?”

For once Ben didn’t refute him. He was too busy staring at his hands as if they had betrayed him. He was completely ashamed of himself, acting out his private fantasy while Rey was innocently sleeping. Just because he wasn’t aware of what he was doing was no excuse. It was utterly reprehensible and he would never forgive himself.

“Oh, shut up!” Rey yelled suddenly, her frustration at Skywalker’s unwanted intrusion boiling over. She climbed onto her feet and glared at both men. “Ben, you didn’t do anything! It was me!”

“Huh?” Ben stared up at her in confusion. “What was you?”

Rey felt her embarrassment catch up with her as she struggled with her confession. It was made all the more awkward with Skywalker’s unwanted presence. His rheumy gaze was focused on her, deep lines furrowing his brow. “Will you give us some privacy for goodness sake, Master Skywalker!” She demanded.

“I am not leaving. I want to know what is going on.” Skywalker pursed his lips as he kept his suspicious gaze on Ben. 

Poor Ben was still utterly confused and bewildered. He rose unsteadily, his fingers finding their way into his tousled hair as he pushed the inky black strands away from his face. He felt like he should be mad at his uncle, but he was far more concerned with trying to work out what Rey was thinking. “I don’t understand what’s going on.” He admitted honestly.

It was rare for Rey to blush, she was usually so annoyingly self-assured, but right now she was anything but. She was silently raging at Ben for not getting it. How could such an intelligent man be so clueless when it came to matters of the heart. “It wasn’t you, okay. You did nothing wrong. So, stop torturing yourself.” She mumbled.

When Ben saw the pink in Rey’s cheeks, he knew something serious was afoot. He gazed at her, trying to read her expression, but she quickly looked away. Even in his confusion he noted how the blooming colour enhanced the few freckles on her skin. She was just so cute. “We need to talk.” He finally said.

“I know.” Rey still couldn’t look at him.

“But not with him in attendance.” Ben finally felt the residual anger toward his uncle creeping up on him. He shifted his gaze toward Skywalker. “Why are you even here?”

Skywalker stroked his greying beard agitatedly. “It seems I might have been mistaken.” He answered gruffly.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Ben retorted. “If that’s your attempt at an apology then it’s a poor one. And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I came to finish the conversation Rey and I had earlier.”

“What conversation?” Ben’s eyes narrowed as he saw apprehension cross Rey’s lovely face.

“She made some very good points.” Skywalker continued diffidently. “And as hard as it was to hear, it got me thinking that maybe some of what she said was correct.”

“So, you’ve finally had an epiphany at long last. Good for you.” Ben sneered. 

“Ben!” Rey was appalled at his rudeness.

“Don’t lecture me, Rey.” Ben warned her as he raised his forefinger near her face in a very Han Solo like manner. “I’ve had to put up with his bullshit for years when he barely gave me the time of day. I’ll talk to him when I’m ready and not before.”

“You’re being childish.” Rey snapped as she pushed his hand away from her face. “We came all this way to bring him back and now you won’t take a moment to hear what he has to say.”

“Why are you defending him?” Ben demanded.

“I’m not! I’m just asking you to stop being immature.”

“I’m immature?” Ben exclaimed in disbelief. “You should take a look at yourself, sweetheart.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rey argued as she put her hands on her hips and glowered up at him.

“Exactly what I said.” Ben retorted as he began to walk away.

“Don’t turn your back on me, Ben Solo.” Rey demanded as she chased after him. She soon caught up with him and ran in front of him to stop his forward trajectory. “I wasn’t done talking.”

“Well, I was.” Ben tried to walk around her but Rey continued to get in his way. Frustrated that she wouldn’t give him space to calm down -which was unusual for her as she knew him so well-Ben ended up lifting her up and putting her down to one side so he could beat a dignified retreat.

“You’re such a…a…a….” Rey struggled to think of a suitable insult as she watched Ben storm away from her. She was thoroughly annoyed with herself, with him, with Skywalker and the whole situation. “You’re such a Nerfherder, Ben Solo!”

Skywalker watched their fiery interaction in quiet disbelief. He felt like he had been thrust right back into the distant past when he used to observe his sister and brother-in-law act in the same way. “Kriffing hell!” He mumbled as realisation dawned.

* * *

Rey couldn’t believe things had escalated so quickly. One minute she had been enjoying the feel of Ben’s protective embrace, the next Skywalker’s unwanted intrusion had sent things spiralling out of control. And, as per usual, Ben hadn’t been capable of having a rational conversation about it and instead had reverted to type and stormed off. Rey ignored her own role in the whole affair as she ran up the Falcon’s opened ramp in a temper.

Her face was still red. It wasn't cute either. It wasn't a soft pink like a healthy outdoors glow, it was beet red. Then the blushing made her blush harder until she was scarlet and roasting hot.

Rey went back to her quarters, accidentally stumbling over the bag containing the datapad she had used to store all her research. She glared at it, kicking it to one side in a fit of petty rage. She got immense satisfaction when it hit the opposite wall and a shattering sound came from within as the datapad fell apart. She didn’t care if all her hard work was ruined. All the information she had collected was utterly useless anyway. None of it had worked. If the only way she could get close to Ben was by sneakily trying to steal his affection while he was comatose, what was the point?

Then she suddenly felt him behind her. Rey breathed deeply, trying to calm her frazzled nerves as she turned to face him. Despite everything that had happened she couldn’t stop her heart from racing at the sight of him, or the usual butterflies taking flight when he focused his incredible gaze on her face.

“I read it.” He confessed hoarsely.

“What?” Rey whispered.

“Your datapad. I lied to you. I did read what was on it.”

“No!” Rey wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She was beyond mortified. As she attempted to hide her face behind her fingers, Ben closed the gap between them. “I can’t believe you did that!” She moaned.

“I hate him.”

“What has Master Skywalker got to do with this?” Rey’s voice came out slightly muffled from behind her hands. “I feel so betrayed.”

“I’m not talking about Skywalker.” Ben refuted miserably. “Dammit, Rey, I’m talking about the guy who’s captured your attention. The one you went to all the trouble of doing that research for. I hate him because he’s going to take you away from me.”

Rey peered up at Ben through the gap between her fingers. He looked like he was in agony. The faint splotch of red coating his cheeks was a colour to rival the rose-pink hue of her own. She slowly lowered her hands away from her face. “Are you jealous?” She asked cautiously.

“Who is he?” Ben demanded, avoiding answering her directly.

“Answer the question, Ben.”

“You answer mine.”

Rey took another deep breath as she steadied her nerves. It was now or never. She could no longer dance around the truth. “Its you.” She blurted out.

“Me what?”

Rey wanted to smack him for being so dense. “Its you, idiot.” She yelled. “All that dumb research was for you!”

“Me?”

“YES!”

Ben’s warm brown eyes widened slightly in disbelief. He suddenly felt like laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He had come to find Rey to…to…he didn’t actually know. He just needed her. That was all. He certainly hadn’t come to confess that he had read through her private data pad. After everything that had happened, he just couldn’t keep it in anymore. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he realised, he had been jealous of himself this whole time.

Rey saw the dawning comprehension on his face. No one feature made Ben so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak of the colour of eyes, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. What was beautiful about him, came from deep within; it made her yearn to feel how his lips moved against hers in a kiss. Rey unconsciously moistened her lips; she saw Ben do the same….

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


	61. The Gift of Hindsight

** Force Dyad  **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

**_A/N-thank you very much to everyone who kindly read and reviewed the last chapter._ **

** Chapter Sixty-One-The Gift of Hindsight **

Looking back on that pivotal moment, neither Ben or Rey could ever recall who reached for the other first. From the time their lips were locked together the world itself ceased to exist, became blurred and indistinct as their bond opened, bathing them in gentle light, humming contentedly like the most perfect lullaby. In that heated moment of their first kiss, they were their purest and most vulnerable selves.

Not willing to hold back anymore, Ben pushed his lips more firmly onto hers and the wave of desire that ran through Rey was intoxicating, making her head swim as she pulled back to take in his beautiful face.

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and felt her head rest upon his chest. All his thoughts stopped as if his heart took over from his head when she was close. He was so enamoured by her it was impossible to think straight. He gently squeezed his arms around her to check she was really there with him, really there and really real... and she was, body and soul.

When they kissed again, it felt different. While the first was of two souls combining, the second was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a single perfect moment.

Ben’s full lips were warm and soft, moving in tandem with hers, until he gently coaxed them apart, his tongue sliding inside her mouth. Rey let out a small moan at the taste of him. She could feel his heart pounding against her own, their rhythms matching. His hand slid down her back, his fingertips drawing endless trails all the way, leaving burning paths in their wake.

Rey’s body was doing things, reacting in ways to his touch that it had never done before. This was all new and exciting and it thrilled her with a yearning ache which she couldn’t quite pinpoint. All she knew was that Ben was causing this, and he was the only one who could offer her relief.

His hand had travelled all the way to the small of her back, his palm splaying wide as he pressed himself against her a little harder. Rey’s breathing quickened as she broke the kiss and tucked her head under his chin. She could feel the pulse point in Ben’s neck against her lips, which were pressed into his throat, relishing in the warmth.

They stayed like that for a short while, just holding each other, drinking in each other’s presence. Ben was the first to succumb again. Rey’s lips were just too tempting. He kissed her again, and she felt his lips smile against hers when she quickly responded. He swept her hair aside and kissed her just over the collarbone. He nibbled at her ear playfully, setting off tingles all over her body. Rey hung her fingers on his waistband, dragging him closer. Ben buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, his hands flexing around her back. He gave a reduced groan. “This is the happiest moment of my life.”

For some reason in that intimate moment Rey’s insecurity came back for one last bite and she pulled away slightly, her anxious gaze scanning his face for any sign of doubt. It suddenly seemed to be too good to be true that he would overcome his inhibitions so quickly and give in to how he was truly feeling. "Is everything okay, really?"

Ben’s face remained serious but still his trademark warm brown eyes showed her the truth. "So long as you're by my side, sweetheart." And that's just what she needed to hear, that he was hers for now and into the future... that there would be a future... one they would conquer together.

* * *

Even though they could have stayed wrapped in one another forever, time and circumstance had other ideas. The Falcon’s alarms went off, warning that the environmental controls were failing. Their quick fix of the day before had caused more issues. They raced out of Rey’s quarters to find poor BB-8 desperately trying to stem the tide of the problem. The jittery little astromech had plugged himself into the Falcon’s network as he tried to find the source of the mechanical breakdown. He gave off electrical blue sparks as his internal circuitry became overwhelmed.

“Its okay, BB-8.” Rey crooned. “We’re here now. You can let go.”

BB-8 emitted a mournful whistle as his dome head swivelled back and forth. Ben quickly echoed Rey’s sentiment and finally the faithful little droid detached himself and beeped rapidly in relief.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon’s loud alarms attracted Skywalker’s attention. The former Jedi master slipped onto the ship, his severe expression softening as he recalled all the past adventures he’d experienced on board. He bypassed the corridor where he could hear Ben and Rey quietly conferring with each other on how to fix the problem. Instead, he made a detour and headed for the cockpit. As he settled down in the pilot’s seat, he experienced a sense of nostalgia as he became lost in his memories.

The memories, both good and painful, ran through his mind like a series of holo-images. The negative memories came with a cost, as addictive as they felt, once lessons were learned there was nothing in them of value anymore. Skywalker knew he was going to have to come to terms with his failure regarding Voe. He had failed not only her, but all of his students-those whose lives had been sacrificed at the temple, and those who were still living-one of whom was his nephew. It was hard for Skywalker to accept that in failing to deal with his own personal trauma regarding Vader, he had unwittingly projected all of it onto Ben.

Following the end of the Empire and the death of the Sith Order, Skywalker came to have great hope for the future of the Jedi, coming to believe that if a single Jedi could help bring back balance to the Force, then a restored Jedi Order perhaps could maintain that achieved peace and prevent the dark side of the Force from ever regaining its hold on the galaxy. This belief had led him to scour worlds for the remaining Jedi texts and gather a new class of apprentices under his tutelage.

After Voe’s betrayal led to the death of most of his apprentices, Skywalker had become embittered as well as grief-ridden and had decided his only recourse was to exile himself on Ahch-to, where he intended to spend the rest of his life with the intention of dying where the Jedi began, to forever end the Jedi. It had seemed like poetic justice at the time.

It was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He finally realised his wrongs and decided it was time to help the Resistance. He understood now, that instead of blaming himself, he had blamed the Jedi for his failures. His belief of the Jedi being romanticized deities with a legacy of failure remained, but he had gained a new perspective, that if one stripped away the sacred temples, lightsabers and even the legends about them, they were just good people the galaxy needed.

With this new insight, the positive memories came as a friend, they felt good and nourishing, allowing Skywalker a semblance of peace. He felt more confident, more well balanced and in control then he had in a long time. He would go back with Ben and Rey and finish what he had started. With the decision made, Skywalker left the cockpit, his steps much lighter as he went in search of his nephew.

He didn’t get far before he was knocked off his feet as the Millennium Falcon was rocked to its very foundations by a terrific explosion coming from outside. The whole ship was plunged into darkness as the Falcon’s internal systems went completely haywire. As Skywalker staggered back onto his feet, another explosion rent the air, this time from further away.

They were under attack. Somehow the First Order had tracked them down to Ahch-to.

Unbeknownst to them, Dameron-in a reckless attempt to prove to General Organa Solo that she had been wrong to cut him loose from the mission to retrieve the partial fragment of a map leading to Skywalker’s location-had gone rogue. He had decided to head to Jakku alone to meet with Lor San Tekka. He, like everyone else, had no idea that Ben and Rey already knew Skywalker was on Ahch-to, so never intended to go to Jakku to meet with San Tekka.

The First Order had arrived on Jakku at the same time as Dameron and attacked the town of Tuanul where Poe had successfully obtained the map fragment from San Tekka. The First Order attack squad was led by none other than Voe, backed up by Ren and his knights. Voe murdered San Tekka and the knights took Dameron captive and had the whole village massacred.

After returning to the command ship-the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer named the Finalizer, Voe had successfully interrogated Dameron, retrieving the map from him and slotting the last piece of the puzzle into place after recovering the rest of the map from the archives of the empire. It led them straight to Ahch-to and Skywalker.

And once again, Ben and Rey, were caught up in the mess that others had made.

**_A/N-thanks for reading! Please review._ **


End file.
